A Visita!
by Magalegal
Summary: A visita de alguém pode mudar a vida de alguns...
1. Conhecendo Lisa e Greg

**A Visita!**

Um dia como outro qualquer no PTTH, a clínica estava cheia como sempre. Lisa Cuddy tentava ajudar como podia: atendendo pacientes. Mas como esse não era seu trabalho principal, após atender uma senhora, ela engatou uma quinta, direto para seu escritório. Lá sentou em sua cadeira, tirando os sapatos para relaxar um pouco. Mas ela não descansou nem 1 minuto, já que furacão House apareceu.

House: Bom dia boss! – falou com bom humor.

Cuddy: House são 2 da tarde! – disse com um tom irritado em sua voz.

House: Ah... Meu relógio deve ter parado – disse sentando-se no sofá

Cuddy: Não sei se você reparou, mas a clínica esta cheia.

House: Aquele bando de gente está esperando para serem atendidos? – bem sarcástico

Cuddy: É, são pessoas que precisam de atendimento médico. Você se importa em para lá? – no mesmo tom dele

House: Você se importa em tirar a blusa?

Cuddy: Clínica agora! – irritada novamente.

House: Ok mommy.

E saiu da sala. Cuddy voltou aos seus afazeres. Aquele dia seria corrido: reuniões com doadores para a ala pediátrica e neurológica, reunião do conselho, mostrar o hospital para três grupos de calouros e assistir uma palestra de apresentação das três. E tudo isso na parte da tarde... Varias coisas e ela não tinha tempo para lidar com House no momento.

Algumas horas depois e as duas reuniões com doadores terminadas bem, ainda restavam à reunião do conselho e o tour com os alunos. Cuddy sabia que esses tours demoravam mais do que o planejado, então foi até sua sala para desmarcar a reunião do conselho. Na saída de sua sala, passou na clínica para assinar alguns papéis, quando viu House saindo de uma das salas com um paciente saindo logo em seguida.

Cuddy: Você estava trabalhando? – perguntou meio confusa

House: Não é pra isso que eu sou pago?

Cuddy: É...

House: Então – e pegou outra ficha.

Cuddy ficou um pouco chocada, mas se recuperou logo e foi conhecer a 1ª turma.

**Flashback on**

Lisa estava ansiosa para conhecer a faculdade. Tinha arrumado as malas dois dias antes para não esquecer nada. Colocou todos os despertadores da casa para tocar às 5 da manhã. As 04h55min ela estava acordada, olhando para o relógio pra ver se estava funcionando, como havia feito três vezes durante a noite. Às 5 horas, como numa sinfonia, todos os oito despertadores tocaram acordando os pais e irmã de Lisa.

Sarah: Ah? O que...? O que aconteceu? – levantou assustada

Lisa: Nada, só o despertador fazendo seu trabalho.

Sarah: Credo – olhando pra irmã – como você é chata. Com certeza não sentirei falta disso quando você for embora – deitando novamente.

Lisa: Fica quietinha pra eu gostar de você, fica?!

Dizendo isso, um travesseiro atravessa o quarto em direção de Lisa.

Lisa: You're so dead... – um olhar raivoso foi lançado contra Sarah

As irmãs começaram uma guerra de travesseiros que sempre acontecia quando estavam de bom humor. Com todo aquele barulho a mãe das meninas foi ver o que acontecia naquele quarto.

Emma: Que gritaria é essa? São 5 da manhã! Lisa, você não tem que arrumar suas coisas? Pegar suas roupas...

As meninas riam agora.

Emma: Do que vocês estão rindo? – falou brava com a mão na cintura

Sarah: Seu cabelo...

As duas caíram na gargalhada, Emma foi ver o quão engraçado estava seu cabelo: como ela tinha o cabelo curto, seu cabelo estava amassado de um lado e o outro estava em pé. Vendo que estava realmente engraçado, Emma começou a rir também.

Emma: Como vocês são bobas, agora chega e vão se arrumar – e saiu do quarto tentando domar o cabelo.

Lisa e Sarah estavam com a barriga dolorida de tanto rir. Sarah aproveitou a vulnerabilidade da irmã e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

Lisa: Não! Para! – rindo muito – chega! A gente está ficando velha pra isso. – disse ofegante

Sarah: Velha está você, Isa. Eu estou na minha melhor idade – as duas estavam deitadas encarando o teto.

Lisa: Você tem 16 anos, como pode estar na melhor idade?

Sarah: Estando! Ontem o pai me deixou dirigir até a escola.

Lisa: Serio? Que legal!

Sarah: E tem mais: eu vou ao show da Madonna sexta-feira!

Lisa: WHAT? – dando um pulo da cama – o show da Madonna? E você vai sem mim?

Sarah: Sorry sis, mas eu vou e você não! – rindo da cara de decepção da irmã.

Lisa: Tomara que chova – fazendo como se não se importasse

Sarah: Não importa. Pode chover canivete que eu não ligo – balançando os ombros.

Lisa: Eu queria ir. Droga! Eu queria ter 16 de novo. Como eu era feliz e não sabia...

Sarah: Lisa, você tinha 16, 2 anos atrás! Falando assim parece que já tem uns 60 – disse um pouco irritada com a irmã – você pode muito bem ir ao show!

Lisa: Coisa fofa da Isa – disse sarcasticamente – hoje é quarta-feira e eu estou indo para a faculdade hoje. Amanhã eu estarei lá também e consequentemente sexta-feira. Então acho que não vai dar.

Sarah: Isa querida – usando o tom da irmã – você não disse que sexta-feira será o dia do trote?

Lisa: Sim.

Sarah: E você vai? Não creio!

Lisa: Eu não vou ao trote, vou ficar arrumando minhas coisas, conhecer o campus...

Sarah: Pelo o amor, Lisa! – agora sim muito irritada – não acredito que você seja minha irmã. Você vai ter cinco anos para conhecer o campus e arrumar suas coisas. Você tem que aproveitar a vida, sair mais e mais! Sua vida é muito parada, você vive enfiada nos livros, e o pastel do seu namorado ainda te incentiva te dando mais livros – Lisa abaixou a cabeça – saia desse casulo e vire uma linda borboleta!

Sarah estava certa, Lisa era muito fechada, tinha poucos amigos e um namorado mais parado que parede. Ela tinha que fazer algo a respeito.

Lisa: Você está certa – ela tinha que concordar com a irmã.

Sarah: Eu sempre estou certa!

Lisa: Cala boca!

E começaram a guerra de travesseiros de novo.

**Flashback off**

Já se passava das 11 quando finalmente o 3º grupo de estudantes havia deixado o hospital. Cuddy estava exausta, foi pra sua sala pegar suas coisas. Tudo o que ela queria era chegar em sua casa e ficar com sua filha. O engraçado era que quando ela se lembrava de Rachel, House rondava seus pensamentos. "... você fracassaria com mãe..." ou "... você daria uma ótima mãe...". O que tudo aquilo queria dizer? Essas e varias outras perguntas foram interrompidas pelo causador das mesmas.

House: O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou curioso

Cuddy: Desculpa, eu não posso ficar na minha sala?

House: Claro que pode. Só que você tem me avisar antes, assim posso vim xeretar sem dar de cara com você – disse como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

Cuddy: Então faz o seguinte: vai lá fora, conta até mil em japonês e de trás pra frente ai você volta e mexe aqui à vontade – ela só pegou a bolsa e foi embora.

House: Não! Perdi a vontade de xeretar... – disse indo atrás dela

Cuddy: Good!

House: ... Então vou te seguir.

Cuddy: O que? – parou e se virou pra ele – Por quê? – perguntou com uma cara assustada

House: Porque é divertido – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Cuddy nada respondeu, foi em direção à garagem e House também. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada no percurso até o carro.

Cuddy: Tá bom até aqui?

House: Não.

Cuddy: House fala logo o que você quer? – ela já estava impaciente.

House: Quero saber se você quer tomar alguma coisa?

A cara que ela fez após ouvir aquela pergunta foi engraçada para os olhos de House.

House: É uma resposta simples, sim ou não – disse rindo.

Cuddy: Por que isso agora? – ela estava ficando chateada

House: Porque mais cedo você estava ocupada e...

Cuddy: Cretino – e entrou no carro e largou House sozinho.

House era inacreditável, como ele se atrevia a propor isso agora? Depois que eles se beijaram, quando Cuddy "perdeu" Joy, eles só conversavam o necessário. Mas Cuddy não queria pensar nisso agora, ela queria ficar com Rachel.

Era quase meia noite quando chegou a sua casa; a babá babava em seu sofá.

Cuddy: Pamela? – Lisa disse baixo para não assustar a menina

Pamela: To acordada – disse a babá visivelmente sonolenta, que de tão sonolenta nem abriu os olhos.

Cuddy: Se você quiser dormir aqui, não tem problema, eu já avisei sua mãe.

Pamela: Nesse caso... – virou pro outro lado do sofá e dormiu novamente.

Cuddy riu. Pegou um cobertor e cobriu a menina. Pamela era sua vizinha desde que mudou para Princeton, Cuddy até foi babá dela algumas vezes, então sempre que ela precisava Pamela ficava com Rachel sem problemas.

Lisa foi ver sua pequena que dormia serenamente em berço. Ia pegá-la, mas decidiu tomar um banho primeiro. Após o banho, pegou Rachel no colo que abriu os olhos, deu um sorriso "vazio" e voltou a dormir. Cuddy não acreditava na sorte de ter aquela linda menina em seus braços. "Eu não vou fracassar!" pensa ela quando a campainha tocou.

**Flashback on**

Gregory House era o mais popular na escola. Todos queriam ficar perto dele. Mas essa fama começou só no 1º ano, foi quando seu corpo tomou forma de homem, já que até os 13 anos ele parecia um pau de virar tripa, magro de tudo. A única coisa que sempre chamou a atenção das pessoas eram aqueles olhos azuis. Ele sempre fora inteligente. E mesmo magrinho tinha sua melhor amiga, Kelly, que sempre estivera ao seu lado quando os meninos implicavam com ele. Kelly não era a mais bonita da escola, mas estava entre as 10 mais; cabelos castanhos escuros com algumas ondas, olhos verdes e era alta. Todos perguntavam a ela por que ficava com aquele magrelo e ela sempre respondia que ele era seu melhor amigo. E eles eram mesmo. Greg e Kelly se conheciam desde 1ª série. Eles ficavam no recreio juntos, fazia a lições juntos, tudo junto. E com o passar dos anos essa amizade foi ficando cada vez mais forte. E agora no 2º ano os dois eram o casal badalação do colégio. Agora com 15 anos Greg era o capital do time de lacrosse e Kelly era a zagueira do time de futebol. Eles começaram a namorar na 8ª série e quando Greg 'se tornou ficável', muitas menininhas se ofereciam para ele, mas ele nem dava bola. Agora com quase três anos de namoro, Kelly e Greg já não tinham ciúmes um do outro.

Greg: Recebi mais um convite para o baile da primavera. Esse povo me ama – fazendo pose de galã.

Kelly: Pena que você já tem companhia – cortando o barato do namorado.

Greg: Não precisa ficar com ciúmes – disse deitando sobre a amada – eu só tenho olhos para você.

E se beijaram. Eles estavam na casa de Kelly, onde passavam a maior parte do tempo, já que o pai dela era bravo e não gostavam que eles ficassem perambulando na rua. Apesar disso os pais de Kelly adoravam Greg.

Agnes: Pombinhos, o jantar está pronto – gritou a mãe de Kelly da ponta da escada.

Kelly: Ta – gritando de volta – vamos comer – disse tentando sair de baixo do namorado.

Greg: Não. Aqui tem coisas mais saborosas... – disse bem malicioso enquanto beija seu pescoço.

Kelly: Você deve falar isso pra todas – aproveitando aquele momento.

Greg: Não, só para as que valem à pena.

Kelly: Você não presta Gregory House – dando leves tapas nele.

Greg: E você adora.

E os dois ficaram lá até o pai da garota dar uns três berros para eles descerem. Na mesa estavam o pai, a mãe e o irmão gêmeo de Kelly.

Junior: Que demora. Eu to com fome – reclamou o irmão.

Kelly: Cala a boca.

Samuel: Kelly! – ralhou o pai – vocês demoraram mesmo. O que vocês estavam fazendo lá em cima, afinal? – disse olhando fixamente para o casal

Junior: O que você acha? – disse rindo.

Agnes: Vocês dois deixem eles em paz. Aqui querido, pode se servir – disse estendendo o prato pra Greg.

Greg: Obrigado. Ele fala isso por que esta com inveja, já não têm namorada – disse olhando pro cunhado.

Samuel: É verdade – disse rindo do filho.

Junior: Pai!

Kelly: Pare de amolar meu irmão – defendo-o – ele é lindo, engraçado e vai encontrar uma moça que goste dele – dando um beijo no irmão.

Junior: Obrigado Kelly! – retribuindo o beijo.

Kelly: Vai encontrar alguém bem melhor que a Lucy.

Todos da mesa: Amém!

Junior: Vai começar... – colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

Agnes: Eu não gostava daquela garota – disse visivelmente irritada – menina chata.

Samuel: Chata e feia – completou.

Greg: Chata, feia e perturbada.

Samuel: Muito perturbada – concordou com ele – ela tem sérios problemas, devia se tratar.

Enquanto mãe, pai e cunhado discutiam intensamente sobre a "pior" namorada de Junior, o mesmo disse:

Junior: Obrigado – disse sarcasticamente para irmã.

Kelly: Não há de que! – respondeu sorrindo.

E aquela noite era como outra qualquer, conversas sobre vários assuntos e que geralmente chegavam ao assunto "Lucy". Junior já não ligava mais para isso, às vezes destilava seu veneno sobre a ex, mas outras vezes fingia que não estava lá.

Junior, assim como a irmã, tinha os olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos, só mais enrolados do que o da irmã, dando um look angelical e também era alto. Fazia parte do time de lacrosse com Greg. Eles eram grandes amigos. Junior ficou muito feliz quando a irmã começou a namorar seu amigo. Ele tinha varias meninas disposta a namorar com ele, mas ele era sossegado, preferia ficar sozinho do que com qualquer uma. Sua paixão mesmo era a Astronomia. As estrelas o fascinavam.

Agnes era professora de inglês na Universidade de Michigan. Todos os alunos gostavam dela. Ela era um tipo de mãe para todos, apesar de ser muito rigorosa. Seus filhos herdaram dela o cabelo cacheado e castanho escuro.

Samuel era um homem alto e forte. Seus olhos verdes combinavam com o tom de pele clara que ele tinha. Ele era reumatologista e patologista. Brilhante. Passava maior parte do dia em seu consultório, mas quando o assunto era sua família, ele largava tudo para ficar com eles.

A noite passara rápido e Greg tinha que ir para casa.

Greg: Ta ficando tarde, preciso voltar para o inferno – disse se referindo mais ao pai do que a mãe e a casa.

Kelly: Não fala assim – disse o abraçando. Sabia que a relação pai e filho era ruim.

Greg: Ok! Preciso voltar para onde não sou bem vindo – sarcástico.

Kelly: Como você é bobo – rindo – pensa assim: você vai, mas amanhã eu estarei te esperando com um sorriso assim – e sorriu lindamente para ele.

Greg: Eu te amo – e a beijou carinhosamente – boa noite.

Kelly: Eu também te amo. Boa noite.

**Flashback off**


	2. A foto

Quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite? Cuddy se perguntou, mas no fundo sabia a resposta.

Cuddy: O que você está fazendo aqui?

House: Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Cuddy: Que pergunta? – um pouco confusa

House: Se você queria tomar algo comigo?

Cuddy: Você ta falando sério?

House: Eu to rindo? – disse apontando para o rosto.

Cuddy não sabia o que dizer. Uma leve garoa caia naquela noite e aquele homem na sua frente estava molhado.

Cuddy: Entra antes que pegue um resfriado – e deu passagem pra ele entrar.

Ele entrou, olhou em volta e viu uma menina dormindo no sofá.

House: Você adotou mais uma criança? Quer virar a Angelina Jolie? – com seu humor habitual.

Cuddy: Se for para ficar com palhaçada, você pode sair – e voltou pra porta.

House: Não! – Lisa parou – eu paro.

Cuddy: Ok. – o observou – eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você – ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela voltou e entregou a toalha.

House: Obrigado.

Cuddy: De nada.

E o silencio reinou ali. Durante exatos 12 minutos nada foi dito. Nem um pio, mas seus olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar. Os dois se analisavam, queriam saber o que o outro estava pensando. Aos 14 minutos House se levantou consequentemente Cuddy também. Eles se olhavam intensamente, nada existia quando eles se olhavam, eles se devoravam sem se tocar.

House andou até Cuddy, ficando bem próximos. Passou sua mão no rosto dela, que fechou os olhos. O contato da mão dele em sua pele fazia Cuddy perder o controle. Ela abriu os olhos e viu aqueles olhos que tanto gostavam encarando-a. House levou sua mão até a nuca de Cuddy puxando-a para um beijo. Foi um beijo necessitado, apressado, cheio de desejo. House foi levando Cuddy para o quarto, queria aquela mulher mais do nunca e ela estava ali, em seus braços, mas não conseguiu.

House: Desculpa... – disse soltando Lisa

Cuddy: O que? – um pouco tonta – desculpa do que? – disse colocando a mão no rosto dele.

House: Eu não consigo... Desculpa – e saiu deixando Cuddy sem entender nada.

E quem disse que essa mulher conseguiu dormir? Cuddy rolou de um lado pro outro, se ela fechava os olhos ela via o House vindo em sua direção para beijá-la e se ela fechava os olhos ela o via indo embora. Então o que fazer? Dormir com um olho aberto e o outro não? Depois que cansou de rolar na cama, Lisa decidiu tomar um chá pra ver se dormia. Passou no quarto de Rachel que dormia calmamente, depois foi até a sala ver se Pamela estava bem e estava do mesmo jeito que dormia antes. Mas uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção do lado de fora de sua casa. Cuddy andou até a janela e viu a moto de um certo alguém parada na sua porta. "Ele não foi embora?" pensava ela.

Voltou correndo pro seu quarto para pegar um robe e voltou correndo pra janela da sala. "A moto ainda esta ai" pensou e foi pra porta. Abriu e viu House sentado no degrau

Cuddy: House? – ela o olhou esperando alguma reação. Ele levantou o mais rápido que sua perna permitia – você esta bem? – ela perguntou

House: Não! – disse sinceramente.

Cuddy: O que aconteceu? – e foi andando até ele.

House: Eu... – ele não conseguia falar

Cuddy: Fala comigo... – disse colocando a mão no ombro dele.

House: Eu... Não durmo desde que Kutner morreu... – dizendo isso ele abraçou Lisa, que ficou sem reação no começo, mas logo retribuiu o gesto - eu posso passar a noite aqui? – perguntou

Cuddy: Claro.

Eles ficaram mais uns dois minutos na porta se abraçando, até Pamela começar a tossir.

Cuddy: É melhor fechar a porta – disse saindo do abraço.

House: Ok.

Cuddy: Eu ia tomar chá, quer? – indo pra cozinha.

House: Pode ser – seguindo- a até a cozinha

Desta vez não ouve silêncio.

Cuddy: Por que você não me disse antes? – entregando uma caneca a ele.

House: Não sei... Talvez se dissesse, acharia que estaria louco.

Cuddy: Mais do que eu já te acho? – rindo

House: É... – e riu também.

Cuddy: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

House: Só se eu puder fazer uma também.

Cuddy: Como você é chato – se fazendo de ofendida – mas pode sim.

House: Então pergunta.

Cuddy: Por que você estava de bom humor hoje cedo?

House: Não sei... – mentiu – achei que seria bom agir diferente para variar.

Cuddy: Humm – Cuddy não captou a mentira – agora é sua vez, pergunte.

House: Ok – se ajeitando na cadeira – por que você esta acordada até as – olhou no relógio – 3h23min da manhã?

Cuddy: Insônia... – mentiu.

House: Sei – e ele captou a mentira – você mente mal – sorrindo maliciosamente

Cuddy: Eu to falando sério – ele estava ficando vermelha.

House: Eu acredito – fazendo cara de quem não acreditava.

Cuddy: Como você é bobo, House! – e levantou para ele não ver seu rosto mais vermelho ainda.

House: Pode dizer que ficou acordada por minha causa – disse fazendo uma cara de pidão.

Cuddy: Cala a boca – dando leves tapas – vamos dormir – e apagou a luz da cozinha.

House: Juntos? – malicioso e confuso ao mesmo tempo

Cuddy: Eu não vou deixar uma menina de 17 anos sozinha com você – apontando pra Pamela – e o outro quarto é o da Rachel, se você não se importar em acordar com o choro dela, eu jogo um colchão e você dorme lá – falando com a mais naturalidade possível.

House: Deixe me pensar... – fazendo cara de pensador – Eu escolho: juntos!

Cuddy: Então vem logo – disse rindo.

House: Desta vez, você não vai me mandar ligar pro Papai Noel, vai? – fingindo preocupação.

Cuddy: Se você continuar falando mais que a boca...

House fechou o 'zíper' da boca e deitou-se ao lado de Cuddy.

Eles deitaram um de frente pro outro, numa distância razoavelmente grande, em silêncio. Após 10 minutos House começou a ser House.

House: Cuddy? – sussurrou.

Cuddy: O que? – disse brava, já que estava quase pegando no sono.

House: Você esta dormindo? – perguntou com uma voz infantil.

Cuddy abriu só um olho: Quase... – disse fuzilando-o com um olho.

House: Eu só perguntei por que queria saber se você estava me ouvindo – Cuddy soltou um ar pesado – mas eu vou ficar quieto agora.

Cuddy: Good! – e fechou o olho de novo.

10 minutos depois.

House: Cuddy? Você ta dormindo?

Cuddy: House...

House: Sim?

Cuddy: Eu tive um dia cheio e quero dormir, se você não se importar – desta vez ela não abriu nenhum olho.

House: Sei... É que eu to com frio – ele estava se divertindo.

Cuddy: House... – agora ela abriu os dois olhos – tem um lençol, um cobertor bem quente e um edredom. Não está frio o que significa que você quer outra coisa, então fala logo o que quer – um pouco irritada.

House: Calor humano – disse fingindo magoado.

Cuddy: Jura?

House: Sim – fungando.

Cuddy: Se você 'tiver' calor humano, você vai ficar quieto?

House: Sim!

Cuddy: Ok... – era o único jeito de ele calar a boca.

House mais do que depressa foi se ajeitando perto de Cuddy, mas não se encostou.

Mais 10 minutos.

House: Hey, você se lembra como a gente dormia na faculdade? – disse sussurrando na orelha de Cuddy, que se assustou.

Cuddy: Jesus, você não dormiu ainda?

House: Nem você – ainda se divertindo.

Cuddy abriu os olhos e viu o quão perto ele estava.

House: Você se lembra? – insistiu.

Cuddy: Mais ou menos – mentira, ela lembrava perfeitamente.

House: A gente pode dormir daquele jeito? – e olhou docemente para a dona da cama.

Cuddy: Ok – admirando aqueles lindos olhos azuis, apesar de estar escuro.

Eles se olharam por um momento. House colocou sua mão delicadamente nas costas de Cuddy puxando-a pra perto e ela por sua vez colocou seu braço em cima do dele e apoiando a mão em sua barba por fazer. Uma das pernas de Cuddy foi posicionada no meio das pernas dele. A mão de House subiu bem devagar até a nuca de Lisa e puxando-a ainda mais pra perto, ficando nariz com nariz.

Cuddy: Pronto? – sussurrando.

House: Pronto – respondeu – boa noite – e beijou levemente os lábios de Cuddy.

Cuddy: Boa noite – retribuindo o beijo.

E finalmente dormiram. O resto da madrugada passou tranquilo. Os dois não se separaram. Mas às 7 da manhã, Rachel acordou. Cuddy acordou com House enterrado em seu pescoço. Ela sorriu. Não queria sair dali, mas sua filha precisava dela. Então com uma experiência magistral, ela saiu dos braços de House. Foi ao quarto de Rachel e pegou à pequena. Fez a mamadeira, a trocou, deu a mamadeira e ninou sua filha. Rachel adormeceu rapidamente, mas ficou com ela no colo por mais alguns minutos. Ela era linda, não era daquelas crianças enjoadas que não gostava de nada ou não ia com ninguém. Ela era calma, doce e de certo modo engraçada.

House: Lisa? – perguntou do corredor.

Cuddy: Estou aqui – respondeu baixo.

House: Tem lugar ai pra mim? – apareceu na porta.

Cuddy: Sorry – sorriu pra ele.

House: Ok... Mas você pretende voltar pra cama? – perguntou com voz de sono.

Cuddy: Sim – levantou e colocou Rachel no berço – vamos?

House: É a segunda vez que você me convida para ir pra cama... Está tentando me seduzir? – fazendo cara de desconfiado.

Cuddy: House... Shhh – respondeu – mas se você quiser a proposta do colchão aqui no quarto está de pé – brincou.

House: Credo mulher, como você é insensível – fingindo estar magoado.

E os dois voltaram pra cama. House praticamente deitou dormindo. Mesmo inconsciente abraçou Cuddy.

Pamela abriu os olhos, a principio não reconheceu onde estava, mas após piscar algumas vezes se situou. Foi ao banheiro quase que de olhos fechados. Tinha certa experiência na casa da doutora. Conhecia Lisa há uns seis anos e quando ela adotou Rachel, se disponibilizou para ser sua babá. Ela adorava aquele bebê e adorava Lisa também. Pamela morava do outro lado da rua, sua mãe não achava ruim, então ela ficava lá sempre que precisava.

Ela saiu do banheiro e foi para a cozinha. Viu a geladeira aberta e umas pernas muito peludas para ser de Cuddy.

Pamela: Olá? – perguntou para as "pernas"

House: Oi – respondeu um pouco assustado.

Pamela: Quem é você?

House: Quem é você?

Pamela: Eu perguntei primeiro.

House: Eu sou mais velho.

Pamela: Eu sou mulher.

House: Eu sou aleijado.

Pamela: Eu... droga – desistiu – Pamela, babá da Rach – apertou a mão dele.

House: Greg – retribuindo – você passou a noite aqui, certo?

Pamela: Sim.

House: Tem alguma coisa para comer que não tenha soja e seja papinha de nenê? – olhando pra geladeira

Pamela: Se você não se importa em comer Doritos de café...

House: Nunca! – sorriu – cadê?

Pamela: Ta, mas você não pode contar pra Lisa – avisou.

House: Ok.

Pamela: Pega ali em cima do armário – e apontou

House: Eu já mencionei que sou aleijado, né? – perguntou inconformado.

Pamela: Mas você é mais alto! – mais inconformada.

House: Você tem duas pernas boas e eu só tenho uma.

Pamela: Você já usou "the cripple card" hoje – disse – é só você usar sua bengala pra puxar – disse naturalmente.

House: Você abusa dos necessitados – fingindo magoado, mas puxou dois sacos de Doritos.

E foram para a sala; alguns minutos depois.

Pamela: Cadê a Lisa? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da TV.

House: Como eu vou saber?

Pamela: Devia saber, você dormiu com ela!

House: Não está na hora de você ir para casa? – olhou pra garota.

Pamela: Ah... – olhando para o relógio – nossa já são 3 horas!

House: Já? – fingindo estar surpreso – e não ta na hora de você ir pra casa? – insistiu.

Pamela: Você mora aqui pra ta me expulsando?

House ia responder quando ouviram o carro de Cuddy parar na garagem.

Pamela: Ela chegou! – ela pulou do sofá, pegou os sacos de Doritos e jogou no lixo.

House: Muita esperteza sua. Você não acha que ela vai ver os sacos no lixo?

Pamela: Você fala demais – e se jogou no sofá no momento que Cuddy abriu a porta.

Cuddy: Finalmente acordaram! – disse entrando na cozinha com a Rachel no colo.

Pamela: Não dá pra dormir pra sempre – disse indo cumprimentar Lisa.

House: Dá sim... – Pamela o fuzilou com os olhos.

Cuddy: Não liga pra ele – e abraçou a menina – mais eu cheguei a pensar que vocês tinham morrido.

House: Como você é exagerada... – disse – e eu não recebo beijinho? – fazendo bico.

Cuddy o olhou surpresa e olhou pra Pamela.

Pamela: Rach! – pegou a menina e foi pra cozinha.

House: Menina esperta – falando da babá – então? – e continuou fazendo bico, agora exageradamente grande.

Cuddy: Não vou beijar esse bico – disse rindo.

House: Não? – e a puxou.

Cuddy: House! – ela caiu no colo dele – tem crianças na casa!

Pamela: Eu não estou aqui! – gritou da cozinha – e não sou criança – completou.

House: Viu? Estamos sozinhos.

E eles se beijaram docemente. Só que o doce foi ficando apimentado...

Cuddy: As compras... – disse levantando.

House: Não... – tentando alcançá-la – você é cruel.

E eles foram para a cozinha guardar as compras.

House: Você comprou comida de verdade né?

Cuddy: House...

Pamela teve uma epifania à lá House: Ele é O House? – gritou – House, o gostosão da foto que te beijou alguns meses atrás? – a menina estava quase em cima da mesa.

Cuddy virou para a menina com sangue nos olhos...

Pamela: Quer dizer... – quando viu o olhar – Rach! – pegou de novo a menina e foi pro quarto.

Droga!


	3. Pó de mico

Cuddy estava de costas pro House. Sabia que ele a atormentaria com essa historia toda hora e seu ego nada grande, estaria maior ainda. Ela tinha que fazer algo que não mostrasse "abalamento" para aquele homem, mas o que? O jeito foi agir naturalmente, então juntou todas suas forças para ter uma cara séria e virou para ele.

O palhaço estava com a pior cara de deboche do mundo. Cuddy estava perdida.

Cuddy: Passa-me as bolachas – falou naturalmente.

House: Claro – e passou as bolachas.

E guardaram o resto das compras. Não tinha mais nada para fazer na cozinha, então foram para a sala. Ligaram a TV. Ela sabia que qualquer momento ele tocaria no assunto, por isso começou a bolar historias mirabolantes dentro de sua cabeça; ele não acreditaria, mas ela teria alguma coisa pra falar.

Passaram 20 minutos e nada dele abrir a boca. Cuddy olhava intrigada para ele; começou a achar que ele não ouviu nada que a Pamela disse. Pensou em perguntar se ele ouviu, mas seria estupidez. Mais 10 minutos e nada. Cuddy se esqueceu da TV há tempos e o encarava distraidamente e isso não passou despercebido por House.

House: A TV é ali – e apontou para o aparelho.

Cuddy se assustou: Que? – House ia responder, mas ela foi mais rápida – piquenique!

House: Oi? – confuso.

Cuddy: Piquenique – falando o óbvio – sabe? Sanduíches, suco, bolo...

House: Eu sei o significado de piquenique – rolou os olhos – mas agora? – voltando a ficar confuso.

Cuddy: É agora. Por que não? – e se levantou animada – são 4 da tarde de um lindo domingo. Seríamos nós três, no parque... O que você acha?

House: Ah não! Por que não só nós dois?

Cuddy: Mas House, ela tem que ir!

House: Por quê? – disse inconformado - Ela sabe se virar.

Cuddy não acreditava no que ouvia: Mas House... – tentou argumentar, mas ele interrompeu.

House: Ok – soltando um ar pesado – ela é legal, sabe onde tem comida de verdade, mas levar pra passear já é demais – ele estava um pouco inconformado.

Cuddy sorriu ao ver que ele se referia a Pamela e não a Rachel.

House: Por que você está sorrindo?

Cuddy: Eu estava falando da Rachel.

House: Ah... – ele ficou um pouco vermelho – sabe o que é... – ele não sabia o que dizer e pra ajudar Cuddy estava rindo dele, então ele teve que usar a "foto" antes do esperando – Não ria de mim doutora, não sou eu que guardo fotos suas por ai.

Cuddy parou de rir imediatamente e ficou vermelha.

House: Eu gostaria de ver essa foto, vai que eu to pelado e não sei – se fazendo de bobo.

Cuddy: Não seja ridículo House – virou de costas e foi para cozinha.

House: Não foge doutora – House estava com ela nas mãos – que foto é essa?

Cuddy: É uma foto normal.

House: Eu não me lembro de ter tirado fotos com você, podemos tirar uma agora desse rosto vermelho – rindo da situação.

Cuddy: Meu Deus... Eu vou pegar... – foi para o quarto pegar a bendita foto.

No quarto.

Pamela: Eu falei demais, não falei? – falando o óbvio.

Cuddy: Falou – disse sinceramente – mas tudo bem, eu te perdoo – e sorriu para a garota – agora eu preciso lembrar onde coloquei a foto.

Pamela: No criado do seu lado, embaixo da caixinha preta – respondeu – quer dizer... Eu acho – falou depois de ver as sobrancelhas arqueadas da médica.

Cuddy: Você é uma figura, Pam – rindo. Pegou a foto e foi saindo.

Pamela: Lisa – chamou – eu tenho que ir. Minha mãe quer que eu vá ao shopping com ela comprar o presente do meu pai.

Cuddy: Ok. Manda um beijo para sua mãe.

E foram para a sala. Já na porta Pamela se despediu de Cuddy e Rachel.

Pamela: Tchau Lisa – dando lhe um beijo – tchau Rach tchutchuchuca – algumas palavras não entendidas por adultos, mas Rachel adorava.

Cuddy: Tchau Pam – Lisa pegou a mãozinha de Rachel e acenou.

Pamela: Tchau linda... – mas palavras estranhas. House já estava enjoado com toda a aquela melação na porta que lhe deu ataque de tosse.

Pamela: Tchau pra você também gosto... House – disse maliciosamente e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Cuddy – er... Tchau Greg – e saiu correndo sem dar tempo para ele responder.

Cuddy: Acho que essa menina tem sérios problemas – disse fechando a porta.

House: Tem nada! – indo à direção de Lisa – ela só fala a verdade: que eu sou gostosão!

Cuddy: Jura?

House: É – e beijou o pescoço da amada.

Cuddy: Então gostosão segura a Rach enquanto eu preparo as coisas para o piquenique – e saiu da sala deixando House com Rachel.

House xingava mentalmente Cuddy por deixar a menina com ele. Ele segurava Rachel a certa distância, como se ela fosse contagiosa. Os dois se analisavam se encaravam profundamente e House sabendo que ela não falaria nada, começou a "conversa".

House: O que? – disse secamente, esperando algum tipo de resposta; de uma careta a coisa pior. E para ele foi a pior: ela riu e esticou os bracinhos, tentado agarrar o rosto dele. Ele ficou assustado, em toda a vida, de Rachel é claro, aquela era a segunda vez que ele a pegara. House olhou em volta e viu que a cozinha estava a quilômetros de distância e Cuddy não o ouviria; andar até o sofá seria muito doloroso para sua perna e colocar a criança no chão prejudicaria sua coluna, o jeito foi ceder àquelas mãozinhas rechonchudas e a segurou direito em seus braços. Rachel colocou uma mão na barba dele e estranhou, mas a curiosidade era maior e ficou mexendo para "descobrir" pra que aquilo servia. House pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

House: Isso é minha barba – Rach parou a mãozinha e olhou para ele – serve para dar um ar de misterioso e bonitão e também para levar sua mãe às alturas – falou como se falasse com um adulto.

Rachel prestou atenção a todas as palavras que aquele homem disse e quando ele terminou, ela ria como se entendesse tudo. House riu também e olhou em volta novamente e viu que a cozinha não estava longe, andar ate o sofá seria no máximo cinco passos e colocar Rachel no chão não era mais uma opção. E foi para o sofá. Os dois ficaram um de frente pro outro e a mãozinha de Rachel voltou a explorar o rosto do médico. House estava gostando daquele momento, mas por um momento de desatenção, a parte insensível de seu ser apitou e ele colocou a menina sentada no seu colo e ligou a TV.

House: Vamos ver o que esta passando – e foi mudando de canal – oba! Tartarugas! – e olhou para a menina que resmungou alguma coisa – não? Mas tartarugas são fofas – disse sarcástico, mas Rach não gostou – ok... Vamos ver outra coisa – e mudou de canal de novo – vôlei? Não... Tênis? Não? Mas é o Federer! – e outros canais passaram, mas nenhum agradou a criança e Rachel, já que ela não entendia nem o que era TV. House então tentou os canais infantis. No primeiro canal, algo chamou a atenção de Rachel que ficou olhando para a tela.

House: Esse canal? - A menina olhou para ele e voltou a olhar pra TV – essa tartaruga você quer assistir? – ele falou, mas depois de alguns minutos ele também prestava atenção no desenho.

Cuddy assistia aquela cena com um sorriso largo no rosto. As coisas para o piquenique estavam prontas e Lisa foi se trocar. Voltou para a sala e os dois estavam concentrados na TV.

Cuddy: To pronta – anunciou.

House: Até que enfim! – desligou a TV e se levantou – eu to com fome.

Cuddy: Não foi na cozinha porque não quis – ela queria ver qual seria a desculpa dele.

House: É assim que você agradece por cuidar da sua filha? – disse com cara de dó – viu como sua mãe é má, Rach – a menina olhou pra ele rindo – se for pra gente brincar de casinha, alguém tem que olhar o bebê, né Lisa? – e saiu com a Rachel no colo deixando Cuddy com uma expressão pasma/alegre no rosto.

No parque.

House e Cuddy conversavam sobre todos os assuntos possíveis; desde o hospital até o porquê das pessoas darem o nome de "piquenique" para "piquenique". E a tarde foi passando harmoniosamente para os três.

House: E a foto?

Cuddy: Que foto? – totalmente esquecida.

House: Minha foto. Aquela que você tem escondida? – disse com um sorriso safado.

Cuddy: Claro – ficando um pouco vermelha e pegando a foto na bolsa – é essa aqui.

House olhou para a foto e a mesma trouxe boas lembranças.

**Flashback on**

As aulas haviam começado há um mês e só agora Greg deu o ar da graça na faculdade. Ele estava no terceiro ano, era famoso, bonito, louco, namorador, odiado por muitos e amados por todos. Nesse dia ele chegou bem cedo e ficou esperando os amigos chegarem. Ficou sentado embaixo de uma enorme árvore que ficava no meio do jardim do campus e onde dava pra ver toda a movimentação do mesmo.

Aos poucos os alunos saiam de seus dormitórios em direção as salas de aula. Mas uma aluna lhe chamou atenção; ela era morena, não muito alta e de olhos verdes. "Humm. Aluna nova" pensava Greg. Ele então decidiu ir se apresentar.

Greg: Bom dia! – com uma voz bem sedutora.

Lisa: Oi – um pouco assustada, já que ele veio por trás – bom dia!

Greg: Não queria te assustar – Lisa riu – eu Gregory House, mais conhecido por Grego – pegando a mão da moça e dando lhe um beijo.

Lisa: Ah... – ficando vermelha pelo beijo na mão, mas se recuperou – você é House!

Greg: Parece que ouviu historias ao meu respeito – cruzando os braços – histórias boas, eu espero.

Lisa: Nem todas... – rindo.

Greg: O que eu posso fazer... – aquele sorriso encantou o rapaz – mas te garanto que a maioria é mentira. Esse povo aumenta as coisas.

Lisa: Sei... – tentando acreditar – então é mentira que você trocou os ratos de laboratórios por ratos de rua? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Greg: Bom... Essa é mais ou menos verdade.

Lisa: Como pode ser mais ou menos verdade? – agora foi a vez de ela cruzar os braços.

Greg: Os ratos não eram de rua – disse com a maior cara de pau.

Lisa: Oh, claro! – fazendo Greg rir.

Greg: Viu só? Eu não sou o monstro que dizem que sou.

Lisa: Eu não disse que você era monstro – disse preocupada.

Greg: Mas foi o que eu entendi – se fazendo de vitima.

Lisa: Greg desculpa, não foi minha intenção... – ela estava ficando nervosa, mas o besta estava rindo – por que você está rindo?

Greg: Você fica linda quando está nervosa.

Lisa: Você estava fingindo? – agora estava ficando brava.

Greg: E mais linda quando fica brava – disse entre tapas que recebia.

Lisa: Seu tonto, você tem alguma coisa nessa cabeça?

Greg: Ai! Ta doendo – os tapas eram fortes – e você ainda não me disse seu nome.

Lisa parou de bater nele: O que? – ela disse confusa.

Greg: Você não me disse seu nome – insistiu.

Lisa olhou pra ele por 10 segundos antes dos dois caírem na gargalhada.

Greg: Então?

Lisa: Lisa Cuddy.

Greg: Muito prazer, Lisa Cuddy – disse com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Lisa: O prazer é meu Gregory House – rindo lindamente também.

E mataram as três primeiras aulas, sentados sob a árvore que ficava no meio do jardim do campus.

Um ano depois.

Lisa: Não acredito Greg – disse ao entrar no quarto dele.

Greg: O que? – ele nem se virou – quando aceitou namorar minha pessoa, você sabia das consequências.

Lisa: Mas Greg...

Greg: Lees, se você não quiser fazer parte disso, como disse, é melhor sair.

Lisa ia responder, mas desistiu. Era melhor sair do quarto antes de se tornar cúmplice.

Quando virou para sair, a porta fora aberta e três homens entraram:

Luca: Chegamos – e os três homens nada pequenos quase amassaram Lisa atrás da porta.

Greg: Cuidado com a senhorita – indo acudir à amada.

Serj: Desculpa Grega, é que você é pequenininha – disse brincando.

Lisa: Você já percebeu que você sempre diz isso? – rindo também.

Serj: Você já me conhece...

Greg: O papo ta bom, mas vocês estão me atrasando! – disse olhando para os dois – Lees, você vai ficar ou vai embora?

Lisa: Embora. Imagina se eu vou ficar aqui – e foi beijar o namorado – tchau Greg.

Greg: Até mais Lees – retribuindo o beijo.

Junior: Gente? Eu estou desenvolvendo diabetes aqui – fazendo cara de nojo.

Lisa: Tá bom. Eu já saio – ainda beijando Greg.

Luca: Você sabe que eles vão demorar, vamos começar logo.

Serj: GREGO! ANDA LOGO – disse delicadamente aos berros.

Greg: Que gente chata. Tchau – tentando se "desgrudar" de Lisa.

Junior: Diabetes tipo II... – "gemendo"

Greg: Eu tenho que voltar...

Lisa: Ok... – e ela foi.

Junior: Caramba, que demora. Quase morri aqui – tentando segurar o riso.

Greg: Não acredito que você seja realmente filho do seu pai.

Junior: Cala a boca!

Greg: Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – voltando a fazer o que fazia.

Serj: Você acha que é fácil achar pó de mico em sacos de 10 quilos? – mostrando os três sacos.

Greg: Se você não enrolasse para fazer sua parte, hoje não estaríamos atrasados – começando uma pequena discussão.

Serj: E por que eu tive que ficar com a parte pesada e o bonitão ficou com a parte fácil da coisa?

Luca antevendo a situação: A gente já sabe onde isso vai acabar então por que a gente não faz o nosso trabalho? – disse ficando no meio dos dois.

Serj: Whatever... – e foi fazer sua parte.

Junior: É lindo ver o amor entre vocês.

Luca: Não ajuda Jr.! – o repreendendo – será que agora a gente pode trabalhar?

Os quatro começaram a faculdade no mesmo ano. Greg e Junior já se conheciam e se tornaram amigos de Luca e Serj por acaso. Greg fazia medicina; Junior astronomia; Serj artes plásticas; e Luca direito. Eles se davam bem. Mas eles se davam melhor quando brigavam. E esse não era um dia diferente; era o Dia do Trote! O dia que os quatro só faltariam se fosse algo de vida ou morte. Greg faltara no trote do semestre anterior por esse motivo, mas falaremos disso mais pra frente.

Então esse semestre teria que ser algo bem mais elaborado que os outros dois que eles participaram. E sabiam que as consequências se fossem pegos seriam enormes, então teriam que agir o mais discreto possível.

O plano era o seguinte: atacar os novatos com barro e pó de mico! Simples.

Além do pó de mico, eles compraram sacos de terra. Antes das aulas começarem, eles prepararam os bolinhos de barro em casa e o pó de mico por ser pó de mico seria adicionado no dia. Quase não deu tempo, mas deu. Tudo foi feito com cuidado para o feitiço não virar contra o feiticeiro. Eles sabiam que os outros veteranos aplicariam seus trotes, então esperaram até o ultimo horário para por o plano em pratica.

Quando o sinal tocou e os novatos se dirigiam para a saída, uma chuva de barro caiu sobre eles. Não sabiam de onde tanto barro vinha e quando a "chuva" passou, uma coceira percorria seus corpos. Uma coceira muito forte, fazendo uns rolaram no chão ou se roçarem em árvores.

Um caos.

Os professores e o reitor vieram correndo ver aquela cena, tentando fazer alguma coisa. Só depois de 2 horas a paz foi estabelecida no campus. O reitor estava uma fera, quando ele encontrasse o autor ou autores daquele trote, eles provavelmente se arrependeriam do dia que alguém inventou o barro.

Duas semanas depois Greg, Junior, Luca e Serj estavam do lado de fora da sala do reitor. Sim, eles foram pegos. O telefone da secretaria tocou.

Rose: Sim... Tudo bem – e desligou e falou com os rapazes – podem entrar.

Os quatro levantaram e entraram. A sala era grande e tinha uma mesa enorme e um senhor de pele clara e olhos verdes estava atrás dela.

Reitor: Sentem – disse em voz alta e calma – acho que os senhores sabem por que estão aqui, certo? – eles não responderam – eu fiz uma pergunta, então respondam.

Os quatro: Sim.

Reitor: Bom. Então devo poupar meu tempo e pular para a parte em que puno vocês? – disse olhando para cada um – de novo, estou perguntando.

Os quatro: Sim.

Reitor: Errado – disse com um sorriso no rosto e se levantou – os senhores, em algum momento enquanto maquinavam o plano do trote de vocês, acharam que seria divertido jogar barro nos novato, estou certo?

Os quatro: Sim.

Reitor: Oh estão aprendendo – disse sarcástico – muito bem. Eu não me importo com o trote, acho até saudável uma brincadeira assim. MAS – esse "mas" ecoou na sala – o pó de mico passou dos limites – agora sua expressão ficava mais séria – muitos alunos tiveram diversos tipos de reação ao pó de mico, os senhores sabiam?

Os quatro: Não.

Reitor: Pois é, mas eles tiveram. E eu me pergunto e pergunto a vocês também, na hora em que vocês inseriram o pó de mico no plano de vocês, passou pelas suas cabeças vazias que causaria algum tipo de consequência grave nos alunos?

Os quatro: Não.

Reitor: Sr. House, qual seu curso? – olhando nos olhos do rapaz.

Greg: Medicina – olhando para o chão.

Reitor: Medicina... – fazendo pose de pensador – me diga, o que o pó de mico pode causar a alguém?

Greg: Coceiras.

Reitor: Só coceira?

Greg: Não...

Reitor: E o que mais?

Greg: Alguém pode aspirar...

Reitor: Não! – fazendo cara de espanto – jura? Pois foi o que aconteceu com alguns alunos e os pais desses alunos me perguntaram como isso foi acontecer. E a explicação é simples: quatro idiotas, com tempo livre, acharam que seria divertido.

Os quatro rapazes encaravam o chão. Sabiam que ouviriam muito e foi o que aconteceu; o reitor falou por mais 40 minutos.

Reitor: Acho que já disse tudo, os senhores podem sair – eles se levantaram e quando chegaram até a porta o reitor os chamou de volta – quase ia me esquecendo, vocês estão suspensos por uma semana e quando voltarem vão fazer mais alguma coisa que ainda pensarei. Senhores Sanders e House fiquem, por favor.

Luca e Serj saíram e Greg e Junior voltaram a se sentar.

Reitor: Estou muito decepcionado com vocês.

Greg e Jr.: A gente sabe.

Reitor: Foi muito infantilidade de vocês. Poderiam ter causado algo maior e pior.

Greg: Sim.

Reitor: Então? – o homem olhava para os dois em sua frente esperando uma resposta.

Os dois se olharam, pensaram e decidiram acabar logo com aquilo.

Greg: A ideia foi minha – confessou.

Junior: E a ideia do pó de mico, minha.

Reitor: Vocês são doidos; ainda mais na companhia do Davis e Taylor – falando de Luca e Serj – mas eu devo admitir que, tirando o pó de mico, foi muito engraçado.

Junior: Foi mesmo – rindo.

Greg: Vocês viram uma menina que caiu de cara no chão? As pernas dela ficaram uns 15 segundos pra cima até ela parar de deslizar no chão.

Os três riam da cena quando a porta foi aberta por uma mulher. Eles param de rir imediatamente.

Agnes: Samuel! – gritou.

Reitor e Junior: Sim?

Agnes: Não você – apontou para o marido – você!

Junior: Sim? – e se levantou.

Agnes: Pó de mico? Pó de mico? Você tem ideia de como isso pode ser perigoso? – Jr. só balançou a cabeça – você tem ideia do inferno que foi dar explicações para os pais dos alunos que estavam no hospital? – Jr. abaixou a cabeça – e você – agora falando com Greg – não passou pela sua cabeça em discordar da ideia dele?

Greg: Não...

Reitor: Agnes... Querida... – disse com cuidado – eu já falei com eles sobre isso.

Agnes: E parece que você estava gostando, já que estava rindo.

Samuel abaixou a cabeça.

Agnes: Muito bem – olhou para os jovens – qual foi a punição?

Junior: Uma semana de suspensão.

Agnes: E o que vocês pretendem fazer nessa semana?

Junior: Ficar em casa e comer seu delicioso...

Greg: E perfeito.

Junior: Bolo de chocolate – disse com um sorriso amarelo na boca.

Agnes: Vocês são dois caras de pau – colocou a mão na cintura – vocês acham que depois disso, vocês vão comer meu bolo de chocolate?

Greg: De cenoura então? – fazendo cara de santo.

Ela não pode deixar de rir.

Depois de ficar meia hora conversando sobre o que fariam durante a "folga" Greg e Junior voltaram para seus quartos.

Greg: Eu vou passar no quarto da Lisa e a gente já vai.

Junior: Eu não vou pra casa agora.

Greg: Não? Aonde você vai?

Junior: Na casa da Lu...

Greg: Na casa de quem?

Junior: Lucy...

Greg: Oh não! – com tom de indignado – a Lucy não.

Junior: Por que não? Eu to solteiro e ela também... Não tem porque a gente não se ver.

Greg: Mas... É a Lucy... Lembra? Você terminou com ela por um motivo.

Junior: E agora estou voltando com ela por outro.

Greg: Mas... Mas... Ah whaterver. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês voltariam.

Junior: Obrigado pelo apoio. Quem sabe a gente não marca de sair juntos? Lucy, eu, você e a Lisa.

Greg: Não! Uma coisa é eu aceitar vocês juntos, outra é eu aceitar sair com ela. A gente já passou por essa fase e não deu certo, lembra?

Junior: Lembro, mas acho que a culpa foi sua – disse – a chamar de doida, não foi a coisa mais inteligente que você fez.

Greg: Ela começou e eu não a chamei de doida.

Junior: Então chamou de que?

Greg: Doida varrida!

Junior: Ah, desculpa – indo para a porta – agora eu tenho que ir, ela não sabe que vou mais cedo. Tchau Grego.

Greg: Tchau Jr. manda um caloroso abraço meu a ela.

Junior nem respondeu e saiu. Ele sabia que Greg e Lucy não se davam bem; e não foi por falta de tentar. Um dia Junior os obrigou a saírem juntos, por sorte ele também foi e pode evitar uma tragédia. E depois de "doida varrida" pra cá e "doente sequelado" pra lá Lucy e Greg não se falaram mais e Junior respeitou a decisão dos dois. Era melhor assim.

Greg arrumou suas coisas e foi para o quarto de Lisa. Eram 2 da tarde e Lisa não tinha aula nesse horário. Entrou sem bater, provocando um grito em Lisa.

Lisa: Tá louco? – com a mão no peito – eu quase morri aqui!

Greg: Você é muito dramática Lees – e foi beijar a amada.

Lisa: E você é um vândalo – correspondendo o beijo – qual foi o veredicto?

Greg: Suspensão de uma semana.

Lisa: Uau. Só?

Greg: Só? Por que, você queria mais?

Lisa: Claro que não. É que é pouco pelo estrago que vocês fizeram.

Greg: Mas vai ter mais quando nós voltarmos.

Lisa: E a lei será cumprida – disse sarcasticamente.

Greg: Você está muito engraçadinha hoje. O que aconteceu?

Lisa: Sabe, é que eu namoro um palhaço, ai não da pra evitar, sabe?

Greg: O palhaço aqui tem sentimentos ok! – disse com voz de choro.

Lisa: Fica quieto – e beijou o palhaço do seu namorado.

Greg olhou no relógio e disse: Eu tenho que ir.

Lisa: Mas já?

Greg: É que vou aproveitar e ir para a casa dos meus pais – mentiu – eu tenho que pegar o ônibus das três.

Lisa: Mas vai de moto.

Greg: Eu iria, mas você sabe que ela não esta boa, então eu vou deixá-la na casa do Junior e ir de ônibus.

Lisa: Ah – ela acreditou – então tá. E você só volta daqui a uma semana?

Greg: É.

Lisa: Então eu vou sentir saudades – abraçando Greg.

Greg: Eu também – e a beijou.

Eles ficaram se despedindo por 20 minutos até Lisa largar Greg contrariada.

Uma semana depois, Lisa estava ansiosa para ver Greg. Eles não tinham se falado a semana toda, o único sinal de vida que Greg mandou foi um bilhete para ela o encontrar bem cedo na árvore do campus. Lisa acordou cedo e foi para a árvore.

Depois de uns 5 minutos o escuro a rodeava e alguém a carregava. Ela tentou gritar, mas não conseguia; tentou chutar, mas não teve sucesso. Após alguns metros que pareciam ser quilômetros para ela, sentiu algo macio embaixo de suas pernas e ouviu um "Oi Lees" conhecido.

Lisa tirou o capuz que estava lhe tampando a visão e viu que estava em um carro e olhou para o lado do motorista.

Greg: Oi Lees – ele estava com um sorriso lindo e segurava um buquê de flores – gostou da surpresa?

Lisa o olhava com uma cara indescritível, não sabia se ria ou chorava. Demorou um pouco para ela juntar algumas letras para formar alguma palavra.

Lisa: Sequestro?

Greg: Nunca – disse rindo sabendo que seria essa a reação de Lisa.

Lisa: Sequestro? O que você tem na cabeça? – ela estava recuperada.

Greg: Você! – e estendeu o buquê pra ela.

Lisa: Não seja ridículo! – pegou o buquê e o usou para bater no namorado – eu quase morri do coração, sabia? E se alguém passasse e visse, você podia ir preso, seu louco, irresponsável, doido, retardado... – do buquê só sobrou os talos.

Greg: Ai! Tem espinho... – ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.

Lisa: Eu devia fazer você engolir isso, seu filho da... – ela foi interrompida com um beijo.

Greg: Feliz aniversário – disse entre alguns tapas.

Lisa: Ah... – eles estavam fazendo um ano de namoro – isso tudo foi por isso? – ela estava quase chorando de emoção.

Greg: Sim.

Lisa: De um ano de namoro você me sequestrou? Acho que não quero estar com você quando for um ano de casado – disse brincando.

Greg: Pare de ser exagerada, mulher! – rindo – não foi um sequestro – ligando o carro – foi um ato romântico.

Lisa: Desculpa se eu estou por fora do romantismo. Onde estamos indo?

Greg: Surpresa.

Lisa: Tem a ver com algum crime? – disse cruzando os braços.

Greg: Acho que sim...

Lisa: Qual?

Greg: Assédio... – disse com cara de safado.

Lisa: Não podia esperar outra coisa de você.

Greg: Agora tem sequestro – entrando na brincadeira.

Lisa: Aé estava esquecendo...

E encostou-se ao ombro dele e foram conversando sobre nada e tudo. No meio de uma conversa qualquer Lisa se lembrou.

Lisa: Ah! Já ia me esquecendo... – pegou a bolsa e tirou um papel de lá – sabe o dia da chuva de barro?

Greg: Uau deram nome pra isso?

Lisa: Shhh – cortou – então rendeu uma foto.

Greg: Foto? De quem?

Lisa: Do papa. Como você está lerdo hoje...

Greg: Hey! Mais respeito com o cristão... – os dois riram.

Lisa: É uma foto sua.

Greg: Deixa-me ver – ele viu a foto – nada mal. Você tem um namorado muito bonito.

Lisa: E convencido...

Na foto Greg estava de lado/quase de costas/olhando para trás, sem camisa e com um pouco de lama no corpo, dando-lhe um ar sexy.

Eles estavam no carro há quase uma hora e Lisa estava ficando impaciente.

Lisa: Mas que lugar longe. Nunca vai chegar?

Greg: Não esta gostando da companhia?

Lisa: Lógico que estou, mas eu quero sair desse carro ou você poderia parar o carro... – falando bem maliciosamente.

Greg: Humm... Tentador, mas já esta chegando.

Lisa: Que bom.

Mais 10 minutos e Greg estaciona na frente de uma casinha.

Greg: Chegamos!

Lisa: É aqui? – fazendo cara de desgosto.

Greg: Será que da para a senhorita ser mais romântica e menos reclamântica?

Lisa: Sorry...

Greg: E coloque isso – e deu um lenço para tampar os olhos.

Lisa: Mais sequestro... – falou baixo.

Greg: Colabora comigo, por favor. Se não essa será a ultima surpresa que eu te farei.

Lisa: Tá bom – e tampou os olhos.

Greg foi guiando Lisa para ela não cair ou tropeçar em alguma coisa. Chegaram à porta da casinha.

Greg: Preparada?

Lisa: Sim!

E ele abriu a porta e ela tirou o lenço dos olhos.

**Flashback off**

Estava uma tarde agradável e várias pessoas faziam piqueniques sobre suas toalhas quadriculadas, com uma cesta com várias guloseimas e os três eram uma dessas pessoas. House e Cuddy estavam sentados na toalha enquanto Rachel cochilava na cadeirinha.

House: Nossa! Nem me lembrava dessa foto.

Cuddy: Pois é. Eu guardei.

House: Que dia foi esse? – tentando lembrar.

Cuddy: Você não lembra? – fazendo cara de indignada.

House: Não.

Cuddy: Você não lembra de todo aquele barro?

House: Barro... Ah! O pó de mico!

Cuddy: É, o pó de mico.

House: Nossa aquele dia foi legal.

Cuddy: Pra vocês, né? Não para os alunos que foram para o hospital.

House: Verdade... Teve gente que foi para o hospital.

Cuddy: Teve e você foi suspenso, lembra?

House: Lembro e quando voltei eu...

Cuddy: Você me sequestrou – cortou ele.

House: Eu não ia dizer isso.

Cuddy: Inventaram outra palavra pra sequestro e eu não sei?

House: Como você é dramática – ela só o olhou – eu ia dizer que lhe proporcionei a melhor noite da sua vida – disse com um ar de galã.

Cuddy: Se eu sou dramática, você é convencido.

House: E não foi?

Cuddy: Não! – mentiu.

House: Mentirosa – rindo.

Cuddy: Não sou – tentando segurar o riso.

House: Admita.

Cuddy: Não! – desviando o olhar.

House: Admita... Ou eu ligo pra sua irmã e ela confirmará.

Cuddy: Você não faria... – desconfiando dele.

House: A não? – e pegou o celular dela – Susan, certo?

Cuddy: Sarah – olhando com reprovação – me dá esse celular – tentando pegar, mas não conseguiu.

House: Não. Faz tempo que não falo com ela... Ta chamando – se protegendo de Cuddy com o braço.

Cuddy: Ela não vai... Ela não falaria... Se ela falar... – ela sabia que a irmã falaria.

Sarah: Alô?

House: Alô Susan?

Sarah: Não tem nenhuma Susan aqui.

House: Como não? Você não é a irmã da pentelha da Lisa? – Cuddy estava praticamente em cima dele.

Sarah: Quem é? – desconfiando de quem seria.

House: Já se esqueceu do seu cunhado favorito? – fazendo voz de ofendido.

Sarah: Cunhado... Que eu sabia minha irmã não está namorando ninguém, mas o único cunhado que eu tive era um cretino de olhos azuis – entrando na brincadeira – é esse?

House: Sim! Sou eu. Tudo bom Susan? – Cuddy tentava pegar o celular de qualquer jeito. Quem passasse e visse a cena, podia tranquilamente ligar para a polícia e denunciar os dois por atentado ao pudor.

Sarah: Tudo Geraldo, como você está?

House: Sendo violentado pela louca da sua irmã.

Sarah: Vocês dois estão juntos? – perguntou curiosa.

House: Depende o que você entende por "juntos"; se for "ela estar em cima da minha pessoa, tentando tirar o celular da minha mão" sim estamos juntos – num momento de distração por parte dele, Cuddy finalmente pegou o celular.

Cuddy: Oi – disse calmamente – tudo bom?

Sarah: Vocês estão juntos de novo e você nem me contou?

Cuddy: Aconteceu muito depressa...

Sarah: Depressa quando?

Cuddy: Ontem...

Sarah: Droga... – falou chateada.

Cuddy: O que?

Sarah: Eu devo 50 dólares pro Greg.

Cuddy: Por quê? – confusa.

Sarah: Porque eu apostei com ele que vocês não voltariam e...

Cuddy: Você fez o que? – ficando brava.

Sarah: Ah... Você sabe... Do jeito que vocês terminaram, eu não achava que vocês voltariam. Mas ai ele foi trabalhar com você, vocês se beijaram e...

Cuddy: O que? – era muita informação – eu não me lembro de te contar sobre o beijo. O que significa que... – nessa hora ela olhou para House que desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Sarah: Oops... – vendo que falou demais.

Cuddy: Desde quando vocês mantêm contato? – não era ciúme... Tá era ciúme.

Sarah: Ah... O que? Isa? Não estou te ouvindo... a... liga...ção es...tá... ruim...um... tu... ne...l...

Cuddy: Para de graça que ele ligou pra sua casa. E não fuja da minha pergunta!

Sarah: Ah... Esquecia a torneira aberta. Depois a gente se fala. Beijo – e desligou o telefone o mais rápido possível.

Cuddy ficou com uma raiva da irmã por mentir, mas por outro lado, o outro mentiroso estava ao seu lado e responderia todas suas questões, por bem ou mal.

Cuddy: Então? – perguntou séria.

House: Ela já desligou? – disfarçando.

Cuddy: Não se faça de sonso – e ficou olhando pra ele esperando uma resposta menos cretina possível.

House: Acabou o bolo? – enfiando a cara na cesta.

Cuddy: House? – a raiva dela só aumentava.

House: Não acabou! – e olhou pra ela. Não tinha como fugir – eu falei pra ela.

Cuddy: O que?

House: Eu disse que eu falei...

Cuddy: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

House: Mas pareceu... – sendo o House.

Cuddy: Por que você não me disse nada?

House: Ela é sua irmã. Eu achei que você contasse tudo pra ela, então resolvi ligar pra pedir uns conselhos...

Cuddy: Você? Pedindo conselho? E pra minha irmã?

House: Eu sei que sou o maioral – Cuddy rolou os olhos – mas eu também preciso de uns conselhos de vez em quando.

Cuddy: Você já não tem o Wilson?

House: Por que o fato de eu conversar com sua irmã te irrita tanto? – ele sorria.

Cuddy: Não me irrita – irrita sim – e não muda de assunto.

House: Eu só liguei pra ela porque ela sabe de tudo, graças a você – fazendo cara de "você é a culpada" – e ela me daria dicas de como... – pensou numa palavra apropriada – "chegar" em você.

Cuddy: E o conselho foi "agir feito um idiota"? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

House: Não... Esse sou eu sem interferências – tentou o humor, mas não funcionou – não foi nenhum conselho especifico. Foi mais uma conversa entre duas pessoas.

Ela ficou olhando pra ele, esperando algum sinal de que ele estivesse mentindo, mas nenhum sinal foi detectado.

House: Juro – ele levantou a mão direita – será que você pode sentar de novo? – ela sentou. Os dois ficaram em silencio por 5 minutos.

Cuddy: Só pelo telefone?

House: Você fica feia quando está enciumada.

Cuddy: Responde a pergunta.

House: Sim, só pelo telefone.

Cuddy: Jura?

House: Juro. Mas ela não faz meu tipo.

Cuddy: Não faz seu tipo? Você não gosta de morena de olhos verdes? – Sarah era parecidíssima com Lisa.

House: Gosto, na verdade estou aberto a opções – disse só pra irritar ainda mais Cuddy – mas ela não faz meu tipo.

Cuddy: E por que ela não faz seu tipo? – ele queria esganar aquele homem.

House: Porque das Cuddy da sua família, eu prefiro você – ele ficou um pouquinho vermelho.

A raiva de Lisa passou por um momento, mas voltou, só que mais fraca.

House: Agora chega de declarações de amor e aproveita o resto do dia.

Ela podia fazer mais trezentas perguntas, mas depois da declaração dele, resolveu focar o restinho da raiva na irmã. Eles ficaram abraçadinhos olhando o por do sol...

Eles voltaram para a casa de Cuddy em harmonia. House carregava Rachel que brincava com sua barba.

House: Essa criança é tarada – falou naturalmente.

Cuddy: Que? – achando que exposição ao sol, fazia mal para aquele homem.

House: Ela é tarada pela minha barba.

Cuddy: E isso faz dela tarada?

House: Se ela puxar a você... Sim – disse rindo.

Cuddy: Calado – rindo também – agora me deixe dar banho nela pra tirar essa terra dela.

House: Por quê? Está bonitinho – olhando pra menina.

Cuddy: Ela está toda suja de terra – um pouco indignada – não devia ter mostrado aquela foto...

House: É terra – ele estava indignado – são anticorpos.

Cuddy: Concordo, mas não precisava passar no rosto dela – pegou Rach do colo dele e a menina começou a chorar – o que foi linda? Deve ser fome.

House: Fome do que? Ela praticamente devorou o bolo sozinha.

Cuddy: Se você não tivesse dado – Rach não parava de chorar – shhh... A mamãe está aqui – tentando acalmar a menina que se consorcia em seu colo – será que é cólica?

House: Pode ser... – já quase se arrependendo de ter dado o bolo parar ela – deixe me ver... – e pegou Rach que parou de chorar imediatamente – ela parou de chorar – disse assustado.

Cuddy: Parou – ela sorriu – ela deve gostar de você.

House: Por quê? – mais assustado.

Cuddy: Acho que a gente vai ter que esperar ela começar a falar – rindo do desespero dele.

House: Cuddy! – ele queria uma explicação diferente da óbvia.

Cuddy: É que ela não conhece seu lado malvado – rindo mais ainda.

House: Não seja ridícula – e olhou para Rachel que o olhava carinhosamente – se você acha que com esses olhos de Gato de Botas você vai me conquistar, não vai.

Cuddy: Parece que já conquistou – e voltou para o carro para pegar o resto das coisas.


	4. A chegada da visita

**2 meses depois.**

House estava miserável, estava dando patadas de graça pra quem dissesse "oi".

Motivo: Cuddy estava fora pois teve que ir a uma conferência e depois aproveitaria para ir visitar os pais. Coisa rápida, em uma semana ela estaria de volta. Ela perguntou se ele queria ir, mas preferiu encarar os sogros depois; claro que ele não disse isso, falou que era por causa de seu paciente e ela concordou e foi. Talvez o que deixou ele irritado foi o fato dela não insistir. Então quem pagou o pato foram os funcionários e pacientes do hospital. E piorou quando Cuddy ligou dizendo que ficaria mais 3 dias na casa dos pais, em Cleveland. A cada dia que passava, House ficava mais insuportável.

Taub e 13 desistiram de falar com ele. Os únicos que obtinham pequeno sucesso eram Wilson e Foreman.

Numa tarde qualquer House estava na fila da lanchonete quando Wilson apareceu.

Wilson: Hey o que está fazendo? – queria ver o nível de mau humor do amigo.

House: To na fila para pegar meu diploma de Gogo Boy – é, estava alto.

Wilson: E a Cuddy? – ignorando a resposta anterior.

House: Ela já é pós-graduada em pole dance, mas sempre tem outras opções – desistiu de comer e saiu da lanchonete e o seguiu.

Wilson: É lindo ver um amor tão puro e verdadeiro – ele estava se divertindo, sabia que House estava com dor e não era física, mas uma dor "saudável".

House: Acho que um dos seus pacientes acabou de morrer, vai lá ver.

Wilson: Depois eu vou.

Foreman: House! – gritou do final do corredor – temos um caso.

House: Finalmente – ele precisava distrair a cabeça – Wilson, se você não tem o que fazer eu tenho. Foreman chame Taub e 13...

Foreman: Já chamei. Eles já estão na sala.

House: Então vamos para lá – Wilson foi junto – o "vamos" não inclui você.

Wilson: Minha sala fica no mesmo andar da sua – falou com indiferença.

Foram de elevador até o 3º andar, Wilson entrou em sua sala e House e Foreman para a de diagnósticos.

O paciente chegou com visão dupla e alucinações. Alguns exames são feitos e nada do menino melhorar. O menino quase se matou, pulando do terraço do hospital. House estava ficando mais chato por não saber o histórico da mãe biológica. Após algumas acusações por parte de House e dos pais do menino, descobre-se que a mãe biológica não fora vacinada.

Enquanto isso no estacionamento do hospital, um Mustang 1970 preto pára em uma das vagas. O carro por si já chama a atenção, chamou ainda mais quando uma bela mulher desceu dele. Ela andou até a entrada do hospital trazendo todos os olhares masculinos e femininos que estavam por perto. Ela vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta vermelha e uma jaqueta de couro, um Christian-Louboutin nos pés combinado com a camiseta e óculos escuros. Os cabelos iam até o meio das costas, eram levemente cacheados e tinham uma cor avermelhada. Chegou até o balcão de informações.

Zoey: Boa tarde! – sorriu para o moço e tirou os óculos revelando seus olhos verdes.

Moço: Boa tarde! – sorriu timidamente – posso ajudar?

Zoey: Espero que sim. Queria saber onde é o escritório do Dr. House?

Moço: Dr. House? É fácil, pegue o elevador e suba até o 3º andar, quando sair siga em frente é a segunda sala à esquerda.

Zoey: Muito obrigada.

Moço: De nada – e seguiu a mulher com o olhar até as portas de o elevador fechar. A bela mulher fez como o moço disse e em poucos segundos ela estava na porta do escritório do Dr. House.

Taub: A gente podia fazer uma biópsia da retina dele.

13 e Foreman olharam para ele e para House.

House: Adorei. Do it!

E os três médicos levantaram e se depararam com uma bela mulher. Vendo que nenhum dos três falaria alguma coisa, ela decidiu falar.

Zoey: Gostaria falar com o Dr. House – disse entre sorrisos. 13 apontou que ele estava na outra sala - obrigada – e passou entre Taub e Foreman e parou na outra porta de vidro.

House estava sentado em sua cadeira virado para a janela e não viu a mulher parada na porta.

Zoey: Gregory House! – disse em voz alta – como você se atreve a me ignorar? Tantos telefonemas e e-mails que eu te fiz e mandei, e você nem pra retornar? Você vem todo galanteador, faz promessas e na hora de assumir seus atos, você some? – faz uma pausa e continua – Gus não quer seu dinheiro, ele só quer te conhecer.

House estava estático, sacudiu a cabeça pra ver se aquilo não era um sonho. E não era. Foreman, Taub e 13 sabiam que um garoto podia morrer, mas eles ficaram no mesmo lugar.

House: O que faz aqui? – perguntou com cara séria.

Zoey: É assim que se fala com a mulher da sua vida? – disse rindo.

Os três quase caíram.

House ouviu aquelas palavras e riu também. E foi ao encontro da mulher e eles se abraçaram. Um abraço demorado.

Zoey: Senti sua falta – no meio do abraço.

House: Mentirosa, se tivesse sentido mesmo, viria antes.

Zoey: Você sabe como minha vida é corrida.

House: Claro, só um minuto – soltando o abraço – biópsia, menino morrendo, vão!

Eles foram, mas várias perguntas surgiam em suas cabeças: quem é ela? Ela o conhece da onde? Ele a conhece de onde? O House estava abraçando outro ser humano? Ele estaria sendo um ser humano? Esse é o verdadeiro House?...

Eles fizeram à biópsia e confirmaram Panencefalite esclerosante subaguda. Eles não falaram nada sobre aquela mulher enquanto o resultado da biópsia não saiu, mas quando saiu...

Taub: Quem é ela? – perguntou para o Foreman.

Foreman: Como eu vou saber?

13: Você trabalha com ele há mais tempo.

Foreman: Mas nunca via essa moça aqui.

Taub: Pode ser uma paciente muito grata por ele salvar a vida dela... – 13 e Foreman só olharam – o que? Pode ser.

Foreman: Ela não tem cara de paciente.

13: Prostituta? – os dois se calaram, era a explicação mais plausível – ela é muito bonita...

Em poucos minutos todo o hospital queria saber quem era a "mulher misteriosa" e por que ela queria falar com House. Wilson estava no quarto de um paciente, então não estava ciente do acontecido. Ele saiu do quarto e foi assinar uns papeis, ele ouviu algumas enfermeiras dizendo.

Enfermeira 1: ...Eles estavam se abraçando!

Enfermeira 2: Não!

Enfermeira 3: Você esta inventando isso.

Enfermeira 1: Não estou. Eu estava passando na frente do escritório dele quando aconteceu.

Enfermeira 3: O Dr. House? Não é possível.

Enfermeira 1: Parece ser.

Wilson ficou confuso, não sabia se acreditava nas palavras da enfermeira ou se seria mais uma fofoca de mulher. Seu lado mulher falou mais alto e ele foi direto para a sala do amigo. Quando chegou, não acreditava em que seus olhos viam; House sentado em sua cadeira e uma mulher sentada na mesa de frente para ele. House notou a presença do amigo.

House: Jimmy! – falou com bom humor.

Wilson: Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

House: Não. Por que atrapalharia?

Zoey: Quem é ele? – só agora ela virou e viu Wilson na porta.

House: Ele é James Wilson, o conquistador... I mean... Oncologista.

Zoey: Ah… olá! – e foi cumprimentar o medico com dois beijinhos no rosto.

Wilson: Oi – ele ficou vermelho.

Zoey: Ouvi muito ao seu respeito.

Wilson: Jura? – ele reparou o quanto ela era bonita, seus olhos verdes eram penetrantes, o cabelo avermelhado, um perfume maravilhoso...

Zoey: E só foram coisas boas.

Wilson: Boa... ah? O que é boa? – ficou mais vermelho.

House: Wilson! Controle-se rapaz! – falou bravo – parece que nunca viu mulher antes.

Wilson: Não... É que... Que eu passei... Pe-pelas enfermeiras e...

House: Poupe-me de fofocas.

Zoey: Eu estou ficando entediada, vamos embora?

House: Vamos! – e pegou sua mochila.

Zoey: Tchau Jimmy! – dando um beijinho na bochecha.

House: Tchau Jimmy! Eu não vou te beijar.

E saíram deixando Wilson com a cara no chão.

Dias antes em Cleveland.

Cuddy adorava a casa dos pais. Era sempre bem tratada, na verdade era mais pra mimada, mas de vez enquanto era bom. Já estava lá há 3 dias e não queria voltar para casa.

Lisa: Mãe posso voltar a morar com vocês? – perguntou enquanto devorava sua granola.

Emma: Claro que pode! Vou adorar ter vocês aqui – disse enquanto brincava com Rachel.

Jeff: Do que vocês estão falando? – chegando à cozinha

Emma: A Lisa vai voltar a morar com a gente.

Jeff: Jura? – olhando pra filha.

Lisa: Não. Era brincadeira mãe.

Emma: Eu sei. Você tem outro bebê pra tomar conta – disse sem tirar os olhos de Rach.

Jeff: Que bebê? – perguntou intrigado.

Lisa: Não tem bebê nenhum pai, sua esposa ta ficando biruta – disse a ultima parte baixinho.

Emma: Eu ouvi! Vai me dizer que o Greg se transformou num homenzinho? – agora olhando pra filha. Cuddy não sabia se respondia sim ou não.

Jeff: Vocês trabalham juntos, né? – disse com desanimo.

Emma: Vai além do trabalho, né Lisa? – piscando pra ela e deixando a cozinha.

Lisa: Valeu mãe! – Cuddy sabia que o pai não ia com a cara de House.

Jeff: É verdade Lisa? – um pouco bravo.

Lisa: Talvez... – olhando para as granolas.

Jeff: Lisa... – sentou do lado da filha – esse sujeito já te magoou antes e você ainda da bola pra ele?

Lisa: Mas eu... Gosto dele... – agora usando sua visão de raio-X e olhando o fundo da tigela.

Jeff: Jura?

Lisa: Sim – agora olhando pro pai.

Jeff: O que eu posso fazer né? – abraçando a filha – você é teimosa igual sua mãe.

Lisa: Eu sei.

O abraço durou pouco, já que Sarah apareceu na porta dos fundos.

Sarah: Oh que momento lindo!

Jeff: Sarah! – "largando" Lisa e indo abraçar a caçula – você chegou! Que saudades.

Sarah: Também esta com saudades pai.

Jeff: Cadê o bom partido? – se referindo ao genro.

Sarah: Ta lá fora pegando as malas.

Jeff: Eu vou ajudá-lo – e saiu deixando as irmãs sozinhas.

Sarah: Oi Isa… - falou com cautela.

Lisa: Sua penosa... Eu vou te...

Sarah: Do que você ta falando? – ela andava de costas até a porta da sala. E saiu correndo.

Lisa: Volta aqui! – e correu atrás dela.

As duas passaram como foguete na sala.

Emma: Não corram dentro de casa! – mas as duas não pararam.

Sarah correu da cozinha para a sala, passando pela sala de jantar, por debaixo da escada, subindo as escadas, descendo as escadas passando pela sala novamente.

Emma: Eu disse "sem correria dentro de casa!" – parecia que estava falando com duas crianças.

Da sala, Sarah voltou para a cozinha, quase derrubou o pai e foi para o quintal. O quintal era grande, tinha uma árvore no fundo e várias rosas perto das cercas, o gramado era bem aparado e verdinho; algumas mesas e cadeiras completavam a decoração do local.

Emma: Se vocês pisarem nas minhas rosas, eu ponho as duas de castigo! – gritou tentando usar a ameaça, mas parecia que nada parava as duas.

Já cansada Sarah tentou argumentar.

Sarah: Eu falo tudo que você quiser se parar de correr – disse enquanto corria em volta da árvore.

Lisa: Conte-me depois que eu te pegar – ela tinha sangue nos olhos.

Sarah: Pára de loucura Lisa. Parece que dormi com ele.

Lisa: Foi pior – ela já não raciocinava direito.

Emma, Jeff, Rachel e o marido de Sarah olhavam as irmãs correndo pelo quintal, ninguém queria interromper, mas olhar podia.

Emma: Alguém quer pipoca? – disse brincando.

Jeff: Com suco? – entrando na brincadeira.

Num descuido de Sarah, ela tropeçou numa cadeira e foi à deixa de Lisa para pular na irmã.

Sarah: Sua louca! Gritando – sai de cima de mim.

Lisa: Tenta sair – torcendo o braço dela.

Sarah: Sai sua gorda. Oh mãe! – tentado apelar.

Emma: Vocês não vão querer que eu vá ai – gritando com aquele tom de mãe e servindo suquinho.

Lisa: Diga-me o que vocês tanto falavam pelo telefone que eu não podia saber?

Sarah: Não vou falar se fosse pra você saber, já saberia – dizendo isso Lisa torceu mais o braço da irmã.

Sarah: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritou – Ta louca? – até ali achava que era brincadeira – Pai!

Lisa: Vai apelar pro protetor agora?

Jeff: Já chega as duas! – chegou para apartar a briga – Lisa perdeu o juízo? – segurando cada filha em cada mão.

Lisa: Ela quem começou...

Sarah: Eu? Eu mal cheguei e essa doida veio correndo...

Jeff: Chega! – fazendo as duas se calarem – eu não quero saber quem começou, eu agora estou terminando! Lisa peça desculpa pra sua irmã.

Lisa: WHAT? Mas pai eu...

Jeff: Eu estou mandando! – gritando.

Lisa: Não é justo! Você sempre a protege – fazendo birra.

Jeff: Lisa Deanna Cuddy! – ela conhecia o tom.

Lisa: Mas que saco... Desculpa...

Jeff: Bom! – e soltou as duas – parecem que não tem 38 e 36 anos! – olhando de Lisa para Sarah – vamos entrar – e foi na frente.

Sarah: Eu te desculpo – provocando Lisa.

Lisa: Whatever... – dando de ombros.

Sarah: Eu podia ganhar facilmente de você – Lisa gargalhou – podia não, posso!

Lisa: Sarah isso só vai acontecer quando vacas tossirem e cobras criarem asas – ainda rindo.

Sarah: Se o pai não tivesse aparecido você seria massacrada por mim,

Lisa: Ah! Você quis dizer se seu protetor não tivesse aparecido – atiçando a irmã

Sarah: Pare ou irá se arrepender...

Lisa: O que vai fazer... Protegida? – dando entonação a ultima palavra.

Agora foi a vez de Sarah pular em Lisa. Os pais foram juntos separar dessa vez.

Jeff: Ficaram loucas? – aos berros – vocês parecem ter 10 anos de novo! – segurando Lisa.

Sarah: Mas ela... – tentou argumentar, mas sua mãe a interrompeu.

Emma: Sem "mas". Eu estou muito decepcionada com vocês – segurando Sarah – vocês nunca vêm visitar a gente ao mesmo tempo e quando vêm brigam? – olhando pras duas – o que seu marido vai pensar de você Sarah Christine? – Sarah abaixou a cabeça – e você Lisa Deanna? Por sorte sua filha não vai lembrar disso! – Lisa abaixou a cabeça – Olhem o que vocês fizeram com o meu quintal? – parecia que um furacão havia passado ali; mesas viradas, cadeiras de um lado, anões de jardim do outro lado... Uma bagunça!

Emma: Podem começar arrumar! E depois as duas vão direto para o quarto porque estão de castigo!

Sarah e Lisa: Mãe! – como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

Emma: Se vocês querem agir como crianças então serão tratadas com crianças.

Elas arrumaram o quintal e foram para o quarto.

Jeff: Essas meninas não têm jeito – passando a mão na testa.

Emma: Elas sempre foram assim. Eu pediria desculpas, mas você conhece a mulher que tem.

Serj: Sei sim – rindo – eu também sei que as duas são doidas e a senhora não deve pedir desculpas.

No quarto.

Elas estavam deitadas cada uma em sua cama. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, estavam encarando o teto e de vez enquanto Lisa olhava pra Sarah e quando ela olhava Lisa disfarçava. Sarah fazia à mesma coisa. Uma vez que seus olhos se encontraram as duas caíram na gargalhada. Elas riram por quase 10 minutos.

Sarah: Acho que temos problemas – ainda rindo.

Lisa: Sérios problemas – rindo também.

5 minutos depois.

Lisa: Sorry – encarando a irmã – acho que exagerei um pouco.

Sarah: Um pouco? Muito! – riu.

Lisa: Ok... Muito – sorriu.

Sarah: Sorry too. Eu devia ter contado.

Lisa: Devia sim.

Sarah: Foi tudo inocente. Juro.

Lisa: Acredito em você – sorrindo.

Sarah: A gente esta bem?

Lisa: Acho que sim.

Sarah esticou o dedinho: Jura?

Lisa pegou o dedinho dela com o seu: Juro!

Toc toc.

Lisa: Entra!

Serj: Eu fui o escolhido da vez pra checar se estão vivas – ele estava com Rach no colo.

Sarah: Engraçadinho.

Serj: Sério – entregando a menina pra mãe e indo beijar a esposa.

Lisa: Tem criança no quarto – fazendo cara de nojo.

Serj: Grega – ele sempre a chamava assim – só porque seu namorado não está aqui, não estrague a felicidade dos outros – fazendo a cara mais séria possível.

Sarah: Amém!

Lisa: Besta... – rindo.

Serj: Por que ele não veio?

Lisa: Você o conhece... E conhece o sogro que tem.

Serj: Eles deviam conversar – parecia a coisa mais absurda que Lisa e Sarah ouviram na vida.

Sarah: Acho que o pai pegaria uma arma e atiraria no Greg – rindo.

Lisa: E depois na pessoa que teve a idéia de chamá-lo aqui – rindo também.

Sarah e Serj se conheceram numa festa de fim de ano na casa dos Cuddy. Lisa namorava Greg na época e o convidou pra tal festa. Sarah disse que era para ele levar um amigo, pois não queria ficar de vela para os dois, então Grego levou Serj. E a partir daquele dia os dois, bem mais resolvidos que Greg e Lisa, começaram a namorar e depois de uns 3 anos se casaram e estão juntos até hoje. Eles têm 2 filhos: Rebecca de 15 e Pierre de 14 que chegariam sábado.

Como Lisa e Sarah iam passar o fim de semana lá, seus pais decidiram fazer uma pequena reunião para os parentes e amigos mais chegados. Seria no domingo, então após a briga na sexta-feira de manhã, eles combinaram o que seria feito para comer, beber e esses tipos de coisa. As irmãs ajudariam à mãe nos quitutes e Jeff e Serj arrumariam direito o quintal dos fundos. No sábado de manhã as três estavam descascando batatas.

Sarah: Mãe, você não acha que é muita comida? Quem são os esfomeados que virão?

Emma: Nenhum esfomeado – olhando sobre os óculos – só os amigos e a família.

Sarah: Convidou os parentes e amigos mortos também? – disse só pra irritar a mãe.

Lisa: Quais amigos? – ela ria, mas resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

Emma: Os de sempre – pôs-se a pensar – os Summers, Woods, Parkers, Smith...

Sarah: Nossa – cortou a mãe – esse povo já é mais que nossa família!

Lisa: Verdade – rindo.

Emma: Coisa do pai de vocês – rindo – ah! E os Taylors – Lisa e Sarah se entreolharam.

Lisa: Taylor, como Adrian Taylor? – não queria acreditar.

Emma: Eu falei pro seu pai, mas o Ryan é amigo dele.

Sarah: Não suporto esse cara – descontando a raiva na batata – ele acha que é meu amigo. Ele liga na edição do nada. Cara chato – Sarah era jornalista.

Emma: Não fale assim – ralhou.

Sarah: Qual é mãe! Você também não é fã dele que eu sei.

Emma: Mas eu não fico falando mal dele por ai.

Sarah: Culpa da Lisa que nunca deu sorte no amor – rindo.

Emma: Isso é verdade – ela ria, mas era um fato negativo na vida de sua filha.

Lisa: Hey! Eu to aqui – se fazendo de ofendida.

Emma e Sarah: Sabemos – e voltaram a conversar.

Sarah: Pelo menos um se salvou.

Emma: Ele devia ter vindo. Liga pra ele – disse empolgada.

Lisa: 1º obrigada por elevar minha auto-estima – falou bem sarcástica – e 2º eu convidei, mas ele não quis vir.

Emma: É por causa do seu pai?

Lisa: Não.

Emma: Então por quê? Não é tão longe.

Lisa: Não é isso. É que ele está com um caso complicado e não largaria o paciente para vim comer salada de batata.

Emma: Mas ele adorava minha comida – falou espantada... Mãe nunca entende quando você está brincando.

Lisa: Eu sei – não queria explicar a brincadeira – ele também anda mal humorado e eventos assim só piorariam seu humor – Wilson tinha ligado pra ela.

Emma: Ele ficou muito mudado depois da "perna".

Sarah: Ficou mesmo.

Lisa: Mas isso não impediu de vocês se falarem – enciumada.

Sarah: Pelo o amor, Lisa!

Emma: Vocês vão brigar de novo? – elevando a voz.

Sarah e Lisa: Não.

Emma: Bom. E Lisa pare de graça que eu também falo com ele de vez enquanto.

Lisa: Como é que é?

Emma: Falo mesmo. Você acha que ele pegou sua mesa da faculdade com quem?

Lisa ficou toda feliz. Sua mãe e irmã eram fãs declaradas de Greg.

Sarah: Viu sua tonta? Telefonemas inocentes. Vai pular na mãe também?

Lisa: Vou pular em você daqui a pouco – rindo.

No final da tarde

O quintal já estava devidamente arrumado e os dois homens foram ao mercado enquanto as três ainda estavam na cozinha.

Sarah: Acho que nunca mais vou querer cozinhar – ela estava cansada.

Lisa: Como se você cozinhasse muito.

Sarah: Mais do que você.

Lisa: Descongelar comida não significa cozinhar – Sarah ia responder, mas...

Rebecca e Pierre: Tia Isa! – gritaram da porta da sala.

Lisa: Seus pestinhas, que saudades – e abraçou os sobrinhos.

Emma: Eu estava com saudades também, não mereço um abraço?

Rebecca e Pierre: Vó! – gritando também e abraçando a avó.

Sarah: Eu estava com saudades também, não mereço um abraço? – imitando a mãe.

Pierre: Que exagero.

Rebecca: Parece que faz anos que não nos vê.

Emma e Lisa riam.

Sarah: Olhem só – falando pra mãe e pra irmã – eu tenho dois comediantes dentro de casa – dando um sorriso falso – abracem sua mãe – gritou com os filhos.

Rebecca: Que mãe carente... – e os dois a abraçaram.

Pierre: Tia quando eu vou à sua casa de novo? – voltando a abraçar a tia.

Lisa: Quando você quiser, meu doce – beijando a testa do garoto.

Pierre: Eba! Então já vou voltar com você.

Lisa: Pode voltar.

Rebecca: Eu também quero ir.

Lisa: Será bem vinda também.

Sarah: Os senhores não estão esquecendo nada?

Pierre: O que? – se fazendo de sonso.

Sarah: Os senhores têm provas essa semana. Precisam estudar!

Rebecca: Ah mãe. Deixa... – fazendo cara de santinha.

Pierre: É, por favor...

Lisa: Deixa Sarah – piscando pra irmã.

Sarah: Ta bom!

Rebecca e Pierre: Eba! – e abraçaram a tia de novo.

Lisa: Mas... Só depois da provas

Pierre: Não!

Rebecca: Não é justo.

Sarah e Lisa riam satisfeitas.

Rebecca: Eu nem queria ir mesmo – dando de ombros – eu prefiro ficar aqui com minha vó linda, fofa, que faz os melhores biscoitos do mundo...

Emma: Quando é a prova Sarah? – fingindo não ter ouvido a neta.

Rebecca: Vó?! Senti-me traída agora – fazendo drama típico de adolescente e saindo da cozinha acompanhada do irmão.

Emma: Você será a próxima, Lisa.

Lisa: A que? – perguntou curiosa.

Emma: Aos dramas das mulheres Cuddy – se referindo a Rach. As três riem.

Aquele dia tinha sido cansativo eram 22h45min e Lisa só queria descansar, mas antes resolveu ligar para certo alguém.

Greg: Alô? – ele estava com uma voz de sono.

Lisa: Greg te acordei? – perguntou preocupada.

Greg: Quem é? – confuso.

Lisa: Sou eu Cud... Lisa!

Greg: Lisa? Minha chefe? – ele já havia despertado.

Lisa: É – rolando os olhos.

Greg: Morreu ai, foi? Não vai mais voltar? Abandonou seu hospital? Já sei, achou um homem ai e agora não quer mais voltar? – ele estava falando tudo muito rápido sem dar chances de Cuddy responder.

Lisa: Greg?

Greg: Você é uma irresponsável, largar a coisa que você lutou por toda sua vida, para ser mimada pelo papai.

Lisa: Greg... - ele esta falando dele ou do hospital? pensou.

Greg: E pior ainda se tiver homem na jogada. Apresentar sua filha ao um cara que você nem conhece, só pra... – ele parou de falar.

Lisa: Gregory! – falou mais alto.

Greg: A não ser que você já o conhecia e essa viagem foi tudo armação para vocês casarem...

Lisa: House! – gritou.

Greg: Oi?

Lisa: Você ta bêbado? Drogado? O quê?

Greg: Quê? – confuso.

Lisa: Do que você esta falando?

Greg: Da sua aventura a Cleveland, doutora – falou num tom insolente.

Lisa: Minha aventura? – perguntou – e seria largar o "hospital" e vir aqui para casar?

Greg: Esse mesmo.

Lisa: Realmente não da pra esconder nada de você, doutor – entrando na brincadeira.

Greg: É verdade? – ele deu um pulo da cama.

Lisa começou a rir.

Greg: Do que você está rindo?

Lisa: Eu queria estar vendo seu rosto agora. Você fica lindo enciumado – ainda rindo.

Greg: Ciúmes? Eu? Não… não seja ridícula Lees – a voz ficou até mais fina.

Lisa: Você não me engana Greg – ele ficou quieto – você ta ai ainda?

Greg: Sim... – mais alguns segundos de silêncio – então... Você não casou?

Lisa: Por que o interesse? – ela achava fofo o ciúme dele.

Greg: Eu não tenho nenhum interesse.

Lisa: Ah...

Greg: E a Rachel? – mudando de assunto rapidamente.

Lisa: Está ótima, ela está dormindo agora e esta com saudades.

Greg: De mim? Jura? – ele ficou todo bobo com aquilo.

Lisa: É. Ela não para de falar "Ause, Ause".

Greg: Jura? – ele estava rindo. Ele quem ouviu a primeira palavra dela e como Cuddy não estava lá, ele gravou em seu celular e mostrou pra ela depois.

Lisa: É toda hora – ela falava feliz da vida.

Greg: Aposto que seu pai está amando isso.

Lisa: Com certeza!

E eles ficaram conversando horas e horas, falaram sobre tudo o que é imaginável. Parecia que nunca tinham se falado antes. Só houve uma pequena discussão.

Greg: Terça-feira de noite? – gritou – mas por quê?

Lisa: Ué! Porque não tinha vôo mais cedo.

Greg: Por que você não volta antes então?

Lisa: O outro vôo seria no domin...

Greg: Perfeito! Vem com esse! – a cortou.

Lisa: ... No domingo de manhã, mas vai ter a festa aqui.

Greg: E você precisa ir? – perguntou, mas sabia a resposta.

Lisa: Claro!

Uma hora se passou com Greg tentando convencê-la a voltar antes de terça-feira, mas não conseguiu. Lisa sabia que ele não gostou dela estender sua estadia na casa dos pais, mas ela o chamou para a festa; ele chegaria um pouco mais tarde, mas aproveitaria os outros dias com ela e longe do hospital. Mas foi ele quem não quis!

Eles desligaram o telefone e foram dormir. Greg não conseguiu dormir, ficou rolando de um lado pro outro até ter uma idéia doida. Lisa também não conseguia dormir, queria que ele largasse de ser cabeça dura e viesse passar alguns dias com ela. Ela também rolava na cama até ouvir o toque de mensagem de seu celular. Ela pegou o aparelho e viu que a mensagem era de Greg. E era um vídeo. O começo do vídeo não dava pra ver pois estava muito escuro e ela ouviu a voz dele dizendo "será que ta gravando?... ta muito escuro..." depois que a luz foi acesa Lisa viu que ele estava na sala da casa dele. Ele se sentou ao piano e começou a ajeitar o celular para ficar numa posição boa. "Droga! Não quer parar! Onde você acha que eu devo por Lees?" ele falava como se fosse uma videoconferência. Ele pegou o aparelho e ficou olhando em volta e apontando o celular para achar um lugar pro aparelho ficar parado. "Ali? Parece um bom lugar." Lisa não estava entendendo o que ele queria fazer, mas não desgrudou os olhos da tela de seu celular. Ele ajeitou o celular no encosto do sofá "Perfeito! Aqui ta bom Lees. Você terá visão privilegiada" ela começava a ter uma idéia do que ele poderia fazer. Viu a imagem tremer e o ouviu dizer "não é terremoto, só estou arrastando o sofá". Ela riu. Ele finalmente voltou a aparecer no vídeo "Oi!" ele acenou pra câmera. Ele estava sentado no banco do piano, estava sem camiseta, pois estava calor; seu cabelo estava bagunçado e Lisa adorou vê-lo daquele jeito. "Agora vamos ao que interessa – ele esticou os braços e estalou os dedos – Lees, essa é pra você." E começou a tocar uma música.

Lisa se arrepiou toda ao ouvir as primeiras notas que ela tanto gostava. E ele cantou:

Lady, morning's just a moment away

And I'm without you once againyou laughed at me, you said you never needed me

I wonder if you need me now?

So many dreams that flew awayso many words we didn't saytwo people lost in a stormwhere did we go?Wher'ed we go?We lost what we both have foundyou know we let each other downbut the most of all-I do love you-Still!We played the games that people playwe made our mistakes along the waysomehow I know deep in my heartyou needed mecause I needed you so desperately!We were too blind to seebut then the most of allI do love you-Still!

Ele acabou de tocar olhou para a câmera "gostou? Você não está chorando, está?" ela estava "acho que sim – ele riu – acho que a música já diz por si só, mas só pra constar: I love you!" e andou até o sofá, pegou o celular e disse "tchau! E que não passe de terça-feira mocinha!" e o vídeo acabou e Lisa queria gritar, pular na cama, acordar todo mundo, ir correndo para Princeton e dizer para aquele manco o quanto ela o amava!

Lisa dormiu com um sorriso no rosto. Como aquele homem grosso podia ser tão fofo, gentil, super fofo, lindo, gostoso de apertar e mega-super fofo quando queria? Ela não sabia, mas adorava quando ele agia assim.


	5. Sergio ou Manolo

Domingo de manhã.

Estava fazendo um dia bonito em Cleveland, o céu azul, o sol brilhando, os pássaros cantado... Tudo perfeito. Lisa tomava seu banho e pensava em Greg. Do lado de fora do banheiro, Sarah aguardava sua para entrar.

Sarah: LISA! – esmurrando a porta – Sai logo desse banheiro! Morreu ai dentro? – gritando delicadamente.

Jeff: Mas que gritaria é essa? – saindo de seu quarto.

Sarah: Sua filha que não sai do banheiro – gritando pra porta.

Jeff: Você sabe que tem outro banheiro na casa, não sabe? – disse calmamente, no momento que Lisa abriu a porta.

Lisa: Bom dia! – disse toda sorridente.

Sarah: Bom dia o cara...

Jeff: Sarah! – cortou a filha.

Sarah: Pensei que você tivesse morrido ai.

Lisa: Não morri – ainda sorrindo.

Jeff: Que cara é essa, meu anjo? Parece que viu um pássaro azul!

Sarah: Só se o pássaro for manco – e entrou no banheiro.

Jeff: Ela se refere aquele moleque? – de novo mostrando seu amor por Greg.

Lisa: Ele não é moleque.

Jeff: Então sua resposta é sim?

Lisa: É...

Jeff: Eu não falo mais nada sobre esse assunto, você já está grandinha o suficiente para saber o quer. Agora vá se trocar que os convidados estão chegando.

Lisa: Pai? – ela sabia que o pai sofria sobre isso – desculpa, mas a gente não escolhe de quem gosta.

Jeff: Não se desculpe meu anjo – beijando a testa dela – não é de você que sinto raiva – Lisa foi para o quarto se trocar e trocar Rachel.

Jeff não conseguia entender porque a filha gostava daquele moleque. Ele a fizera sofrer muito na época da faculdade; ela quase perdeu o ano, mas se recuperou e se formou com uma das melhores da classe. Queria que ela tivesse a mesma sorte no amor, mas depois do moleque, apenas trastes apareceram em sua vida. E agora depois de anos aquele rapaz voltara, mas se um dia ele o encontrar, teria assuntos interessantes para discutir.

Os convidados foram chegando e casa foi enchendo. Tios, primos e mais primos estavam lá, antigos vizinhos, novos vizinhos marcaram presença também.

Sarah estava conversando com uma senhora quando Lisa se aproximou.

Senhora: Eu tomava conta de você – viu Lisa se aproximar – e de você também – a abraçando – como você está bonita.

Lisa: Obrigada.

Senhora: Eu falava para sua irmã, que vocês eram meninas de tudo quando ficavam lá em casa, lembram? – olhava com esperança para as duas.

Sarah: Claro! – não queria desapontar a velhinha – lembra Isa?

Lisa: Sim! – entrando na onda da irmã – a gente brincava... no... no quintal!

Senhora: Vocês lembram! – a senhora quase chorou – eu vou contar pro meu marido, ele disse que vocês não se lembrariam de mim – e saiu.

Lisa: Ok – disse acenando pra velhinha – quem é essa mulher? – perguntando pra irmã.

Sarah: Se você não sabe, eu que vou saber – as duas riram – você fica bem com esse vestido.

Lisa: Sério? – olhando pra si – faz tempo que eu o tenho. É bonito né?

Sarah: É sim... – concordou com ela – pois é meu!

Lisa: Que seu o que. Eu comprei esse vestido e você roubou de mim.

Sarah: E você tem coragem de tirar ele de mim? – fazendo cara de choro.

Lisa: Cara de pau – colocando a mão na cintura – você sempre pegou minhas roupas.

Sarah: Roupas, sapatos, maquiagem, só não namorado porque você tem péssimo gosto pra homem.

Lisa: Mas você tirou o fim de semana pra me encher o saco, né?

Sarah: Com certeza – rindo – pra isso que existe irmã mais nova – abraçando Lisa.

Lisa: Sei – retribuindo o abraço.

Sarah: Oh hell... – falou desanimada.

Lisa: O que?

Sarah: Chegou quem não devia – e apontou para porta.

Lá estava Adrian Taylor, o ex de Lisa.

Lisa: Droga! – virou de costas para porta – será que ele me viu?

Sarah: Se viu não sei, mas que ele está vindo para cá, ele está.

Lisa: Não sai de perto de mim.

Adrian: Lisa?

Lisa: Oi Adrian! – se virou para cumprimentá-lo.

Adrian: Tudo bom? Quanto tempo!

Lisa: Pois é. Sabe como é que é, uma correria... – dando um sorriso amarelo.

Adrian: Você estava falando com a Sarah?

Lisa: É... – virou para a irmã que havia sumido – cadê aquela va...

Adrian: O que?

Lisa: Ela deve ter ido falar com o marido.

Adrian: Então vou te fazer companhia – rindo pra ela.

Lisa: Que maravilha – que droga... Pensou.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre o tempo. Na verdade ele falava e Lisa apenas concordava com a cabeça.

Eles namoraram por 1 ano, antes dela ir para a faculdade. Ele era um cara bonito, legal, mas não era o cara pra ela. Nem sabia por que aceitou namorar aquele cara que só falava sobre livros. Ela ficou olhando pra ele tentando achar uma resposta para sua pergunta quando Sarah apareceu.

Sarah: Isa – cortando qualquer coisa que ele falava – emergência.

Adrian: Oi Sarah – disse rindo.

Sarah: Adrian! Não te vi – apertando a mão dele – tudo bom?

Adrian: Tudo! E você?

Sarah: Ótima! – sorrindo seu melhor sorriso falso.

Adrian: E como vai o marido e filhos?

Sarah: Ótimos!

Adrian: Que bom! E a edição? Na correria de sempre?

Sarah: Sim! Está ótima!

Adrian: Qualquer dia eu ligo para a gente almoçar juntos.

Sarah: Ótimo... – disse com desanimo.

Lisa: Qual seria a emergência? – se segurando para não rir.

Sarah: Sua filha está chorando.

Lisa: Rach! Ah… eu vou ver o que é e volto.

Adrian: Ok! Depois quero conhecer a Rach.

Lisa: Ta – foi seguindo a irmã.

Sarah: Palhaço.

Lisa: Valeu por me largar lá.

Sarah: Eu tinha que dar um jeito pra tirar nós duas de lá.

Lisa: Então a Rachel não está chorando?

Sarah: Não! Ela está com a mãe.

Lisa: Você vai para o inferno – rindo.

Sarah: Eu sei.

E o dia passou rápido. Adrian querendo conversar, Lisa e Sarah inventado desculpas para não conversar e a festa acabou lá pelas 9 da noite. Todos estavam cansados. Sarah e Lisa ajudaram a mãe a limpar e guardar as coisas e depois foram deitar.

Lisa: To morta! – se jogando na cama depois de fazer Rachel dormir.

Sarah: Eu também. Acho que nunca mais venho aqui.

Lisa: Que horror.

Sarah: Mudando de assunto: que música era aquela que você escutava ontem à noite?

Lisa: Que música?

Sarah: Não sei... Não sei se era sonho ou realmente aconteceu, mas você escutava uma música.

Lisa: Ah... – ela já abriu o sorriso – se chama Still.

Sarah: Bonita. E por que você está sorrindo?

Lisa: Porque foi o Greg que mandou.

Sarah: Não! Jura?

Lisa: Sim e era ele quem estava cantando. Olha só – e mostrou o vídeo pra ela.

Sarah: Que fofo!

Lisa: Eu sei.

Sarah: Ele fez esse vídeo só porque você disse que ia ficar mais tempo aqui?

Lisa: Acho que sim.

Sarah: Que fofo! Você tem um namorado muito fofo, irmã!

Lisa: Eu sei. E ele gosta da Rach e ela dele.

Sarah: Imagino os dois juntos e imagino os três juntos. Que fofo.

Lisa: Pára! – tava toda envergonhada.

E a noite se passou com Sarah dizer "Que fofo" para tudo que Lisa falava.

Na terça-feira Lisa acordou cedo para arrumar suas coisas. Ela estava com saudades do hospital, do Wilson, de sua casa e claro de House. A saudade era tanta que ela quase foi embora sem se despedir.

Emma: Você é filha de chocadeira? Vem falar tchau para sua mãe!

Lisa: Como você é exagerada – e a abraçou.

Jeff: Mas seu vôo não é às 7 da noite?

Lisa: É as 3 – mentiu.

Jeff: São 09h30min! – não entendendo o raciocínio da filha.

Sarah: Sua filha está ficando louca, pai – berrando do quarto.

Lisa: Parece que vai ter outra conferência e eu tenho que resolver isso – ainda mentindo.

Emma: Então vai logo! Se eu soubesse não ficava te segurando, minha filha – enxotando a filha.

Jeff: Que isso Emma? Ta doida?

Lisa: Obrigada pai!

Emma: Se ela quer ir, então a deixe ir.

E a manhã passou com Jeff achando que a esposa devia ir para um manicômio; Lisa se sentindo culpada por fazer a mãe se passar por louca; Sarah rindo feito louca pela situação na cozinha e Emma rindo, por dentro, por saber que a filha queria ir para seu homem.

Lisa chegou ao aeroporto e ficou lá. Esperando. As 7 o avião decolou e em 1 hora e meia pousou em Princeton. Pegou um táxi e foi para a casa de House. Havia possibilidades que ele não estaria em casa por causa de seu paciente, mas não custava tentar. Pediu para o taxista esperar e foi até a porta dele.

Toc Toc.

Os dois assistiam TV. Na verdade a TV os assistia, pois os dois conversavam empolgadamente. House bebia sua cerveja e a bela moça bebia suco de uva. A conversa foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

House: Você atende.

Zoey: Por que eu? A casa é sua!

House: Mais foi você quem pediu a pizza, portanto você abre a porta.

Zoey: Só liguei porque você é folgado e não faz nada.

Toc Toc.

House: Vamos resolver isso de um modo maduro. Par!

Zoey: Se assim deseja. Ímpar!

House: Acho que 6 é par. Eu pego os pratos – e foi para a cozinha.

A moça rolou os olhos e foi abrir a porta

"Que demora!" ela estava ficando impaciente "será que ele não está?". Ela estava virando para ir embora, quando a porta abriu.

Zoey: Pois não? – ela usava apenas um moletom azul.

Cuddy quase caiu pra trás ao ver aquela mulher NA CASA DELE.

Zoey: Posso ajudar? – insistiu.

Cuddy não sabia o que falar.

Zoey: Senhorita? – passando a mão na frete do rosto de Cuddy.

Cuddy: O House… ele está?... Quem é você? – perguntou de uma vez.

Zoey: Eu sou…

House: Lisa? – aparecendo atrás da mulher – o que faz aqui? – perguntou com uma cara de curiosidade/surpresa/culpa.

Rachel: Ause, Ause – esticando os bracinhos e sorrindo em vê-lo.

Cuddy: Desculpa se eu atrapalhei alguma coisa – ela estava quase chorando – cretino – e voltou para o táxi.

House: Lisa! – tentou alcançá-la, mas sua perna não permitiu – droga e voltou para dentro.

Zoey: Aquela criança é sua? – confusa.

Cuddy estava arrasada. "Como ele pode? Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo. Droga! Por que eu nunca escuto meu pai?" e várias perguntas surgiam em sua cabeça e para ajudar Rachel não para de repetir "Ause, Ause". Elas chegaram em casa e Lisa desabou em lágrimas. Chorou que nem criança que se perde da mãe. Ainda chorando guardou suas malas; deu mamadeira pra Rachel e foi tomar um banho para ver se esquecia daquele moleque. Passou o resto da noite chorando.

No dia seguinte ela saiu cedo de casa acompanhada de Rachel. Para não dar pinta de quem chorou a noite toda, Cuddy usava óculos escuros. Todos ficaram felizes ao vê-la, queria dizer que o hospital não era o mesmo sem ela e blábláblá, mas ela não estava a fim de papo, então foi para sua sala dando a desculpa que precisava trocar Rachel.

Wilson: Hey você voltou! – disse todo empolgado.

Cuddy: Oi – parecia que doía falar.

Wilson: O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele desconfiava do que se tratava.

Cuddy: Como se você não soubesse – colocando Rachel no chão.

Wilson: Eu...

Cuddy: Quem é ela? – cortando o amigo.

Wilson: Eu não sei.

Cuddy: James – ela não acreditava.

Wilson: Lisa, eu juro que não sei. Sorry.

Ela sentou no sofá, passou as mãos no cabelo e se decidiu.

Cuddy: Eu não tenho tempo para tomar conta de marmanjo, eu tenho outras prioridades – olhando pra Rachel que engatinhava pela sala.

Wilson: O que quer dizer? – confuso.

Cuddy: Quer dizer que o conto de fada acabou.

Wilson: Que?

Cuddy: Não faça essa cara de espanto, nós sabíamos que não daria certo.

Wilson: Mas Cuddy, você ao menos conversou com ele? Pode ser que não seja nada.

Cuddy: Eu sei que ele é seu amigo, mas não precisa defendê-lo. Eu vi o que vi.

Wilson: Mas...

Cuddy: Sem, mas Wilson – falou com a voz séria – agora me deixe trabalhar. O que tem para fazer?

Wilson: Ok – desistiu de argumentar – sobre o serviço: eu não consegui marcar aquela palestra.

Cuddy: Tudo bem. Obrigada por tentar.

Wilson passou o restante do serviço e seguiu para sua sala jurando que mataria Gregory House no momento em que ele cruzasse a porta do hospital. Já era hora do almoço e nenhum sinal de House. Wilson ligou várias vezes no celular e na casa do amigo, mas ele não atendeu. Passaria em sua casa mais tarde, só que um de seus pacientes estava muito mal e ele ficou lá até de madrugada, então seu plano teria que ser adiado até a manhã seguinte.

E a manhã seguinte começou bem tumultuada no hospital; um ônibus cheio de turistas capotou na estrada e algumas vítimas foram encaminhadas para lá. Todos os médicos estavam lá e House foi bipado para ir mais cedo, mas responsável do jeito que é só apareceu às 11 da manhã e apareceu acompanhado. Por alguns instantes todos os olhares foram direcionados aos dois que pareciam não se importar, passando calmamente pelo hall e indo pro elevador. Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, 13, Taub, Cameron e Chase esticaram seus olhinhos para ver também.

Chase: Uau! Ela é bonita mesmo.

Cameron: Quer perder os dentes, loirinho? – enciumada.

Chase: Não – percebeu o que disse – não é isso... É que o Foreman disse que ela era...

13: Disse? – cruzando os braços.

Foreman: Obrigado – falando pro Chase.

Taub ria dos casais sabendo que se sua mulher estivesse ali, estaria no interrogatório também.

Wilson olhou para Cuddy que deu de ombro e voltou a atender. Ele ainda tinha seu plano de matar House então foi executá-lo... O plano. Subiu de escada mesmo, chegou à sala do amigo e viu os dois conversando e sorrindo. Aquilo o irritou profundamente, mas o sorriso daquela moça era algo incrivelmente lindo, mas se recuperou e entrou na sala.

House: Bom dia Wilson!

Zoey: Bom dia Jimmy! – e repetiu o gesto do outro dia e lhe beijou a bochecha.

Wilson: Bom dia... – se perdeu nos olhos verdes dela, mas logo se acho – não! House a gente precisa conversar. Agora!

House: Fala! – disse naturalmente.

Wilson: É particular – olhando pra moça.

Zoey: Acho que eu vou tomar um café – e foi saindo.

House: Aproveita e faz o que a gente combinou.

Zoey: A não! Vai você! – parada na porta.

House: Você concordou em fazer, alias, eu até paguei por isso – Wilson a olhou assustado.

Zoey: Sabe Gregory, às vezes eu tenho vontade de te xingar – falou sorrindo.

House: Mas não pode, é pecado – fazendo cara de santo e a moça saiu – diga Jimmy.

Wilson: O que você tem na cabeça? – gritando – você faz as pessoas acreditarem que você mudou, mas do nada você volta a ser mesmo miserável de sempre.

House: People don't change – disse calmamente.

Wilson: Inacreditável. Você não merece ninguém, vai acabar sozinho.

House: Wilson você está fazendo showzinho à toa.

Wilson: À toa? – indignado.

House: Sim. No final você vai ver que não é nada de mais.

Wilson: Então me diz o que é?

House: Eu disse no final e não no meio.

Wilson se irritou e saiu. House sabia que pisou na bola, mas não era pro Wilson que ele devia explicações. Pensou em descer, mas sua guitarra estava mais próxima e ele não resistiu.

A bela moça desceu e foi até a lanchonete, todos a olhavam, mas ela não ligou.

Zoey: Olá – ela era gentil – eu queria um café com leite bem clarinho e bem quente, por favor – apesar do calor que fazia, ela não dispensava uma bebida quente.

Caixa: Claro.

Ela pagou, pegou o copo e saiu. Olhou aquele monte de gente e resolveu tomar um ar; seu carro estava perto da praça, então sentou no capô e encostou-se ao vidro. Fazia um belo dia, não muito quente, pois ventava, mas estava ensolarado. Ela nem se deu o trabalho de abrir o carro, só sentou, colocou os óculos e fone e apreciou a vista tomando seu café. Um segurança viu toda a cena e se aproximou.

Segurança: Bom dia – tentou, mas ela escutou – bom dia – disse mais alto e tocando no braço dela.

Zoey: Oi? – tirando o fone – pois não?

Segurança: A senhorita não pode sentar ai.

Zoey: Por que não? – confusa.

Segurança: Porque o dono pode achar ruim, se caso aparecer um arranhão no capô.

Zoey: Você tem razão – fazendo cara de conformada – acho melhor descer. Você me ajuda?

Segurança: Claro! – e a ajudou a descer.

Zoey: É melhor sentar do lado de dentro então – tirou o alarme do bolso a abriu o carro – quer sentar aqui também? – sorrindo.

Segurança: O carro é seu? Desculpa... Eu não sabia...

Zoey: Relaxa – ainda sorrindo – me diz, onde tem uma lanchonete ou restaurante aqui perto?

Segurança: Dentro do hospital tem uma.

Zoey: Sem ser essa.

Segurança: Ah... Well tem uma a duas quadras daqui. Pra lá – e apontou.

Zoey: Hum... Ok obrigada – ligando o carro – quer alguma coisa de lá?

Segurança: Não obrigado – riu.

Zoey: Então tá. Tchau.

Segurança: Tchau.

E ela foi pra tal lanchonete. Chegando lá tomou outro café com leite e um suco de laranja com maça. Era quase hora do almoço então decidiu fazer sua refeição. Comeu uma salada com frango grelhado e batata frita, muita batata frita. Falou ao telefone, olhou o movimento e assistiu o jornal que passava na TV. Recebeu uma mensagem de

House e voltou para o hospital.

Zoey: O que quer? – disse contrariada.

House: Onde estava?

Zoey: Almoçando.

House: Onde?

Zoey: Numa lanchonete ali na esquina. Olha só o que eu achei – mudando totalmente de assunto.

House: O que?

Zoey: É um presente – entregando uma sacola de papel – abre!

House: Já fez o que eu mandei? – pegando o pacote.

Zoey: Não. Abre logo! – ela estava toda empolgada.

House: É uma bomba? – e abriu.

Era uma camiseta do Iron Maiden e uma Flying V em miniatura.

Zoey: Gostou?

House: Você foi ao show do Iron Maiden?

Zoey: De nada e sim eu fui!

House: Quando? – vestindo a camiseta.

Zoey: Como você faz pergunta... – bufando – em março.

House: Março... Eles estavam em turnê em março. Onde foi esse show? – desconfiado.

Zoey: Aqui perto... Escuta eu vou descer e fazer... o combinado – e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Na clínica.

Chase: Cam, eu já disse. Ele é só uma mulher bonita, não significa que eu vá pedir o divórcio e me casar com ela...

Chase seguia Cameron enquanto Foreman seguia 13.

Foreman: Você me trocaria por ela?

13: Claro – ele estava pasmo – mas voltaria para você.

Foreman: Você me usaria isso sim.

Mais uma vez o local ficou em silencio voltando a atenção para a porta que se fechava. Zoey olhava todos com um sorriso nos lábios, mas como não estava ali de vitrine, foi fazer o que tinha que fazer. Parou na frente da secretaria de Cuddy.

As especulações começaram.

Zoey: A... – olhou o nome da medica na porta – Dra. Lisa Cuddy está?

Secretária: S-sim... eu vou anun... hey! – disse ao ver a moça entrando na sala da chefe.

Zoey: Com licença – já dentro do escritório.

Secretária: Desculpa Dra. Cuddy. Ela foi entrando e eu tentei avisar...

Cuddy: Tudo bem Betty. Pode ir (o que ela faz aqui?) – olhou a secretária sair – posso ajudar? – curiosa.

Zoey: Sim – sentando – na verdade eu vim porque o Dr. House disse que eu poderia te ajudar.

Cuddy: Ele disse? (ajudar a matar, só se for) No que?

Zoey: Ele disse que você quer marcar uma palestra com o Dr. Sanders, não é?

Cuddy: É... (que tipo de conversa eles tem?).

Zoey: Ótimo – ela levantou e deu a volta na mesa de Cuddy, parando em seu lado e pegando o telefone.

Cuddy: (o que ela pensa que está fazendo? Por que você não fala isso em voz alta? Fala. Fala Lisa) O que...

Zoey: Alô? Carl?

Cuddy: (ok eu falo depois)

Zoey: Sim sou eu – ela parecia conhecer a pessoa – tudo bom? ... eu to bem também...

Cuddy: (ela é bonita... lembra-me alguém... quem?).

Zoey: Você poderia passar para a reitoria da ala Norte?

Cuddy: (e ela acha que eu nunca tentei isso? Eu tenho cara de idiota?).

Zoey: Mudou? Espera um pouco... passa-me a caneta – pedindo pra Cuddy que passou.

Cuddy: (bacana, virei secretária dela).

Zoey: Obrigada... a gente se fala sim... tá tchau – e desligou o telefone – eles não passam mais ligação pra lá nesse telefone. Agora é nesse aqui – mostrou o número.

Cuddy: Eles nunca me disseram isso. Só passavam e tocava até cair.

Zoey: Da raiva né? Não custa eles dizerem o que aconteceu e dar o número certo?

Cuddy: O mundo seria bem melhor – as duas riram – (concentra Lisa! Não ria com o inimigo) você conhece alguém de lá?

Zoey: Quase todo mundo – discando o número certo.

Cuddy: Você estuda lá? (ela não parece que já se formou, deve ter uma 20, 21 no máximo).

Zoey: Se eles me aceitarem – cruzando os dedos.

Cuddy: (com quem ela parece Jesus? Ela me lembra alguém, de fato, mas quem?).

Zoey: Está ocupado – colocando o telefone no gancho – gostei dos seus sapatos**. **Sergio Rossi?

Cuddy: Sim (ok ela entende de sapatos) e os seus são...?

Zoey: Christian Louboutin.

Cuddy: São lindos.

Zoey: Eu larguei o Sergio faz tempo, o Christian me conquistou – rindo.

Cuddy: De vez enquanto eu troco o Sergio pelo Manolo ou Pierre – rindo também.

Zoey: O Manolo é bom.

Cuddy: É sim (pelo menos tem gosto para sapatos... e roupas) – Lisa a olhou de cima a baixo; ela vestia uma calça jeans cor de calça jeans, uma baby look verde com a seguinte frase: "I wish my grass was emo so it would cut itself" que fez Cuddy rir, Christian nos pés; brincos pequenos e dourados; o cabelo avermelhado estava solto com os óculos de tiara e usava um batom rosa clarinho que ressaltava os olhos verdes ( não posso negar que ela é muito bonita).

Zoey: A senhora é simpática e muito bonita – sorrindo.

Cuddy: Senhora? (senhora é a mãe dela) – sorrindo também.

Zoey: Sorry – ela ficou vermelha – a senhorita. Melhorou?

Cuddy: Pode ser "você" e obrigada. Você também é.

Zoey: Eu tive sorte nos genes, só isso. Vamos tentar de novo? – pegando o telefone.

Cuddy: O que? – confusa.

Zoey: A palestra – discando – agora esta chamando.

Cuddy: (ela é louca?).

Zoey: Alô?... Credo como sabe que sou eu?... Ah. Agora você é adivinha?

Cuddy: (quem ela conhece lá dentro? O dono? Essa eu tenho que ouvir) – e apertou o botão de viva-voz.

Rose: Eu não sou adivinha. Só conheço sua voz.

Zoey: Ah... – olhou o que Cuddy fez e colocou o fone no gancho – escuta, queria marcar uma palestra com o reitor Sanders.

Rose: Palestra de verdade ou uma forma de ganhar dinheiro? – debochou.

Zoey: Hey! Isso só aconteceu uma vez!

Cuddy: (seria ela uma cafetina de palestras?).

Rose: Nas minhas contas foram 4.

Zoey: Rose, eu gostaria de marcar a palestra, se não for muito incomodo. E eu já falei com o reitor.

Rose: Ok. Onde é?

Zoey: É no hospital... – olhou para Cuddy pedindo socorro.

Cuddy: Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital (ela já falou com o reitor?).

Zoey: Esse mesmo!

Rose: Você está em Princeton?

Zoey: É o que parece e a diretora aqui é a... – lançando o mesmo olhar anterior.

Cuddy: Dra. Lisa Cuddy!

Zoey: Ela!... Sorry – sorrindo.

Rose: Lisa Cuddy?

Zoey: Você a conhece?

Rose: Talvez. O nome não é estranho.

Zoey: Hum... Anyway me deixa falar com o homem enquanto você procura uns 3 dias para ele vir aqui, ok?!

Rose: Ok.

Zoey: Você sabe que eu te amo, né?

Rose: Claro – falou com voz de mãe e passou a ligação.

Zoey: Ela é um amor – falo com Lisa.

Cuddy: Eu lembro dela!

Zoey: Lembra? Da onde?

Cuddy: Eu estudei lá!

Zoey: Nossa... – pôs-se a pensar – se você estudou lá, então quer dizer que ela está lá há muito tempo.

Cuddy: (oh filha da pu...).

Reitor: Alô?

Zoey: Olá Vossa Magnificência, como estás? – falou toda pomposa.

Reitor: Uau quanta formalidade, ta bêbada? – perguntou normalmente.

Zoey: Samuel Sanders! Que modos são esses?

Cuddy: ( What?).

Reitor: Então digas o que queres senhorita?

Zoey: Melhorou... Quero saber se disponibiliza a fazer uma palestra?

Reitor: E esta seria uma de verdade?

Cuddy: (sim, ela é cafetina de palestras!).

X: Iii vô, como você é sem graça.

Cuddy: Vô? (VÔ?) – ela quase pulou da cadeira.

Zoey olhou assustada para Cuddy.

Reitor: O que? – ele não sabia que estava no viva-voz.

Zoey: Nada. É palestra de verdade sim. É em Princeton e a diretora é a... – olhando pra Cuddy novamente.

Cuddy: Lisa Cuddy! – quase soletrando.

Zoey: A diretora é a Lisa Cuddy – a imitando.

Reitor: Será um prazer.

Zoey: Então tchau.

Reitor: Tchau!

Zoey: Agora é com você – e saiu da sala deixando Cuddy mais confusa ainda.

Ela e o reitor falaram quase duas horas. Falaram do tempo em que Lisa estudou lá, de como as coisas eram e vários outros assuntos.

Já no fim da conversa.

Reitor: Mas por que você não ligou antes?

Cuddy: Eu disse, sempre que eu ligava me passavam para uma linha que só chamava e ninguém atendia.

Reitor: Por que você não ligou direto na minha sala?

Cuddy: Eu não tinha o telefone.

Reitor: Pedisse pro Greg. Ele tem meu número, o da Agnes e do Junior. (Junior! Ela parece o Junior!).

Cuddy: Eu também não sabia. Olha quanto tempo perdido, né? – rindo – (eu mato o House).

Reitor: Verdade – rindo também.

E ficou marcado que a palestra seria em duas semanas.

Cuddy tinha em mente que mataria House, então foi até sua sala. (ela é filha do Junior? Eu não sabia. Que babado! Mas o que ela faz com House? Que eu saiba os dois não estavam se falando...) Do elevador ela ouviu a guitarra do quase-morto tocando um dos solos de "Free Bird" (eu pago o palhaço pra ficar tocando?). Mas ao chegar à sala dele, viu que não era ele quem tocava.

Cuddy: Olá (mas ela já está aqui?) o House está?

Zoey: Não – olhando em volta, mas não parou de tocar – oi bebê – Rachel estava no colo da mãe.

Cuddy: Ah... (não tira minha cara não garota) e onde ele está?

Zoey: Clínica.

Cuddy: Acho que não – disse sem acreditar.

Zoey: Então tá – e continuou tocando.

Cuddy: Ele realmente está lá? Na clínica?

Zoey: Sim. Aquele lugar na frente da sua sala

Cuddy (strike 2): Eu sei onde é a clínica – disse entre os dentes – eu vou procurá-lo então.

Zoey: Aproveita e manda um beijo pra ele – sorrindo.

Cuddy (strike 3 e você está fora): Escuta – andou até ela – não é permitido tocar guitarra no hospital – segurando o braço da guitarra.

Zoey: Ok – erguendo os braços – eu paro. E você marcou a palestra?

Cuddy: Sim ( ela tem problema?) obrigada pela ajuda.

Zoey: Sem problemas – colocando a guitarra no lugar.

Cuddy: E como vai o Junior?

Zoey: Quem é Junior? – confusa.

Cuddy (sim, ela tem problema): O filho do seu avô – parecia que falava com uma criança de 3 anos.

Zoey: Ah... O tio Sam.

Cuddy: Sim o tio... Tio? (TIO?) ele é seu tio?

Zoey: Sim, por isso o chamo de tio – disse obviamente.

Cuddy (existe strike 4?): Mas ele não é seu pai? (ok acabei de escutar o que eu disse).

Zoey: Não, tio Sam não é meu pai, tio Sam é meu tio – parecia que ela falava com uma criança de 3 anos.

Cuddy: Quem é você? – confusa.

Zoey: Sobrinha dele.

Cuddy (...): Eu entendi isso quando você falou "tio". Qual seu nome? – tentou algo mais simples.

Zoey: Ixi tenho vários – coçando a cabeça.

Cuddy (doida): Como assim?

Zoey: Acho que meus pais se empolgaram no dia que nasci.

Cuddy: Fala logo (cacete) – impaciente.

Zoey: Me chamo...

Wilson: Cuddy! Tem uma emergência lá em baixo. Preciso de você.

Cuddy: Não! (mas que droga! Parece a final de American Idol).

Wilson: Mas é urgente.

Cuddy: Tá! Já to indo – estressada.

Os dois já estavam no elevador quando a moça gritou.

Zoey: Doutora! Pode me chamar de Kelly!

E a porta do elevador se fechou.

Cuddy ficou branca.

Wilson: Cuddy? Você está bem? – preocupado.

Cuddy: Sim – entregando Rachel pra ele.

Wilson: Você não parece nada bem. O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Nada... Eu preciso sentar.

Wilson: Aqui!

Cuddy: Na minha sala é melhor – ela ainda estava em estado de choque.

Os dois passaram pela clínica despercebidos, mas não por House que estava esperando que ela chegasse. Cuddy sentou no sofá parecendo que acabara de correr a maratona. Wilson não sabia o que fazer já que Rachel chorava e Cuddy mal respirava. House não iria entrar, mas ao ver a cara de desespero do amigo não pensou duas vezes.

House: O que foi? – pensando que fosse a Rachel, mas ao olhar Lisa – o que você tem? – preocupado.

Cuddy: Você... Ela... Vocês... – ela disse todos os pronomes conhecidos.

House: Não é o que você pensa – compreendendo o que ela tentava dizer.

Wilson olhava abobado para os dois, que de tão abobado largou Rachel no cercadinho e saiu dali.

House: Eu posso explicar – começou.

Cuddy: Eu não acredito... Você fez de novo.

House: Não é bem assim...

Cuddy: E como é que é então? – tentando entender.

House: Eu continuei fazendo... – falou com a cara mais séria do mundo.

Cuddy: Como? – perguntou indignada – depois de tudo o que aconteceu anos atrás, você... Eu... – se deu por vencida – eu sou uma tola por ainda acreditar em você – colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

House: Não você não é – tentou tocá-la, mas ela não deixou.

Cuddy: Então eu sou o que? – levantou brava – idiota retardada ou o que? – gritando.

House: Nada, você não é nada – respondeu a pergunta.

Cuddy: Nada? NADA? É isso que eu sou para você?

House: Não coloque palavras na minha boca – ele levantou também – eu nunca disse isso. Você sempre foi muito importante para mim e você sabe – ele também estava gritando.

Cuddy: Então me diz de uma vez o que você não disse há 19 anos atrás? – ela o olhou esperando uma resposta que não veio – você é inacreditável – pegou Rachel e tentou sair. Tentou.

House: Espera – ele estava encostado na porta a impedindo de passar.

Cuddy: O que? Você vai falar ou me enrolar como na última vez? – House nada disse – vai me dizer que tem que ir embora também? – ela estava bem chateada com ele.

Rachel: Ause! – esticando os bracinhos pra ver se finalmente ela a pegava, ele tentou pegar. Tentou.

Cuddy: Deixe-me passar – disse sem o olhar nos olhos. Ele deixou.

Ele a viu sair, mas ela antes de ir de vez ela voltou.

Cuddy: Um dia gostaria de saber o que de tão secreto é esse assunto, que você não pode me contar – e o entregou uma coisa e foi embora.


	6. Kelly

House olhava ela ir, queria pará-la, mas não fez. Olhou para o anel que ela o entregou e sentiu ódio de si. Queria saber achar um responsável pelo o que acontecia, então foi até sua sala.

Chegou lá e 'Kelly' tocava qualquer música em sua guitarra.

House: O que você disse a ela? – falou bravo.

Zoey: Nada – parando de tocar.

House: Quem nada é peixe. O que disse a ela? – mais bravo.

Zoey: Hey! Se tem alguém errado aqui é você e não eu! – indignada por levar bronca de graça.

House: Zoey! – gritou, mas se controlou – só me diz o que aconteceu, ok?!

Zoey: Ok – ele até sentou para ouvir – desde qual parte? – disse mais para irritar.

House: Zoey! – num tom bem bravo e alto.

Zoey: Acho que é do começo... Well, eu fui até a sala dela, liguei pro meu avô, consegui que ela falasse com ele e ela falou. Fim da primeira parte! – House respirou fundo – segunda parte: eu estava aqui de boa tocando Free Bird, quando ela entrou procurando por você, eu disse que você estava lá embaixo e ela não acreditou. Que fama, hein?

House: Pára de enrolar e fala logo! – ele estava à beira de um enfarte.

Zoey: Tá! Papo vai, papo vem ela veio com uma conversa estranha de que o tio Sam era meu pai – fazendo cara de "aquela mulher é doida" – dá pra acreditar?

House: E você disse o que? – perguntou devagar.

Zoey: Eu disse que ele era meu tio.

House: Eu não acredito... – falando mais para si do que para ela.

Zoey: Ela fez à mesma cara – rindo – ai, ela perguntou meu nome e...

House: Seu nome? Qual você disse? – ficando em pé.

Zoey: Kelly – dando de ombros.

House: Kelly? Por quê? – fazendo cara de espanto.

Zoey: É meu nome – fazendo a mesma cara que ele.

House: Você tem na falta de um, três nomes. Poucas pessoas te conhecem por Kelly.

Zoey: Exatamente! Essas pessoas que me conhecem por Kelly, são pessoas que não vão com a minha linda pessoinha.

House: Então são todas as pessoas – debochando.

Zoey: Ha ha ha – fazendo careta – ela não gostou de mim no momento que entrei na sala dela.

House: Só isso que você disse? Tem certeza?

Zoey: Sim e para evitar confusões futuras, para a próxima pessoa que falar comigo, eu irei dizer meu nome completo, ok? Oh! Lá vem minha primeira vítima – olhando para a porta.

House: Não... – pensou em impedi-la, mas não fez – whatever.

Wilson: Cadê a Cuddy? – preocupado.

House: Acho que foi pra casa. Por quê?

Wilson: O que aconteceu lá embaixo?

House: Nada Wilson, nada.

Zoey: Oi Jimmy!

Wilson: Oi... – ele não tinha percebido a presença da moça ali – Kelly, não é?

Zoey: Na verdade é Anne-Kelly Zoey Sanders House. Prazer!

Wilson: What? – perplexo – como assim House? Você e ele são casa...? – apontando para os dois.

Zoey: Se você for dizer "casados" a resposta é não!

Wilson: Então? – olhando para o amigo.

House: Ela é minha filha, Wilson! E pare de olhar com essa cara de pidão para ela.

Wilson: º-º Filha? Você tem uma filha? Desde quando? Por que você nunca me disse nada? – a cada pergunta, parecia que os olhos fugiriam da cara.

Zoey: O papo tá ótimo, mas eu tenho que ir – evitando aquela conversa chata – tchau Greg, tchau Jimmy! – e foi embora.

Wilson: É verdade?

House: Sim – mexendo na mini guitarra.

Wilson: House! Isso é... Uau! Eu nem sei o que dizer – se sentou.

House: Oh My God! Você não tem nada para dizer? Isso é um milagre!

Wilson: Pára de graça. Mas ela nem parece com você – ainda sem acreditar.

House: Sabe Wilson, palavras machucam – fazendo cara de dó.

Wilson: Besta. É verdade mesmo?

House: Wilson – disse num tom calmo – foram necessárias duas pessoas para fazer aquele bebê, e é possível que o bebê pareça com a outra pessoa.

Wilson: E por que ela te chamou de Greg e não de pai? – cruzando os braços.

House: Você quer eu faça um teste de DNA para provar que sou pai dela?

Wilson pensou longos segundos.

Wilson: Oh My God! Você tem uma filha! É por isso que a Cuddy foi embora, não é?

House: Talvez – ele ficava triste ao pensar em Cuddy.

Wilson: E ela sabe?

House: Sabe – disse empolgado – por isso ela foi embora, para comemorar!

Wilson: Você tem que fala com ela, House!

House: Eu gostava mais de você quando não sabia o que falar.

Wilson: Só estou tentando ajudar! – levantando os braços.

House: E eu falei sério quando disse para parar de secar a minha filha! – usando tom de pai ciumento.

Wilson: Ah? – ele ficou vermelho – eu não... Eu não olhei... Não sei do que você ta falando – rindo nervosamente.

House: Pois eu sei. Eu não tenho idade para ser seu sogro e ela não tem idade para casar!

Wilson agradeceu aos céus quando seu bipe tocou e ele foi ver seu paciente. House ficou pensado em Cuddy e brincando com o anel. Decidiu que estava na hora de acabar com aquele segredo e seguiu para a casa da médica.

House chegou na casa de Cuddy e ficou parado na porta. Pensou em voltar, mas criou coragem e tocou a campainha.

Rachel chorava, não parou de chorar desde que saiu do hospital. Ela estava enjoadinha fazia dois dias e Cuddy podia ter uma idéia do que se tratava. House. Ela fez um teste.

Cuddy: Cadê o House, Rach? – a menina parou de chorar e olhava para os lados procurando o homem (que mãe horrível eu sou! Mas não é que ela está com saudades mesmo?! Ela vai ter que se acostumar sem ele e eu também!).

Não achando o homem que procurava, Rachel chorou mais ainda (bem que o palhaço podia aparecer, né?). Ela tentou dar um banho pra ver se ela se acalmava, mas não adiantou.

A campainha tocou.

Ele não sabia a reação que ela teria em vê-lo, por isso deu um passo para trás por precaução. A porta se abriu.

House: Oi – esperando algum objeto voador.

Cuddy: Oi – disse secamente (o que ele faz aqui?).

Rachel tinha tentado de tudo para chamar a atenção daquele homem: chamar, esticar os bracinhos e nada deu resultado, então decidiu se jogar para ver se dava certo. E deu.

House: Hey Rach – segurou a menina voadora – como você está? – e olhou para Cuddy – posso segurá-la?

Cuddy: Pode (só porque ela parou de chorar). Entra! – e deu passagem para ele.

Os dois foram para a sala, mas não se falaram nem se olharam. House ficou brincando com Rachel e Cuddy pegou uma revista para ler. 15 minutos depois.

House: Ela está com uma carinha de cansada, você anda levando sua filha paras baladas, Lisa? – sarcástico.

Cuddy olhou para ele: Muito engraçado – e voltou sua atenção para a revista.

House: Mas o que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Ela não vem dormindo direito nos dois últimos dias – disse sem tirar os olhos da revista.

House: Ela está dormindo agora – ela olhou.

Cuddy: Parece que ela sentiu falta de alguém manco para fazê-la dormir – fingindo não se importar (Idiota! Não acredito! Ele a faz dormir. Claro. Que ironia).

House: Você também sentiu? – perguntou todo tímido.

Cuddy largou a revista: Não! (como mente mal, Lisa Cuddy) – levantando e indo para a cozinha.

House: Tem certeza? – indo atrás dela.

Cuddy: Sim! – de costas para ele – (palhaço).

House: Eu sei que no momento você sente raiva de mim – ela virou – mas você mente muito mal.

Cuddy: O clima não está bom para o seu lado, então diga logo o que quer e vá embora – disse um pouco chateada.

House: Ok – ele levou Rachel no quarto e voltou para a cozinha – primeiro de tudo acho que lhe devo desculpas – disse normalmente.

Cuddy: Desculpas? – não acreditando na tal palavra – (é o House mesmo?).

House: Sim, desculpas, por ter te colocado numa posição constrangedora no hospital.

Cuddy: ... (ele está preocupado comigo? Que fofo... não! Sem fofura).

House: Não foi minha intenção – ele abaixou a cabeça.

Cuddy: Ok...

House: Suponho que você esteja interessada na verdade, não é?

Cuddy (suponho? Por que ele está falando difícil? Ele deve estar doido) – ela afirmou com a cabeça.

House: Pois bem...

Cuddy: Mas pare de falar assim, porque irrita! – os dois sentaram.

House: Tá bom – rolando os olhos – o que quer saber?

Cuddy: Tudo o que tiver para me contar.

House: Ok. Então começarei do começo – ela só olhou – tudo começou quando eu estava na primeira série.

Cuddy: Se for para ficar com palhaçada, é melhor parar – ela levantou.

House: Eu to falando sério – falando sério mesmo.

Cuddy: Tá! Continua – sentou de novo.

House: Continuando... Foi na 1ª série que eu conheci o Junior e... – ele travou.

Cuddy: E...?

House: O Junior e sua irmã... Kelly! – ele travou novamente.

Cuddy: Kelly? Aquela do hospital? (se for ela devia estar embalsamada desde daquela época).

House: Não! Claro que não. Aquela é outra Kelly.

Cuddy: Quantas "Kelly" existem? – enciumada.

House: Posso continuar a história?

Cuddy: Tá.

House: Então... – ele tentou continuar.

Cuddy: Espere um pouco! O Junior tem uma irmã? – o cortando.

House: Se você ouvir toda a história, você saberá! – bem House.

Cuddy: Então fala logo! (grosso).

House: É o que eu to tentando... Pois bem, nós três nos tornamos amigos nessa época. Quanto estávamos no colegial, Kelly – sempre que ele falava o nome dela, parecia que doía – e eu começamos a namorar – ele travou de novo e Cuddy ficou preocupada.

Cuddy: Está tudo bem?

House: Sim. Então... No 3º ano ela engravidou e...

Cuddy: Como? (aquela menina... menina não, mulher é filha dele?) Essa Kelly de hoje é sua filha? Não! Você tem uma filha?

House: Tenho – ele ainda estava um pouco travado.

Cuddy: Por que você não disse antes?

House: Se eu conseguir contar sem você me interromper, de novo, você saberá! – Cuddy cruzou os braços e esperou ele dizer – obrigado. Sim eu tenho uma filha, sim é a que estava no hospital hoje – Cuddy se contorcia na cadeira para falar – Pela sua expressão, você quer saber onde está a mãe dela, certo?

Cuddy: Sim!

House: Sabia. Well… ela… ela… - ele não conseguiu.

Cuddy: Fala logo! (cacete! Bem que ela parece com ele).

House: É que não é simples assim – ele respirava fundo.

Cuddy: Você só vai saber se tentar – mostrando seu lado humano pela primeira vez no dia.

House sentiu a confiança nas palavras dela e disse: Ok. Ela... Morreu... No parto.

Cuddy se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Não sabia por que se sentia assim, mas se sentia. Ela colocou sua mão em cima da dele e o olhou como se dissesse que ela estava ali com ele e ele podia continuar a falar. Ele entendeu o gesto.

House: Eu não quis saber do que. E o que fiz foi meu papel de pai; tomei conta dela – House lembrava daquele dia como se fosse hoje.

Zoey chorava na maternidade, uma das enfermeiras que estava na hora do parto, viu jovem rapaz olhar para filha e se sensibilizou.

Enfermeira: Pai? – chamando o garoto – quer segurá-la? – Greg afirmou com a cabeça. Ele colocou roupa de centro cirúrgico e entrou numa sala. A enfermeira pegou a bebê e deu pro pai. Ele estava todo desajeitado segurando a pequenina, mas não queria largá-la.

Greg: Hey pequena! – a menina parava de chorar – que dia! – ele olhava para a filha, vendo como ela era parecida com a mãe – eu quero que você saiba que sua mãe foi a melhor do mundo – ele estava quase chorando – mesmo que tenha apenas sido durante a gestação. Ela te amava muito e vai continuar amando. E eu sempre estarei com você, mesmo que você cresça e me odeie – lembrou do pai – mas eu sempre serie seu pai e você sempre poderá contar comigo, ok?! Ah, seu nome é Anne-Kelly Zoey Sanders House. Eu sei que é grande; não me odeie por isso, mas é que eu queria Anne, sua mãe queria Zoey e devido ao acontecido, foi acrescentado Kelly no meio dos dois. Eu sei que é estupidez, mas será um jeito de sempre lembrarmos dela, ok?! – beijou a testa da menina que dormia em seus braços.

Cuddy: Eu não fazia idéia House. Sorry – ela colocou a outra mão na outra mão dele.

House: Ok... – fazia tempo que ele não falava em Kelly e ainda mexia muito com ele.

Cuddy: Deve ter sido horrível passar por isso (tadinho).

House: Foi. Ela era foi meu primeiro amor.

Cuddy: Imagino (como ter raiva de um ser desse, meu Deus?).

House: Posso pedir uma coisa? – disse envergonhado.

Cuddy: Claro! – curiosa.

House: Um abraço... – ele ficou vermelho.

Cuddy (seu fofo!): Nem precisava pedir – ela levantou e ele também.

House: Obrigado.

E eles se abraçaram longamente. Cuddy ainda queria saber por que ele não disse nada sobre a filha, mas não queria estragar o momento. Ela viu o quanto foi difícil pra ele contar só essa parte da história, então esperaria ele contar o fim. Eram 4 da tarde e eles passaram o resto do dia assistindo TV e conversando, sem tocar no assunto "filha dele".

Cuddy: Greg?

House: Sim?

Cuddy: Eu senti sua falta também – sorrindo.

House: Eu já sabia – fazendo cara de sabichão.

Cuddy: Como você é convencido. E se eu estiver inventando tudo isso? – não queria dar o braço a torcer.

House: Lisa, vamos fazer uma brincadeira: você pergunta qualquer coisa sobre sua pessoa e eu irei responder corretamente.

Cuddy: Que brincadeira besta.

House: Tá com medo? – a desafiando.

Cuddy: Ok... 1ª pergunta: eu tinha quantos anos quando meu 2º dente do siso nasceu? – cruzando os braços.

House: Pegou pesado. Ok! Pergunte qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionado a dentes – ele riu.

Cuddy: Tá bom! Onde foi nossa primeira vez? (ele não vai lembrar).

House: Ixi! Nem lembro – ela ficou furiosa e o estapeou – brincadeira. Nossa como você é violenta, mulher!

Cuddy: Sempre fui. Agora responda!

House: Ok. Local: Seu quarto; Dia: 14 de outubro de 1989; Estação: Outono; você usava calça jeans e minha camiseta do Deep Purple, sutiã e calcinha rosa e tênis branco; eu de moletom preto, calça de jeans e eu acho que estava sem cueca... – ficou pensando – você não quis me deixar ligar o som. Ah sei lá... não lembro muito bem.

Cuddy estava pasma! (ele lembra de tudo).

House: Aposto que você não lembrava e perguntou achando que eu não fosse lembrar e quem ia sair mal seria eu e não você, mas eu lembro! Nunca esqueci.

Cuddy: É lógico que eu lembro! E você estava de cueca sim.

House: Safadinha, disso você lembra – falando com malícia – e qual era cor?

Cuddy: Como se você tiver uma variedade de cores né?! Preta!

E ficaram lembrando as noites de amor que tiveram até fazerem naquela noite. Cuddy estava aconchegada nos braços dele quase dormindo, mas ele começou a falar.

House: Lisa? Você está dormindo? – sussurrando.

Cuddy: Ah não! Você não vai começar a falar agora, né?

House: Se você não me der atenção... – fingindo choro.

Cuddy: O que é? – ela se virou para ele.

House: É rápido.

Cuddy: Então fala.

House: Na verdade é um notificado...

Cuddy: Eu vou fechar meus olhos! – ameaçou.

House: Eu vou falar... é que você é meu segundo amor. Agora você pode dormir, boa noite.

Cuddy: O que?

House: Tá surda? – levou um tapinha – eu disse que você é meu segundo amor.

Cuddy: Jura? – sorrindo.

House: Juro. E você não se importa?

Cuddy: Devido ao ocorrido, não me importo – e o beijou.

House: Ah! Pode dormir boa noite! – virou pro lado.

Cuddy: Greg?

House: Deixe-me dormir – fingindo irritação.

Cuddy: Você é meu primeiro amor.

House: Eu sei! – e levou mais um tapa.

E finalmente eles dormiram.

Cuddy acordou sentindo frio, tateou o outro lado da cama para achar "seu cobertor", mas ele não estava lá. Levantou assustada imaginando onde ele estaria.

House: Viu Rach! Isso se chama desespero – ele estava dando mamadeira para a pequena na cadeira perto da janela.

Cuddy: Shut up! – e deitou de novo.

House: Que preguiça é essa Lisa Cuddy? Levante que eu estou com fome.

Cuddy: Por algum acaso está escrito cozinheira na minha testa? – olhando para ele.

House: E está escrito ama de leite na minha?

Com alguns palavrões em mente, Cuddy saiu de sua cama, foi ao banheiro e seguiu seguida para a cozinha. A mesa tinha vários tipos de pães, geléias, bolo, queijos, torradas... Várias coisas mesmo.

Cuddy: O que é isso? – surpresa.

House: Café da manhã! Eu levaria na cama, mas eu manco e poderia derrubar o suco e fazer maior bagunça – falou com uma cara travessa.

Cuddy: Eu realmente estou com medo de você – falou séria.

House: Por quê?

Cuddy: Você está muito… legal... Você está aprontando alguma coisa? – desconfiada.

House: Que horror Lisa Cuddy! – disse indignado – a pessoa tenta ser romântica, e é questionado por isso?! Você não está gostando?

Cuddy: Claro que estou – se aproximando dele – é que eu desacostumei com você sendo gentil.

House: Eu sempre sou gentil – disse com se fosse a mais pura verdade.

Cuddy: Com certeza! – concordou.

House: Você está sendo sarcástica comigo? – se aproximando também – só eu posso usar esse artifício – sorrindo maliciosamente.

Cuddy: Jura? Eu pensei que você ensinava sarcasmo para as pessoas e eu aprendo rápido esse tipo de coisa.

House: E o que mais você aprendeu comigo?

Cuddy: Várias coisas – e eles se beijaram.

Passaram toda à manhã conversando e brincando com Rachel que começava a ficar em pé.

House: Eu não quero estragar o momento, mas são 11h30min e você está em casa!

Cuddy: Como você disse, são 11h30min. Eu já perdi boa parte do meu dia, acho que posso esperar até a hora do almoço para chegar.

House: Assim que se fala – dando um leve tapa em uma das coxas – aprendeu isso comigo também, não foi? – rindo.

Cuddy: Sim – rindo também.

House: Nós temos umas duas horas até voltar para o hospital. O que quer fazer nesse tempo livre? – erguendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

Cuddy: Eu tenho uma coisa em mente... – sorriu maliciosamente.

30 minutos depois House se viu parado na porta de seu apartamento.

House: Eu não acredito que você me convenceu disso – falou contrariado.

Cuddy: Pare de reclamar! Não custa você me apresentar sua filha. Você conhece a minha! – como se fosse à mesma coisa.

House: Ela deve estar dormindo – e abriu a porta.

Uma música calma vinha de dentro do local, o apartamento parecia mais claro. Zoey estava em posição de Meio lótus; no meio da sala.

House: Hey! – acostumado, pois sabia que ela praticava ioga.

Zoey abriu um olho: Oi pai – e fechou o olho.

Cuddy: Bom dia! – falou sorridente (pai. É um pouco estranho...).

A moça abriu os dois olhos e olhou a médica com um cara de espanto.

Zoey: Dra. Lisa Cuddy? – confusa – o que faz aqui? - House olhou para ela - quer dizer... Bom dia! – sorriu e fechou os olhos novamente.

Cuddy (acho que não foi uma boa idéia vir aqui): Desculpe atrapalhar... é que... – tentou se explicar.

House: Eu vim pegar uns papeis do hospital – ajudando a amada.

Zoey nada falou ou abriu os olhos só fez: Shhhh. House não ligou, mas Cuddy ficou vermelha de vergonha.

House: vocês duas continuam o papo enquanto eu vou trocar de roupa – e seguiu para o quarto.

Cuddy estava com Rachel no colo, mas a menina queria descer. Então a mãe colocou a criança no chão. Rach olhou para o lado que Ause foi e olhou para aquela pessoa estranha sentada no chão. Cuddy olhava ansiosamente para a porta do quarto de Greg, esperando ela se abrir, o que não acontecia. Então decidiu olhar Rach que estava… (Rachel?)indo em direção da moça (Não!). Rachel não andava ainda, mas engatinhava muito bem. E rápido. Quando Cuddy pensou em correr para pegar a filha, era tarde demais.

Zoey sentiu uma mãozinha em sua perna, abriu um olhou e olhou para baixo e viu uma menininha muito bonitinha olhando para ela.

Cuddy: Desculpa – pegando a filha do chão – ela é muito rápida – rindo nervosamente. Zoey, novamente, não disse nada, só fechou os olhos.

Cuddy foi para o quarto o mais depressa possível (ela me odeia).

House: Sentiu saudades, né?! – rindo, mas viu a expressão dela – o que foi?

Cuddy: Acho que sua filha não gosta de mim – disse de uma vez.

House: Por quê? O que ela disse? – sabendo que a filha tem a língua bem afiada.

Cuddy: Ela não disse nada, mas o olhar que ele me manda... não é bom.

House: Relaxa! Ela fica estranha quando esta fazendo ioga – dando um sorriso encorajador para Lisa – você vai ver, quando ela acabar vai ser outra pessoa – e acabou de se trocar e voltaram para a sala e sentaram no sofá.

Zoey: Posso presumir que dormiu na casa dela – disse num tom calmo, ainda com os olhos fechados.

House: Presumiu corretamente – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Zoey: Na cama dela? – no mesmo tom.

House: Sim – Cuddy não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Zoey: Ah...

E ficaram em silêncio, até o relógio tocar. Ela abriu os olhou, se alongou, levantou, dobrou o colchãozinho, o guardou no armário e voltou para a sala.

Zoey: Mas ela não é sua chefe? – perguntou ignorando a presença da "chefe" ali.

House: Zoey! – arregalando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça na direção da Cuddy.

Zoey: O que? – fazendo cara de espanto.

House: Os modos, mocinha! – ele não usou tom de brincadeira. (meu Deus! Abduziram meu Greg. Quem é esse monstro?).

Zoey: Mocinha? Eu não tenho mais 15 anos, pai! - rindo.

House: Mas está agindo como se tivesse – falou bravo.

Zoey: Você costumava ser mais inteligente em relação a mulheres – debochou.

House: Já chega! – se levantou – vem! – e foi indo para o quarto.

Zoey: Vai me por de castigo? – o desafiando.

House: Agora!

Zoey: Com licença Lisa Cuddy – disse com cara de moleca e foi para o quarto.

Cuddy: (Jesus apaga a luz! O que foi isso?) – ela ficou estática no sofá.

House: Qual seu problema? – fechando a porta.

Zoey: Nada de mais. Às vezes tenho dor de cabeça... – sarcástica.

House: Eu não estou brincando – falou sério – por que fez aquilo?

Zoey: Não venha querer dar uma de "pai exemplar" na frente da sua namoradinha, que não cola – ela também ficou brava.

House: Do que você está falando? – confuso.

Zoey: Você, melhor do que ninguém sabe quando estou falando sério ou não. Desde o dia que cheguei você só fala dessa mulher! – ela gritava intencionalmente – eu não me importo com quem você namore ou "durma ocasionalmente", mas quando eu estiver aqui, eu quero ficar com meu pai. Sem dividir com ninguém!

House não respondeu. Sabia que ela tinha razão; ele não parou de falar em Cuddy um minuto sequer, parecia adolescente apaixonado. E Zoey era a pessoa mais ciumenta que ele conhecia. Pelo menos com ele.

House: Ok. Você tem razão. Desculpe-me – falou.

Zoey: Tudo bem – deu de ombros e saiu do quarto.

Cuddy estava bege. Viu Zoey sair do apartamento batendo a porta com força. House não voltou, então decidiu ir ao quarto.

Cuddy: Você está bem? – parada na porta.

House: To – ele encarava o chão – você ouviu, não ouviu?

Cuddy: Ouvi.

House: Você tem algum conselho?

Cuddy: Acho que você conhece sua filha melhor que eu – ele a olhou e ela sorriu.

House: É por isso que eu gosto de você – sorriu de volta e a chamou para sentar.

Cuddy: E o que você vai fazer?

House: O de sempre: Apelar para o Ser Supremo.

Cuddy o olhou confusa, mas ele não disse mais nada sobre o assunto.


	7. Gus

Passaram alguns dias e o clima entre Cuddy e Zoey piorou; não que elas haviam brigado verbalmente ou fisicamente, mas por insistência de House, Zoey concordou em ir jantar na casa da doutora. Tudo ocorrera bem: House estava dando atenção dando atenção para a filha e Cuddy sendo agradável. Agradável até de mais, talvez isso tenha irritado Zoey, que por sua vez passou a ignorar Cuddy completamente.

No hospital o assunto do momento era Kelly! House contou só para Wilson, então após 10 minutos todo o hospital sabia. E perguntas eram ouvidas nos corredores do local, como: quem é ela? Ou o que Cuddy faria com House? Por que eles voltaram? E quem é Gus?

Numa terça-feira de manhã, Cuddy estava ansiosa, até chegara mais cedo no hospital, pois Dr. Sanders chegaria às 10 horas e ela queria que estivesse tudo perfeito. A notícia que haveria uma palestra dele se espalhara de uma forma, que foram marcadas duas palestras extras para comportar o número de pessoas para assisti-la. Eram 09h40min e Cuddy estava no telefone com alguém quando a figura de seu querido reitor aparecera na porta e ele estava acompanhado.

Sanders: Bom dia Lisa! – feliz em vê-la.

Cuddy: Reitor! Quer dizer Doutor Sanders! – e se abraçaram.

Sanders: Estou muito adiantado?

Cuddy: Na verdade, 20 minutos – riu.

Sanders: Melhor adiantado do que atrasado – riu também.

Cuddy: Quem é esse? – olhava confusa.

Sanders: Esse é o Gus!

Cuddy: Ele é o Gus?

Sanders: Sim.

Cuddy: Nossa! Ele é lindo.

Samuel Sanders tinha passado dos 70 anos, mas quem o visse pela primeira vez acharia que ele tivesse no máximo uns 60. Ele era esperto, falador, educado. Seus olhos verdes ainda eram intensos, sua voz alta e forte intimidava as pessoas que não o conhecia, mas no fundo era um cara querido e simpático. Eles conversaram bastante.

Sanders: E onde está o Grego?

Cuddy: Vou chamá-lo – pegou o telefone e ligou para o escritório dele – House? Tem alguém que gostaria de te ver.

House: Eu não quero ser garoto propaganda de novo – parecendo que estava de saco cheio.

Cuddy: Desce logo House! – e desligou o telefone.

Sanders: Ele ainda dá trabalho?

Cuddy: Muito trabalho!

10 minutos depois House aparece na sala de Cuddy.

House: O que você quer?

Sanders: É assim que se fala com uma bela moça? – virando para Grego.

House: Samuel Sanders! O senhor por aqui! – e foi abraçar o homem.

Sanders: Pois é! E você sempre o mesmo mal criado – retribuindo o abraço.

House: Um sábio me ensinou que "people don't change".

Sanders: É verdade! – concordou e riu – e cadê a Zoey?

House: Deve estar em casa – falou sem empolgação.

Sanders: Você a conheceu Lisa?

Cuddy: Sim, conheci – com a mesma empolgação de House e ele percebeu - o que ela aprontou Greg?

House: Nada de mais.

Sanders: O que ela fez para você Lisa? – preocupado.

Cuddy: Não fez nada. Sério – tentou um sorriso.

Sanders: Eu vou acreditar, pois seu cabelo parece normal...

Cuddy: O que? – confusa e olhou para Greg.

House: É que ela tem um péssima mania de... – ele parou de falar e riu.

Sanders: Cortar os cabelos das namoradas dele – falou bravo por Greg rir.

Cuddy: O que? Jura? – assustada em perder as madeixas.

Sanders: Juro. De todas! Teve uma que nunca mais quis deixar o cabelo crescer. Ficou com uma falha enorme por meses. Acho que você a conhece, Stacy.

Cuddy: Ah... Conheço – ele disse séria, mas ria por dentro.

House: Gus! Eu nem te vi aqui! – feliz em vê-lo – ele está com uma cara estranha... O que ele está aprontando?

Sanders: Nada. Ele está assim desde que ela o deixou em casa, deve ser saudades.

House: Não sei... Não se esqueça que ele foi criado pela prima do demo. Qualquer comportamento diferente é suspeito.

Cuddy: Que horror! – com a expressão de pavor.

House: É verdade! Você acha que é exagero meu, mas não é.

Sanders: Ele diz a verdade Lisa. Uma vez ela colocou fogo na casa de bonecas, pois estava brincando de chuva de meteoros.

Cuddy: Nossa!

House: Ele já disse sobre o cabelo das moças, ela já assinou vários atestados quando ela faltava.

Sanders: Os professores não gostavam dela.

House: Nem os vizinhos.

Sanders: Lembra que ela não pode assistir aula de Genética.

House: Não, eu que não pude assistir às aulas, ela não podia fazer as provas na sala de aula – eles conversavam entre si, ignorando Cuddy.

Sanders: Aé! Eu estou com saudades dela, liga para ela – disse empolgado.

House: Ela deve estar dormindo – indo para trás de mesa de Lisa – vou falar que a culpa é sua.

Sanders: Tudo bem. Parecemos dois doidos, né Lisa?

Cuddy: Não se preocupe reitor, estou acostumada com doideira – e olhou para House que piscou para ela.

Zoey: Alô? – depois de várias tentativas.

House: Bom dia Bela Adormecida! – ele estava no viva-voz.

Zoey: O que você quer? – com a voz de sono.

House: Você não vem ver seu avô?

Zoey: Ele chega às 10 horas.

House: São 11!

Zoey: Ah. Eu vou – disse bocejando.

Sanders: Eu estou acompanhado.

Zoey: Vô, eu já disse que é feio ouvir a conversa das pessoas – riu – a vó está ai também?

Sanders: Ela está no hotel, me refiro a outra pessoa.

Zoey: Quem é? – curiosa.

Sanders: Gus!

Zoey: Ok to indo – desligou o telefone.

Sanders: Ela não vai ficar brava por acorda-la – rindo.

House: Com certeza.

Lisa ainda mantinha uma expressão de pavor.

House: Calma Lees, ela é um pouco "estranha" quando está mal humorada, mas depois você verá que ela é... – pensando em uma palavra.

Sanders: Doida como o pai – completou.

Cuddy: Então tudo bem – rindo – ela deve ser razoável.

Os 3 riram.

Zoey levantou depressa, passou voando pelo banheiro e saiu da casa do pai. 10 minutos depois ela estava no estacionamento do hospital; desceu correndo, entrou correndo e subiu as escadas correndo, claro que todos notaram quando ela passou. Ela chegou ao escritório de House assustando os três médicos presentes.

Zoey: Olá! – arfando na porta.

Taub: Hey – quase caindo da cadeira.

Zoey: Dr. House está? – olhando para a outra sala – cadê ele?

13: Na sala da Dra. Cuddy.

Zoey: Ah – ela desanimou – na frente da clínica, certo?

13: Certo.

Zoey: Ok. Obrigada – e saiu andando desta vez.

13: Acho que ela não gosta da Cuddy – falando para os dois homens.

Foreman: Você acha? Eu tenho certeza.

Taub: Vai ver ela não gostou da idéia de ter uma madrasta.

13: Ou de ter que dividir o pai com um novo bebê.

Foreman: Pode ser.

Zoey parou na porta da clínica e conseguiu ver seu pai em pé. Pensou em não entrar, mas estava com saudades de seu avô e de Gus; e se ela falasse que estava do lado de fora, provavelmente Dr. Sanders a faria entrar na sala daquela mulher, então decidiu entrar. Passou pela secretária, disse oi e entrou na sala.

Zoey: Gustav! – disse ao vê-lo.

Gus olhou para ela e foi correndo a seu encontro. Pulo, lambeu, cheirou, pulou de novo, ele estava com saudades de sua dona.

Zoey: Não precisa lamber minha cara – tentando tirar o focinho dele de seu rosto – desce! – ele desceu – bom garoto! Bate aqui – levantou a mão e o cachorro "bateu" sua pequena pata na mão dela – antes de eu te dar oi, onde tem um banheiro?

Cuddy: Naquela porta – apontou para a porta e sorriu.

Zoey: Obrigada – disse sem olhar para ela. Gus a seguiu com o rabo balançando.

Sanders: Não repare os modos dela – disse baixinho.

Zoey: Agora sim – saiu do banheiro – Vô! – abraçando o avô – que saudades!

Sanders: Eu também estava.

House: Eu também quero um abraço.

Zoey: Abraça sua namorada – disse enquanto abraçava o avô.

Sanders: Zoey! – falou bravo.

Zoey: A gente não pode nem brincar por aqui – rolando os olhos – eu te abraço Gregory – e o abraçou – feliz?

House: Agora estou.

Zoey: Você também quer um abraço? – perguntando para Lisa.

Cuddy: Não... – ela pensou em dizer sim.

Zoey: Ótimo, prefiro abraçar algo mais peludo, né Gus?! – sendo "abraçada" pelo cachorro – do que vocês falavam?

Sanders: De como você é mal educada – falou sério.

Zoey: Por isso minha orelha estava coçando – sarcástica – sobre o que mais?

House: Não nos restou muita coisa na verdade – sarcástico também.

Zoey: Comediante! Foi assim que ele te conquistou? – olhando para Cuddy.

House: Não responda – falou para ela.

Cuddy: (meu Deus! Que mulher é essa? Isso tudo é ciúmes?).

Zoey: Por que não? Eu quero saber com isso – fazendo cara de nojo – foi acontecer.

House: Você está passando dos limites Zoey!

Zoey: Não ligo – e falou alguma coisa para Gus – mas sendo uma pessoa educada, irei me retirar – ela levantou foi até a mesa de Cuddy – passar bem – disse para ela.

Cuddy: Ok – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Zoey olhou para Gus e apontou para a mesa. Ninguém viu isso.

House: Aonde você vai?

Zoey: Jogar frisbee com o Gus – e foi para a porta, quando passou pelo cachorro disse "vai" baixinho.

O cachorro se levantou e foi fazer xixi na mesa onde sua dona apontou.

Sanders: Gus não!

Zoey: Gus! Vem aqui mocinho – fingindo estar brava – que coisa feia. Pede desculpa para ela – ela apontou e ele latiu – bom garoto.

E saiu da sala rindo. Samuel Sanders não sabia como se desculpar com Lisa e House estava preocupado se seu relacionamento com ela duraria então ele foi atrás de Zoey.

Cuddy: House! Espera – ela levantou – eu quero ir.

Sanders: Eu não acho que é uma boa idéia – alertou.

House: Eu também acho Lisa.

Cuddy: Não custa tentar, não é?! – os dois homens se olharam.

House: Ok – ele disse e ela saiu.

Cuddy foi à procura de Zoey, ela não sabia por que se propôs a ir, mas queria ir. Mesmo que fosse para levar patadas, como havia acontecido antes, mas ela estaria fazendo alguma coisa. Ela não estava nos arredores do hospital nem o carro estava lá, então Cuddy pegou o seu e saiu procurando Zoey. Não sabia por onde começar, mas foi. Num parque próximo a casa de House, Lisa avistou a possível enteada sentada no gramado junto ao seu cachorro (muito fofo esse Gus). Zoey olhava distraída seu celular.

Cuddy: Posso sentar? – disse perto da moça.

Zoey: Doutora? – olhou com cara de quem esperava outra pessoa – a senhora por aqui?

Cuddy: Pois é! – sorriu – então, posso me sentar? – insistiu.

Zoey: Claro!

Cuddy (droga, por que vim de saia?): Acho que a gente deve conversar sobre...

Zoey: Eu quero falar! – interrompeu Lisa, que parou de falar e escutou – eu peço desculpa pelo o ocorrido nesses dias. Eu decidi que não irei ligar se você e meu... o Gregory namorarem, casarem ou só se pegarem. Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes! – sorriu.

Cuddy: Jura? – desconfiada – (ela é completamente lelé da cuca).

Zoey: Juro! Vocês formam um casal... – pensou – bonitinho?!

Cuddy: Ok..., mas... é sério? – ainda desconfiada.

Zoey: Dra. Lisa Cuddy, aposto que meu avô, junto com o Greg (por que ela o chama pelo nome?), disseram coisas "horríveis" ao meu respeito, certo? – Lisa acenou positivamente – e são verdadeiras! Mas eu não sou um ser humano desprovido de sentimentos; eu sei ser menos egoísta.

Cuddy ponderou as palavras de Zoey; (ela não é tão má assim...).

Zoey: Eu conheço essa cara – riu e apontou para a médica – me deixe adivinhar... eles te contaram que eu cortava os cabelos das namoradas dele? Acertei?

Cuddy: Acertou... – respondeu e sorriu.

Zoey: Sabia! Eles sempre contam isso – como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo – o que mais eles disseram? – curiosa.

Cuddy: Ah... nada de mais...

Zoey: Eu sei que eles falaram mais coisas; pode falar – sorrindo.

Cuddy: Falaram que você dava atestado quando faltava e que você não fazia as provas na sala de aula. Só.

Zoey: Aé! Vários atestados – lembrava.

Cuddy: Posso fazer uma pergunta? – curiosa.

Zoey: Pode! – virando de frente para ela.

Cuddy: Por que você cortou os cabelos das ex-namoradas do seu pai?

Zoey: Ah... – ela riu – digamos que eu não gostava de "cabelo comprido".

Cuddy: E por "cabelo", você diz as donas dele? – disse sorrindo.

Zoey: É.

Cuddy: Uau.

Zoey: É... mais ou menos.

Cuddy: Como assim?

Zoey: A história é longa, mas simples de entender... (eu tenho cara de lerda por acaso?)... eu sempre ouvia o Greg dizer que gostava de mulheres de cabelos longos, então sempre que eu tinha a oportunidade, eu os cortava bem curtinho – fazendo uma cara pouco maldosa.

Cuddy: Nossa! – surpresa – (e parece que o gosto não mudou... eu tinha o cabelo no meio das costas!).

Zoey: Não se preocupe! Seu cabelo está a salvo – riu.

Cuddy: Que bom! – sorriu – (encosta no meu cabelo e você vai ver!). E me conta essa história das palestras, você organizou 4 palestras por dinheiro?

Zoey: Credo falando assim parece que eu matei alguém – disse ofendida.

Cuddy: Eu não quis ofender! É que seu avô disse isso duas vezes e eu queria saber se é verdade. Só isso.

Zoey: A tá – mais calma – é verdade sim, mas não começou assim. Ele sempre recebia convites para dar palestras, mas depois de um tempo ele enjoou de fazê-las. Acho que ele ficou 5 anos parado. Eu fui até minha fonte perguntar por que ele parou e a fonte disse que meu avô disse que as palestras daquele tempo não eram mais como as de antigamente e que ele iria se fosse para o bem da medicina – respirou – então eu propus a minha fonte que me ajudasse a organizar uma palestra na qual ele participasse. Colocamos o plano em prática, minha fonte, como boa fonte, tem várias fontes – riu (opa, essa comeu palhacitos quando acordou) – ela conseguiu o telefone de vários hospitais e ligamos para ver se eles tinham interesse nas palestras, mas de uns quinze hospitais só um concordou com nossa condição, que era: não falar que tinha intermediários. E foi nesse que nós fechamos.

Cuddy: Eu posso perguntar quem é sua fonte?

Zoey: Eu teria que te matar depois de contar – riu sarcástica – continuando, ai o diretor desse hospital ligou para meu avô e "perguntou", como quem não quer nada, se ele estava interessado em palestrar sobre a área dele, que é Reumatologia, e ele aceitou.

Cuddy: E como você faturou com isso?

Zoey: Cobrando entrada! – disse como se fosse óbvio.

Cuddy: Puxa – acreditando que era lorota dela – e quando foi essa palestra?

Zoey: Foi em 1998.

Cuddy: 1998? – curiosa – onde?

Zoey: Chicago.

Cuddy: Mentira? – ela estava realmente surpresa.

Zoey: É verdade. Foi em maio, se não me engano. Teve outras palestras nesse dia; chamaram outros médicos de outras áreas, como o Dr. Thomas, cardiologista; a Dra. Hill, psicóloga; Dra. Ward, neurologista; Dr. Foster, pneumologista e outro que não lembro. Titularam de "Conferência dos Médicos", nome estranho para uma conferência, não acha? – sorriu.

Cuddy: Você está por trás da "Conferência dos Médicos"?

Zoey: Sim.

Lisa não acreditava. Essa conferência foi, se não é, a mais comentada, falada, escrita, ouvida e importante conferência no mundo médico e aquela mulher que alisava o cachorro ao seu lado, a organizara?

Cuddy: Quantos anos você tinha? – ainda em choque.

Zoey: 14.

Cuddy (e eu sou o Bozo): Fala sério?

Zoey: É sério!

Cuddy: E seu avô não viu você na entrada?

Zoey: Viu, mas não me viu cobrando a entrada – fez uma cara malvada – você foi?

Cuddy: Não... – ela ficou frustrada de não ter ido – eu não tinha convite.

Zoey: Por que você não falou com o Greg? Ele foi e sem convite – óbvio.

Cuddy: Eu não estava com ele na época – falou entre os dentes.

Zoey: Aé! Era a Stacy! – lembrou – ela foi.

Cuddy sentia raiva; raiva por não ter ido a conferencia, raiva por House ter ido, por ele ter ido com a Stacy e raiva por lembrar da Stacy.

Zoey: Ainda bem que eles separaram.

Cuddy: Como?

Zoey: Eles se separaram. Eu não gostava dela – fazendo careta.

Cuddy: Jura? – sorriu – (concordamos em algo, finalmente).

Zoey: Sim – riu também – eu cortei o cabelo dela.

Cuddy: Uau!

Zoey: É, mas eu não usei o dinheiro para comprar drogas ou armas, se é isso que você está pensando – mudando de assunto.

Cuddy: Eu não pensei isso (ta, pensei)! Diga-me o que fez com o dinheiro, então?

Zoey: Usei para comprar meu carro.

Cuddy: Mas ele não era do seu avô? – confusa.

Zoey: Sim, mas ele disse que só seria meu no dia em que ele morresse... E como dá pra perceber esse dia não chegou – riu – então eu fiz uma oferta boa e ele aceitou.

Cuddy: Ah... Então foi para uma boa causa – concordou com ela.

Zoey: Com certeza! Mas esses foram os menores dos meus problemas.

Cuddy: Deve ter bastante – riu.

Zoey: Eu te conto alguns se a senhora tomar um sorvete comigo – disse com uma carinha esperançosa.

Cuddy: Só se você parar de me chamar de "senhora" – fingiu brava.

Zoey: Ok Dra. Cuddy!

Cuddy: Lisa!

Zoey: Desculpa Dra. Lisa Cuddy – rindo.

E as duas foram tomar o sorvete e conversaram bastante, mas Lisa só ouviu histórias de uma menina que foi muito arteira na infância. Ela queria saber mais.

Cuddy: Você está com quantos anos? 24,25?

Zoey: Vou fazer 25 mês que vem – sorriu – e a senh... você está convidada.

Cuddy: Obrigada! Você parece ser mais nova. E você pensa em fazer faculdade ou alguma coisa?

Zoey a olhou como se Lisa tivesse xingado sua mãe.

Cuddy: O que? – preocupada.

Zoey: Eu posso parecer irresponsável, mas não sou – Cuddy ai falar, mas ela não deixou – eu já sou formada! – quase gritando.

Cuddy: Desculpa (muito bem Lisa! Agora ela te adora mais ainda).

Zoey: Não. Desculpa-me – falou baixo – às vezes sou um pouco explosiva ... (às vezes?).

Cuddy: Tudo bem – sorriu para ela – e você é formada em que?

Zoey: Meu avô diz que o mundo perdeu uma ótima atriz dramática – riu – e meu pa... Gregory diz que foi uma ótima advogada.

Cuddy: E o que o mundo ganhou?

Zoey: Para desespero do Dr. Sanders, eu fiz medicina.

Cuddy: Que legal! – disse empolgada – mas por que seu avô não gostou?

Zoey: Ele achava que eu era louca (Era?), na verdade, ele ainda acha que eu sou louca. E que poderia fazer loucuras com pacientes.

Cuddy: E você fez? – disse brincando, mas falou séria.

Zoey: Eu não sou igual o Dr. House, se você o usar como exemplo.

Cuddy: A tá!

E conversaram mais, até as duas voltarem para o hospital.

House e Samuel estavam esperando notícia de Lisa e Zoey que estavam fora há quase uma hora!

Sanders: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupado.

House: Espero que não.

Elas chegaram, com Gus, à sala de Cuddy e os dois homens estavam lá.

Zoey: Você não tem uma sala só sua? – perguntando para o pai.

House: Até que enfim! – ignorando a pergunta e indo de encontro das duas – você está bem? – perguntando para Cuddy.

Cuddy: Sim... – surpresa com a preocupação dele.

Zoey: Eu fiquei invisível? – perguntou para o avô.

Sanders: Sem ciúmes Criança – disse calmo – eu estou com fome, vamos almoçar?

Zoey: Eu também estou, vamos! Eu vou colocar o Gus na sua sala Greg.

Sanders: Eu vou junto! A gente se encontra na lanchonete – e saiu junto com a neta.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos.

House: Você está bem? – perguntou carinhosamente e bem próximo.

Cuddy: Estou. Por que a preocupação?

House: É que eu sou uma pessoa preocupada – pegando o rosto dela – e conheço a filha que tenho.

Cuddy: Ela só podia ser sua filha – riu e lembrou das histórias que ela contou – pergunta: quem é a "fonte" dela?

House: Ela não disse? – ela disse "não" – e se dissesse teria que te matar? – ela disse "sim" – é o Junior.

Cuddy: Ah!

House: Por que ela falou da "fonte"?

Cuddy: Ela estava falando como organizou "Conferência dos Médicos" – ela o abraçava pela nuca.

House: Sei. Ela organizou o negocio praticamente sozinha – falou orgulhoso.

Cuddy: Você não estava envolvido? – desconfiou.

House: Não – sincero – eu só fui saber no dia.

Cuddy: Humm. E qual foi o papel do Junior na história?

House: O de adulto – ela o olhou esperando uma resposta mais aceitável – se uma menina chegar ao seu escritório dizendo que quer marcar uma palestra no seu hospital, você marcaria?

Cuddy: Bem pensado.

Eles se beijaram.

Na lanchonete.

Estava cheia, mas os quatro acharam um lugar para fazerem sua refeição. Eles conversaram sob olhares curiosos.

Zoey: Esse povo é estranho – olhando em volta – não param de olhar.

House: Inveja porque somos lindos – e piscou para ela.

Eles se sentaram numa mesa encostada na parede; House e Zoey de um lado e Sanders e Cuddy do outro.

Zoey: Mesmo assim, eles não tem o que fazer?

Cuddy: O pior que tem – olhando para alguns funcionários que com certeza fariam hora extra por estarem lá.

Sanders: Pára de implicar com as pessoas Zoey – roubando o suco dela.

Zoey: Hey! Gregory faça alguma coisa! – mas ele lhe roubou as batatas – Hey!

House: Eles – falando dos curiosos – devem achar que isso – apontou para Cuddy, Zoey e ele – é um ménage à trois – o ménage à trois saiu mais alto.

Cuddy: House! – envergonhada pelos olhares que recebia e com seu ex-reitor que ria da piada.

Zoey: Então vamos desmentir isso. Com licença – levantou com uma cara de quem provavelmente ia aprontar.

House e Sanders a observava, esperando ela agir; Cuddy não sabia onde enfiaria a cara, caso ela estivesse envolvida no "agimento". Zoey estava na fila para pegar suco, quando chegou sua vez a caixa perguntou o que ela queria e ela "agiu".

Zoey: PAI? – todos olharam para ela – VOCÊ QUER SUCO OU REFRIGERANTE? – agora todos olharam para House.

House: PODE SER SUCO – e todos voltaram a olhar a moça berrante.

Zoey: Dois sucos, por favor – disse calmamente para a caixa que estava de boca aberta.

Ela voltou para a mesa com um sorriso de menina arteira que era.

Zoey: Eles não terão mais dúvida – e voltou a comer e House também.

Cuddy: (Jesus, essa menina é doida, louca, doida varrida, desmiolada, totalmente sem noção. É filha de quem? De outro doido! Eles se parecem demais. Não fisicamente, claro. Eles se completam; um termina a... eu não diria piada, mas sim a maldade do outro – ela teve uma epifania – será que eu estou com ciúmes dela? Seria ela uma ameaça ao meu relacionamento com ele? Porque ela tem o direito de palpitar os relacionamentos dele... será que ela teve participação no término do casamento dele com a Stacy?... por que eu to pensando na Stacy? Voltando a mim... se ela pedisse, será que ele terminaria comigo? Meu Deus! Mas... e se fosse ao contrario? E se Rachel pedisse para eu terminar com ele? Eu terminaria? Terminaria? Acho que terminaria... será? Mas a Rach gosta dele... então eu teria que fazer com que Zoey gostasse de mim! Ó! Seria eu capaz de fazer outro "House" se apaixonar por mim? Claro que sim, não é?...).

Zoey: É sim! – disse para a médica. Cuddy soltou um gritinho assustado – o que? – Zoey se assustou.

Cuddy: Nada, desculpa. Eu tava... pensando... em uns problemas que eu tenho que resolver mais tarde...

House: Confessa que você estava pensando em mim? – jogando charme. Ela ia responder, mas...

Zoey: Jimmy! – ela praticamente gritou; o oncologista veio com um sorriso no rosto.

Wilson: Olá! – disse para todos da mesa, mas recebeu só de Zoey, um beijinho na bochecha que o deixou vermelho.

Cuddy: Oi Wilson! Deixe-me apresentar: Dr. Wilson, Dr. Sanders. , Dr. Wilson.

Sanders: Prazer – ele se levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

Wilson: Você é o Dr. Sanders! – afirmou.

Sanders: Alguns dizem que sim – brincou.

Wilson: O senhor é incrível! Suas palestras são incríveis. Eu fui na "Conferência dos Médicos" – Cuddy olhou para Zoey que eu um piscadinha para ela.

Zoey: Vô...

Wilson: Vô? – olhou para ela, para Sanders, para Cuddy e para House – ah... vô!

Zoey: Continuando... Vô é ele o oncologista – puxando o médico para sentar ao seu lado.

Sanders: Ah sim...

House: Você nunca tinha visto um? – perguntou mal humorado.

Zoey: Sim, mas nunca um tão... – olhou para Wilson que estava muito perto, já que o banco só era para duas pessoas – tão bom.

Cuddy (humm, Wilson, colega! Ta pegando...).

Wilson olhou para Zoey todo carinhoso, mas viu que seu pai não lhe enviava o mesmo olhar e agradeceu mais uma vez aos céus por seu bipe tocar.

Wilson: Desculpem, mas é uma emergência. Foi um prazer – e sentado, estendeu a mão para Sanders, ficando a milímetros de Zoey que teve que se encostar no pai para não encostar no amigo dele. E Wilson saiu ligeirinho dali.

House tinha uma cara de espanto e raiva em seu lindo rostinho. Sanders percebeu e queria sair o mais rápido dali.

Sanders: Lisa, querida, você pode me mostrar onde é o auditório? – levantando e pedindo com o olhar para que ela o seguisse.

Cuddy: Claro – ela entendeu o olhar – seria um prazer.

Os dois saíram que nem olharam para trás. Já do lado de fora o reitor olhou para Cuddy.

Sanders: Ainda bem que nós saímos de lá.

Cuddy: Concordo.

Sanders: Seu amigo tem plano de saúde? – brincou.

Cuddy: Tem sim – riu.

Sanders: Acho que você sabe que o Gregory é ciumento, não sabe?

Cuddy: Sei sim!

Sanders: Pois é! Uma vez eu cai na besteira de falar que ela estava namorando. O rapaz era direito, responsável, um bom moço; sabe o que o Greg fez?

Cuddy: Nem imagino – curiosa.

Sanders: Ele foi até Michigan, descobriu onde o rapaz morava, não disse para ele que era o pai de Zoey e assustou o menino dizendo que era o marido dela! Vê se pode!

Cuddy: E o menino acreditou?

Sanders: Ele tinha 15 anos! Até eu com 15 anos acreditaria. O Gregory não bate muito bem não.

Cuddy: Sei disso – rindo.

Algumas horas depois, Cuddy ficou pensando em Wilson, então foi até seu escritório. Chegando lá, entrou sem bater, fazendo com que Wilson quase caísse da cadeira.

Wilson: Você não sabe bater?! – ele não gritou.

Cuddy: Desculpa. São as influências.

Wilson: Fecha a porta!

Cuddy: Ta bom! – ela fechou – então, eu passei para te ver antes do seu óbito – sarcástica.

Wilson: Nem brinca – ele estava nervoso – o House falou alguma coisa?

Cuddy: Com certeza! Depois que você saiu, nós fomos ao um grupo de ajuda e ele falou abertamente o que sentia – Wilson só olhou – claro que não!

Wilson: Meu Deus, eu to morto! – colocando o rosto entre as mãos – ele vai me matar, não vai?

Cuddy: Mas o que te deu na cabeça de dar em cima da filha dos outros. Da filha do House! House! Você poderia cantar a mãe, a tia ou até eu, mas a filha? O avô dela disse que House já fez vários garotos chorar e fazer terapia por namorar Zoey.

Wilson: Mas eu não faço nada! Ela que quando me vê, me beija! Eu só fico parado...

Cuddy: ...vermelho que nem pimentão.

Wilson: Muito engraçado. Você viu, eu não disse nada e ela me beijou!

Cuddy: E você gostou! – sorri maliciosamente para ele.

Wilson: Será que ele vai acreditar nisso? – ignorou o comentário da chefe.

Cuddy: Claro! Nesse mesmo grupo de apoio ele disse que iria acreditar em você.

Wilson: Você vai ser minha testemunha!

Cuddy: Claro!

Wilson: É sério...

Ele parou de falar, pois House abrira a porta.

House: Eu gostaria de falar com o Dr. Wilson, por favor.

Cuddy olhou para o amigo e lhe desejou boa sorte e ao passar por House também. A porta se fechou e os dois se encaravam... na verdade House encarava Wilson e Wilson pensava num jeito de nocautear o amigo e sair correndo.

Wilson: O-o que você quer falar comigo? – se sentou desistindo do nocaute.

House nada disse, só sentou e ficou olhando para o amigo. Wilson estava suando, sabia que House o faria falar sem perguntar nada.

Wilson: É algum paciente? – tentou – não? Alguma coisa com a Cuddy? Também não? – ele batia os dedos nervosamente na mesa – é sua f-filha?

House: Sim! – disse calmo.

Wilson: Ah. O que você quer falar sobre ela?

House se inclinou na cadeira, Wilson teve a impressão de que ele havia crescido 2 metros: Eu quero que você fique atento e tome cuidado! – e saiu da sala, deixando Wilson mais nervoso do que antes.

House foi para a sala da Cuddy que estava vazia. Tentou tirar da cabeça a imagem de Zoey e Wilson juntos; passou uma hora tentando arrancar da filha alguma confirmação sobre isso, mas ela negou tudo. Ficou deitado no sofá da amada até ela voltar.

Cuddy: O que você está fazendo aqui? – entrando em seu escritório.

House: Pensando.

Cuddy: O que você fez com o corpo do Wilson? – brincou.

House: Nada... ainda.

Cuddy: Credo House! Eles não fizeram nada.

House: Como você sabe? – levantando – o que ele disse?

Cuddy: Nada de mais. Só disse que ela quando o vê, dá um beijinho no rosto, só isso – ele coçou a cabeça – isso te incomoda por ele ser seu amigo ou por ela ser sua filha?

House pensou um pouco: Os dois... – falou baixo.

Cuddy: Seria muito horrível ver os dois juntos?

House: Claro! E eu farei de tudo para não acontecer.

Cuddy: Mas e se você não conseguir?

House: Ai eu mato o Wilson! Simples!

Cuddy: Como você é ciumento.

House: Até parece que não me conhece.

Cuddy: E conheço. E o que a Zoey falou?

House: Negou tudo!

Cuddy: Ok vou perguntar de novo: do que você a acusou? – ele fez careta.

House: De encostar... – ele sentiu um frio na espinha – nele e ele nela.

Cuddy: Uau! O negócio é sério.

Foreman: Licença! – entrou – House o paciente piorou.

House: Cadê o Sanders?

Cuddy: Ele disse que ia no hotel e voltava... Olha ele ai! – o médico entrava na sala.

Sanders: Sentiram minha falta?

House: Quase nada – respondeu – ta a fim de trabalhar um pouco?

Sanders: Se for para levantar peso, to fora!

House: Cancela os pesinhos de 1 kg – falou para Foreman.

Sanders: Muito engraçado! O que é?

House: Foreman?... Foreman? Acorda!

Foreman: Desculpa, mas esse é o...

House: Papai Noel?

Sanders: Palhaço. Sou Dr. Sanders, prazer – educado.

Foreman: O prazer é meu. O senhor é incrível!

House: Chega! Vamos ao que interessa: o paciente – todos o olharam com cara de "yeah right!" – parem de me olhar assim – e saiu da sala acompanhado dos dois médicos.

Subiram e o caso do paciente foi repassado para que Sanders ficasse ciente, mas não antes de receber olhares curiosos dos outros 2 funcionários de House.

House: Sim ele é Dr. Sanders! E sim eu irei demiti-los se fizerem perguntas não relacionada ao paciente. Cadê a Zoey?

Taub apontou para a outra sala, ela estava deitada na poltrona dele.

House: Criança? – ela a chamou.

Zoey: Pois não?

House: Você gostaria de se juntar a nós?

Zoey se levantou lentamente e foi; sentou do lado do avô.

Sanders: Oi Criança! – sorriu para ela e começou a ler o quadro branco.

Zoey: Oi avô! – viu a cara de espanto dos três médicos a sua frente - em que vocês estão pensando?

House: Você se refere a paciente, certo?

Zoey: Claro! – também lia o quadro branco.

House: Ouviram a moça, falem!

13: Achamos que é Lupus.

House, Sanders e Zoey: Its not Lupus.

Foreman, 13 e Taub olharam para Zoey, já que House sempre respondia isso e essa era a especialidade do Dr. Sanders.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio.

Sanders: E intoxicação por metal pesado?

House: Não apareceu nos exames.

Eles ficaram em silêncio; pensando o que poderia estar matando o paciente. House batia sua bengala no chão, Sanders relia a ficha e Foreman, 13 e Taub tentava lembrar se haviam perdido alguma informação no caminho. Zoey olhava para Gus que estava deitado embaixo da mesa; ele ficava tão bonitinho embaixo da mesa...

Zoey: Mesa... Vidro, vidro!

House: O que?

Zoey: Intoxicação por metal pesado!

House: Você ouviu o que eu disse? – um pouco decepcionado.

Zoey: Que os exames deram negativo, mas e se o metal for o ouro?

Sanders: Faz sentido.

Zoey: Lógico que faz! Se ele está no hospital, não é ele que se envenena. Ele tem acompanhante? – perguntou.

Taub: Você sabe ou está chutando?

13: A esposa.

Zoey: Então é ela! – ignorando o homem.

13: Mas ela veio com ele para o hospital?

Zoey: E daí? Você! – apontou para Taub – o que reage com o ouro para ficar roxo?

Taub: Ah...

Zoey: Você não ensina química para eles? – perguntou para o pai.

House: Cloreto de Estanho...

Zoey: Exato! Se ela está envenenando o marido com ouro, ela deve saber o que reage com ele.

Taub: Você é médica? – curioso.

Zoey: Não, sou motorista de carro-bomba! – disse naturalmente, mas em seguida recebeu um "pedala" de seu avô – sim, sou médica.

House: Eu tive uma idéia!

* insira aqui a parte em House vai procurar a mulher do paciente no banheiro. No capitulo 2x15*

Desvendado o caso, House ficou todo orgulhoso; ficou falando o resto dia sobre o assunto.


	8. DANGER, DANGER!

No outro dia ele foi forçado a sair cedo da cama.

House: Ainda é madrugada! – cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol.

Cuddy: São 7 da manhã, House! O sol está brilhando lá fora. Levanta!

House: Por que eu tenho que ir?

Cuddy: Porque você trabalha lá!

House: Mas durmo com a chefe, que é linda e compreensiva.

Cuddy: Não adiante jogar charminho. Levanta!

E meia hora depois, um House muito mal humorado chegou ao hospital.

Cuddy: Se você se comportar até o final do expediente, você terá uma boa recompensa quando chegar em casa – passando a mão na perna dele.

House: Chantagista!

Cuddy: Confessa que você gosta – beijando o canto da boca dele.

House: Gosto...

Mais meia hora e House entrou no hospital de bom humor!

Cuddy foi para seu escritório e House para o dele e quando chegou viu que alguém já estava lá.

House: O que você está fazendo no chão?

Zoey: Seu colchão é muito mole – ela nem abriu os olhos.

House: É por isso que eu não deixo você dormir lá. E meu colchão não é mole.

Zoey: É sim! – ela estava estirada no chão com as pernas em cima da cadeira.

House: Levanta à cabeça – ele disse e se sentou no chão e sua perna esquerda virou travesseiro – que horas você chegou?

Zoey: Acho que às 7. E o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

House: É que eu vim de carona.

Zoey: Sei!

House: Por falar nisso, eu queria dizer que fiquei feliz por você ter falado com ela – ele alisava os fios avermelhados da filha.

Zoey: Não foi nada – ela sorriu – eu fiz porque gosto de você.

House: Se você fez porque gosta de mim, quer dizer que você ainda não gosta dela, não é?

Zoey: Nem um pouco, mas eu tentarei. Prometo!

House: Sabia! Você estava muito legal.

Zoey: Eu sou legal! Ah sua casa será dedetizada hoje - mudando de assunto.

House: Por que... Formigas!

Zoey: É! Eu quase morri quando vi.

House: Você foi picada? – preocupado.

Zoey: Fui, olha minha cara inchada! – sarcástica – claro que não!

House: Esqueci completamente.

Zoey: Se você não estivesse preocupado com a outra... Às 2 horas o cara vai lá e eu tenho que sair.

House: Você vai para onde?

Zoey: Não sei. Talvez eu vá para o hotel com meu vô.

House: Não! Fica comigo – ela o olhou – você veio pra ficar comigo e não com seu avô.

Zoey: E ficar com você significa ficar na casa da sua namorada, não é?

House: Você prometeu que ia tentar. Essa é uma oportunidade.

Zoey bufou: Tá bom! Mas se ela começar com aqueles papos estranhos iguais aquele dia eu durmo no carro!

House: Tá! – feliz.

Zoey: E o Gus vai junto!

House: A Rach vai adorar!

Zoey: Quem é essa?

House: Filha da Lisa!

Zoey: Ah! Aquele bebê que estava com vocês anteontem?

House: É.

Zoey: Ela é sua filha também?

House: Não. Eu tenho uma filha só!

Zoey: Sei. Mas num futuro, ela poderá se tornar uma House?

House: Quem sabe...

Zoey: Ahhh pai!... Então você vai casar com doutora? – perguntou indignada.

House: Quem sabe...

Zoey: Você só sabe falar "quem sabe"? – um pouco irritada.

House: Quem sabe... – riu – e se eu casar? Você não vai ao casamento?

Zoey: Não!

House: Por favorzinho? – fazendo cara de pidão.

Zoey: Se eu não tiver que carregar as alianças, tudo bem.

House: Eba!

Zoey: E quando vai ser o casório?

House: Não sei. É só uma possibilidade.

Zoey: Ah, menos mal! Vamos mudar de assunto: o que você vai me dar de aniversário?

House: Nada.

Zoey: Como assim "nada"?

House: Eu já te dei a vida, o que mais você quer?

Zoey: Sua Flying V? – tentou.

House: Com certeza e também te darei a Romênia!

Zoey: Como você é ruim. É meu aniversário!

House: Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Zoey: Já sei o presente perfeito!

House: O que? Um rim?

Zoey: Não, um namorado!

House: Hahaha!

Zoey: To falando sério. Um namorado bonito, alto, inteligente...

House: É uma pena, mas eu sou seu pai. Seria contra a lei – fingindo estar sério.

Zoey: Pai vai chegar um dia em que você não vai mais poder se passar por meu marido – brincou.

House: E esse dia vai demorar a chegar.

Zoey: Eu não estou brincando, eu vou começar a namorar sério.

House: Criança – é o apelido dela – mulheres inteligentes não precisam de homens para atrapalhar suas vidas.

Zoey: Nossa, foi isso que você disse para a doutora? – rindo.

House: Ok deixa eu colocar desse jeito: Você não pode namorar!

Zoey: Qual é pai! Você vai ver, eu vou arranjar um namorado que você goste.

House: Duvido.

Zoey: Eu também, mas não vou desistir até achar um – e sorriu para o pai.

Eles ficaram ali a manhã toda, conversando. Eles eram bem chegados, amigos mesmo. Na hora do almoço ele foi falar com Cuddy sobre Zoey ficar com eles por dois dias e ela concordou. E ficou combinado que depois que ela fosse buscar Gus, voltaria no hospital e iria para a casa de Lisa com ela e House iria mais tarde, pois tinha horas na clinica para cumprir.

Zoey: Vamos? – ela apareceu no escritório de Lisa.

Cuddy: Vamos sim! Eu só vou acabar de assinar esses papeis e já iremos. Sente-se, fique a vontade! – sorriu para ela.

Zoey: Obrigada! – ela sentou na poltrona perto da porta.

Cuddy (vai ser uma boa oportunidade de nos aproximar) – pensou – (tomara que de tudo certo). 5 minutos depois – Vamos!

Zoey: Vamos.

Elas foram com o carro de Zoey, pois House ficou com o de Cuddy.

Zoey: A senhora sempre sai essa hora? – puxando assunto.

Cuddy: Não e pode me chamar de "você" – sorriu.

Zoey: Desculpa. Então hoje é uma ocasião especial para você sair mais cedo, não é?

Cuddy: É sim. Eu vou arrumar o quarto para você dormir.

Zoey: Eu não quero atrapalhar a senh... Você.

Cuddy: Não vai atrapalhar em nada! Vai ser um prazer.

Zoey: Então tá.

Enquanto isso no hospital, House estava de saco cheio de ficar lá; queria ir para casa, mas tinha horário para cumprir então teve que ficar. O que não queria dizer que ele tinha que atender algum paciente, então pegou sua TV portátil e ficou em uma das salas da clínica.

Wilson saiu de um consultório e viu o amigo entrar em outra. Talvez estivesse na hora de uma conversa. Ele respirou fundo e entrou.

Wilson: Posso entrar?

House concordou com a cabeça. Eles ficaram em silencio assistindo alguma coisa que passava.

Wilson: House... – começou depois de um tempo – eu gostaria de deixar esclarecida essa "situação" entre nós – ele viu que House não ia falar nada, então prosseguiu – não há nada entre mim e sua filha, nunca teve. As únicas vezes que eu a vi você estava presente em todas. Eu juro!

House ouviu atentamente as palavras do amigo e lhe ofereceu batatinhas.

Wilson: Isso é um "sim, estamos bem"? – receoso.

House: Você quer ou não? – teria um duplo sentido essa resposta?

Wilson: Claro – e pegou as batatinhas.

Chegando à casa de Cuddy.

Cuddy: Eu moro ali – apontou – pode colocar o carro na garagem.

Zoey: Ok – elas desceram do carro e Gus também.

Cuddy: Pamela está ai.

Zoey: Mas ela não se chama Rachel? – confusa.

Cuddy: Ah não; a babá chama Pamela.

Zoey: Ah! – elas entraram na casa.

Cuddy: Chegamos!

Rachel: Má! – ela chamava a mãe assim.

Cuddy: Rach – pegou a menina que estava esticando os bracinhos para ela – oi Pam!

Pamela: Oi Lisa – cumprimentou a médica.

Cuddy: Esta é Zoey, Zoey esta é Pamela.

Zoey: Olá! – sorrindo – prazer!

Pamela: Prazer é meu.

Zoey: Esse é o Gus – apontando pro cachorro que estava sentado ao seu lado.

Pamela: Que lindo! – ficou brincando com ele.

Zoey: Onde é o banheiro?

Cuddy: No corredor à direita.

Zoey: Obrigada! – e foi.

Pamela: Quem é ela? – curiosa.

Cuddy: Filha do House.

Pamela: NNNNNNÃO! – gritando.

Cuddy: Shhhhh! Fale baixo!

Pamela: Foi mal. Ele tem uma filha desse tamanho?

Cuddy: Tem! – ela resumiu a história para a babá.

Pamela: Uau!

Zoey voltou e as três ficaram jogando conversa fora. Lá pelas 4, Pamela foi embora e Cuddy e Zoey foram arrumar o quarto para ela dormir. Elas tiraram o berço de Rachel e colocaram no quarto da médica e arrumaram à cama de solteiro que havia no local. Conversaram de boa. Fizeram o jantar e tudo, depois ficaram sentadas conversando mais.

Cuddy: Você quer beber alguma coisa? Tem suco, água, vinho e a cerveja do seu pai.

Zoey: E aceito o suco.

Cuddy: Você não gosta de vinho ou cerveja?

Zoey: Não... Acho que nunca gostei.

Cuddy: Isso é bom! (ela é filha do House mesmo?) – ela riu – mudando de assunto: seu pai sempre foi ciumento com você?

Zoey: Sempre! Por quê? Ele foi falar com o Dr. Wilson, não foi?

Cuddy: Foi sim!

Zoey: Ele sempre faz isso – riu – eu já me acostumei.

Cuddy: Imagino. E como você namora ou sai para namorar sem ele saber?

Zoey: A distância ajuda um pouco. Mas é bem complicado quando ele fica sabendo.

Cuddy: E onde você mora?

Zoey: Califórnia.

Cuddy: Realmente longe!

Zoey: É que eu fui estudar lá. Eu também acho longe.

Cuddy: Stanford?

Zoey: Sim.

Cuddy: Que legal! Eu me candidatei para lá também, mas era muito longe de casa.

Zoey: Onde você morava?

Cuddy: Cleveland, então Michigan estava mais perto.

Zoey: Claro.

Cuddy: E o que você foi fazer tão longe? Seus avós moram em Michigan, não é?

Zoey: È, mas lembra que eu disse que eles não me aceitaram?

Cuddy: Não? Por quê? (será que ela não pegou nem um pouquinho da inteligência do pai?).

Zoey: Na verdade foi um acordo que fizeram – ela viu a cara de confusa da médica e continuou – quando eu estava com 14 anos voltei a morar com meus avós, e como não tinha nada para fazer depois da escola eu ia para a faculdade com meu avô. E eu aprontava muito lá; meu avô quase perdeu o cargo de reitor. E quando eu falei que queria estudar lá, os diretores acharam melhor não e meu avô também.

Cuddy: Nossa! Você era igual seu pai então?

Zoey: É... Mais ou menos. Eu não usava pó de mico – Lisa riu.

Cuddy: Acho melhor não perguntar o que você usava – Zoey riu.

Zoey: É. Também acho – sorriu.

Cuddy: Você sempre morou com seu pai?

Zoey: Mais ou menos. Até os 5 anos eu morava com meus avós; depois fui morar com ele em Baltimore e quando eu estava com 16 eu fui para Stanford e ele veio pra cá.

Cuddy: Ah. Então você morou com a Stacy?!

Zoey: Morei. Até que a gente se dava bem, ela era legal.

Cuddy: Humm – tentado parecer interessada no assunto "Stacy".

Enquanto isso na sala, Rachel estava tendo seu melhor dia: uma coisa peluda e grande estava no chão e ela podia mexer! Cuddy observava tudo, claro! Rach engatinhou até Gus, que ficou olhando para ela com a cabeça torta. A menina colocou a mão no focinho dele e ele a lambeu; ela gargalhou! E repetiu isso umas 15 vezes até Gus levantar e sair andando, mas Rach foi atrás. Gus sentou e quando Rach o alcançou, ela foi se apoiando e ficou em pé ao lado dele. Eles se encaram e Gus encostou o focinho gelado na bochecha dela; mais uma vez ela gargalhou e caiu de bunda no chão. Ela só parou quando o cachorro deitou-se no chão e ela conseqüentemente caiu em cima dele, mas ela não achou ruim; ele era tão fofinho, que de tão fofinho ela cochilou em cima dele. Cuddy quase teve um treco quando viu. Zoey achou que ela ficaria brava, mas não!

Cuddy: Que bonitinho!

Zoey: Tira uma foto.

Cuddy: Boa idéia! – ela foi correndo pegar a máquina. Tirou umas 592 fotos, em todos os ângulos possíveis e imagináveis. Zoey não ficou atrás e tirou 437 fotos com seu celular.

House chegou às 7 horas, estava ansioso para saber como foi à tarde das duas.

Cuddy: Bem!

Zoey: É nada aconteceu.

Cuddy: Só isso – e mostrou as fotos para ele.

Ficaram bastante tempo olhando as fotos. E depois resolveram alugar um filme.

House: Jogos Mortais IV! – gritando na locadora.

Zoey: Que Jogos Mortais o que! O Gladiador!

Cuddy: Nem um nem outro. Ghost!

House e Zoey: Não!

Zoey: Closer!

House: Nada de filme idiota. O Exorcista!

Cuddy: Eu não quero assistir filme de terror.

House: Eu não posso fazer nada se você tem medo.

Cuddy: Eu não tenho medo! Só que eu não quero assistir.

Zoey: Olhos Famintos! – Cuddy a olhou – nem é terror!

Cuddy: Vamos deixar a Rachel escolher!

House e Zoey: O que?

Cuddy: Isso mesmo – levou a pequena até uma prateleira; Rach puxou todos os DVDs para o chão. House e Zoey não mexeram um músculo para ajudar.

House: É para escolher, não destruir! – com seu humor característico.

Cuddy: Cala a boca! Por que a gente não se separa, pega os filmes que queremos assistir e depois a gente vê se tem algum em comum. O que acham?

Zoey: Gostei da idéia da doutora – e saiu para pegar seus filmes.

Quase uma hora e meia depois House tinha uns 15 filmes nas mãos; Zoey 8 e Cuddy 7.

Cuddy: Você vai assistir tudo hoje? - olhando para Greg.

House: Sim, não vou trabalhar amanhã.

Cuddy: Lógico que vai.

Zoey: Ok casal! O que vocês pegaram? – cortando a briguinha deles.

Eles voltaram para casa, fizeram pipoca e começaram a assistir o filme: O Retorno da Múmia.

Cuddy: Eu não acredito que vocês me convenceram a assistir esse filme – trazendo a pipoca.

House: Trato é trato! Você pegou, eu peguei e a Zoey pegou, então vamos assistir!

E o filme começou.

House: Que cara feio. Por que o Imhotep tinha que ser careca?! – falando no meio do filme.

Zoey: Pai?

House: O que?

Zoey: Come pipoca! – enfiando pipoca na boca dele.

Eles estavam sentados no mesmo sofá; House no meio, Cuddy à direita e Zoey à esquerda. Rachel estava dormindo no carrinho e Gus deitado nos pés da dona. House mais falou do que assistiu ao filme e depois que acabou ele trocou e colocou Nascido em 4 de julho, filme que Cuddy escolheu. Na metade do filme Zoey estava dormindo.

Cuddy: Fala para ir dormir na cama – sussurrando.

House: Zoey? Acorda, vai dormir na cama – ela não acordou – Criança?

Zoey: Humm?

House: Acorda e vai dormir na cama – alisando o cabelo dela.

Zoey: Eu não sei onde é – ainda de olhos fechados.

House: Que memória de peixe que você tem! – brincou – vem! Eu te levo lá – e levantou e estendeu a mão para a filha.

Zoey abriu os olhos e viu a mão do pai: Boa noite tia – disse para Lisa – Gus! – e o cachorro a seguiu.

Cuddy: Boa noite! (tia é o cacete! Acho que eu me apaixonei pelo House pai. Fofo demais!).

House foi puxando a sonolenta Zoey até o quarto. Ela colocou seu pijama: um moletom azul.

Zoey: Boa noite pai – deitou – me cobre?

House: Você está muito abusada, Criança! – a cobrindo – boa noite.

Ele voltou para a sala e Cuddy o olhava diferente.

House: O que?

Cuddy: Você me surpreende, sabia? – sorrindo.

House: Sabia.

Cuddy: Se alguém me dissesse o que eu acabei de ver, eu não acreditaria.

House: Esta conversa está me deixando desconfortável, vamos dormir? – indo pro quarto.

Cuddy colocou Rachel no berço e se deitou ao lado de Greg.

Cuddy: Ela é muito parecida com você.

House: Há pessoas que vêem problema nisso.

Cuddy: Eu não vejo!

House: Diz isso, pois gosta de mim.

Cuddy: Pode ser, mas eu a acho uma boa pessoa; ela é engraçada, inteligente, simpática quando quer – o comentário o fez riu.

House: Obrigado! – e beijou o pescoço dela.

Greg logo dormiu e Lisa ficou mais alguns minutos o observando antes de cair no sono. No meio da madrugada Rachel chorou e sua mãe levantou para ver o que era. Fralda molhada. Cuddy olhou para House e sorriu; ele estava esparramado em sua cama, com os pés para fora do lençol e não adiantava cobrir que ele descobria. Já que estava em pé, Lisa resolveu beber água. Foi até a cozinha e matou a sede, na volta a curiosidade falou mais alto e ela lentamente abriu a porta do quarto em que Zoey dormia. Ela entrou na ponta dos pés e se aproximou da cama. Zoey dormia de bruços com um braço embaixo do travesseiro e o outro em cima; o lençol estava quase no chão, então Lisa o pegou e cobriu Zoey. Ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de passar a mão no rosto dela e o fez, mas primeiro checou se sua mão não estava gelada; ela tirou alguns fios que estavam no rosto colocando atrás da orelha e pousou a mão lá. Cuddy quase gritou quando Zoey colocou sua mão em cima da dela. (meu Deus! Que susto. Será que ela está dormindo? Acho que sim. Eu tiro a mão ou não?). Ela ficaria ali horas, mas a moça podia acordar e dar um soco na cara de Cuddy, então com cuidado ela retirou a mão e saiu do quarto feliz por dar um passo a mais em relação à Zoey.

Cuddy acordou cedo, pois hoje aconteceriam as palestras do Dr. Sanders.

Cuddy: Greg acorda! – beijando o pescoço dele.

House: Não... – dormindo ainda.

Cuddy: Eu vou tomar banho e quando eu sair eu quero você de pé! – e foi para o chuveiro. Claro que quando ela saiu House anda dormia - acorda! Vamos chegar atrasados – puxando o lençol.

House: Eu não me importo...

Cuddy: Mas eu me importo! Por favor, levanta!

House: Você é chata na parte da manhã – se espreguiçou todo na cama – que horas são? – sentado na cama.

Cuddy: 05h20min.

House: Da manhã? – gritou – nem a pau que eu levanto! – e deitou.

Cuddy: Shhh, você vai acordar a Rachel – o repreendendo.

House: Ela pode dormir né?!

Cuddy: Não vou discutir isso. Agora levanta, por favor!

House: Só se você me der um beijinho aqui – e apontou para a bochecha.

Cuddy: House, eu não quero chegar atrasada. Levanta!

House: Sem beijinho eu não levanto! – fazendo pirraça.

Cuddy: Como você é chato – e foi até ele – aqui?

House: É!

Cuddy: Pronto, agora levanta! – ele a segurou.

House: Falta esse lado.

Cuddy: House! – ela estava gostando da brincadeira, mas ela olhou o relógio – é sério, eu não quero chegar atrasada – saindo dos braços dele.

House: Você é má!

Cuddy: Eu sei. Eu vou acordar a Zoey e você vai se arrumar! – e saiu do quarto.

(será que ela sabe que eu estive lá?) era o pensamento da médica antes de bater na porta do quarto.

Cuddy: Zoey? – nem uma resposta foi ouvida, então ela entrou.

Zoey estava do mesmo jeito que Lisa a deixara; com a mão no rosto e coberta.

Cuddy: Zoey – sussurrando – está na hora de acordar – nem um movimento – Zoey? – Lisa a tocou de leve.

Zoey: Humm... – respondeu.

Cuddy: Está na hora de levantar – disse docemente.

Zoey: Mais 5 minutos mãe – (ELA SÓ PODE ESTAR INCONSCIENTE).

Cuddy: Zoey? – a cutucou com mais força.

Zoey: Que?

Cuddy: Abra os olhos – ela abriu.

Zoey: Lisa... Doutora?– estava tudo embaçado e escuro.

Cuddy: Sim (ela me chamou de Lisa!) – feliz.

Zoey: Que horas são? – esfregando os olhos.

Cuddy: 05h45min – olhando no relógio.

Zoey: Da manhã? – déjà vu.

Cuddy: Eu sei que é cedo, mas hoje começa as palestras do seu avô, às 8 horas.

Zoey: Aé – e sentou na cama – eu já vou levantar.

Cuddy: Obrigada – saiu e Zoey voltou a deitar.

House ainda estava deitado.

Cuddy: House! Você ainda não levantou?

House: Não – calmo.

Cuddy: Levanta logo! Eu já estou pronta, a Zoey já está se arrumando e vo...

House: Não, ela não está!

Cuddy: Está sim, eu acabei de sair de lá!

House: Vamos ver? – ele levantou e abriu a porta do outro quarto – viu? – Zoey estava com a cabeça coberta.

Cuddy: Mas ela disse que levantaria!

House: Enganaram você, Lees – colocando a mão em seu ombro – mas eu vou te ajudar. Zoey! - falou alto.

Zoey: O que?

House: Levanta!

Zoey: Não! – a voz estava abafada pelo lençol.

House: Por quê?

Zoey: Pai, ela é louca! Tipo, ainda é ontem; nem deu tempo de sonhar!

House: A "louca" está aqui! – rindo.

Zoey tirou o lençol do rosto: Ah... – ela não sabia o que dizer – ah... Eu... Foi mal?

Cuddy também riu: É realmente cedo, mas é para uma boa causa.

House: Mas eu já assisti várias palestras do homem! – disse melindroso.

Zoey: Eu também!

Cuddy: E eu também, nem por isso, eu estou dormindo. Agora vão se arrumar!

House foi resmungando pro banheiro do quarto e Zoey para o outro. Lisa arrumou a mesa do café e esperou os dois darem o ar da graça.

Cuddy: Até que enfim! – depois de 30 minutos - Bom dia – dando seu melhor sorriso. Greg e a filha se olharam.

House: Eu estou começando a achar que ela é louca mesmo! – e sentou.

Zoey: Eu disse! – sentou também.

Cuddy: O que você quer beber? – perguntou para ela – tem café, suco, chá.

Zoey: Tem leite?

Cuddy: Tem de soja.

Zoey: Soja? - fez uma careta - não tem de vaca?

Cuddy: Só o que a Rachel bebe, mas é em pó.

Zoey: Eu fico com o suco.

Cuddy: Quando chegarmos ao hospital, eu te pago um copo de leite – sorriu.

Zoey: E eu vou cobrar – retribuiu o sorriso. Rachel chorou.

Cuddy: Já volto! – e foi ao quarto.

Zoey: De fato ela é doida – falou para o pai.

House: Você acostuma.

Zoey: Sei. Ah obrigada por me cobrir durante a noite – mordendo um pedaço de pão.

House: Eu não te cobri durante a noite.

Zoey: Cobriu sim! Eu estava coberta quando acordei.

House: Mas não fui eu!

Zoey: Nem eu! Se não foi você, quem foi... – Lisa voltara para a cozinha com Rachel no colo.

Cuddy: Viram? Ela não reclamou de acordar cedo!

House: Porque ela ainda não sabe reclamar!

Cuddy: Segura ela, para eu fazer a mamadeira – e foi para a pia.

House: Acho que você tem sua resposta – falou baixo.

Zoey: Eu tenho que agradecer? – falou um pouco assustada.

House: Se você quiser – Cuddy voltou.

Cuddy: Do que estão falando?

House: Sobre você ser louca!

Cuddy: Legal – viu que Zoey tinha um olhar estranho – está tudo bem? – preocupada.

Zoey: Eu... – olhou para ela – eu vou encontrar com a minha avó hoje à noite – e parou de falar.

Cuddy: Ok – sem entender.

Zoey: Você... Você quer ir?

Cuddy: Eu? (não o Abreu! Às vezes não acredito nas coisas que respondo...).

Zoey: É.

Cuddy: Eu...

Zoey: Eu vou entender se você não quiser ir – a cortou – por causa das palestras, mas o encontro será depois das 6 e não vai ter palestra essa hora!

Cuddy sorriu: Eu adoraria!

Zoey: Sério?

Cuddy: Sério!

Zoey: Então está combinado – ela disse empolgada – eu vou encontrá-la as 06h30min.

Cuddy: Sem problema!

Zoey: Então tá – sorriu.

House fingiu desinteresse lendo o jornal, mas estava feliz por dentro.

A primeira palestra começou às 8 em ponto. Cuddy estava lá para anunciar o Dr. Sanders; todos o aplaudiram em pé e ela começou a palestrar. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio prestando atenção no que ele dizia e anotando algo. Cuddy estava na primeira fileira do canto, prestando atenção também, mas teve vontade de morrer quando olhou para o lado e viu Greg e Zoey de óculos escuros e provavelmente dormindo.

Cuddy: House! – falou baixo e lhe deu um cutucão.

House: O que? – se assustando.

Cuddy: Você está roncando!

House: Não estou não – ainda zonzo.

Cuddy: Senta direito e tira esses óculos! – ele tirou os óculos – troca de lugar comigo.

House: Por quê?

Cuddy: Troca! – ela quase gritou e ele trocou – Zoey!

Zoey: Já vou... – encostada na parede.

Cuddy: Zoey acorda!

Zoey: Que horas são?

Cuddy: Zoey! – a veia da testa dela estava pulsando – tira esses óculos! – falou entre os dentes.

Zoey: Tá bom! – ela tirou e sentou direito – do que ele está falando? – disse só para irritar; Lisa lhe lançou um olhar mortal – é melhor eu prestar atenção.

A palestra estava indo bem; Cuddy às vezes checava se House e Zoey estavam acordados; às vezes Sanders fazia uma piada; outros faziam perguntas; e Zoey olhava para a "platéia" procurando alguém.

Zoey: Cadê o Jimmy? – cutucou e perguntou baixinho para Cuddy.

Cuddy: Ele tinha pacientes para atender.

Zoey: Ah! – ela ficou quieta.

10 minutos depois.

Zoey: Doutora? – cutucando de novo.

Cuddy: Sim?

Zoey: Você me deve leite de vaca – falou como se fosse normal.

Cuddy: Que? – a veia voltou a pulsar.

Zoey: Você disse que me pagaria um copo de leite de vaca quando chegasse aqui, mas você não pagou e eu estou sentindo falta de leite – ela observou a reação de Cuddy – mas como eu não vou fazer você ir lá e me trazer leite, eu vou! – e saiu do auditório.

Zoey foi direto para a lanchonete; tomou 2 copos de leite! Pensou em voltar para a palestra, mas achou melhor andar um pouco. O hospital estava deserto, só a clínica e o PS tinham algum movimento; estava indo para a sala do pai quando outra porta lhe chamou a atenção e ela ficou a observou por longos segundos antes de se aproximar; ela achou estranho por estar nervosa e resolveu sair dali, mas a porta se abriu!

Wilson: Zoey? – surpreso.

Zoey: Sim? – ela se virou para ele.

Wilson: Oi! – disse quando ela se virou – tudo bom?

Zoey: Tudo! – ela observava os fios que caiam na testa dele.

Wilson: A palestra já acabou?

Zoey: Não – saindo do transe – ainda não. É que eu fui até a lanchonete e decidi andar um pouco – sorrindo.

Wilson: Ah! – sorriu por ver o sorriso dela – e você vai andar mais ou vai parar?

Zoey: Não sei...

Wilson: Você quer entrar?

**DANGER! DANGER!**

Zoey: Claro!

Os dois entraram; Wilson sentou em sua cadeira e Zoey na cadeira da frente. Não disseram uma palavra; ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo.

Zoey: Eu acho que lhe devo desculpas – quebrando o silêncio.

Wilson: Por quê?

Zoey: Porque eu soube que o Greg te "ameaçou".

Wilson: Ele te contou?

Zoey: Não foi necessário, pois ele sempre faz isso.

Wilson: Imagino.

E os dois riram e depois ficaram em silêncio. Um silêncio barulhento reinou na sala nos segundos seguintes.

Zoey: Eu – ela levantou – eu...

Wilson: Sim? – ele levantou também.

Zoey: Eu... Já vou.

Wilson: Ah... Ok – um pouco decepcionado.

Zoey: Então... Tchau! – e foi para a porta.

Wilson: Espera! – saindo de trás da mesa.

Zoey: Sim?

Wilson: Eu abro.

Zoey: Tá – um pouco decepcionada.

Wilson colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas não abriu; fica observando aqueles olhos verdes que tanto gostava de observar. Zoey estava desconfortável com a proximidade que estava dele, mas não se mexeu nem um centímetro. Quando ele começou a girar a maçaneta, Zoey colocou sua mão na dele, como que por impulso.

**DANGER! DANGER!**

A mão livre de Wilson foi subindo delicadamente pelo braço de Zoey, que sentiu um frio agradável na espinha. E mais do que depressa, sua mão livre foi parar no ombro dele. Eles deviam estar a 30 centímetros de distância, mas parecia que eram 30 metros e Wilson achou que devia se aproximar mais, então ele "andou" 15 centímetros e ela os outros 15.

Wilson: Isso é errado – sussurrando.

Zoey: Eu sei – era verde no castanho – e ele vai nos matar.

Wilson: Everybody dies!

Milímetros eram o que os separavam; só o ar quente de suas bocas passava por ali.

Alguém: Dr. Wilson, o senhor está ai?

Zoey quase gritou de susto. Wilson também estava assustado.

Wilson: Sim, só um momento.

Eles se olharam, não querendo se soltar. Então segurando a mão dela, ele abre uma fresta e atendeu quem estava na porta.

Alguém: Bom dia doutor!

Wilson: Bom dia.

Alguém: Esses são seus pacientes da tarde – entregando algumas fichas – e o senhor tem que assinar esses papéis.

Wilson: Agora?

Alguém: Se o senhor não quiser. Mas esse aqui tem que ser agora – e estendeu o papel.

Era uma folha. Uma simples folha que significaria que ele teria que soltar a mão de Zoey. Foi nessa hora que Wilson desejou nascer destro. E com muito sacrifício ele assinou o papel, despachou a secretária e fechou a porta.

Wilson: Desculpa – pegando a mão dela.

Zoey: Não foi nada – sorriu – onde paramos?

E com um movimento rápido, Wilson a pegou pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra, "puxou" Zoey pela nuca.

Wilson: Aqui! – e finalmente se beijaram.

Zoey pensou que com essa pegada, o beijo seria uma coisa rápida e "selvagem", mas se surpreendeu; Wilson foi bem gentil. E só se separaram porque o ar era necessitado.

Zoey: Uau – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar.

Wilson: Eu sei – eles ainda estavam bem próximos então aproveitaram e se beijaram de novo.

House estava prestando atenção na palestra, mas sentiu falta da filha ali.

House: Cadê a Zoey?

Cuddy: Foi tomar leite de vaca.

House: Que?

Cuddy: Foi isso que você ouviu!

House: Ela saiu faz tempo... Ela foi ordenhar a vaca?

Cuddy: House, se você não calar a boca, eu juro que eu te mato aqui mesmo!

House: Calma! Eu vou procurá-la então – e saiu.

Ele vez o caminho lógico: foi até a lanchonete, mas ela não estava lá. Procurou do lado de fora e nada, então pensou que ela poderia estar na sua sala e foi para lá. Saiu do elevador e andou até a porta do escritório que estava vazio.

House: Onde é que ela está? – falou baixo – será que o Wilson a viu? – e rumou para o escritório do amigo.

Zoey e Wilson estavam empolgados com o beijo.

House: Wilson? – ele tentou abrir a porta, que por sorte estava trancada – por que a porta está trancada, você está ai?

**EU DISSE: DANGER! DANGER!**


	9. Propriedade de Greg House

Os dois quase morreram quando ouviram a voz de House a uma porta de distância. O susto foi tão grande que Zoey mordeu com força o lábio inferior de Wilson.

Wilson: Ai! – não teve como segurar o grito.

House: É você Wilson? – curioso com o barulho.

Wilson: Sim, já vou abrir – e olhou desesperado para Zoey.

Zoey: Desculpa – ela beijou o local machucado. Ele adorou, mas não era hora para isso.

House: Não me faça entrar pelo terraço – falava do lado de fora.

Zoey: É melhor eu ir pelo terraço – sussurrando.

Wilson: Ok – ela estava indo, mas ele a puxou para mais um beijinho – a gente se fala depois.

Zoey: Tá! – e saiu.

Wilson: House! – abriu a porta com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

House: Por que a demora? – e o interrogatório começou.

Wilson: Porque eu estava... Cochilando.

House: E por que você gritou?

Wilson: Porque eu me assustei.

House: Por que sua boca está vermelha?

Wilson: Por que... – iii fedeu.

Zoey: Greg! Sabia que tinha ouvido sua voz! – apareceu correndo atrás do pai.

House: Onde você estava? – seu foco de interrogação mudou.

Zoey: Andado pelo o hospital – falou calma – oi Jimmy!

Wilson: Oi – respondeu um pouco assustado.

House: Andando onde?

Zoey: Ué! Pelo o hospital! Eu fui à lanchonete, depois fiquei de bobeira por ai.

House: Humm – acreditou nela – e por que sua boca está vermelha? – voltando seu foco para o amigo.

Wilson: O que... E-eu não sei – ele estava nervoso.

Zoey: Parece que o doutor anda tendo visitas intimas em seu consultório – com a voz carregada de malícia.

House: Jura? – ligando os pontos – é aquela enfermeira nova, não é? – curioso.

Zoey: É? – perguntou num tom "quase ciúme".

Wilson: Não! – olhou para ela – não é ela.

House: Safadinho, então admiti que tivesse alguém aqui, não é?

Zoey: Acho que tinha sim.

Wilson: Vamos mudar de assunto? – ela era louca?

House: Vamos comer alguma coisa, ai você nos conta sobre a Misteriosa! – e foi andando.

Zoey: Foi mal – Wilson teve que fazer leitura labial para entender – Gregory! Eu vou para casa descansar. Depois você avisa a doutora que eu passo pra pegar ela, ok?!

House: Tá. Depois eu conto quem é a "peguete" dele.

Zoey: Ok! Tchau pai – beijou-lhe a bochecha – tchau Jimmy – e repetiu o gesto.

House e Wilson: Tchau – e observaram a moça sair dali. House lançou um olhar do mal para o amigo.

Wilson: Que foi? Você viu que eu não fiz nada!

House respirou fundo: Você paga o café! – e foram para a lanchonete.

Ao chegarem à lanchonete viram Zoey sentada.

House: Já voltou?

Zoey: Esqueci que não tinha casa para ir.

House: Como assim? – sentando do lado dela.

Zoey: Está dedetizando, lembra?

House: E por que você não vai para a casa da Lisa?

Zoey: Claro! Vou arrombar a casa dela.

House: Eu tenho as chaves!

Zoey: Depois eu vou, estou confortável aqui! – ela estava esparramada na cadeira.

House: Então, qual o nome dela Wilson?

Wilson: De quem?

House: O nome da pessoa que estava com você no escritório. Quero saber quem é!

Wilson: House não tinha ninguém lá!

House: Então por que sua boca estava vermelha?

Wilson: Eu sei lá! Talvez seja porque ontem eu comi comida tailandesa e deve ter me feito mal! Não sei, não tem uma explicação para te dar!

House: Essa historia está muito mal contada. Você não tem alergia por comida!

Zoey: Iii pai, você fica chato quando fica obcecado em alguma coisa. O que te torna chato o dia todo! – rindo.

House: Por que você está defendendo ele?

Zoey: Meu Deus! – se ajeitou na cadeira – porque era eu quem estava na sala com ele. Nós estávamos nos beijando quando você apareceu; eu mordi a boca dele, porque me assustei quando ouvi sua voz. E eu sai pelo terraço e dei a volta e encontrei "casualmente" vocês – falou calmamente.

Wilson tentava lembrar se havia colocado todos os entes queridos em seu testamento, pois o mesmo seria usado em breve.

House ficou chocado com o que a filha disse; viu a cara de espanto do amigo.

House: É mentira, certo? – perguntou estático.

Zoey: Não, é verdade! Mais tarde nós iremos ao cartório nos casar, né amoreco? – olhou para Wilson.

House: Pára de graça Criança! – sorriu aliviado – até parece.

Zoey: Pois é!

A palestra havia acabado e Cuddy estava toda orgulhosa, pois todos saíram comentando. Várias pessoas haviam ido embora, mas uma ficou.

Adrian: Oi!

Cuddy: Adrian? – surpresa – o que você está fazendo aqui?

Adrian: Eu soube da palestra do Dr. Sanders e vim – Lisa queria saber como ele ficou sabendo – eu também sou médico, lembra?

Cuddy: Aé! – ela tinha esquecido completamente – você é!

Adrian: Você sempre foi esquecida, né Dee?!

Cuddy (nossa! Agora eu sei por que nunca deu certo entre nós... Dee? Faça-me o favor!): É.

Adrian: Será que tem como você me apresentar pro Sanders? Ele era o reitor de Michigan, né?

Cuddy: Ele ainda é e eu apresento – disse e foi procurar o médico/reitor.

House, Wilson e Zoey ficaram na lanchonete por um bom tempo.

Zoey: Acho que eu vou falar com a doutora. Quero dormir! – se levantando.

House: Eu vou pra minha sala tocar guitarra!

Wilson: E eu vou trabalhar.

Eles saíram e viram Cuddy ser acompanhada por um homem desconhecido.

Wilson: Quem é ele?

House: Um homem morto!

Wilson: House! Deve ser um investidor ou sei lá!

House: Investidor sem pasta, não é investidor.

Wilson: Espera um pouco... Acho que eu conheço aquele cara.

House: Quem é ele?

Wilson: Ele não é Adrian Taylor, pediatra?

House: Acho que é... Mas o que ele está fazendo com ela? Será que ele quer vim trabalhar aqui?

Wilson: Não sei, vá descobrir – e House o largou lá.

Zoey: Tchau pra você também! – gritou.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos.

Zoey: Desculpa pelo o que aconteceu lá dentro – apontando para a lanchonete – pelo menos agora ele não vai mais te encher – sorriu.

Wilson: Não se preocupe, mas da próxima vez me avisa, assim eu não correrei riscos de ter um enfarte – os dois riram.

Zoey: Ok! Eu vou falar com a Lisa... – lembrou que o pai já estava lá – depois que ele falar com ela.

Wilson: O que pode demorar um pouco.

Zoey: Acho que eu vou ficar na clínica.

Wilson: E eu vou atender meu paciente.

Zoey: Ok – eles se olhavam – então até mais! – apertou a mão dele.

Wilson: Até!

E eles foram fazer o que tinham que fazer.

House parou na porta do escritório dela e viu os dois rindo. O sangue ferveu; ele faria algo, com certeza. Ele entrou, sem bater, claro.

House: Bom dia amor! – falou alto e sorrindo.

Cuddy: Bom dia?! – ela estava confusa.

House: Tudo bom? – e foi se aproximando dela e ignorando o homem que estava no sofá.

Cuddy: Eu acho que sim... – (ele está drogado?).

House: Então vou tornar seu dia melhor – e a beijou.

Cuddy: House! – vermelha.

House: Sim? – ele olhou para o homem – ah, me desculpe. Eu não te vi. Gregory House – estendendo a mão para ele.

Adrian: Adrian Taylor, prazer.

Cuddy: O que você está fazendo?

House: O que eu sempre faço: mostrar o meu amor por você! – e deu um sorriso assustador aos olhos de Cuddy.

Cuddy: Claro.

House: Não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

Cuddy: Ah! (é ciúmes!) claro que vou! – sorrindo – esse é o Adrian, a gente se conhece desde os 15, né?

Adrian: Acho que sim.

House: Aé? – o sorriso dele foi murchando.

Adrian: A gente até namorou.

House: O que? – sério. ( eeee viado, não era pra falar).

Adrian: Foi nessa idade que começamos a namorar, né Dee?!

House: Dee? – olhando para Lisa.

Cuddy: Isso foi há muito tempo Greg – vendo que ele estava bravo.

House: Não venha com "Greg" para cima de mim. Fiquem a vontade! – e saiu da sala.

Cuddy: House! – chamou, mas ele não voltou. Ela olhou para Adrian com raiva – viu o que você fez?!

Adrian: O que? – se fazendo de cínico.

Cuddy: Eu acho melhor você ir embora!

Adrian: Mas e o Dr. Sanders?

Cuddy: Morreu! Agora vá!

E ele saiu murmurando algumas palavras. Zoey viu tudo.

Zoey: O que aconteceu? – entrando no escritório da médica.

Cuddy: Nada, apenas fantasmas do passado.

Zoey: Eca! Você namorou aquele cara? – sentando na frente dela.

Cuddy: Por que "eca"? – confusa.

Zoey: Eu tenho certeza que ele já foi um cara muito bonito... com mais cabelo e tudo mais – brincou – mas convenhamos que você é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele.

Cuddy: Você acha? – a duvida não era pela beleza, mas sim por Zoey se importar com ela.

Zoey: Claro que acho! Você merece meu pai; ele pode ser a pessoa menos compreensiva do mundo, mas é um cara legal – sorriu – e você também é; não merece aquele palhaço.

Cuddy: Eu sei – riu também.

Zoey: Posso te dar um conselho?

Cuddy: Claro!

Zoey: Não vai falar com ele agora.

Cuddy: O que? Por quê? – curiosa.

Zoey: Porque se você for agora ele vai achar que você tem algo para esconder e que só está indo até ele para se explicar.

Cuddy: Mas isso é um pouco óbvio, não?

Zoey: Exato!

Cuddy: Mas ele não gosta do óbvio.

Zoey: Eu sei. Por isso você tem que ir lá agora!

Cuddy: Que? (que mulher confusa! Ela quer ajudar ou atrapalhar?).

Zoey: Eu acho que você acha que eu sou doida, não é? – rindo.

Cuddy: Um pouco...

Zoey: É fácil de entender: se você fosse agora e falasse que aquele cara era um ex seu sem importância, o Greg vai achar que vocês ainda mantêm contato, se encontram em festas de família ou coisas piores; você sabe como ele é! Mas se você for e disser "eu só vim aqui pra dizer que você é um idiota por acreditar que existe algo entre eu e aquele pastel" ou coisa do tipo, ai você sai da sala e espere que ele venha atrás de você.

Cuddy: Não seria mais fácil se eu só esperar ele vir até mim?

Zoey: Nunca! – arregalando os olhos – se você quiser esperar ele vir até você, vai esperar muito tempo. O homem é estranho, ele quer ser saber que é amado sem pedir e faz de tudo para mostrarem pra ele.

Cuddy: Verdade... (não é que faz sentido). Acho que eu vou lá – ficou em pé.

Zoey: Vai lá, mas não diz que "é tudo um mal entendido" e nem peça desculpas! E se ele perguntar da onde você tirou isso, xinga ele por te chamar de incapaz e depois diz que eu falei pra você falar.

Cuddy: Tá – ela foi até a porta e se virou – obrigada!

Zoey: To aqui pra isso – sorriu – boa sorte.

Cuddy: Obrigada – e saiu.

Zoey: Lisa? – berrando.

Cuddy: O que? – preocupada.

Zoey: Será que eu posso ir para sua casa? É que eu estou com sono – fazendo cara de sapeca.

Cuddy: Claro que pode! Vou te dar as chaves – mexeu na bolsa – aqui.

Zoey: Seu bebê vai estar lá?

Cuddy: Não, ela vai estar na casa da frente. Acho melhor avisar! – pegando o telefone.

Zoey: Obrigada – sorriu envergonhada – ai, lá pelas 5 eu passo aqui pra te pegar, ok?

Cuddy: Pegar-me...? – esquecida.

Zoey: Pra jantar com minha avó.

Cuddy: Aé! Verdade. Tudo bem, às 5h está ótimo!

Zoey: Então até lá!

Cuddy: Até – e ela falou com Pamela sobre Zoey ir para casa e que não precisava se assustar.

Depois que desligou o telefone subiu direto para a sala dele. House jogava sua bolinha na parede; Lisa parou no batente da porta e ficou olhando.

House: Oi Dee! – sem tirar os olhos da bolinha.

Cuddy: Oi Greg! – ele parou.

House: Seu namorado já foi embora? – sentando em sua cadeira.

Cuddy: Já! – sentou naquela espreguiçadeira perto da porta.

House: Seu namorado é rápido – sarcástico.

Cuddy: Meu namorado é um idiota!

House: Como? – ficou sem reação.

Cuddy: Ele é um idiota! – House a olhou sem saber o que fazer – já dei meu recado, agora vou trabalhar – e saiu deixando Gregory House pasmo.

Cuddy chegou a sua sala e ficou feliz, pois o conselho de Zoey havia dado certo (acho que ela não fez isso na maldade, se fosse ela falaria para eu fazer o contrario e eu acreditaria. E se ela fez o contrario? Eu chamei o Greg de idiota à toa? Ele não está vindo... ela me enganou, aquela sem vergonha, filha de uma pu...).

House: Hey! – ele abriu a porta que nem um furacão.

Cuddy: Sim? – ela se assustou.

House: Eu não sou idiota!

Cuddy: Por que não? (é melhor eu continuar com o plano da doida! Eu devia ligar pra policia e dizer que alguém invadiu minha casa!).

House: Só você pode ficar com ciúmes de mim?

Cuddy: Que?

House: É doutora! Quando você descobriu que eu ligava para sua irmã, você deu chilique e quando sou eu, eu sou idiota?!

Cuddy: Sim!

House: Lisa Cuddy!

Cuddy: Gregory House! Você realmente acha que eu iria trazer um ex-namorado aqui, na sua cara, só porque eu quero que sinta ciúmes de mim?

House: Acho! – disse naturalmente.

Cuddy: Faça-me o favor House! Você realmente é um idiota! – disse brava.

House: Eu sei que sou – ela ergueu a sobrancelha – mas é porque eu gosto de você.

Cuddy: Repete!

House: O que? Que eu sou um idiota?

Cuddy: Depois disso.

House: Eu gosto... um pouquinho de você – envergonhado.

Cuddy: Então mostra – disse bem maliciosa.

House: Lees, sua perversa! – ele deu a volta na mesa – você não presta!

Cuddy: Você me conhece! – Greg a beijou.

House: Eu sou aleijado – no meio do beijo.

Cuddy: Que? – confusa.

House: Eu deveria estar sentado e não você.

Cuddy: A tá – rolou os olhos – senta logo.

House: Muito obrigado – ele sentou – pode sentar no meu colo, eu deixo.

Cuddy: Você fala demais – calando ele com um beijo apaixonado.

Era mão de um na perna, mão dentro da saia, mão por fora da saia, mão dentro da camisa, fora da camisa. Uma libertinagem de mãos.

Sanders: Eu disse que expulsaria os dois se fizessem isso de novo, não disse? – ele estava parado na porta.

Lisa quase caiu do colo de Greg.

House: Ela que me agarrou – se arrumando.

Cuddy: O que? – vermelha – eu não! Foi você que começou! – Sanders ria.

House: Por que você está rindo? – confuso.

Sanders: Nós não estamos mais em Michigan, você façam o que achar que deve! Pelo menos tranquem a porta, parece que não aprendem! – e saiu.

Cuddy: Viu Greg! – dando um tapa no ombro dele.

House: O que eu fiz?

Cuddy: Essa é a segunda vez que ele nos pega "assim".

House: Ele não é mais nosso reitor!

Cuddy: Eu sei! – rindo.

House: Você tem problemas! – rindo também – onde paramos?

Cuddy: Aqui – barrando ele – eu tenho que trabalhar e você também!

House: Ah não! Você é a maior estraga prazer que eu conheço!

Cuddy: Mas sou a que te dá maior prazer! – e o deixou pensando.

House: Verdade!

Cuddy: Agora vai trabalhar – e foi para a clínica.

House a seguiu: NÃO QUERO QUE DESCONTE AS ALGUEMAS DO MEU SÁLARIO, VOCÊS AS QUEBROU – e foi para sua sala.

Todos da clínica olharam para a chefa, que não sabia onde enfiava a cara. Teve mais 2 palestras no dia.

Religiosamente às 5 horas, Zoey entrou no hospital.

Zoey: A doutora está?

Betty: Está ocupada – nem levantou os olhos ou tentou impedi-la, pois sabia que ela não iria parar.

Zoey: Olá! – entrando na sala.

Cuddy: Oi! Como você é pontual.

Zoey: É que existe um ditado: nunca faça Agnes Sanders esperar.

Cuddy: Ah – riu – nós já vamos. Eu só preciso passar na pediatria rapidinho, ok?!

Zoey: Sem problema. Eu espero.

E ela ficou sozinha lá. Pensou em olhar seus e-mails ou jogar paciência, mas o computador estava desligado. Então deitou no sofá e ficou ouvindo música de seu Ipod.

Wilson tinha um paciente para atender às 5h, mas tinha que entregar uns papéis para Cuddy, então desceu correndo até a sala da chefa.

Wilson: A Cuddy está?

Betty: Ela saiu, mas já volta.

Wilson: Eu vou deixar esses documentos em cima da mesa dela, ok?!

Betty: Ok.

Ele entrou e viu uma pessoa deitada; uma bela pessoa. Zoey usava um vestido preto, soltinho, dois dedos acima do joelho; uma sandália dourada; o cabelo desta vez estava preso, a única parte solta era a franja jogada para a direita. E como estava deitada com as pernas para cima, seu vestido subiu um pouco expondo as pernas definidas de Zoey. Wilson olhava deslumbrado para aquela moça, e achou melhor sair antes que fizesse alguma besteira, como pular nela.

Nessa hora a música que Zoey escutava estava acabando então estava baixa e ela ouviu o barulho da porta.

Zoey: Jimmy! Que susto – ela sentou depressa.

Wilson: Desculpa, não quis assustar – fechando a porta.

Zoey: O que você faz aqui?

Wilson: Eu trouxe uns documentos para a Cuddy assinar.

Zoey: Ah...

Wilson: E você o que faz aqui?

Zoey: Vim buscar a doutora, pois iremos jantar com a minha avó.

Wilson: Que bom que vocês estão se dando bem!

Zoey: Estamos tentando – rindo.

Wilson: Escuta... Sobre hoje... De manhã...

Zoey: Sim? – ela levantou e Jimmy viu que de fato ela estava muito bonita.

Wilson: Uau! Você está... – ele parou de falar para olhar direito – linda!

Zoey: Obrigada – corada.

Wilson: Sério! Linda mesmo.

Zoey: Pára que você está me deixando com vergonha – as bochechas estavam quentes.

Wilson: Só estou falando a verdade!

Zoey: Ok, mas você estava falando de outra coisa – mudando de assunto.

Wilson: Ah... É que eu estava pensando... Que sei lá... Se você quiser... Depois que você voltar do jantar com sua avó a gente... Podia... Se encontrar? – ele demorou 3 minutos para falar essa frase.

Zoey: Eu ia adorar! – sorriu.

Wilson: Jura? – abriu um sorriso.

Zoey: Claro! Onde?

Wilson: Não sei ainda, mas eu penso algo.

Zoey: Tá, então me surpreenda! – disse num tom sexy.

Wilson: Ok... – e a puxou para um beijo.

Zoey: Assim você já está me surpreendendo.

Wilson: Eu paro então – fingindo que ia embora.

Zoey: Não – ela o puxou de volta – pode continuar – e se beijaram de novo, mas o bipe do médico tocou.

Wilson: Droga... Eu tenho que ir.

Zoey: Não! Fica – segurando ele.

Wilson: Olha que eu fico – brincou.

Zoey: Tá bom! – e tocou de novo – é bom alguém estar morrendo.

Wilson: Também acho. Então às 10 horas na rua de trás do hospital.

Zoey: Estarei aqui!

Wilson: Eu vou antes que esse negócio toque de novo – saindo.

Zoey: Ok, bom serviço!

Wilson: E bom jantar para você!

Cuddy demorou 15 minutos para voltar.

Cuddy: Desculpa! Eu sei que estamos atrasadas – pegando a bolsa e blusa.

Zoey: Sem problemas! – com sorriso suspeito no rosto.

Cuddy: O que foi?

Zoey: Nada – suspirando.

Cuddy: Você está com cara de apaixonada.

Zoey: Que apaixonada o que! – o sorriso sumiu – vamos logo senão a gente vai se atrasar.

Cuddy: Tá bom – e saíram.

No carro.

Cuddy: Você está bonita!

Zoey: Obrigada! Você também está.

Cuddy: To nada, quando chegarmos em casa...

Zoey: Na volta, né? – a cortou

Cuddy: Não. Agora antes de ir.

Zoey: Você quer passar na sua casa?

Cuddy: É! Eu quero tomar um banho, trocar de roupa!

Zoey: Por quê? Essa roupa está boa!

Cuddy: Ok, mas eu ainda quero tomar um banho.

Zoey: Toma na volta. Minha avó não vai te cheirar!

Cuddy: Não é por causa disso – riu.

Zoey: Ah Isa...

Cuddy: O que? (ela me chamou de Isa?).

Zoey: O que o que? – ficando vermelha.

Cuddy: Você me chamou de Isa?

Zoey: Não...

Cuddy: Chamou sim! (que fofa!)

Zoey: Não chamei... Eu chamei de... Tá chamei!

Cuddy: Não tem problema, pode chamar!

Zoey: Sério? – ainda vermelha.

Cuddy: Sim. Minha irmã me chama de Isa.

Zoey: Você tem irmã?

Cuddy: Sim.

Zoey: Só ela? Algum irmão?

Cuddy: Não só ela, Sarah!

Zoey: Sarah? Que legal! E deu certo o negócio com o Greg?

Cuddy: Sim! Deu sim, obrigada!

Zoey: De nada!

Cuddy: Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Zoey: Pode?

Cuddy: Por que você chama seu pai de "Greg"?

Zoey: Sei lá... O pai é meu – disse sem pensar – não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...

Cuddy: Acredito.

Zoey: Não. Você deve achar que eu faço de propósito, mas não é! É que às vezes não dá pra controlar.

Cuddy: Eu disse que eu acredito!

Zoey: Tá, então eu quero te falar uma coisa.

Cuddy: O que? – curiosa.

Zoey: Mas você não pode contar pro meu pai – disse séria.

Cuddy: Não conto.

Zoey: É sério, não pode mesmo. Nem que ele te torture.

Cuddy: Ok – ficando preocupada.

Zoey: Eu vou confiar em você!

Cuddy: Pode confiar!

Zoey: Porque essa é à base de uma boa amizade, certo? Confiança?

Cuddy: Com certeza! (ela quer ser minha amiga!).

Zoey: Então tá, eu conto. Sabe o Jimmy?

Cuddy: Sei...

Zoey: Então... Hoje a gente meio que... Ficou.

Cuddy: Como? (eles estão se pegando?).

Zoey: A gente se beijou.

Cuddy: NNNNNNNNNNNNNÃO? – chocada.

Zoey: Sim.

Cuddy: Mas como? Quando? Onde? Por quê?

Zoey: Ué beijando! Como se beija?!

Cuddy: Mas é sério? Vocês estão juntos?

Zoey: Não sei. Foi hoje!

Cuddy: Que horas?

Zoey: O primeiro...

Cuddy: Teve mais de um? – ela parecia uma adolescente.

Zoey: Teve...

Cuddy: Onde?

Zoey: O primeiro foi na sala dele e o segundo foi na ...

Cuddy: Onde?

Zoey: Na sua – olhou para Lisa esperando uma reação negativa.

Cuddy: Na minha sala? Agora?

Zoey: É... – envergonhada – desculpa.

Cuddy: Não precisa! Isso é demais!

Zoey: Jura? Você não está brava?

Cuddy: Não! Vocês formam um casal fofo.

Zoey: Casal? Calma, foi só um beijo.

Cuddy: E como você acha que começa?!

Zoey pensou um pouco: Oh meu Deus!

Cuddy: O que?

Zoey: Meu pai vai me matar se descobrir. Vai matar nós dois.

Cuddy: Ele não faria isso.

Zoey: Acho que não chegaria a matar, mas machucar com certeza. Você não vai contar pra ele, vai? – a olhou com desespero.

Cuddy: Eu disse que não! Eu sou sua amiga, não vou contar.

Zoey: Uau – sorriu.

Cuddy: O que?

Zoey: Eu nunca tive uma amiga mulher.

Cuddy: Sério?

Zoey: Sim, meus dois melhores amigos são homens.

Cuddy: Ficou feliz de ser sua amiga!

Zoey: Eu também.

Nunca foi tão demorado para chegar à casa de Lisa.

Cuddy: House o que você está fazendo aqui?

House: Eu praticamente moro aqui!

Cuddy: Não foi o que eu quis dizer; por que você está aqui, ao invés de estar no hospital?

House: Eu cheguei faz 10 minutos – com cara de santo.

Zoey: Mentira! Ele chegou às 3h. Atrapalhou todo meu sono.

House: Hey! Eu achei que a gente era um time – falando para a filha.

Zoey: Desculpa! Eu esqueci – ela virou para Lisa – ele acabou de chegar!

House: Viu? Acabei de chegar!

Cuddy: Eu não acredito! Você...

Zoey: Briga com ele na volta, por favor! – praticamente a empurrando pro quarto.

Cuddy: Tá bom!

Zoey: E não demora! Eu vou escolher sua roupa.

Cuddy: Por quê?

Zoey: Porque você tem cara de quem demora horas para escolher! Eu tenho bom gosto, não se preocupe.

Cuddy foi obrigada a entrar no chuveiro e Zoey foi escolher a roupa. 20 minutos depois Lisa sai do banheiro e vê várias de suas roupas na cama.

Zoey: Eu sugiro esse – apontou para uma calça bege e uma bata preta.

Cuddy: Essa calça me deixa com a bunda grande.

Zoey: Mas você tem a bunda grande! – dãããhhh...

House: Concordo! – ele estava na porta.

Zoey: Sai daqui – ia atacar o travesseiro, mas ele estava com Rach no colo.

House: Somos um time, eu to aqui para ajudar – cínico.

Cuddy: Claro! Troca a Rach pra mim.

House: Pra que?

Cuddy: Pra que ela não vá com essa roupa.

House: Ela via ficar!

Cuddy: Por quê?

House: "Por quê?" Você vai sair com a minha filha e eu fico com a sua. É uma troca.

Zoey: Troca justa!

Cuddy: Jura?

House: Claro! Por que eu tenho que ficar sozinho?

Zoey: Como você é dramático pai!

House: Não sou mais do que você.

Cuddy: Tudo bem! A Rachel fica!

Zoey: Ok a calça está fora. E com essa? – era uma calça jeans branca.

Cuddy: Branco não. Parece que eu vou pro hospital.

Zoey: Bem pensado – jogou a calça pra lado.

House: Mas você não usa branco!

Zoey: Fica quieto! E essa saia? – era uma mini-saia.

Cuddy: Eu poderia usar.

House: Você não vai à rua assim! – enciumado.

Zoey: Por que não? Ela tem pernas lindas!

House: Minhas pernas!

Cuddy: Achava que minhas pernas, fossem minhas!

House: Mas não são! São minhas!

Zoey: Desculpa, eu não vi a placa "propriedade de Greg House".

House: Não viu? Ela fica no meio...

Cuddy: Crianças! Sosseguem – ela estava de calcinha e sutiã, só faltava à roupa.

Zoey: Se ele fizer você dar essa saia, eu vou querer.

House: Nem você vai usar essa saia!

Zoey: Por que não? Eu também tenho pernas bonitas.

House: E pernas maiores que as dela. Vai parecer uma faixa de cabelo ao invés de saia.

Cuddy: Acho que eu vou com essa calça – era uma calça social marrom e ignorando a briguinha dos dois.

Zoey e House: Não!

Zoey: É para escolher o que está na cama.

House: Essa calça é feia.

Cuddy: Agora vocês concordam? – colocando a mão na cintura – e eu não posso escolher o que eu quero?

Zoey: Pode, mas não essa calça! Você pode escolher essa – era uma calça skinny jeans.

Cuddy: Adorei!

Zoey: Até que enfim! Agora a bata. Essa vermelha?

Cuddy: Pode ser!

Zoey: Ótimo! O sapato você pode escolher.

Cuddy: Obrigada – sarcástica.

Zoey: Vamos que estamos atrasadas!

Cuddy: Vamos! – ela se vestiu.

E saíram às 5h45min de casa.

Às 5h46.

House: Já voltaram? – ele olhou espantado para a porta que se abria com força.

Cuddy: Aparentemente alguém esqueceu a bolsa – ela ficou esperando Zoey voltar.

House: Essa só não esquece a cabeça por que está grudada.

Zoey: Eu to ouvindo! – gritou do quarto da Lisa – que bagunça!

Cuddy: Que vocês fizeram!

House: Eu nem entrei naquele quarto – ele estava deitado no sofá e Rach em sua barriga.

Zoey: Será que a dona do quarto pode vir ajudar? – gritando.

House: Folgada, não acha? – rindo.

Cuddy: Parece o pai – ele parou de rir e ela foi para o quarto.

Zoey: Se fosse um caso de vida ou morte, eu teria morrido – ela estava embaixo da cama.

Cuddy: Você que tirou todas as roupas do armário!

Zoey: Por que você está me acusando? Eu só tentei ajudar! – fungando – ATCHIM!

Cuddy: Saúde!

Zoey: Seria legal passar a vassoura embaixo da cama às vezes – ficando em pé.

Cuddy: Obrigada pela dica e se você olhasse atentamente, veria que sua bolsa está aqui! – a bolsa estava pendurada na maçaneta.

Zoey: Ah... Eu sabia – indo pegar a bolsa da mão dela – vamos que estamos atrasadas!

Cuddy: Cara de pau! – rindo. E finalmente elas saíram.


	10. Você não vai acreditar!

Zoey: Eu não sei por que ela marca o jantar às 6 horas! – no meio de alguma conversa.

Cuddy: Quem?

Zoey: Minha avó! Sempre às 6 horas! Desde que eu era criança. Eu ainda estou satisfeita do almoço.

Cuddy: Vai ver ela almoça cedo.

Zoey: Só se ela almoçar às 11 da manhã – elas riram – e agora trânsito!

Cuddy: Esse horário é sempre assim. Qual é o restaurante?

Zoey: É um bistrô chamado "Oliver a Bistrô", original não? – rindo.

Cuddy: De mais! Eu sei onde é e você está indo pro lado errado!

Zoey: O que? Você está brincando, né?

Cuddy: Não. Você devia estar indo para o outro lado – a expressão facial de Zoey era nula – na verdade nós passamos na frente dele.

Ela não disse nada; fez o retorno e, de fato, elas haviam passado na frente do bistrô.

Zoey: Ela vai dar chilique, você vai ver.

Cuddy: Nem estamos tão atrasadas assim. Que horas são?

Zoey: 6h45.

Cuddy: Um pouco – Zoey riu.

Elas entraram e o maître as recebeu.

Maître: Boa noite! Mesa para duas?

Zoey: Não, tem uma reserva no nome de Sanders, Agnes.

Maître: Ok, a Sra. Sanders as aguarda. Por aqui!

Elas chegaram à mesa.

Zoey: Oi vó! – abraçando a mesma.

Agnes: Oi Criança fofa!

Zoey: Estava com saudades de você!

Agnes: Eu também! Lisa, quando tempo! – abraçando a médica.

Cuddy: Muito tempo mesmo!

Agnes: Vamos sentar! – elas sentaram – vocês estão atrasadas!

Zoey: Não disse?! – falou para Lisa – a gente pegou transito no caminho.

Agnes: Por que não saíram mais cedo então?

Zoey: A doutora não é desocupada como nós; ela trabalha.

Agnes: Ela não é a culpada Zoey! – disse um pouco brava.

Zoey: Eu não disse que ela era! – respondendo.

Agnes: Não responda para mim mocinha!

Zoey: Eu não to!

Cuddy (ta sim) – parecia que ela assistia a uma partida de tênis; ficava olhando de um lado pro outro.

Agnes: Lisa querida – virou para a médica – não ligue para ela, ela é muito parecida com pai.

Cuddy: É eles se parecem – rindo.

Agnes: E por falar no Greg; o Samuel disse que vocês estão juntos de novo?

Cuddy: Estamos!

Agnes: E vocês têm uma filha?

Cuddy: Não... Não é nosso... Juntos.

Agnes: O Samuel disse que vocês adotaram – sem entender.

Zoey: Vó, a Rachel é só Cuddy sem House – explicando.

Agnes: Ah... Entendi. Mas quem sabe num futuro próximo – Zoey a olhou – na verdade vocês já deveriam estar casados!

Cuddy: Não depende só de mim – riu, mas parou ao ver a expressão de Zoey.

Agnes: O Greg é um bom rapaz. Vocês se merecem!

Cuddy: Obrigada.

Agnes: E minha Zoey está se comportando?

Zoey: Vó!

Cuddy: Está sim!

Agnes: Ela te tratou bem? Ela não foi mal educada com você?

Cuddy: Não (foi). A gente não se entendia nos primeiros dias, mas agora está tudo bem – Zoey lançava um olhar "por que você falou isso?".

Agnes: Ela tentou cortar seu cabelo? – ela estava ficando nervosa – Anne-Kelly por que você fez isso?

Zoey: Eu não fiz nada! – se defendendo.

Cuddy: Não fez.

Agnes: O Gus avançou em você?

Zoey: Vó! Pergunta pra mim. Eu to aqui!

Agnes: Não estou falando com você por enquanto – a neta bufou – Lisa?

Cuddy: Não avançou! Ele não fez nada (só xixi na minha mesa! Acho melhor não falar isso). Nem ela fez nada. Sério!

Agnes: Acho bom mesmo! É Zoey não é a pessoa mais fácil de conviver.

Zoey: Com licença, mas a Zoey se ausentará para ir ao banheiro – e levantou.

Agnes: To brincando Criança – a segurando – senta. Como você está?

Zoey: Insultada! – fazendo beicinho.

Agnes: Dramática. Você está se alimentando direito?

Zoey: Sim.

Agnes: Comendo coisas saudáveis, espero.

Zoey: Sim, são saudáveis.

Agnes: Você recebeu as blusas que eu mandei?

Zoey: Recebi.

Agnes: Serviu?

Zoey: Sim – rolando os olhos – me ajuda Isa.

Agnes: Pare de ser boba; eu só pergunto por que eu me importo. Você trouxe alguma? Vai esfriar.

Zoey: Vó, tá calor lá fora!

Agnes: E dai? Pode esfriar!

Zoey: Isa!

Cuddy: Eu peguei uma blusa caso esfriasse e peguei para ela também.

Zoey: Pegou? Jura? – sem acreditar.

Cuddy: Sim, eu vi que o tempo estava mudando e peguei duas blusas.

Agnes: Viu Zoey! Tem que ser assim; não dá para acreditar nesse tempo maluco.

Cuddy: Não dá mesmo!

Agnes: Pare de encarar a moça assim – chamando a atenção da neta – e vamos pedir, pois estou com fome.

E conversaram, relembraram, riram, quase choraram e comeram.

Cuddy: Acho que nunca mais vou quer comer torta.

Agnes: Nem eu.

Zoey: Como vocês são exageradas. Eu comeria outro pedaço... – recebeu olhares duvidosos –... Se não estivesse tão cheia.

Agnes: Não se diz "cheia" se diz "satisfeita".

Zoey: Ah vó é a mesma coisa.

Agnes: Não é.

Zoey: Vamos mudar de assunto! Vó a Isa tem uma irmã! – toda empolgada.

Agnes: Eu sei, é a Sarah, não é?

Cuddy: É.

Zoey: Como você sabe?

Agnes: Ela foi minha aluna.

Zoey: Tipo existiam outras faculdades no país há 30 anos atrás?

Cuddy: 20 anos.

Zoey: Isso é um "não"?

Cuddy: Claro que existia.

Zoey: Então por que o povo resolveu ir para Michigan?

Agnes: Para de implicar Criança! Michigan é uma excelente faculdade.

Zoey: Eu sei vó, não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Cuddy: Ela só estudou um ano lá, depois foi para Universidade de New York.

Zoey: E por que ela foi para Michigan antes?

Agnes: Porque sim Zequinha! Ela quis ir e ela foi! Ponto!

Cuddy: É uma longa historia e um dia eu te conto.

Zoey: Ta bom... – disse a contragosto.

Agnes: Que horas são?

Cuddy: 8h50.

Zoey: Já? Eu tenho que... – ela parou de falar.

Agnes: Que? – curiosa.

Zoey: Acordar cedo amanhã... Tem a palestra do vô e eu quero assistir.

Cuddy: Verdade! As palestras.

Agnes: Eu estarei lá amanhã.

Cuddy: Sério? Que legal!

Agnes: E levarei acompanhante.

Zoey: Quem?

Agnes: Surpresa!

Zoey: Então vamos! – não era esse o motivo principal de querer ir embora.

Agnes: Vamos. Você me dá uma carona?

Zoey: Por quê? Como você chegou aqui?

Agnes: É assim que se fala com sua avó?

Zoey: Se minha avó continuar a falar, ela fica aqui!

Agnes: Vamos logo!

Pagaram à conta e foram. Zoey corria para chegar a tempo para seu encontro com Wilson.

Agnes: Isso tudo é para se ver livre de mim?

Zoey: Sim!

Cuddy: Como você é má!

Agnes: Você está vendo né Lisa?! Se eu precisar de testemunha contra ela, você iria?

Cuddy: Claro!

Zoey: E se continuarem a falar eu largo as duas aqui!

Cuddy: Você sabe que eu moro aqui, né?

Agnes: Tudo bem, eu largo minha vó.

Cuddy: Então tá.

Agnes: Lisa! Eu pensei que você estivesse do meu lado?

As três riram. Zoey deixou a avó no hotel e foi obrigada a levar uma blusa de frio. E depois foi correndo deixar Lisa.

Cuddy: Pra que a pressa?

Zoey: É que eu vou sair.

Cuddy: Sair? Com quem? É com o Wilson?

Zoey: Talvez...

Cuddy: Que fofo! Se você quiser, eu desço e pego um táxi.

Zoey: Não. Já estamos chegando.

Cuddy: Depois você me conta tudo ok?!

Zoey: Tá – corada – não é pra contar pro Greg.

Cuddy: Não vou contar! – Zoey parou o carro – tenha uma boa noite – piscou para ela.

Zoey: Obrigada – mais corada – fala pro Gregório que eu fui dar uma volta.

Cuddy: Ok, dizer que você foi dar uma – e saiu do carro.

Zoey: Volta – berrou e Lisa riu.

Cuddy: Volta. Eu sei; não iria dizer outra coisa – com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Zoey: Sei... Tchau.

Cuddy: Tchau!

Lisa mal entrou em casa e ouviu um VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR de Greg.

Cuddy: O que? – preocupada.

House: Antes de mostrar, eu tenho que falar o que aconteceu até o que vai acontecer.

Cuddy: Hein?

House: Escuta: depois que vocês saíram... Cadê a Zoey? – percebendo a ausência da filha.

Cuddy: Foi dar uma... – ela parou de propósito.

House: O que? – arregalando os olhos.

Cuddy: ... Volta. Se você esperasse eu acabar de falar, não soaria estranho.

House: Volta? Às 10 da noite? Com quem?

Cuddy: Não sei. Ela só disse que ia dar uma volta – fingiu desinteresse – mas você estava falando outra coisa.

House: É mesmo – falou empolgado – então, depois que vocês saíram eu fiz uma limpeza no seu guarda-roupa.

Cuddy: Você o que?

House: Fiz uma limpeza no seu guarda-roupa.

Cuddy: Por quê?

House: Calma! Eu quero chegar ao fim da conversa depois a gente volta para o começo.

Cuddy: Você sabe que isso não faz sentido nenhum.

House: Sei então me deixe falar. Depois da limpeza, eu sabia que você ficaria brava então eu fui ao shopping te comprar um presente.

Cuddy: Você comprou presente pra mim? – parecia uma criança – o que é?

House: Eu disse o final primeiro depois o começo.

Cuddy: Tá (o que será?). Mas por que o final tem que ser primeiro e o começo por último?

House: A história é minha e a conto como desejar!

Cuddy: Você é grosso mesmo, não?!

House: É porque você não me deixa falar!

Cuddy: Então fala! – ela cruzou os braços.

House: Obrigado. Eu fui ao shopping com a Rach e você precisava ver quantas mulheres perguntaram se éramos só nós dois né Rachel?! – a menina estava em seu colo.

Cuddy: E você respondeu o que? – enciumada.

House: Que a mãe estava trabalhando enquanto nós dois gastávamos seu dinheiro – sorriu, mas Lisa não – eu não falei com essas palavras...

Cuddy: Vai para a parte que me interessa.

House: Tá! Continuando: depois de comprar seu presente, nós fomos tomar sorvete...

Cuddy: Você deu sorvete para a menina? Eu não falei que não é para dar?!

House: Ela que quis! – fazendo cara de santo – acho que está na hora dela começar a falar, se não só eu vou me ferrar.

Cuddy: House!

House: Ok vou continuar. O quiosque do sorvete era na frente de uma loja de brinquedos e a escandalosa da sua filha começou a berrar, pois tinha um urso rosa na vitrine; e todo mundo começou a olhar para mim pensando que eu estava seqüestrando a menina.

Cuddy: E... – ela estava ficando impaciente.

House: E... Eu tive que entrar. Você ensinou ela ser chantagista como você? – mas Cuddy não respondeu – acho que sim. Entramos e eu sentei, pois minha perna estava doendo sabe?! E eu a coloquei em pé no chão e olha!

Ele colocou Rachel no chão e o ursinho rosa perto de Lisa que estava um pouco longe dela. Quando House a soltou, ela andou!

Cuddy: Ela está andando! – emocionada – que linda!

House: Aham! – ele estava mais empolgado ainda.

Cuddy: Vem pra mamãe – ela agachou e esticou os braços para a filha.

Rachel viu a mãe e foi cambaleando até ela.

Cuddy: Ela anda! – pegando a criança no colo.

House: Hey! Eu tenho participação nisso.

Cuddy: Claro, sem você ela nunca iria andar – sarcástica.

House: Credo. Eu não mereço nem um beijinho? – inconformado.

Cuddy: Você quem ensina a Rach a ser chantagista – e foi beijar Gregory.

House: Melhorou. Agora está na hora de criança ir dormir.

Cuddy: Eu a coloco no berço.

House: Só não grite muito alto.

Cuddy: Que? – sem entender.

House: Você vai entender quando chegar lá.

E ela foi ao quarto colocar Rachel no berço e quando voltou à sala.

Cuddy: O que você fez no meu quarto?

House: Eu disse que fiz uma limpeza.

Cuddy: Você tirou todas as roupas do meu guarda-roupa!

House: Você é muito exagerada! Tem um monte roupa lá.

Cuddy: House, só tem blusas de gola alta e calças largas! Como você espera que eu use aquilo para trabalhar?

House: Ué! Trabalhando. Você não precisa de roupa para trabalhar.

Cuddy: Então tá, amanhã eu vou de lingerie para o hospital – ele pareceu não gostar da idéia.

House: Ok, eu devolvo suas roupas – se entregando.

Cuddy: Como você é fofo – e sentou ao seu lado – cadê meu presente?!

House: Que presente? – se fazendo.

Cuddy: Pare de enrolar e dá meu presente!

House: Tá feche os olhos.

Cuddy: Você não vai me seqüestrar de novo, vai? – abrindo um olho.

House: Se eu falar que sim, estragaria a surpresa. Feche o olho – ela fechou e ele tirou um pacotinho de seu bolso – pode abrir.

Lisa abriu os olhos e olhou intrigada para o pacotinho em suas mãos.

House: Abre – falou docemente.

Ela abriu e viu que dentro tinha um papel azul dobrado, um bilhete.

House: Leia em voz alta – ele estava ficando nervoso.

Cuddy: "Lees, de todas as pessoas que me conhecem, você é a em que mais confio. Eu não sou perfeito, não sou simpático ou agradável. Apesar de ter um sorriso cativante e olhos penetrantes, são poucos que realmente os viram e sentiram. As pessoas que não me conhecem têm receio de se aproximar, mas se elas soubessem que com apenas um sorriso sincero, eu já fico muito contente (mas não espalha isso, ok?!). Eu já te fiz sofrer várias vezes, eu sei. Mas nunca foi a intenção te machucar; eu achava que se você estivesse com raiva de mim, você poderia viver sua vida com outro cara (eu o mataria, claro!) e eu já estaria feliz por você... sejamos honestos aqui: eu nunca pensei nisso! Eu sempre quis ter você só pra mim! Sou grosso boa parte do dia, birrento quando quero alguma coisa, chato se acordo muito cedo (sua culpa), e todos os outros adjetivos que você conhece. Sem esquecer que sou bonitão, gostosão, difícil de resistir..." – ela parou de ler para olhar pra ele.

House: Continua – ele estava vermelho.

Cuddy: "... e arrasa corações da mulherada, mas é para você que eu quero entregar meu coração. Não acredito nessa coisa de felizes para sempre, mas podemos ser felizes um dia após o outro... Então... o que diz?". Você tá falando sério? – emocionada.

House: Tá escrito ai, não está? Ou você quer que eu me ajoelhe e blábláblá...? – ele brincava, mas estava nervoso.

Cuddy: Não precisa – ela pulou nele – eu amo você, sabia?

House: Sabia... Eu também amo você! – mais calmo.

Eles se beijaram.

House: Agora você vai ter que usar isso – e entregou outra caixinha para ela. O anel era lindo; não era muito grande nem muito pequeno. Era perfeito.

Cuddy: É lindo! Adorei! E o que você vai usar?

House: Nada!

Cuddy: Como "nada"?

House: Eu posso usar uma moto nova!

Cuddy: Não né! Vamos achar alguma coisa para você!

House: Lisa são 10h30 e você quer ir a shopping?

Cuddy: Greg já inventaram uma coisa chamada internet – e pegou seu notebook.

House: Meu Deus!

Cuddy: O que?

House: Tem uma pessoa que não vai gostar disso – falou preocupado.

Cuddy: Quem? Zoey?

House: Ah... Então são duas pessoas!

Cuddy: Quem?

House: Seu pai. Ele não gosta de mim!

Cuddy: Oh... Verdade... Mas a gente da um jeito. Eu tenho que contar isso pra Sarah! Se é que você já não contou?!

House: Não! Não contei pra ninguém.

Cuddy: Bom mesmo! – riu – será que a Zoey vai gostar? Por que quando a avó dela falou sobre casamento, ela fechou a cara.

House: E por que vocês falaram sobre casamento?

Cuddy: Ela só falou que nós já deveríamos estar casados.

House: Ah...

Cuddy: Mas e a Zoey?

House: Eu não diria que ela está no mesmo nível do seu pai, pois ela gosta de você, mas... Sei lá. Só na hora.

Cuddy: Então a gente fala amanhã depois da última palestra, ok?!

House: Ok e depois a gente tem que falar com seu pai?

Cuddy: Eu acho.

House: Se eu não amasse você tanto assim... Eu não iria!

Cuddy agarrou no pescoço daquele homem e só soltou depois de muito, muito tempo.

Depois que Zoey deixou Lisa em casa, ela rumou para o hospital; eram 10h20 quando chegou lá e viu o carro de Wilson parado.

Zoey: Oi! – parou o carro do lado do dele.

Wilson: Oi!

Zoey: Desculpa a demora.

Wilson: Sem problemas! Também acabei de chegar.

Zoey: Você saiu do hospital agora?

Wilson: Não. É que eu fui resolver aonde nós iríamos.

Zoey: E resolveu?

Wilson: Sim! Vamos?

Zoey: Vamos! – e ela foi atrás dele.

Andaram por uns 15 minutos até ele ligar a seta para a esquerda. Ela fez o mesmo e foi ficando chocada à medida que ela se dava conta de onde estava.

Zoey: Um hotel? – ela perguntou quando ele saiu de seu carro e abriu a porta do carro dela.

Wilson: Eu não sou um pervertido, confie em mim! – e estendeu a mão para ela.

Zoey: Ok – e segurou a mão dele.

O hotel era o melhor da cidade, quando alguém importante ia para a cidade, era para esse hotel que a pessoa ia.

Zoey: Quando eu disse "me surpreenda", não precisava levar ao pé da letra – ela falou quando entrava no saguão do luxuoso hotel.

Wilson: A gente pode ir embora se você quiser – sabendo que ela diria não.

Zoey: Eu não quero! – sorriu para ele – pode continuar me surpreendendo.

Wilson: Tá bom! – e eles pararam na recepção – boa noite Bill!

Bill: Boa noite James, seu sumido! Boa noite senhorita!

Zoey: Boa noite!

Bill: Se me permite, a senhorita é bem mais bonita que a outra que ele trouxe semana passada.

Wilson: Bill! – inconformado – é mentira dele – falou para Zoey.

Bill: É verdade! Era uma morena alta...

Wilson: Pára de mentir! Vamos subir – saindo de lá.

Bill: Prazer senhorita.

Zoey: Foi ótimo conhecer você Bill. Depois você me conta sobre essa morena, tá?!

Bill: Conto sim!

E os dois entraram no elevador.

Zoey: Gostei do Bill!

Wilson: Eu vou matar o Bill!

Zoey: Quem é a morena? – ela perguntou rindo.

Wilson: Não tem morena nenhuma, era brincadeira dele – se explicando. O elevador parou no 25º andar.

Eles saíram num corredor; Zoey olhou para os lados e não viu nenhuma porta.

Zoey: Tem certeza que é aqui?

Wilson: Sim.

Eles viraram à esquerda e se depararam com um quarto gigantesco! Bem iluminado e bem decorado; a varada era o que mais chamava a atenção: era espaçosa, com cadeiras e flores.

Zoey: Uau! Você realmente me surpreendeu! – beijando o Jimmy.

Wilson: E a noite nem começou... – safadenho Wilson, não acham?


	11. O morto de cadeira de rodas

Tarde da noite House abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça doía, parecia que havia dormido semanas.

Olhava para os lados e não reconhecia onde estava. Uma olhada melhor e ele se encontrava em seu quarto, em seu apartamento. A dor na perna estava insuportável e ele foi andar para "melhorar". Aquele vazio o assustava, acendeu as luzes para que pelo menos sua sombra fizesse companhia. Foi caminhar na sala; olhava e queria saber por que estava ali, sozinho. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido; Kutner estaria no hospital no dia seguinte, ele perturbaria Cuddy por ela adotar uma criança, ou simplesmente voltaria para sua casa e tocaria em seu fiel piano, músicas para afastar sua dor. Aquele tempo era bom, pensava ele. Pensou, pensou e pensou. Só tinha uma explicação: ela havia sumido! Mas por quê?

Essa pergunta não tinha explicação, mas ele acharia.

Ali, em seu apartamento não tinha Cuddy nem Rachel para animá-lo ou torna sua vida um pouco mais feliz. Ele pegou o telefone e tentou ligar, mas ninguém atendia; ligou para todos que conhecia, mas ninguém sabia o seu paradeiro e então ligou para o celular dela.

Cuddy: Alô? – com voz de sono.

House: ...

Cuddy: Alô? House é você?

E ele desligou.

O que dizer? Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer; o errado era ele!

Ele retornou para o quarto e deitou. O dia seguinte seria longo e cheio de perguntas e ele precisa acumular energia para enfrentá-lo. Não seria fácil.

House acordou com o sol invadindo seu quarto. Uma voz ecoava em sua cabeça, mas ele não conseguia saber o que ou quem era. Levantou e foi tomar um banho gelado para espairecer; não adiantou. Saiu do banho e foi para a sala; olhou em volta e o vazio se fazia presente. "Que merda!" pensava enquanto sentava no sofá e ligava a TV. A voz em sua cabeça parecia aumentar assim como o volume da TV. Ele ficou injuriado quando não obteve sucesso com a TV e jogou longe o controle. Ele saiu de casa para andar de moto; e não importasse o quão longe ele iria ele sempre parava na porta dela. Sempre. Ele se xingava por isso. Odiava o fato de ser impotente e não ter coragem de entrar. O jeito foi voltar para casa. Chegando lá, sentou em seu piano e tocou a música favorita dela: Still. Ele estava ciente que tocava, mas nenhum som, além da voz em sua cabeça, era ouvido. Ele estava ficando louco; aquela voz se fazia presente a cada minuto e ele estava ficando assustado. Decidiu tomar outro banho gelado e dessa vez pareceu dar certo; a voz havia desaparecido e uma mulher se encontrava na sala.

House: Quem é você?

A mulher se virou e House quase teve um treco.

House: Kelly? – ele não acreditava em que seus olhos viam; seu primeiro amor ali, coberta por um manto negro, parada em sua sala – o que faz aqui? É você mesmo?

Kelly: Claro que sim Greg – ouvir a voz dela vez com que todos os pêlos do corpo daquele homem se arrepiassem.

House: Não... não... você não é real... você... você está... morta! – ele teve medo de pronuncia tal palavra.

Kelly: Será? – num piscar de olhos ela estava atrás dele – se eu estivesse, faria isso? – passou a mão no cabelo dele. House estava paralisado – você sempre gostou disso.

House: Você não é real – ele falava mais para ele do que para ela.

Kelly: Sou real, por que você me acha real.

House: O que quer dizer com isso? – a imagem de Kelly foi clareando a medida que o manto foi caído e revelando um vestido branco.

Kelly: Quero dizer que você fez um grande trabalho com nossa Zoey.

House: "Fez"? Quer dizer que estou morto? – assustado.

Kelly: Vamos falar disso depois – ela sentou – ela está linda!

House: Puxou a você – ele também estava sentado.

Kelly: Fisicamente, pois ela é uma versão feminina sua – os dois riram.

House: Ela ainda não voltou para casa.

Kelly: Ela está bem.

House: Então você sabe com quem ela está – curioso – quem é o cara?

Kelly: Não vou falar.

House: O que? Como não? Nossa filha está por ai com um cara qualquer e você não vai dizer quem é?

Kelly: Greg, ela está bem – disse calma – não tem nada que você possa fazer agora.

House: Você está me assustando. O que aconteceu?

Em outro piscar de olhos eles viam a imagem de Zoey sorrindo.

House: Ela parece feliz – sorriu ao ver a filha.

Kelly: Ela está apaixonada!

House: What? – inconformado – isso não pode ser verdade.

Kelly: Um dia isso tinha que acontecer; e você não pode fazer nada.

House: Por que você continua repetindo isso?

Kelly: Por que a partir de agora ela não será mais uma menina e sim uma mulher! – ela via a cara de desespero dele – aconteceu à mesma coisa com você; você virou um lindo homenzinho.

House: Quando eu conheci você – ele sorria ternamente para ela.

Kelly: Será? – mais um piscar de olhos e os dois estavam ao ar livre – reconhece aquele rapaz?

House ficou na duvida: É quem estou pensando?

Kelly: Sim!

House: Sou eu?!

Kelly: E reconhece aquela moça?

House: Lisa...

Kelly: Exato.

Os dois "assistiram" aqueles dois jovens conversar.

_Greg: Viu só? Eu não sou o monstro que dizem que sou._

_Lisa: Eu não disse que você era monstro – disse preocupada._

_Greg: Mas foi o que eu entendi – se fazendo de vitima._

_Lisa: Greg desculpa, não foi minha intenção... – ela estava ficando nervosa, mas o besta estava rindo – por que você está rindo?_

_Greg: Você fica linda quando está nervosa._

_Lisa: Você estava fingindo? – agora estava ficando brava._

_Greg: E mais linda quando fica brava – disse entre tapas que recebia._

_Lisa: Seu tonto, você tem alguma coisa nessa cabeça?_

_Greg: Ai! Ta doendo – os tapas eram fortes – e você ainda não me disse seu nome._

_Lisa parou de bater nele: O que? – ela disse confusa._

_Greg: Você não me disse seu nome – insistiu._

_Lisa olhou pra ele por 10 segundos antes dos dois caírem na gargalhada._

_Greg: Então?_

_Lisa: Lisa Cuddy..._

A cena congelou.

Kelly: Aqui!

House: O que? – confuso.

Kelly: Foi nesse momento que você se apaixonou por ela! – House arregalou os olhos – e não adianta falar que é mentira, pois não é.

House: Mas... Como você... Sabe? – mais confuso.

Kelly: Eu estava vendo – disse naturalmente.

House: Ãh?

Kelly: Eu sempre "vigiei" você. E sempre que podia... Digamos que eu interferia quando era necessário.

House: Você fez eu me apaixonar por ela?

Kelly: Não – disse sincera – você se apaixonou por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu só adiei algumas coisas.

House: Quais coisas? – mais confuso ainda.

Kelly: Eu não devia contar, mas... Digamos, novamente, que o destino não quis que a Stacy fosse para Michigan.

House: Você... – sorrindo.

Kelly: Eu não me chamo Destino – disse com uma cara de travessa.

House: Mas e você? Eu amei você.

Kelly: Amou.

House: Mas...

Kelly: Eu não podia reencarnar! Nem posso! E eu também não sou egoísta o bastante para deixar você sozinho. Lisa cuida bem de você, sempre cuidou. Se eu não pude "voltar", ela é sua melhor escolha. Mas aproveitando a ocasião, você foi um cretino boa parte do tempo!

House: Hey!

Kelly: É sério! Ela não teve culpa por sua perna, ela sempre te apoiou e você sempre a botando para baixo com seus comentários desnecessários sobre adoção. O que te deu na cabeça? Você tem uma filha também! – ele tentou argumentar, mas não conseguiu – e se você falar "everybody lies" e te trago para cá!

House: Eu não morri?

Kelly: Interrompa-me de novo e eu te mato! – ele riu e ela listou todas as vezes que ele foi um cretino com Lisa.

House: Ok, eu entendi – ele estava entediado.

Kelly: Tá bom! Acho que você aprendeu a lição.

House: Eu posso voltar?

Kelly: Sim, mas antes, um conselho: eu sei que você vai fazer a vida do rapaz um inferno, mas cuidado para não magoar a Zoey.

House: Ok – aquela voz voltou a ecoar – você está ouvindo isso?

Kelly: Estão te chamando.

House!

House: Eu vou te ver de novo?

Kelly: Quem sabe! – sorriu para ele – eu amo você Greg – o abraçou.

House: Eu sempre te amei.

House!

Kelly: É melhor você ir.

House: Tá. Gostei do nosso papo, sempre gostei.

Kelly: Mas dessa você não vai lembrar.

House: Por que não?

House!

Kelly: Vá logo! – o lugar foi ficando claro.

House: Kelly?

Kelly: Diga para Zoey que eu a amo!

House: Kelly?

Kelly: Tchau Greg!

House!

House!

House!

Cuddy: House! – ele acordou assustado – você está bem? – ele estava ensopado.

House: Acho que sim – ele olhou em volta e estava no quarto de Lisa.

Cuddy: Você parecia um peixe fora da água. Você teve um pesadelo.

House: Pesadelo?

Cuddy: Sim.

House: Deixe-me ver sua mão.

Cuddy: Que?

House: Sua mão – ele pegou a mão esquerda dela – a gente ai vai casar! – falou aliviado.

Cuddy: Sim! É melhor não pensar nesse pesadelo.

House: É... Acho que sim. É melhor trocar os lençóis.

Cuddy: Também acho.

House: Eu vou tomar um banho – ele foi ao banheiro, mas parou na porta – a Zoey voltou?

Cuddy: Acho que não...

Ele não disse nada e foi para o banho.

Cuddy: (alguém estará muito encrencada quando aparecer).

Um dia lindo fazia em New Jersey e Zoey pôde acordar sob ele; e ao lado dele.

Wilson: Bom dia! – ele a envolvia com seu braço.

Zoey: Bom dia! – sorria.

Wilson: Dormiu bem?

Zoey: Muito bem!

Eles haviam dormido do lado de fora do quarto, na varanda. Pegaram o colchão da cama e colocaram lá; ficaram olhando as estrelas e conversando e comendo fondue. Só! Claro que rolou uns beijinhos e tal, mas não passou disso.

Wilson: Café da manhã?

Zoey: Não sendo fondue, tudo bem.

E Wilson ligou e pediu o café.

Zoey: Será que eles vão ficar bravos pelo colchão?

Wilson: Talvez! Mas eu falo com o Bill e tudo bem.

Zoey: De onde você o conhece? Do hotel mesmo?

Wilson: Não. Nós dividíamos o quarto na faculdade.

Zoey: Ah! Que legal.

Wilson: Ele fazia medicina também, mas desistiu para ser hoteleiro.

Zoey: E parece que deu certo.

Wilson: E como!

Zoey: Então vocês são amigos.

Wilson: Somos.

Zoey: Então ele não estava brincando quando mencionou a tal morena – cruzou os braços.

Wilson: Não! – ela o olhou – quer dizer sim ele estava brincando sim! Não tem morena nenhuma. É invenção da cabeça dele para me fazer parecer mal.

Zoey: Sei...

Wilson: É sério! Se eu tivesse outra mulher, eu não iria sair com você.

Zoey: Fontes me revelaram que isso não é verdade – ele ficou vermelho na hora.

Wilson: Fontes? Que fontes?

Zoey: Quem você acha? – ele sabia quem – eu acreditei nele.

Wilson: Uau – ele ficou de cara no chão – mas isso foi no passado, eu não faço mais isso.

Zoey: Mas eu acredito em você também! – ele a olhou – se você diz que não tem outra, eu acredito!

Wilson: Jura?

Zoey: A não ser que seja mentira.

Wilson: Não é mentira! Eu não tenho mulher nenhuma, a não ser você! – foi a vez de ela ficar vermelha.

Zoey: Eu?

Wilson: Sim! Você.

Zoey: Isso não é um pedido de casamento, é? – um pouco assustada.

Wilson: Não – ele se aproximou – é só um pedido de exclusividade. Eu sei que é cedo, mas o que a gente tem a perder? O que acha?

Zoey: "Exclusividade" adoro essa palavra! – e selaram o acordo com um doce beijo.

Na casa de Cuddy.

Lisa acordou às 6 horas com o despertador. Espreguiçou-se e pensou que seria uma luta acordar Greg, mas teve uma surpresa quando virou para o lado e não o encontrou. Pensou que ele estivesse com Rachel como no outro dia, mas a pequena dormia em seu berço. Ela olhou no banheiro de nada, no quarto da Zoey e nada também, nem na cozinha. Ela foi pegar o telefone na sala para ligar, mas lá estava ele.

Cuddy: O que está fazendo? – parada na porta.

House: Esperando – ele estava sentado olhando para a janela.

Cuddy: Ah... (ferrou-se). Ela ainda não chegou?

House: Não.

Cuddy: Humm... Eu vou me trocar ok?! – ele balançou a cabeça.

Lisa foi para o chuveiro e sentiu um pouco culpada por acobertar Zoey, mas não era o fim do mundo. Ela mesmo já fez com que Sarah fizesse isso para ela, então era como voltar no tempo.

Tomou seu banho, se trocou, arrumou a Rachel e voltou para a sala; ele estava na mesma posição.

Cuddy: Nada ainda?

House: Nada.

Cuddy: O quão encrencada ela está? – curiosa.

House: O bastante para não fazer de novo.

Cuddy: Sei... Mas Greg, você não acha que ela deve saber o que está fazendo?

House: Ela não sabe! – bravo.

Cuddy: Ok! Eu tenho que ir para o hospital. Acho que você não vai agora, certo?

House: Certo.

Cuddy: A gente se vê lá então!

House: Ok – ele se levantou e a beijou – a gente se vê lá! – e voltou a sentar.

Cuddy saiu e ele ficou lá, esperando.

As 10h30 o carro de Zoey parou na garagem. Ela achou que não haveria ninguém no local, pensou.

Zoey: Pai?! – ela se assustou ao vê-lo – você por aqui!

Gregory House não disse não, só olhou no relógio e saiu.

Zoey viu o pai saindo e sabia que seria uma pessoa morta quando ele resolvesse falar, mas estava de bom humor então não esquentou a cabeça e foi tomar seu banho.

Wilson também estava de bom humor, passou em casa para tomar banho e trocar de roupa e foi para o hospital. Ele estacionou seu carro e rumou para dentro, pensando em ver, pelo menos uma palestra do Dr. Sanders. Antes de chegar lá alguém o chamou.

House: Wilson!

Wilson: House? – ele gelou.

House: Preciso falar com você – ele disse sério.

Wilson: Ok – ele estava apavorado.

Eles foram para a sala do Wilson.

Wilson: Sobre o que seria? – ele começou a assinar alguns papéis.

House: Cuddy e eu.

Wilson: O que você aprontou dessa vez?

House: Nada! Eu a pedi em casamento – falou naturalmente.

Wilson: House! Isso é... – ele não prestou atenção no que o amigo falou – você o que?

House: A pedi em casamento. Tá surdo?

Wilson: Nossa! Isso é demais! Parabéns! – apertou a mão do amigo.

House: Obrigado.

Wilson: Até que enfim! Ela deve ter ficado contente!

House: Ficou.

Wilson: E por que você parece que não está feliz?

House: Eu estou, é que é outra coisa.

Wilson: O que? – o bipe do amigo tocou.

House: Já volto! – e saiu.

20 minutos depois.

Wilson estava assinando outros papéis quando House entrou, sem bater.

House: Voltei! – sentando no sofá.

Wilson: Entendi! – House o olhou curioso – na sua religião você não bate na porta, porque a porta representa um ser supremo! E seria esse ser Chuck Noris?

House: Tá piadista hoje amigo! Gostei!

Wilson: O que você ia falar? – voltando a assinar os papéis.

House: Nada.

Wilson: Ok. Eu vou ficar fazendo meu trabalho, quando você quiser falar, fale!

House: Tá – e ele ficou meia hora em silêncio – acho que a Zoey ta namorando.

Wilson: O que? – ele fez um risco enorme na folha – como você sabe? Ela te falou? – tentando não ficar nervoso.

House: Não né! É por isso que eu disse "acho"! – respondeu insolente.

Wilson: Calma, só perguntei.

House: Ela não me conta mais nada – um pouco triste.

Wilson: Você tentou perguntar? – ele estava nervoso.

House: Não, ela pensa que me engana, mas eu a conheço. Ela está muito avoada e com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Wilson: Isso são sinais claros de "namoro" – brincou com ele.

House: É sério – ele falava sério – ontem ela saiu e só voltou hoje de manhã! E se eu pegar esse sujeito...

Wilson: House! Você não acha que está exagerando? – preocupado com a própria vida – ela deve saber o que está fazendo... Se é que ela está namorando – disse rápido.

House: Não sabe não! Ela é um bebê... Meu bebê!

Wilson: Ela tem 25 anos – ele estava perdido – não é mais uma criança.

House: É sim e tem 24. E como você sabe a idade dela?

Wilson: People talk!

House: Engraçadinho. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

Wilson: O que você vai fazer? Sei lá: apresentar uns slides de maus namorados para ela?!

House: Você me deu uma grande idéia!

Wilson: Não me diga que são os slides?

House: Melhor: você podia sair com ela!

Wilson: What? Tá doido?

House: Seria perfeito! Vocês saem, ai você mostra todo seu amor e a abandona como você fez com as outras!

Wilson: 1º: obrigado! 2º: é uma péssima idéia!

House: Não é! Se ela se desiludir com você, ela se desiludirá com os homens e eu não terei que matá-los! É brilhante!

Wilson: De novo: obrigado! – fingiu um sorriso – agora vamos supor que seu plano dê certo; ela se desiludiu com os homens. Então tudo bem ela virar lésbica?

House: Bem pensado – ele ficou em silêncio por vários minutos – já sei!

Wilson: O que?

House: 13 entra em cena!

Wilson: Ok, já escutei muita besteira hoje! Agora vou assistir à palestra que já vai começar, se eu fosse você iria também.

House: Pra que?

Wilson: Para distrair essa mente poluída! Já ouviu o ditado: Cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo!

Zoey saiu do banho com a sensação de que alguma coisa estava faltando. Olhou no quarto, no banheiro, no quarto da Cuddy, na sala e nada. Aquela sensação horrível. Quando foi na cozinha e viu uma tigela de água vazia, ela quase teve um treco.

Zoey: Gus! – ela deu um berro.

Procurou em tudo quanto era lado; ela tinha certeza que o viu quando chegou. Ela estava entrando em desespero. Saiu e chamou pra ver se ele voltava e não voltou. Chorando ela ligou para o pai.

Zoey: Pai – fungando.

House: O que aconteceu? – preocupado.

Zoey: Você não... Vai acreditar-ar – a là Chiquinha – o Gus... Sumiu-u.

House: O que? – ele não entendeu uma palavra que ela disse.

Zoey: O Gus... Sumiu! – chorando mais ainda – ele deve ter fugido depois que você saiu-u.

House: Ahhh é por isso que você ligou?

Zoey: Como "é por isso que você ligou?". Meu cachorro sumiu e você não está nem ai?

House: Ele não sumiu!

Zoey: Não?!

House: Ele está aqui com a Rachel – ela ficou em silêncio – Zoey?

Zoey: Quem é Rachel? – sem fungar.

House: "Quem é Rachel?". Você começou a beber?

Zoey: Não! Eu fiz uma perguntar e quero saber quem é ela!

House: A filha da Lisa!

Zoey: Ah tá! – ela disse aliviada – mas por que ele está com ela?

House: Parece que ela gosta dele – mais uns minutos em silêncio – Zoey?

Zoey: É melhor você comprar um cachorro para sua filha – disse brava.

House: Você vem para o hospital – ignorando o comentário.

Zoey: Acho que sim.

House: Não foi uma pergunta!

Zoey: Ixi! Eu vou! Estou me arrumando. E fale para a menina tirar as mãos gordurentas do meu cachorro! – e desligou o telefone.

"Abusada!" pensava Zoey quando foi acabar de se arrumar e saiu. Foi de boa, devagar, sem pressa. Na verdade ela adiava a morte que seu nervoso pai lhe causaria. Ela lembrou que a avó disse que levaria acompanhantes para a palestra e ela queria saber quem seria.

Zoey: Oi vó! – disse toda contente.

Agnes: Sua desnaturada! Você quer nos matar do coração? Quantas vezes eu disse que quando você for sair, ligue, manda mensagem, sinal de fumaça, alguma coisa! Mas pelo menos avisa onde você está! Sabe o desespero que seu avô e eu sentimos quando seu pai ligou perguntando sobre você? Você quer matar seu avô? Ele tem a pressão alta e você apronta uma dessa! Você não é mais uma criança! Mas ultimamente você tem saído pior que encomenda! Muito irresponsável pro meu gosto! Quando você chegar aqui nós teremos uma séria conversa, mocinha!

Zoey: Eu estou bem também, obrigada por perguntar! – sarcástica... Bom ela é filha de quem, né?

Agnes: Zoey!

Zoey: Calma! Eu to brincando – deu para sentir as faíscas saindo com seu nome.

Agnes: Onde você está?

Zoey: Chegando ao hospital.

Agnes: A última palestra do seu avô já vai começar. Você não disse que viria?

Zoey: Eu to chegando! Vou entrar no estacionamento em 5 minutos.

Agnes: Acho bom mesmo!

Zoey: Só uma pergunta: quem está ai com a senhora?

Agnes: Ah! Que bom que você lembrou, eu vou passar.

Zoey: Tá – com medo de quem seria.

Junior: Andou aprontando de novo, né Criança?

Zoey: Oh... – foi um "oh" desanimador – oi tio. Tudo bom?

Junior: A gente vai conversar! Mas pessoalmente, ok?!

Zoey: Ok... – e desligaram.

Depois do pai, o tio era a pessoa mais chegada a Zoey; e a segunda mais ciumenta. Agora pensa: o pai e o tio no mesmo dia e local. Zoey estava perdida! Então ela nem se deu o trabalho de correr. Parou o carro o mais longe possível da entrada e foi caminhado calmamente. O hospital estava bem calmo e ela foi até o auditório. A palestra já estava nos seus 30 minutos e ela entrou por cima e sentou nos degraus da escada. Prestou atenção em tudo que seu avô dizia; ela tinha que admitir que tinha sorte por ser neta dele! O homem era inteligente.

Quase uma hora depois o assunto já não era medicina.

Pessoa 1: Seria inadequado perguntar a idade do senhor?

Sanders: De modo algum! Pergunte!

Pessoa 1: Quantos anos o senhor tem?

Sanders: Eu acabei de fazer 21! – todos riram – brincadeira. Eu tenho 72.

Pessoa 1: Mentira! Eu daria uns 60 no máximo!

Sanders: Como você é gentil!

Pessoa 2: O senhor é casado?

Sanders: Sou – vários "fiu fiu" foram "ditos" – e minha amada esposa está aqui! – e apontou para a primeira fileira.

Pessoa 2: Desculpa Sra. Sanders – Agnes deu um sorriso.

Sanders: Linda não acha? Não respondam! – risos – mas então eu sou casado, tenho dois filhos e quatro netos.

Zoey: Quatro? – era a primeira vez que ela se pronunciava.

Sanders: Sim, quatro – lançou aquela olhada "resolveu aparecer?" para a neta – a mais velha de 24 anos, é uma leviana – risos – o de 20 está no segundo ano de biomedicina; o de 18 vai estudar arquitetura e a caçula vai fazer um aninho ainda – e piscou discretamente para Greg e Lisa. Zoey não gostou.

Pessoa 3: O senhor é reitor de Michigan, certo?

Sanders: Sim.

Pessoa 3: Eu estudo lá.

Sanders: Estuda? – risos.

Pessoa 3: Então é que o semestre está acabando o que significa que o outro vai começar e a semana do trote também.

Sanders: Sim.

Pessoa 3: E o trote é famoso por lá – vários concordaram – e rola um boato de um trote que aconteceu há uns 10 anos atrás que batizaram de "o morto de cadeira de rodas!". Aconteceu de verdade ou é lenda?

Sanders: Infelizmente é não é um boato. Aconteceu.

Pessoa 569: E o que aconteceu?

Sanders: Well... Em um belo dia, os alunos novos receberam um memorando dizendo que a aula seria no necrotério e eles foram – o local ficou em silêncio – chegaram lá e não tinha nenhum professor, claro. Em uma das gavetas tinha um papel escrito "abra" e eles abriram e nada estava incomum ali, aparentemente. Um "professor" apareceu e a "aula" começou. 10 minutos depois o suposto morto levantou e assustou todos que saíram correndo; e quem conhece o necrotério de lá, sabe que ele fica no final de um corredor enorme; quando eles estavam no final corredor para sair o verdadeiro morto estava sentado numa cadeira de rodas com uma placa pendurada no pescoço escrito "HA HA HA". E essa é a historia!

A maioria ficou comentando e só uma pessoa ria: Zoey.

Cuddy: Meu Deus, quem faria uma coisa dessas? – comentou baixinho com House.

House: Quem você acha? – ela pensou um pouco.

Cuddy: Por isso ela não foi aceita em Michigan?

House: Sim!

Pessoa 3: Nossa. Essa pessoa com certeza foi expulsa né?

Sanders: Infelizmente não.

Pessoa 3: Não? Como assim?

Sanders: É que essa pessoa não era aluna de lá. Por isso não pude expulsá-la – Zoey ria.

Pessoa 3: Uau!

Zoey: Dr. Sanders? – ela levantou a mão.

Sanders: Pois não?

Zoey: É verdade que essa pessoa, foi uma das que mais deu trabalho na faculdade?

Sanders: Sim, muito trabalho em Michigan.

Zoey: O senhor deve ter ficado bastante irritado com essa pessoa, correto?

Sanders: Com certeza!

Zoey: Entendo, ainda mais por ela nem estudar lá na época – ela tentava segurar o riso – se por um acaso essa pessoa quiser estudar em Michigan ano que vem ela conseguiria?

Sanders: Não! – disse secamente.

Zoey: Que horror! Não tem um prazo de validade essa punição?

Sanders: Tem! Quando completar 202 anos, essa pessoa poderá se inscrever de novo – mais risos.

Outras perguntas foram perguntadas e as respostas respondidas [:p] e a palestra chegou ao fim.

Cuddy e Agnes foram para a sala da médica encontrar Junior e esperar Sanders. E House foi procurar Zoey.

Cuddy: Junior! – o cumprimentado – quando tempo!

Junior: Verdade! Você está ótima!

Cuddy: Obrigada! Você também.

Junior: Deixe-me apresentar: esses são meus filhos Arthur e Max.

Cuddy: Oi! Prazer!

Max: O prazer é meu! – ele era o de 20; olhos verdes, loiro, alto, forte...

Arthur: E meu também – e ele o de 18; igual o irmão: loiro, olhos verdes, alto, forte...

Os dois rapazes eram bem bonitos; o pai também. Junior continuava com os cabelos enrolados, só que alguns fios brancos apareciam dando um ar charmoso; os olhos verdes deviam causar muita dor de cabeça para a esposa dele.

Cuddy: Não acredito que seus filhos estão deste tamanho!

Junior: Nem eu. Isso significa que estamos ficando velhos.

Agnes: Se vocês estão ficando velhos e eu?

Max: Uma avó fofa!

Agnes: Menos mal. Vocês ficam velhos e eu, fofa!

Eles ficaram conversando por quase uma hora. Foi à hora em que Sanders e House entraram.

House: Você a viu? – entrando sem bater.

Sanders: Não. A última vez que a vi foi quando acabou a palestra.

Agnes: Vocês perderam a menina de novo? – entrando na conversa.

Sanders: Ninguém perdeu nada! Só não sabemos onde ela está!

Arthur: Alguém vai morrer hoje – dizendo para o irmão.

Max: E dessa vez não será eu! – rindo.

House ligava para o celular da filha, sem sucesso: Junior! Nem te vi! – abraçando o amigo.

Junior: Eu percebi! – fingindo estar chateado.

House: Corta a viadagem – rindo – você veio com bagagens?

Junior: Esses dois que me seguiram!

Max: Mentiroso. Ele mandou as passagens pra gente, né Art? – abraçando o "tio".

Arthur: É verdade – o abraçando também.

Cuddy e Agnes estavam empolgadas em algum assunto e nem deram bola para os homens.

Junior: Pelo menos eu sei onde meus filhos estão! – provocando.

House: Sua sobrinha está muito encrencada! – voltando a ligar.

Junior: Agora a sobrinha é minha?

House: É claro! Ela puxou isso do seu lado da família.

Sanders: Claro que não! Você que é o "virado" aqui.

House: Eu não sou "virado"!

Sanders: Claro que é!

Max: Eu tenho que discordar dos dois; a Zoey não é parecida com ninguém nessa família! Nem com o tio nem com ninguém!

Sanders: Você pode ter razão...

House: Falou o Sr-eu-não-aprontava-quando-era-mais-novo!

Sanders: Não aprontava!

Junior: Pai?! Claro que aprontava e ainda apronta!

E ficaram conversando; House tentava ligar para Zoey, que não atendia o celular.

Umas 2 horas depois.

Zoey: É verdade? – ela entrou na sala de Cuddy – eu não acredito – ela ria – só o Vince pra falar besteira como essa – ela recebia olhares furiosos de todos da sala – Sean eu vou desligar agora; foi um prazer ter te conhecido... Tá todo mundo aqui... Até meus primos... Eu sei; me ferrei. Agora eu vou! Amo você e o Vince... Beijos... Tchau – e desligou o celular – queriam falar comigo?

Arthur: Se ferrou mesmo! – rindo.

Zoey: Como você é besta – abraçando o primo – tudo bom?

Arthur: Tudo! Estava com saudades.

Zoey: A gente se viu mês passado!

Arthur: E daí?

Max: Você é pior que mulher! – empurrando o irmão – tudo bem?

Zoey: Tudo – abraçando ele também – vocês parecem um casal de velhas!

Enquanto os primos interagiam, os "adultos" ficaram lado a lado esperando a dondoca.

Zoey: Oi tio! – ela disse de longe.

Junior: Pode chegar mais perto; eu não vou te morder, ainda – e ela foi com cara de cão sem dono.

Zoey: Tudo bom?

Junior: Tudo!

Zoey: Vó, vô, Lisa... Vocês estão bem? – nem olhou na cara do pai para evitar a fadiga.

Sanders: Onde você estava?

Zoey: Lá fora falando com o Sean!

Agnes: Não se faça de boba! Ontem! Onde você estava?

Zoey: Ontem? Deixe-me pensar... – batendo os dedos no queixo – ontem eu estive aqui, estive na casa da doutora e no restaurante com a senhora! – ela olhava para o pai.

Sanders: Pare de enrolar! E depois que você deixou sua avó no hotel, você foi para onde?

Zoey: Levar a Lisa em casa! – ela estava se divertindo.

Sanders: Zoey...

Zoey: É verdade, não é Isa?

Cuddy: Você podia ter avisado aonde iria (eita! Até eu to dando bronca).

Sanders: Você estava sozinha?

Zoey: Claro que não! – todos a olharam espantados.

Junior: O que?

Zoey: Eu não moro no mundo sozinha!

Sanders: Zoey... – ele deu um passo para frente e ela para trás.

Zoey: Calma vô! Eu to brincando.

House: Max e Arthur vamos deixá-los a sós – saindo.

Arthur: Por que na parte boa à gente tem que sair...

Zoey: Você não vai ficar? – perguntando para o pai.

House: A gente conversa depois.

Zoey: Não pode ser agora? Tudo de uma vez?

House: Eu disse: a gente conversa depois – e saiu.

Cuddy: Eu acho que eu vou também – saindo ligeira dali.

Uma hora depois Zoey saiu atordoada e brava da sala da Cuddy; ouviu tanto dos avós e tio, que se pudesse arrancaria as orelhas fora. E ela estava brava por tratarem ela como se ela tivesse 15 anos de novo! Ela não gostava disso. O que ela fez – claro que ela não contou o que e com quem estava – ela tinha o direito de não contar, se quisesse. Ela era adulta e vacinada, não era mais uma criança. Mas o que te deixava mais nervosa era o fato de seu pai não ter participado da "reunião"; ele estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, mas não fez nada. E isso a preocupava. E para piorar ela estava ficando gripada.


	12. Estarzzz

Cuddy: Zoey! Você está bem? – a encontrando em um dos corredores.

Zoey: Sim... Atchim!

Cuddy: Saúde. Como foi com eles?

Zoey: Horrível! Senti-me péssima. Atchim. Eles pensam que eu tenho 10 anos! Atchim!

Cuddy: Mas você assustou todo mundo quando não apareceu.

Zoey: Você sabia com [i]quem[/i] eu estava. Atchim.

Cuddy: E você queria que eu falasse?

Zoey: Não! Atchim! Falasse que eu estava bem, sei lá. Eu liguei... Atchim... Pro seu celular... Atchim... Você não atendeu... Atchim...

Cuddy: Acho que você está gripada – falando que 2+2 são 4.

Zoey: Gripada? Bagina... Eu _dão_ estou... Atchim... Gripada!

Cuddy: Você é teimosa! É gripe!

Zoey: _Dão_ é! Isso é alergia... Atchim!

Cuddy: Alergia? A que? Vírus?

Zoey: Engraçadinha... Atchim! Um copo de leite quente belhora isso rapidinho... Atchim!

Cuddy: Então vamos lá! Eu pago o leite.

Zoey: Até que enfim! Atchim...

As duas foram... Ou Cuddy foi e Zoey se arrastou até lá. Zoey fungava para manter a pose e sentou numa mesa no fundo da lanchonete.

Cuddy: Beba isso.

Zoey: Tá quente?

Cuddy: Sim.

Zoey: Obrigada... Atchim! – ela bebeu – eca isso _dão_ é leite! É chá.

Cuddy: Chá de limão com mel é bom. Beba.

Zoey: _Dão_. É ruim... Atchim... _Bel_ é bom

Cuddy: Acho que você está com febre. Deixe-me ver.

Zoey: Eu _dão_ to – tentando desviar da mão da médica, mas não conseguiu.

Cuddy: Você está ardendo – preocupada – vem vamos para a clínica!

Zoey: _Dão_! – gritou – eu _dão_ quero ir!

Cuddy: Zoey! Você está mal, vamos para a clinica para eu cuidar de você.

Zoey: Eu _dão_ quero ir!

Cuddy: Mas por que não? Eu só quero ajudar!

Zoey: Eu sei, você pode cuidar de bim, bas _dão_ no hospital!

Cuddy: Por que não?

Zoey: Atchim! Porque eu _dão_ gosto de hospitais... Atchim!

Cuddy: Então eu te levo para casa.

Zoey: Belhor! Vabos... Atchim!

As duas saíram e foram para o estacionamento.

House: Aonde vocês vão?

Cuddy: Eu vou levar a Zoey para casa, ela está gripada.

Zoey: Eu _dão_ to gripada... Atchim.

House: É melhor ir logo então. Eu levo a Rachel no outro carro.

Cuddy: Tá – entregou a cadeirinha para ele e entrou no Mustang.

Zoey: Diguém dirige beu carro – entrando e indo para o banco de trás.

Cuddy: E você vai dirigir ai de trás? – partindo com o carro.

Zoey: É...

O caminho foi curto, mas para Zoey foi torturante quando passava em algum buraco.

House já estava lá esperando às duas.

House: Você vai direto para o banho – ajudando a filha.

Zoey: Eu to bem – falando mole.

House: Claro que sim. Eu te levo – e a levou pro banheiro.

Zoey: Aqui não é... Atchim... beu quarto...

House: É sim! A cama está aqui – a colocando embaixo do chuveiro gelado.

Zoey: Tá gelado – gritando.

Cuddy: Tá gelada demais, Greg! – ajudando a segurar Zoey.

House: Acho que eu exagerei.

Eles a secaram e a deitaram na cama.

Zoey: Eu to com frio – tremendo.

Cuddy: Eu vou pegar algumas compressas – e foi para a cozinha.

House: Tá – preocupado com a filha.

Zoey: Desculpa pai... atchim... eu _dão_... _dão _quis... atchim – delirando.

House: Shhh agora não.

Zoey: Eu _dão_ quero que você... atchim... fique bravo cobigo – já com os olhos fechados.

House: Eu não vou.

E ele ficou zelando aquele que seria um longo dia.

Eram 2 da tarde e Zoey estava mal; tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ela tossia, vomitava e a febre oscilava entre 39,5 e 41.

Cuddy: Greg acho melhor levar ela para o hospital.

Zoey: _Dão_! Eu _dão_ vou... Atchim! Eu quero... Aqui...

Cuddy: House ela está delirando! Vamos!

Zoey: Pai eu _dão_ quero... Voltar para lá... Atchim!

House: Você tem dipirona? – ignorando Cuddy.

Cuddy: Tenho... – ela foi buscar o remédio ([i]ele deve saber o que estava fazendo[/i]) e ele foi junto.

House: Ela não gosta de hospitais.

Cuddy: Ela disse, mas por quê?

House: Na verdade eu não sei a causa principal, mas que ela não gosta, ela realmente não gosta.

Cuddy: Sei. E quando ela era pequena, ia muito ao médico?

House: Até que não. Se foram 5 vezes, foi muito.

Cuddy: E o que ela teve?

House: Ela quebrou o braço direito 2 vezes, o esquerdo, uma e teve apendicite.

Cuddy: Nossa! Ela quebrou os dois braços? Como ela conseguiu essa proeza?

House: Ela nunca foi uma criança tranqüila, ela sempre estava em cima de alguma coisa; árvore, muro, telhado, carro, cavalo... Várias coisas. E em três ocasiões os braços se ferraram.

Cuddy: Meu Deus!

House: Mas isso não foi o pior.

Cuddy: Não?

House: Não. Ela quase morreu quando teve apendicite.

Cuddy: Por quê?

House: Morar com médico, às vezes tem seu lado negativo.

Cuddy: O que você aprontou com ela?

House: Nada! – com cara de santo – eu só vi os sintomas.

Cuddy: Você assustou a garota – rindo.

House: No começo, sim – rindo também – mas depois, ela nos assustou.

Cuddy: O que ela fez?

House: Sumiu!

Cuddy: Como assim?

House: Eu falei que ela precisaria ir para o hospital, pois ela estava com dor e náusea e tinha que se tratar. Mas ela sumiu! Nós a achamos na garagem, gemendo de dor.

Cuddy: Uau. Ela é sua filha mesmo!

House: A Rach está dormindo ainda?

Cuddy: Ela teve um dia de aventuras com o Gus. Até ele está cansado.

Eles voltaram para o quarto.

Cuddy: Como você se sente? – ela estava preocupada com a futura enteada.

Zoey: Bem... Atchim.

House: Dá pra ver. Beba isso – entregando o copo para ela.

Zoey: Eu _dão_ preciso de rebédio... Atchim!

House: Claro que não! É água.

Zoey: Se fosse água... Atchim... O copo estaria cheio e... Atchim... Seria transparente...

House: Bem pensado. Então beba esse – e entregou um copo cheio para ela.

Zoey: Viu! Isso é água – e bebeu – você colocou um comprimido na água?

House: E você engoliu?

Zoey: _Dão_ queria bas sim!

House: Meu trabalho está completo aqui! – piscando para Lisa.

Cuddy: Doido!

House: Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, ok?! – Lisa concordou com a cabeça.

5 minutos depois.

Zoey: Isa? – totalmente chapada.

Cuddy: Sim?

Zoey: O que o Gregório colocou na água? Sonífero?

Cuddy: Não. Por quê?

Zoey: Porque eu estou com sono.

Cuddy: Era dipirona.

Zoey: Dipirona? Então eu deveria estar dipironada... dipironizada... dipirada... – delirando – acho que não existe essa palavra... "Estar".

Cuddy: A palavra "estar" não existe? – achando graça.

Zoey: Você já tentou conjugar "estar"? – falando mole.

Cuddy: Você tem razão, é impossível.

Zoey: Vamos tentar: Eu estar, tu estar, ele estar... Sala de estar?

Cuddy: Você deveria "estar" descansando agora.

Zoey: Hey, você usou "estar" numa frase. Esperta!

Mais 5 minutos.

Zoey: Isa?

Cuddy: Você não dormiu ainda?

Zoey: Eu to dormindo... Eu tenho uma frase com "estar".

Cuddy: Qual?

Zoey: Ontem eu vi "estars".

Cuddy: "Estars"?

Zoey: Sim, um monte delas no céu! Várias "estars"!

Cuddy: Eu vi estrelas mesmo.

Zoey: Não tinha estrelas ontem, só "estars".

Cuddy: Imagino. ( [i]o remédio não vai fazer efeito? [/i]).

Zoey: Qual seria o plural de "estars"? Estarszzzz?

Cuddy: Se você dormir, eu te conto.

Zoey: Tá bom! – e "dormiu".

Mais 5 minutos.

Zoey: Eu estou... Tu estás... Ele está... Nós estamos... Vós estais... Eles estão – falando mais mole.

Cuddy: Você está com febre alta, tomou o remédio e ainda consegue conjugar verbos?

Zoey: Você é engraçada Isa – tentou rir – eu gosto de você.

Cuddy: Gosta? - sorrindo.

Zoey: Gosto... Shhh, mas não fala para ela.

Cuddy: Tá, eu não falo – rindo.

Zoey: Isa?

Cuddy: Diga.

Zoey: Dá a mão – esticando com dificuldade o braço.

Cuddy: Claro – pegou a mão dela.

Zoey: Você tem a mão macia para quem tem mais de... de... Quantos anos você tem?

Cuddy: 38.

Zoey: Você tem a mão macia para quem tem mais de 37 anos.

Cuddy: Vou encarar como um elogio tá?!

Zoey: Tá...

Mais 5 minutos.

Zoey: Você falou pro Greg?

Cuddy: O que?

Zoey: O que não pode falar... Shhh!

Cuddy: Ah... Sobre aquela pessoa?

Zoey: Não, sobre a outra.

Cuddy: Outra? Quem? – confusa.

Zoey: O Jimmy – falando baixinho.

Cuddy: Ah! A outra pessoa.

Zoey: É... – bocejando – eu acho que vou dormir agora.

Cuddy: Tá na hora, né?!

E finalmente Zoey dormiu. E segurando a mão de Lisa.

Lá pelas 6, Zoey estava ainda dormia; fazia pouco tempo que ela havia largado a mão de Cuddy. Ela ainda tossia e a febre cedeu um pouco, com ajudas das compressas que Lisa fazia regularmente, Zoey estava com 38,5º. As 9 a febre voltou.

Cuddy: Quanto está?

House: 40º - preocupado.

Cuddy: De novo?

House: É... – coçando a nuca.

Cuddy: Eu acho que a gente devia levá-la para o hospital agora!

House: Ok...

Na sala estavam Samuel, Agnes, Junior, Arthur e Max.

Sanders: Como ela está? – ele andava de um lado pro outro.

House: A gente vai levá-la para o hospital. A febre voltou.

Cuddy: Vamos dar um banho gelado nela, depois nós vamos.

Durante o banho Zoey não acordou, foi no carro que ela murmurou algumas palavras.

Zoey: Onde estamos indo?

Cuddy: Passear – ela estava sentada com ela no banco de trás.

Zoey: Espero que não... seja no... hospital... – tossindo.

House: Você precisa ir – falou sério.

Zoey: Não! Eu não... não quero ir...

House: Eu prometo que será rápido.

Zoey: Promete?

House: Sim.

Zoey: Você também Isa?

Cuddy: Prometo.

Zoey: Eu vou então... mas só porque vocês... prometeram – respirando com dificuldade.

O hospital estava tranqüilo, só alguns pacientes estavam por lá. Eles entraram e foram direto para a clínica.

House: O Wilson está de plantão hoje?

Cuddy: Acho que sim, por quê?

House: Eu vou pedir para chamá-lo – e ele pediu para uma enfermeira.

Zoey: Não faz sentido... vocês são médicos... não precisava que eu viesse para cá – tentando sair de qualquer jeito.

Cuddy: Aqui a gente vai poder te tratar direito.

Zoey: Tratar? – ela delirava "de leve" – eu não quero... ser tratada de nada. Eu não tenho nada.

House: É o que esperamos. O Wilson está demorando – nervoso e saiu da sala.

Cuddy: House! – ela foi atrás dele – espera.

House: Por que ele não chegou ainda? Tem certeza de que ele está aqui? – andando de um lado pro outro.

Cuddy: Greg calma! Ele já está vindo.

House: Não é tão longe pra ele demorar tanto!

Cuddy: Ela vai ficar bem Greg! – ele parou de andar.

House não disse nada, pegou a mão dela e sentiu a força que Lisa passava para ele.

Wilson estava em sua sala quando foi chamado para ir para a clínica. Ele desceu e não imaginava quem seria.

Wilson: House? Cuddy? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – entrou sem entender o que aqueles dois faziam ali – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Cuddy: A Zoey não está bem.

Wilson: Zoey? – ele ficou preocupado – o que ela tem?

House: Você é o médico – e entrou na sala e virão Zoey em pé – o que você pensa que está fazendo? Pode deitar!

Zoey: Eu não quero... deitar. Eu quero ir embora!

House: A gente já vai, deixe o Wilson te examinar e nós vamos.

Zoey: Wilson? Câncer? – ela ficou apavorada.

House: Não! Não é câncer. Ele só vai te examinar... Pode ir – falando para o amigo.

Wilson: Oi – falou enquanto calçava as luvas.

Zoey: Oi Jimmy! – tentou um sorriso.

Wilson: Você quer sentar?

Zoey: Estou bem em pé...

Wilson: Ok – ele ficou nervoso em tocá-la com o House atrás dele, mas era preciso – nossa! Você está quente! Onde você sente dor?

Zoey: Na cabeça e no resto do corpo.

Wilson: Abra a boca – colocando o termômetro – é só dor física ou não?

Zoey: Um pouco quando respiro e um pouco de dor de estômago.

Wilson: Estômago? Você comeu alguma coisa diferente?

Zoey: Diferente... Não, mas em grande quantidade, sim.

Wilson: O que?

Zoey: Fondue, muito fondue – ela fez careta.

Wilson: Ah! – ele estava morto; primeiro "pega" a filha do amigo, depois a deixa doente e pela cara do pai da moça, isso não o deixava contente. Ainda bem que ele não sabia da participação do oncologista nisso.

Zoey: É – com o termômetro na boca.

Wilson: Respire fundo e solte o ar devagar – auscultando os batimentos da moça; o estetoscópio do Wilson não era dos maiores, então enquanto auscultava Zoey, seus rostos ficaram bem próximos.

House: Pronto? – incomodado com a proximidade.

Wilson: Espera.

House: Espera? – ficando mais bravo.

Wilson: Escuta isso aqui – passando o instrumento pro pai nervoso.

House escutou e olhou para a filha: Você vai fazer um raio-X!

Wilson: E eu vou colher seu sangue...

Zoey: Colher meu sangue? Obrigada, mas eu prefiro uma segunda opinião – tentou sair, mas foi impedida.

House: É necessário.

Zoey: Mas eu não quero... – tirando o termômetro da boca, que marcava 40,5º.

Wilson: Zoey, você precisa fazer os exames. Você está com mais de 40º de febre!

Zoey: Não é febre – tosse – é minha temperatura corpórea.

Cuddy: 40º? Você tem que fazer!

House: É pro seu bem. Você precisa fazer!

Zoey: Mas pai... – chorando.

House: Por favor! Faz isso por mim, então – ela pensou um pouco.

Zoey: Tá...

Wilson preparou as coisas para colher o sangue dela. Zoey estava agarrada ao pai com a cabeça enterrada na camiseta dele e quando a agulha encostou-se ao braço dela, ela o apertou.

House: Pronto – alisando o cabelo dela.

Ela foi fazer o raio-X e depois dessa tortura – para Zoey – pai e filha ficaram sentados no sofá do escritório de Lisa. E em pouco tempo foi diagnosticado que Zoey estava com pneumonia. Wilson prescreveu antibiótico e a família House voltou para casa.

Os antibióticos derrubaram Zoey. Ela dormiu praticamente dois dias. Seus avós, tio e primos tiveram que voltar para Michigan, mas o aniversário de Zoey estava próximo e eles se veriam na ocasião. Claro que antes de ir, Agnes deixou pronto um caldeirão de sopa para a neta e fez Cuddy prometer que daria a Zoey a sopa.

House passava o dia no quarto. Olhando a filha e Rach.

House: Você gosta dela? – perguntando para a pequena.

Rachel olhava para ele sem entender e soltou um "Ause".

House: Vou aceitar com um "sim".

A menina ria para ele mostrando seus dois dentinhos de baixo.

House: Quando você crescer, você não vai sair no meio da noite e voltar só no dia seguinte, vai? – novamente o olhar desentendido dela – não!

Rachel: Não! – Greg a olhou assustado.

House: Não?

Rachel: Não!

House: LISA!

Rachel: Não!

House: Vem logo!

Cuddy: O que? – apareceu arfando no quarto.

House: Ouça! Não!

Rachel: ...

Cuddy: Não o que? Você não me fez sair correndo a toa, fez?

Rachel: Não!

Cuddy: "Não" ela falou "não" – e foi pegar a criança no colo – você é tão inteligente Rach! – e deu um tapa em Greg.

House: Hey! O que eu fiz?

Cuddy: Por que ela só faz as coisas com você?

House: O que eu posso fazer se ela me ama?

Cuddy: Não é possível, você deve dar alguma coisa pra ela!

Rachel: Não!

House: Viu!

Cuddy: E ela ainda concorda com você!

House: Sim!

Rachel: Não!

Cuddy: Essa é minha garota – rindo.

House: Rachel!

Rachel: Não! – se achando o máximo em falar "não".

House: Vem com Ause, Rach – esticando os braços para ela.

Rachel: Não!

Cuddy: Não liga Greg, eu ainda gosto de você – falou levando Rach para a cozinha.

Depois de quatro dias tomando antibióticos, Zoey finalmente acordou direito.

Zoey: Eu to com fome – essas foram as primeiras palavras depois de 4 dias.

Cuddy: Bom dia pra você também.

Zoey: Bom dia Isa, tudo bom?

Cuddy: Agora sim. Como você se sente?

Zoey: Tirando a fome, eu acho que estou bem.

House: Bela Adormecida! Resolveu acordar? – entrando no quarto.

Zoey: Chega de dormir! Eu to com fome.

House: Eu tenho cara de comida?

Zoey: Cara de limão azedo!

Cuddy: Parece que você está bem, então vou trazer sua comida – e saiu.

House: Você está bem? – se aproximando da filha.

Zoey: To bem melhor!

House: Você deu um susto em nós.

Zoey: Meu avô está aqui ainda?

House: Ele já foi, mas volta pro seu aniversário.

20 minutos depois Cuddy voltou com a sopa da vovó.

Zoey: Sopa? – fazendo careta – não teria alguma coisa mais saudável, como um hambúrguer?

Rachel: Não! – Zoey a olhou espantada.

Cuddy: Você ouviu! Agora coma a sopa! – estendendo a cumbuca para ela.

Zoey: Eu não quero sopa! – ela ainda estava na cama.

Cuddy: Zoey! Experimenta, está uma delícia!

Zoey: Não – fazendo manha.

Cuddy: Abre a boca, experimenta só um pouquinho – Zoey sentou.

Zoey: Tá quente – falou com cara de sapeca.

Cuddy: Eu tenho que assoprar?!

Zoey: Se você está me dando... A não ser que você queira que eu queime a boca – Lisa a olhou e assoprou a sopa.

Cuddy: Tá bom?

Zoey: Tá gostoso! Você quem fez?

Cuddy: Sua avó deixou pronta e me fez jurar que te daria.

Zoey: É bem a cara da Sra. Sanders – esperando que mais sopa. Ela estava gostando de ser paparicada por Lisa.

Cuddy: Eu realmente tenho que te dar na boca? – ela não ligava.

Zoey: Eu fiquei 4 dias sem comer! Eu to fraca! Não sei se agüentaria segurar a tigela – fazendo cara de dó.

Cuddy: Você é muito dramática, sabia?

Zoey: Sim!

E Greg surgiu com o cadeirão da Rach para se juntar ao "café da manhã".

House: Eu sempre gostei dessa sopa – comendo e dando para Rachel.

Cuddy: Boa mesmo! – dando mais um colherada para Zoey – o que será que tem aqui? Batata, couve, abóbora, mandioca. Que mais?

House: Sei lá! Eu sei que é bom! – e enchendo a boca dele e da Rachel.

Zoey: Mas ela fez pra mim, não pra vocês! – enciumada com a interação pai e Rachel.

House: Tem uns 5 litros de sopa! Não se preocupe que tem sopa pra dar e vender!

Cuddy: Abre a boca – segurando a colher.

Zoey: Acho que vocês vão ter que trocar.

Cuddy: O que? – confusa.

Zoey: Trocar de lugar.

Cuddy e House: Por quê?

Zoey: Porque você é canhota!

Cuddy: E daí?

Zoey: E daí que eu não sou e quando você me dá a sopa, com sua mão esquerda, parece que eu estou comendo com a minha mão esquerda e é estranho!

Cuddy e House: ¬¬'

Zoey: Sério!

House: Acho que ela ainda está delirando – falando para Lisa – nunca ouvi tanta besteira em tão pouco tempo.

Cuddy: Né!

Zoey: Vocês vão trocar certo? – eles trocaram.

House: Você não precisa falar asneira por causa de ciúmes – dando a sopa para ela.

Zoey: Funcionou, não funcionou?

Depois da sopa, Zoey foi tomar aquele banho para tirar a "inhaca" da cama. Depois ela foi para a cozinha se juntar ao pai e a namorada dele.

Zoey: Bom dia! – era 2 da tarde.

House: Bom dia! – ele estava lendo o jornal.

Cuddy: Boa tarde! Como se sente?

Zoey: Bem! Nada que um bom banho não resolva! – ela sentou.

Cuddy: Então... Você não gosta de hospitais!

Zoey: Não!

Cuddy: Por quê?

Zoey: Por que pessoas morrem lá! – roubando a sessão de esportes do jornal.

House: Everybody dies – sem tirar os olhos do jornal – e em qualquer lugar.

Zoey: Eu sei, só que o povo vai para os hospitais para sair vivo, não morto!

Cuddy: Você trabalha em um hospital, certo?

Zoey: Sim.

Cuddy: Mas você não gosta?! – confusa.

Zoey: Gosto e é por isso que eu virei médica; para ajudar as pessoas a saírem vivas de lá!

Cuddy: Ah... Faz sentido.

Zoey: Cadê o cachorro do meu cachorro que ainda não vi? – mudando radicalmente de assunto

House: Ali – apontando para sala onde Gus brincava com Rach.

Zoey: Gus! – o chamou e ele não veio – Gus! Gustav! – e depois do berro o cachorro veio – tá surdo?

House: Ele está sendo paparicado.

Zoey: Ela não está dando doces para ele, está?

Cuddy: Não!

Zoey: Bom mesmo!

Rachel foi "abandonada" por Gus, então foi atrás dele. Ela viu que o cachorro estava sentado e olhando para Zoey então foi até ela. Engatinhando, Rachel foi até a moça que estava "examinando" Gus e com as duas mãozinhas apoiaram na perna dela, ficando em pé e sorrindo.

Rachel: Não!

Zoey olhou para baixo e viu a pequena mostrando as canjiquinhas para ela.

Zoey: Oi – curta e grossa.

Rachel achou o máximo e esticou os bracinhos para que ela a pegasse.

Zoey: O que sua filha quer? – perguntando para Lisa.

Cuddy: Que você a pegue.

Zoey: Ah – e ela pegou a menina e entregou para a mãe.

Cuddy: Era para _você_ segurar.

Zoey: Ah... Fica pra próxima – e mudou de assunto – o que você está comendo?

Cuddy: Granola com leite de soja.

Zoey: Eca!

Cuddy: Eca o que? Você já experimentou?

Zoey: Já, só que a granola era sucrilhos e o leite era de vaca!

Cuddy: Quer experimentar?

Zoey: Sim!

House: Você já está com fome?

Zoey: Eu fiquei quatro dias sem comer!

House: Quatro dias, não quatro anos!

Zoey: Eu não posso querer comer? É contra indicado?

House: Não! Sua solitária agradece.

Zoey: Sem graça! – e abriu a boca para que Lisa a servisse.

Cuddy: Eu sou canhota! Quer que seu pai dê para você?

Zoey olhou para Rachel no colo da mãe: Não, pode ser você!

Cuddy: Você é doida! – quando ela ia colocar a colher na boca de Zoey, a mesma recuou.

Zoey: Que anel é esse? – Cuddy e House se olharam – é novo?

Cuddy: É... (ops! Será que ela vai dar chilique?).

Zoey: Você que comprou? – sem entender.

Cuddy: Não... – olhou para Greg.

Zoey: Ah... – e ficha caiu – ah! – ela ficou pensativa.

Os dois não sabiam o que dizer.

Zoey: Vocês vão... Casar? – depois de 1 minuto; ela queria ouvir deles.

House: Vamos.

Zoey: Vocês já marcaram a data? – encarando o chão.

Cuddy: Não.

Zoey: Uau! – falou para si.

House: "Uau" bom, ou "uau" ruim?

Zoey: "Uau" eu não sei o que dizer – ela estava com a expressão séria e levantou.

House: Aonde você vai?

Zoey: Não sei – e saiu.

Cuddy: Isso é ruim?

House: Talvez...

2 horas depois, Zoey aparece com uma sacola. House e Cuddy estavam assistindo TV.

Zoey: Ok – desligando o aparelho e andando de um lado pro outro.

House: Eu estava assistindo!

Zoey: Shhh! Eu quero falar!

House: Ok.

Zoey: É o seguinte: é muita informação junta! Primeiro você desenterra uma namorada do passado (Hey!); depois nasce à filha de vocês e agora o casamento!

House: Ela não é _nossa_ filha e eu não desenterrei ninguém!

Zoey: Vai deixar eu terminar?

House: Continua!

Zoey: Eu fiquei realmente incomodada com a doutora, (voltamos para "doutora") mas prometi que tentaria me "relacionar" com ela! E consegui! Ela é legal! (eu sou legal!). Ai vem esse bebê; que roubou meu cachorro na caradura!

House: Ela não roubou nada...

Zoey: Eu estou falando! – Greg lembrou que a filha fazia igual à mãe – e roubou sim! E agora o casamento? Que porra!

House: Zoey! – bravo.

Zoey soltou um longo suspiro: Passou! – sorriu.

House: O que?

Zoey: Passou a raiva! Agora vem a parte em que estou calma – ela sentou.

House: Tem partes?

Zoey: Só mais essa! Lisa!

Cuddy: Sim?

Zoey: Você tem certeza? Ele é chato, implicante, maldoso, respondão, preguiçoso, teimoso, arrogante, chato de novo, cricri... Até que é bonitinho, e vários outros defeitos... E mesmo assim você quer casar com ele?

House: Obrigado!

Zoey: E sarcástico!

Cuddy: Quero sim! – rindo.

Zoey: Jura?

Cuddy: Juro.

Zoey: Então tá... E você Gregório? Ela é legal, bonita, inteligente, te atura, apesar de não ter leite de vaca em casa ou carne! E mesmo assim você vai casar com ela?

House: Sim meritíssima!

Zoey: Você fica bobo quando está apaixonado – fazendo careta – na verdade, você já é bobo por natureza.

House: Pula pra parte "agora pode beijar a noiva".

Zoey: Não tem essa parte. E já que vocês vão casar, eu comprei um presente.

Cuddy e House: Comprou?

Zoey: Sim – entregando a sacola para eles – abram!

Eles abriram e ficaram surpresos.

Zoey: Gostaram?

Cuddy: Adorei! – sorrindo.

House: Não parece comigo e ela não é loira!

Zoey: Eu mencionei que ele é chato?

Cuddy: Mencionou! Zoey são lindos!

Zoey: No dia você escolhe um para por no bolo.

Cuddy: Eu vou pensar com carinho!

House: Eu também faço parte do casamento, né?

Cuddy: _Vamos_ escolher com carinho.

E passaram o resto do dia decidindo quais noivinhos eles colocariam no topo do bolo.

Claro que saiu briga por causa dos noivinhos, mas nada que abalasse a harmonia do lar.

Zoey iria tomar os antibióticos até sexta-feira, então House ficou esse tempo todo em casa; e já que o oitavo dia seria sábado, ele emendou até segunda-feira, deixando Cuddy furiosa.

Cuddy: Você vai trabalhar amanhã! – era domingo à tarde e ela estava deitada assistindo TV.

House: Se você me deixar dormir! – ele esteve mal humorado o domingo inteiro, pois Lisa o fez acordar cedo para ir com ela até uma feria de artesanatos.

Cuddy: Agora você quer dormir? Você passou a semana toda dentro dessa casa fazendo nada! E ainda está cansado?

House: Você acha que fazer nada, não cansa?

Zoey: Será que dá pra parar de brigar? Vocês nem casaram e parecem aqueles casais casados há 50 anos – resmungava ela debaixo das cobertas.

House: Você é a intrusa aqui, se está incomodada saia você!

Zoey: Precisa ser grosso assim?

Cuddy: Calem a boca! – ela sentou – se os dois não se importarem, eu gostaria de assistir TV!

House: Você quem começou a discussão!

Zoey: É!

Cuddy: Eu vou fingir que não ouvi e vou apertar o play!

Na quinta-feira House e Cuddy compraram uma cama e uma TV maior para o quarto! Foram as primeiras coisas que compraram juntos depois de 20 anos! A cama era king size; enorme! E de tão enorme duas intrusas se acharam no direito de usufruírem a mesma.

Rachel: Não... Ause! – chorando por ser colocada no berço.

Zoey: Por que eu tenho que sair? Eu que escolhi a cama!

E por isso no domingo depois de voltarem da feira, os quatro estavam deitados assistindo TV. Brigando mais do que assistido.

House: Eu não quero assistir Eu sou a Lenda!

Cuddy: Você vai assistir e ficar quieto!

House: Fala que você só quer assistir por causa do Will Smith!

Cuddy: Não...

Zoey: Lógico que é! – rindo - ele é gostosão, mas vamos assistir outra coisa; MIB ou Hitch.

House: MIB! Esse eu assisto!

Cuddy: Ninguém vai assistir MIB! Vamos assistir Eu sou a Lenda e pronto e acabou! – e apertou o play.

Eles não assistiram 'Eu sou a Lenda', para desespero de Greg e Zoey, Lisa os enganou e colocou 'Um Amor para Recordar'. Na cama eles estavam assim distribuídos: Zoey, Lisa, Rachel e Greg. Primeiro estavam Lisa, Rachel, Zoey e Greg, mas os dois últimos não sabem ficar um do lado do outro sem ficar quietos, então Lisa colocou Zoey para ficar do lado dela.

O filme acabou.

House: Que filme idiota!

Zoey: Né? Tipo, o pai dele era cardiologista e a menina tinha leucemia. Ele devia chamar o Jimmy! – os dois riram.

Cuddy: Como vocês são insensíveis – o rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar – o filme é lindo!

Zoey e Greg se olharam e caíram na risada! Rachel que não estava entendendo nada viu Ause rindo e riu também.

Cuddy: Até tu Brutos?

E assistiram mais filmes – de novo, brigaram mais do que assistiram – e todos dormiram na mesma cama.

O relógio despertou e Lisa acordou. Só ela! E o despertador é alto! Ela teve que pular Zoey para sair da cama. Foi tomar seu banho e voltou para o quarto. Ela observou os três dormindo; Greg e Zoey dormiam de bruços e Rachel de lado. Lisa sorriu. Ficou imaginando qual dos três era a mais criança. A resposta ficaria para depois, já que estava na hora de acordar.

Cuddy: Greg acorda – falando baixinho.

House: Não...

Cuddy: Sim – ele levantou e foi tomar banho.

Cuddy olhou para Zoey e para Rachel. Zoey e Rachel. Rachel!

Cuddy: Rachel!

House: O que foi? – saindo do banheiro.

Cuddy: Quem vai ficar com a Rachel?

House: Eu! – se secando.

Cuddy: Não! Você vai trabalhar hoje!

House: E quem vai ficar com ela?

Zoey: Shhhh... – resmungou.

House: Ela! – falou baixo.

Cuddy: Será que ela fica?

House: Claro e seria uma ótima oportunidade delas se entenderem... E 'por elas se entenderem', eu digo a Zoey gostar da Rachel.

Cuddy: Pode ser... Então fala com ela.

House: Por que eu? A filha é sua!

Cuddy: E a outra é sua!

House: Adoraria falar, mas... – e o palhaço voltou "correndo" para o banheiro.

Cuddy: Você vai para a clínica hoje House!

House: Chantagista! – gritou do banheiro. E Lisa foi falar com Zoey.

Cuddy: Zoey?

Zoey: Humm...

Cuddy: Posso te pedir um favor?

Zoey: To sem dinheiro... – com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

Cuddy: Não é isso... Será que você cuidaria da Rach hoje?

Zoey: Por quê? – sentando.

Cuddy: Não tem ninguém para ficar com ela.

Zoey: E o pai da criança?

Cuddy: Hoje ele vai trabalhar!

Zoey: E a mãe?

Cuddy: Também!

Zoey: Ela não tem babá? E aquela menina que estava aqui outro dia?

Cuddy: Ela está viajando.

Zoey: ...

Cuddy: Você pode ficar com ela?

Zoey: E ficar com ela significa trocar, alimentar e brincar?

Cuddy: Sim.

Zoey olhou para a criança que estava dormindo em se lado: Ok... Mas coloque-a no berço porque eu vou voltar a dormir! – deitou e cobriu a cabeça.

Cuddy: Obrigada! – beijou 'o cobertor'.


	13. Zoey

Os dois saíram e Zoey voltou a dormir. As 8 horas um barulhos ensurdecedor acordou Zoey: Rachel!

Zoey: Você está brincando, né?

Rachel estava em pé no berço batendo uma bonequinha contra as grades do mesmo.

Zoey: Isso é fome ou você está tentando me irritar? – ela ainda estava deitada.

Rachel: Não!

Zoey: É só o que você sabe falar?

Rachel: Não!

Zoey: Não? E o que mais você fala?

Rachel: Não!

Zoey: Foi o que pensei – e ela levantou e foi para a cozinha.

Cuddy havia deixado praticamente tudo pronto; só precisava esquentar a mamadeira. Ela esquentou e voltou para o quarto.

Zoey: Pronto! – entregou a mamadeira para a criança que não pegou – eu tenho que te dar? Não acredito! – ela tirou Rach do berço e a colocou sentado na cama – você já deveria segurar sozinha. Você já tem o que? 1 ano, quase 2? – sem resposta – acho que sim... – e deu a mamadeira para a pequena.

Depois de mamar, Rachel dormiu e Zoey não, pois a criança não queria ficar em seu berço então Zoey teve que ficar de olho para a menina não rolar a cama.

Às 10 Rachel acordou novamente e Zoey a levou para a sala. Só que a pequena não parava e Zoey estava cansada de ter que ir até o banheiro tirar Rachel de lá. Então ela fez um cercado com os moveis da sala para que a fujona não escapasse.

Rachel: Uuuuu – esticando a mãozinha.

Zoey: O que é 'uuuuu'? – sem desviar os olhos da TV.

Rachel: Uuuuu.

Zoey: Eu não entendo sua língua – olhou para ela – o que quer?

Gus estava do lado de fora do cercado entendendo o que 'uuuuu' significava.

Zoey: Você quer meu cachorro? O Gus?

Rachel: Uus – tentou falar.

Zoey: Gus – falou devagar.

Rachel: Uussa – rindo.

Zoey: Que 'uussa'. G U S!

Gus: *latidos*

Rachel: Uus!

Zoey: Não acredito que você roubou meu cachorro! Vem Gus! – o cachorro pulou o cercado para delírio de Rachel.

Eram umas 6 horas e só agora Lisa teve tempo para descansar. Ela correu para seu escritório para ligar para casa, mas ninguém atendeu.

Cuddy: Ué! – tentou de novo e nada. Então ligou para o House.

House: Alô?

Cuddy: Oi, tudo bom?

House: O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Eu não posso ligar para você?

House: Pode, mas você não fala 'oi, tudo bom?'. O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Nada... É que eu ligue pra casa e ninguém atende.

House: Você tentou ligar no celular da Zoey?

Cuddy: Não. Você falou com ela hoje?

House: Eu nem consegui amolar o Wilson hoje!

Cuddy: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupada.

House: Espero que não!

Cuddy: Elas estão aqui! – desligando o telefone.

House: Alô? – desligou e desceu.

Cuddy: Rach! – pegando a filha – que saudades!

Zoey: Eu to bem também! – se jogando no sofá e jogando as sacolas no chão.

Cuddy: Exagerada! Tudo bom? Como foi o dia de vocês?

Zoey: Cansativo! Credo essa menina não para!

Cuddy: O que você fizeram?

Zoey: Bom... Ela me acordou às 8 horas! Depois ficou brincando no cercado que eu fiz...

Cuddy: Cercado que você fez?

Zoey: Você vai ver quando chegar em casa. Eu disse que ela tinha roubado meu cachorro e vocês não acreditaram!

Cuddy: Ela gosta do Gus!

Rachel: Uus!

Zoey: Não é 'Gus', é 'Uus' – Lisa riu.

Cuddy: E o que mais?

Zoey: Depois ela começou a berrar; acho que não queria ficar mais dentro de casa. Então nós saímos e fomos dar uma volta no shopping...

House: Chegaram! Onde vocês estavam? – chegou sem bater.

Zoey: Eu estava contando, Senhor Educação!

House: Então continua!

Zoey: Aí fomos ao shopping e ficamos lá! Almoçamos, fomos à loja de CDs, compramos roupas – e eles repararam que Rach vestia algo novo: era um vestido branco cheio de flores amarelas, um chapéu combinando e sandálias brancas. Ela estava linda!

Cuddy: Que fofo esse vestido – rindo.

Zoey: Tem mais 3 na sacola!

Cuddy: Obrigada por ficar com ela – sorriu para a moça.

Zoey: Sem problemas, nada que duas notas de 50 não resolvam.

House: Essa é minha garota!

Zoey: Agora se não se importam eu vou falar 'oi' pro Jimmy!

House: Por quê? – curioso.

Zoey: Porque ele é a única pessoa que eu conheço aqui! – e foi saindo.

Rachel: Zoey! – os três param; Zoey estava de costas, mas não virou; deu um sorriso de canto de boca e saiu.

Zoey subiu para o escritório de Wilson sorrindo; sorrindo porque iria ver o Jimmy e sorrindo, pois Rachel disse seu nome!

Chegando ao terceiro andar ela abriu a porta sem cerimônias; Wilson estava lendo seus e-mails.

Zoey: Oi – a là comercial da 'Oi'.

Wilson: Zoey?

Zoey: Oi Jimmy! – com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Wilson: Oi – com o mesmo sorriso – entra!

Ela praticamente pulou nele.

Zoey: Tudo bom?

Wilson: Tudo e com você? – a segurando.

Zoey: Agora eu estou! Estava com saudades!

Wilson: Eu também estava!

Eles se beijaram.

Zoey: E com saudades de te beijar!

Wilson: Então vamos continuar.

Cuddy e House ficaram estáticos.

Cuddy: Você ouviu isso?

House: Ouvi!

Cuddy: Rach, fala 'Zoey'.

Rachel: Zoey!

Cuddy: Não acredito!

House: Ela falou 'Zoey'!

Depois de matarem a saudade se beijando...

Wilson: E você melhorou da pneumonia?

Zoey: Sim!

Wilson: Tomou os remédios direito?

Zoey: Sim doutor!

Wilson: Os sete dias?

Zoey: Jimmy eu também sou médica! – rindo.

Wilson: Eu só estou preocupado.

Zoey: Não se preocupe, meu médico é bom – piscando para ele.

Wilson: Ouvi dizer que ele é bonitão.

Zoey: Ele é; bonito, charmoso, inteligente.

Wilson: Beija bem!

Zoey: Isso eu não sei – se divertindo.

Wilson: Como não? Eu te mostro.

Cuddy: Isso é tão injusto!

House: Por quê? – curioso.

Cuddy: Porque eu sou a mãe dela! Ela devia falar meu nome primeiro!

House: Tá com ciúmes doutora? – rindo.

Cuddy: Lógico! Já foi ruim o bastante a primeira palavra dela ser 'Ause'...

Rachel: Ause! – repetindo.

Cuddy: Viu!

House: Lees – rindo – o que eu posso fazer se sou uma pessoa que todos amam?

Cuddy: Você? – ela ria.

House: Pelo menos ela falou o meu nome primeiro!

Cuddy: Sem graça! – parando de rir – agora é o nome da Zoey...

Rachel: Zoey!

Cuddy: ¬¬'

House: Ela fala o nome de pessoas que ela gosta!

Cuddy: Então Rach – ela olhou pra mãe – fala 'Lisa'.

Rachel bocejou.

House: Fala House – rindo.

Rachel: Ause!

Cuddy: Minha filha não me ama!

House: Como você é exagerada!

Wilson: Você emagreceu! – eles estavam abraçados.

Zoey: Como você é direto!

Wilson: Ué! É verdade!

Zoey: Eu não comi nada esses dias que estava tomando o remédio.

Wilson: É pra ficar sem comer?

Zoey: Não doutor – revirando os olhos.

Wilson: É sério!

Zoey: Então vamos sair pra comer!

Wilson: Sair? Você lembra que a causa da pneumonia foi à senhorita dormir no tempo?!

Zoey: A culpa foi sua, amor!

Wilson: Amor, então explica isso pro seu pai!

Zoey: Bem pensado! – rindo – mas é sério, vamos fazer alguma coisa hoje!

Wilson: O que?

Zoey: Sei lá. Pizza! Lá na casa da Lisa... Para evitar perguntas. O que acha?

Wilson: Pode ser!

Cuddy: Pizza?

Zoey: É! O que acham?

House: Por mim tudo bem!

Zoey: É por isso que eu gosto de você pai; sempre tá tudo bem! – riu – então Lisa?

Cuddy: Mas pizza? Hoje é segunda!

Zoey: E daí? Pizza não significa 'não me coma segunda'! Não agüento mais comer comida.

Cuddy: Não sei...

House: Ela vai concordar sim! É que ela está enciumada só porque a Rach não gosta dela... * barulho de tapa*... Não sabe o nome dela!

Zoey: Come on Isa! Ela vai aprender. Seu nome é difícil!

Cuddy: O que tem de difícil em 'Lisa'?

Zoey: Sei lá... Talvez seja grande de mais.

Cuddy: É do mesmo tamanho do seu!

Wilson: Ela falou seu nome?

Zoey: Falou!

House: Ouve: Rach fala 'Zoey'.

Rachel: Zoey!

Wilson: Que fofa!

Zoey: Né?

Cuddy: Então a pizza está marcada! Até! – e desligou o telefone.

Zoey: A Lisa é doida! – rindo.

Wilson: Muito.

Zoey: Agora eu vou, antes que o senhor House apareça, ok!

Wilson: Ok! Eu vou adiantando algumas coisas aqui e a gente se vê mais tarde.

Zoey: Tá!

Mais meia hora de beijos.

Cuddy estava dando Danone para Rach quando Zoey entrou.

Zoey: Essa criança não dormiu ainda?

House: Ela está comendo Danone _Zoey_ – e olhou para a pequena esperando que ela repetisse. Mas não fez, já que à hora do Danone era sagrada e nada fazia à pequena tirar sua atenção do potinho na mão da mãe.

Zoey: Ela acordou cedo... Na verdade ela me acordou e eu to com sono! – se ajeitou no sofá e fechou os olhos.

Após acabar o Danone, Rachel queria ver quem havia chegado; sua mãe a colocou no chão e ela foi engatinhando até o sofá. Ela se apoiou e foi ficando em pé até que viu quem era.

Rachel: Da – 'conversando'

Zoey: O que? – ela nem abriu os olhos.

Rachel: Da! – rindo em resposta – da!

Zoey: O que você quer?

Rachel: ...

Zoey: ...

Rachel: Humm da! – querendo que ela a pegasse.

Zoey: Você quer que eu te pegue? – olhando para a pequena – então me chame direito.

Rachel: Má! – olhando para Lisa com cara de 'mulher faça alguma coisa'!

Cuddy e House estavam só observando.

Zoey: Não precisa apelar pra sua mãe! É só falar meu nome.

Rachel: ...

Zoey: ...

House: Como você é má!

Zoey: Você sabe meu nome – ignorando o pai – eu sou a dona do Gus.

Rachel: Uus! – rindo.

Zoey: Isso o Uus.

Rachel: Uus!

Zoey: E eu? Zoey!

Rachel: Zu.

Zoey: Faltou o 'oey'! Vamos lá: Zoey.

Rachel: Zu!

Zoey: Come on você sabe! Zoey!

Rachel: Zoeyyyy!

Zoey: Isso! Boa garota! – e a pegou e colocou sentada na sua barriga.

Cuddy e House estavam sorrindo como bobos.

Zoey: Fala pra sua mãe não ficar com ciúmes, tá – e olhou pra Lisa – e fala que você já a chama de mãe e que está de bom tamanho.

Rachel: Má!

Zoey: Viu! – falando pra Lisa – seu dedo está na minha boca – falando enquanto Rachel achava divertido colocar os dedos na boca da 'irmã?' – agora você já está abusando colocando a mão toda! Dorme com a Zu! – deitando a menina contra seu peito.

E cochilaram!

Wilson trabalhou um pouco e teve que levar umas fichas para Cuddy assinar.

Wilson: Cuddy, eu preciso que você assine...

Cuddy: Shhhh – interrompeu e ele não entendeu.

Wilson: Oi? – e Lisa apontou para o sofá – ah – sorriu.

Cuddy: Elas realmente estão dormindo! – ela não foi trabalhar para ficar olhando as duas.

Wilson: E você está aqui velando o sono das duas?

Cuddy: Eu vou trabalhar! – levantando – mas vamos para outro lugar, senão não vou conseguir.

E os dois saíram e foram para o escritório dele.

Cuddy: Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada!

Wilson: Sobre?

Cuddy: O Abreu! Você e a Zoey – falou baixo.

Wilson: Ah...! É normal – Cuddy ergueu a sobrancelha – o que quer que eu fale?

Cuddy: Tudo!

Wilson: Cadê o House?

Cuddy: Na clínica.

Wilson: Tá... – vermelho – o que quer saber?

Cuddy: Você gosta dela, não gosta?

Wilson: Como você é sutil!

Cuddy: Gosta sim! – sorrindo da cara do amigo-quase-genro.

Wilson: Talvez... – ficando mais vermelho.

Cuddy: Que fofo!

Wilson: A fofura acabará quando ele descobrir.

Cuddy: Você vai ser um homem morto!

Wilson: Você está ajudando a me deixar calmo! – riu.

Cuddy: Desculpa – rindo também – e vocês já pensaram em contar para ele?

Wilson: Não!

Cuddy: Um dia vocês vão ter que fazer isso.

Wilson: Eu sei... Mas por enquanto, nós vamos nos conhecer melhor e depois a gente conta.

Cuddy: Mas não demora muito, vai que ela fica grávida e...

Wilson: Grávida? Tá doida?

Cuddy: É possível, não é?

Wilson: É... Mas não por enquanto...

Cuddy: Vocês ainda não...

Wilson: Não!

Cuddy: Oh...!

Wilson: Ok, essa conversa está me deixando sem graça! Eu vou trabalhar!

Cuddy voltou aos seus afazeres. As 08h30 Greg, Lisa, Zoey e Rachel estavam a caminho de casa.

House: Cadê seu carro? – ele estava dirigindo.

Zoey: Na casa da Lisa – no banco de trás.

House: Por que você não veio com ele?

Zoey: Por que você não quer me dar carona?

House: Responde minha pergunta!

Zoey: Ok – bufou – eu vim de táxi porque alguém não deixou a cadeirinha do carro para eu colocar no meu. E não estava a fim de ser multada!

Cuddy: Verdade! Esqueci mesmo.

Zoey: Satisfeito?

House: Quase...

Zoey: O que?

House: Onde você foi sexta-feira passada quando sumiu?

Zoey: Não acredito! 1 semana e 3 dias depois! É seu recorde!

House: Eu sei – riu – mas não fuja da minha pergunta; onde e com quem estava?

Zoey: Como você é esperto! Esperou todos esses dias para perguntar e pergunta no carro em movimento, sabendo que não tenho escapatória.

House: Pára de enrolar e fala logo!

Zoey: Falar o que?

House: Zoey! – ficando bravo – com quem você estava?

Zoey: Prefiro não comentar.

House: Fale.

Zoey: Eu só falo na presença do meu advogado!

House: Eu não estou brincando mocinha! Pode começar a falar!

Zoey: Também não estou brincando! Eu não vou falar!

House: Lisa, fala pra ela falar!

Cuddy: Eu? Vocês que são brancos que se entendam!

House: Você está do lado dela?

Cuddy: Eu não estou do lado de ninguém!

Zoey: Pára de meter a Lisa no meio! Eu não vou falar e pronto!

E seguiram brigando para casa. Mas logo esqueceram.

Cuddy: Vocês não vão ajudar a fazer nada? – com a mão na cintura.

House: Ajudar a fazer o que? – largado no sofá.

Cuddy: O Wilson vai chegar daqui a pouco e...

House: Não fui eu quem o convidou!

Cuddy revirou os olhos: Zoey?

Zoey: Qual a dificuldade de ligar para a pizzaria? – largada também o sofá.

Cuddy: Olha a bagunça que está essa sala!

Zoey: Eu disse que tinha feito um cercadinho...

Cuddy: Você pegou todas as cadeiras da cozinha!

Zoey: Você queria que eu fizesse o cercado com que? Madeira? – Lisa respirou fundo.

House: Criança arruma a bagunça – vendo a veia de sua amada começar a pulsar.

Zoey bufou, mas foi.

House: Pronto – a puxando pra sentar do seu lado.

Cuddy: Não sei se vou agüentar dois House no mesmo tempo.

House: Agüenta eu! – beijando lhe a bochecha – eu dou beijinho!

Cuddy: Só beijinho?

House: Várias outras coisas que só não vou falar, pois temos um papagaio por perto – olhando para Rachel.

Cuddy: Then do it! – olhando 'sexymente' para ele.

Zoey: Do what? – se jogando do lado da médica.

House: Sex!

Zoey: Eca pervertidos! Respeite a Rachel; e a mim! – fazendo careta.

Cuddy: Dramática – riu.

Zoey: Sua sala está arrumada – mudando de assunto.

Cuddy: Eu vi! E meu beijo?

Zoey: Beijo?

Cuddy: Sim, meu beijo! – apontando pra bochecha.

Zoey: Beija seu noivo!

Cuddy: Se você não me beijar, eu te beijo!

Zoey: Pai to com medo dela!

House: Ela vai te beijar.

Cuddy: Sim, eu vou! – indo à direção de Zoey.

House: Cintura do lado esquerdo – falou.

Zoey: Não... O que? Você falou? – tentando correr, mas não conseguiu; foi atacado por uma doida.

Cuddy: Te peguei! – fazendo cócegas na enteada.

Zoey: Não! – rindo – pára... pai... pai me ajuda!

House: Ok!

Zoey: Você está... Ajudando a... Pessoa errada! – chorando de rir.

Eles só param de atacar Zoey quando a campainha tocou.

House: Eu atendo.

Cuddy: E eu pego meu beijo – e deu um beijo molhado na bochecha dela, que não teve forças para impedir.

House: Jimmy! Entre!

Wilson: Que gritaria era essa?

House: A escandalosa da Zoey.

Cuddy: Oi Wilson – cumprimentando ele.

Wilson: O negócio tava bom aqui, hein?! – pendurando o casaco.

Cuddy: Tava sim!

Wilson: Cadê a 'provável' derrotada?

House: Sofá – Wilson foi até lá.

Wilson: Oi!

Zoey: Oi Jimmy! – ela estava ofegante e descabelada... lindamente descabelada... pensou ele.

Wilson: Tudo bem ai?

Zoey: É tudo culpa da doida da Lisa!

Cuddy: A culpa não é minha – indo para o quarto.

Zoey se levantou para cumprimentar Wilson.

Zoey: Oi Jimmy – beijando quase o canto da boca dele; ele se assustou – calma, ele ta trocando a Rachel – falou bem próximo dele.

Wilson: Doida – riu – eu gosto da minha vida e pretendo mantê-la.

Zoey: Perigoso é mais gostoso – e beijou a boca dele.

Wilson: Zoey! – ele correspondeu o beijo.

E a noite passou sem que House percebesse o clima entre a filha e o amigo.

No dia seguinte, Cuddy estava em escritório com um possível doador.

Daniel: Eu gostei do hospital! É moderno, tem pessoas capacitadas... Um ótimo lugar para investir!

Cuddy: Que bom que o senhor gostou – sorriu.

Daniel: 'Senhor'? Assim eu vou me sentir mais velho do que já sou.

Cuddy: Desculpa Daniel!

Daniel: Eu te desculpo se você aceitar almoçar comigo.

Cuddy: Almoçar?

Daniel: Não diga não! – ele era um homem bonito, bem vestido, cheiroso e podre de rico!

Cuddy: Ok, mas eu não posso demorar!

Daniel: Eba!

Já era hora do almoço e Zoey estava em casa assistindo TV com Rachel.

Zoey: To com fome – olhando para a pequena – e você?

Rachel: Uus!

Zoey: Deixe o Gus pra lá! Sua mãe vai pagar nosso almoço – se arrumaram e saíram.

Chegaram ao hospital e não encontraram Cuddy.

Zoey: Onde ela foi? – perguntando para a secretária.

Betty: Almoçar com um doador.

Zoey: Doador? Sei... – ficou pensativa.

Betty: Sério.

Zoey: Eu não disse que não acreditava – sendo uma House – obrigada pela ajuda – saiu e foi para a sala do pai.

House: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Zoey: Oi pra você também! – entregou Rachel para ele.

House: Aonde você vai?

Zoey: Já volto – e saiu à procura de Lisa.

Não demorou muito e a achou num pequeno restaurante.

O papo dos dois fluía bem.

Cuddy: Você realmente pulou de pára-quedas? - entretida com a conversa.

Daniel: Pulei!

Cuddy: Sempre tive vontade de pular!

Daniel: Se você quiser, podemos ir agora! – ela riu – verdade! Vamos?

Cuddy: Daniel, eu não posso, bem que gostaria, mas não posso.

Daniel: Por quê? – pegando a mão dela – seu marido não deixa? – eles estavam próximos demais.

Cuddy: Eu não tenho marido (não é mentira!).

Daniel: Jura? – ele foi chegando mais perto.

Zoey: Com licença!

Cuddy pulou de susto/culpa em ver Zoey e Daniel achou ruim ter sido interrompido.

Daniel: Sentar?

Zoey: Sim! Eu conheço a moça – sentando.

1 minuto de silêncio.

Daniel queria que a moça saísse logo para continuar onde aonde havia parado com Lisa.

Zoey: Então... De onde vocês se conhecem?

Daniel: Do hospital!

Zoey: Você é paciente terminal?

Daniel: Não! – confuso – por quê?

Zoey: Curiosidade! E a senhora doutora?

Cuddy: O que? – ela desviou o olhar que recebia dela.

Zoey: O que faz por esses lados? – cruzando os braços.

Cuddy: Eu vim almoçar...

Zoey: Sei...

Daniel: Desculpa, mas de onde vocês se conhecem?

Zoey: De onde? Boa pergunta! De onde doutora?

Cuddy: Nos conhecemos... da... da... é...

Zoey: Sou filha dela!

Daniel: Filha?

Cuddy a olhou pasma.

Zoey: Sim, filha! Né mãe?

Cuddy: É...? – (o que é isso? Será que o House a enviou em missão especial?).

Daniel: Você tem filha deste tamanho?

Cuddy: Aham. (eu não tenho porque estar preocupada. Não fiz nada!).

Zoey: Uma deste tamanho e outra menor! Ela te contou?

Daniel: Não! Você tem duas filhas?

Cuddy: Tenho!

Daniel: E você não me contou?

Zoey: Ela tem vergonha de nós! – falando alto.

Cuddy: Não!

Zoey: É verdade! E quando chegarmos em casa, ela vai me por ajoelhada no milho – fungando.

Daniel: Que horror!

Cuddy: É mentira dela!

Zoey: Verdade senhor – com uma lagrima no olho – ela coloca minha irmãzinha de 1 ano no milho também!

Daniel: Não sabia que você era tão má, Dr. Cuddy – e saiu; Zoey ria.

Cuddy: Ele era um doador! – Zoey fechou a cara e cruzou os braços – que foi?

Zoey: A senhora acha bonito flertar com caras por ai? Sair no meio do expediente para 'almoçar' com doadores bonitões? Doutora Cuddy... você tem uma filha! O que aconteceria se eu não chegasse àquela hora? Um toque inocente, uma jogada de cabelo, um beijo e pá: Motel!

Cuddy: Você está com ciúmes de mim, Zoey? – ela ria.

Zoey: O que? Não! – a voz ficou fina.

Cuddy: Tá sim, _filha_!

Zoey: Hey, eu só disse isso pro palhaço ir embora! Mas não estamos aqui para falar de mim, você quem estava se agarrando com outro homem!

Cuddy: Você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Eu conheço esse tipo de homem: ricos, bonitos, acham que qualquer mulher vai cair aos seus pés, mas eu não sou uma dessas mulheres!

Zoey: É bom mesmo! – riu – você viu a cara dele quando disse que você me colocava no milho?

Cuddy: Você é doida! Queria ver se ele já tivesse dado o dinheiro.

Zoey: Era só pra assustar o cara e ver quem manda!

Cuddy: Você faz isso com seu pai, não faz?

Zoey: Agora não posso fazer mais, né?! – elas riram.

Cuddy: Tem a Rachel.

Zoey: Ela já tem o Greg pra fazer isso; mais uma louca e ela iria para um convento!

Elas riram e aproveitaram para almoçar por lá. E Cuddy aproveitou e contou que no fim de semana iria para Cleveland contar para os pais que iria casar.

Zoey: E seu pai não gosta do Greg?

Cuddy: Não!

Zoey: Well, não é muito difícil isso acontecer.

Cuddy: Verdade! Mas não sei se ele vai gostar da idéia do casório.

Zoey: Nossa! Ele não gosta mesmo do Greg!

Cuddy: Não!

Zoey: Normal! Nenhum sogro gosta do genro.

Cuddy: Seu pai gosta do Wilson.

Zoey: Porque ele não sabe o que o Wilson faz com a filha dele!

Cuddy: Isso é verdade! – riu.

Zoey: Mas não se preocupe, é só meu pai não abrir a boca e dará tudo certo!

Elas terminaram de almoçar e voltaram para o hospital.

House: Onde vocês foram? – ele estava com Rachel nos braços.

Cuddy: Almoçar.

House: E me largaram aqui? – fazendo drama.

Zoey: Seriamos dois largados, se eu não chegasse a tempo.

House: Do que você está falando?

Zoey: Sua quase-mulher largou o expediente para se encontrar com um "doador"! – entregando Lisa.

House: Um tal de Daniel?

Zoey: Você conhece? – surpresa.

House: Ele já veio aqui várias vezes – dando de ombros.

Zoey: E você está ok com isso? Hã? Cadê aquele Gregório possessivo, cujo ciúme chega a ser doentio?

House: Eu não sou assim!

Zoey: Não! Só não é quando está dormindo!

House: O que vocês comeram estava estragado? – virando para Lisa.

Cuddy: É ciúme dela! Ela percebeu que me ama!

Zoey: Amo nada! Pai ela estava se agarrando com o cara!

Cuddy: Com certeza!

Zoey: Viu! Ela ainda admite! Acho que você não devia casar com ela! – ela falava sério.

House: Humm... – pensativo – o que ele estava agarrando?

Zoey: Não interessa! Ele estava agarrando e isso é o suficiente!

House: Lees?

Cuddy: Ele pegou minha mão (ela não é fofa?).

House: A mão não! – o mais sarcástico possível.

Zoey: Quer saber? Eu não to nem ai! Depois não venha chorando pra mim, dizendo que ela vai casar com Gabriel!

Cuddy: Daniel!

Zoey: Ela ainda corrige o nome do infeliz!


	14. Hell in Cleveland

E o fim de semana chegou rápido!

Zoey: Por que eu tenho que ficar com ela? É filha de vocês!

House: Custa você ficar com ela?

Zoey: Mas... – tentou argumentar, mas desistiu – meu fim de semana já era...

House: Que bom que resolvemos isso! – e entrou na sala de embarque.

Cuddy: Tchau Criança!

Zoey: ...

Cuddy: Zoey, eu to falando com você.

Zoey: Ah! Pensei que fosse com a Rachel – surpresa – tchau!

Cuddy: Tchau! – sorriu e foi atrás de Greg – você fez de propósito não fez?

House: Não sei do que você está falando – disse com a cara mais maliciosa do mundo.

No avião.

Cuddy: Adoro voar de avião – ela olhava pela janela como criança olha para doces.

House: Seria difícil voar de ônibus! – rindo.

Cuddy: Você consegue ser desagradável, sabia!

House: Você diz isso, mas eu sei que me ama! – beijando o pescoço dela.

Cuddy: Greg... As pessoas estão olhando – ela estava adorando.

House: Nem tem tanta gente assim – de fato o avião estava quase vazio.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o pescoço dela. De repente a expressão de Lisa mudou de "humm bom!" para "puta que o pariu! Esquecemos sua mãe!".

Cuddy: Puta que o pariu! Esquecemos sua mãe!

House: Que?

Cuddy: Sua mãe! A gente não falou com ela!

House: Ah! Eu falei! – disse calmo.

Cuddy: Falou? – confusa.

House: Sim – e viu a expressão dela – ah, entendi!

Cuddy: Entendeu o que? – mais confusa.

House: É que esse negócio de compartilhar pequenos detalhes não faz meu tipo, mas prometo que compartilharei os próximos!

Cuddy: Ãh?

House: Acho que ar pressurizado não faz bem pra você. Você fica lerdinha!

Cuddy: Você que é lerdo!

House: Eu não sou lerdo!

Cuddy: Se não fosse, teria me seguido até o banheiro há dez minutos atrás.

House: Como? – ele ficou louco – você... eu... no banheiro?

Cuddy: Greg acho que ar pressurizado não faz bem pra você! – usando de seu sarcasmo.

House ficou estático.

Cuddy: Eu vou ao banheiro – piscando para ele.

Nem meio segundo depois, ele levantou e foi atrás dela.

Comissária: Bom dia! Aonde os senhores vão?

House: Banheiro!

Comissária: Banheiro?

House: Sim; banheiro. Sua vez!

Cuddy: Desculpa – atrapalhando o joguinho dos dois – ele é um pouco retardado.

Comissária: Jura?

Cuddy: Eu preciso ajudá-lo a ir ao banheiro; ele não sabe ir sozinho – tentando convencer a moça.

Comissária: E eu devo acreditar nisso? – fazendo cara de quem não acreditava.

House: Você mente muito mal! – falando baixo.

Cuddy: Sabe o que é – se aproximou da comissária e lhe disse coisas. House não sabia se estava curioso ou excitado com a cena; duas belas mulheres, uma falando coisas que só Deus sabe e a outra rindo e tocando provocativamente no braço da falante, House estava a ponto de explodir!

Comissária: Sendo assim... – piscou para House – vocês têm 10 minutos.

Lisa sorriu e arrastou o boquiaberto Greg para o banheiro.

House: Devemos chamá-la?

Cuddy: Cala a boca – e o empurrou para o banheiro.

House: O que você disse para ela? – curioso.

Cuddy: Coisas de mulher!

House: God... Assim eu vou me apaixonar por você!

Cuddy: Mais?

House: Muito mais! – e se beijaram.

37 minutos depois.

Comissária: Eu disse 10 minutos!

Cuddy: Eu sei – ela estava corada, com os cabelos bagunçados e a roupa amassada.

House: É difícil apagar o fogo dessa mulher! – ele estava do mesmo jeito de Lisa.

Comissária: Sei... Agora voltem para seus lugares, por favor!

Cuddy: Obrigada Nadia! – e foi sentar.

House: Nadia? Como você sabe o nome dela?

Cuddy: Eu sei ler, House!

House: Sem graça! Eu conheço essa moça, de onde...? – e ficou pensando.

Cuddy: Michigan!

House: Nadia! Ela trabalhava na lanchonete do campus né?

Cuddy: Sim!

House: E vocês mantêm contato?

Cuddy: Aparentemente!

House: Sei... Uau she is hot!

Cuddy: Hey!

House: Adoro você enciumada!

E eles ficaram naquela lengalenga até o avião pousar em Cleveland.

House: Tchau Nadia! Se você quiser visitar a gente, sem problemas!

Nadia: Você não mudou nada Gregory House.

No saguão.

House: Nós vamos alugar um carro ou ir de táxi para o hotel?

Cuddy: Que hotel? Nós vamos para a casa dos meus pais, esqueceu?

House: Pior que não!

Cuddy: O fim de semana vai passar rápido, você vai ver!

House: Fácil pra você falar, você não tem um cara te odiando.

Cuddy: Ele não te odeia – ele só olhou - tá ele te odeia, mas eu te amo!

House: Iupi!

Quando saíram, House logo reconheceu um olhar raivoso vindo da multidão.

Cuddy: Meu pai está ali!

House: Eu vi! A gente já pode ir embora?

Cuddy: Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo!

Ele sabia da raiva que o sogro sentia dele e sabia que aquele fim de semana seria longo demais!

Lisa: Pai! – o abraçando

Jeff: Lisa! Tudo bom?

Lisa: Tudo e o senhor?

Jeff: Estou bem, estava com saudades!

Lisa: A gente se viu há um mês e meio atrás!

Jeff: Eu não posso sentir saudades da minha filha?

Lisa: Pode! – rindo. Estava na hora – pai lembra do Greg?

Jeff: Greg? – o olhou de cima a baixo – lembro – falou sem emoção alguma.

Greg: Bom dia senhor! – estendeu a mão para ele.

Jeff: Vamos que sua mãe está esperando para tomar café – ignorando Greg e indo para o estacionamento.

Greg: Podemos voltar pra casa? – ele praticamente suplicava.

Lisa: 2 dias, prometo – com pena do amado.

No carro.

Greg foi sentado na frente por vontade (leia-se: mandado por Lisa). A casa dos Cuddys era um pouco longe do aeroporto. Lisa podia cortar a tensão do pai e noivo, se tivesse uma tesourinha sem ponta.

Jeff: Lisa! – berrou – cadê a Rachel? – parando o carro.

Lisa: Calma – segurando no puta que o pariu – ela não veio.

Jeff: Não veio por quê? – intrigado.

Lisa: Ela não estava se sentindo bem.

Jeff: O que ela tem?

Lisa: Resfriado – (verdade).

Jeff: Ah! – acelerando novamente – e quem ficou com ela? A Pamela?

Lisa: Não ela está com a Zoey.

Jeff: Quem é essa?

Lisa: Filha do... – ela parou de falar.

Jeff: Filha do...?

Greg: Minha filha – ele nem se atreveu a olhar pro lado.

Jeff: Sua filha? Você tem uma filha? – brecando.

Greg: Tenho.

Jeff: E quantos anos sua filha tem?

Greg: 24...

Jeff: Você tem uma filha de 24 anos?

Greg: Sim.

E o silêncio reinou no carro. Apenas a respiração de cada um era ouvida.

Eles demoraram uns 30 minutos até chegarem a casa Cuddy.

Emma: Lisa! Greg! Vocês chegaram! – ela os esperava do lado de fora.

Lisa: Oi mãe!

Emma: Que cara de enterro! O que seu pai fez?

Lisa: Por enquanto nada!

Emma: Greg!

Greg: Sra. Cuddy! – abraçando-a – tudo bom?

Emma: Tudo e com você?

Greg: Levando... Como sempre.

Emma: Que bom! Mas entrem, deixe as malas para depois – falando para o marido.

Eles entraram.

Emma: Eu sabia que vocês iam voltar a ficar juntos! – falava orgulhosa – sempre soube.

Lisa: Mãe... – ria.

Emma: Cadê a Rachel? – dando um berro.

Lisa: Ela não veio – um pouco assustada com o berro da mãe.

Emma: Como assim? Por que ela não veio? Com quem ela ficou?

Jeff: Com a filha do cidadão aqui – deu um tapa no ombro do Greg.

Emma: Filha? Você tem uma filha?

Greg: Tenho.

Emma: Mas como?

Lisa: Você quer mesmo que ele te explique? – tentando uma piada para quebrar a tensão no local.

Emma: Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

Ele ia começar a falar...

Sarah: Gregory! – parada na porta da sala.

Greg: Sofia!

Sarah: Palhaço! Vem cá – eles se abraçaram – como você está?

Greg: Bem e você?

Sarah: To bem! Um pouco cansada; cuidar de dois filhos não é fácil!

Greg: Sei – ele sabia.

Sarah: A Rachel nem dá trabalho... Cadê ela?

Lisa: Ficou em casa!

Sarah: Que susto! Pensei que vocês esqueceram a menina no aeroporto!

Lisa: Fica quietinha!

Sarah: E por que você não a trouxeram?

Greg: Ela está resfriada.

Sarah: E vocês, dois médicos, não trouxeram a filha de vocês?

Lisa: Ela está sendo bem cuidada.

Sarah: Por aquela sua vizinha? Ela é médica também?

Lisa: Não!

Sarah: Ela está com quem?

Greg: Com a minha filha!

Sarah: Quem?

Greg: Minha filha! Zoey!

Sarah: _Você_ tem uma filha? – falou pausadamente.

Jeff, Emma e Sarah olhavam para Greg esperando uma resposta.

Greg: Sim, eu tenho uma filha! Ela se chama Zoey, tem 24 anos e é isso!

Os três estavam chocados!

Sarah: Meu Deus!

Emma: Por que você não contou nada antes?

Greg: É que é um pouco complicado.

Nesse momento Serj adentrou a cozinha.

Serj: Grego! Você por aqui!

Greg: Ser! Eu por aqui e você também? – se abraçaram.

Serj: Quanto tempo!

Sarah: Deixem a viadagem pra depois; amor, ele tem uma filha! – contando como se fosse um segredo de estado.

Serj: Ah... Zoey, certo?

Greg: Certo!

Sarah, Emma, Lisa: Você a conhece?

Serj: Conheço! – falando naturalmente.

Jeff era o único que não falava. Ele saiu e foi para o quarto.

Emma: E o que é complicado que não pode ser dito?

Greg olhou para Lisa e contou a historia toda para eles.

Sarah: Nossa Greg! Não fazia idéia!

Greg: Tudo bem.

Emma: Uau querido, você deve ter ficado arrasado!

Greg: Fiquei.

Emma: Vai ver é por isso que você é meio "tortinho" assim – todos riram.

O dia foi passando e Jeff ainda estava emburrado. Os outros estavam na cozinha planejando o casamento deles.

Lisa: Você é doida? Tá fumando o que?

Sarah: Por que não?

Lisa: Eu não vou casar num balão!

Sarah: Você é muito brega Isa!

Lisa: Eu não sou brega! Você que é doida!

Emma: Parem. Vocês não vão brigaram como da última vez, não é?

Greg: Vocês brigaram?

Serj: De se pegarem e tudo! Você perdeu.

Greg: Nossa! Quem ganhou?

Sarah e Lisa: Eu!

Serj: Iii...

Sarah: Eu ganhei Isa!

Lisa: Em que mundo? Eu ganhei.

Emma: Ninguém ganhou nada! Vamos parar?

Enquanto as mulheres discutiam sobre a briga, os dois amigos colocavam o papo em dia.

Serj: E como você está Grego?

Greg: Bem, agora eu estou bem – olhou para Lisa.

Serj: Você sempre gostou dela!

Greg: Sempre – riu – e você da Sarah.

Serj: Verdade! – riu também – e você tem falado com o Junior ou com o reitor?

Greg: Eu os vi há algumas semanas atrás.

Serj: E eles estão bem?

Greg: Estão sim! Os filhos do Junior estão enormes!

Serj: Imagino!

Greg: E o Luca? Você fala com ele?

Serj: Foi aniversario dele esses dias; eu liguei pra ele.

Greg: E ele está bem?

Serj: Sim! Ele já tem até neto!

Greg: Nossa!

Serj: O próximo avô vai ser você!

Greg: Ta doido!

Serj: Ué! Todas as mulheres de hoje querem ter filhos.

Greg: Não minha Zoey!

Serj: Você continua sendo ciumento com a menina? – rindo.

Greg: Lógico! Vai dizer que você não é com a sua?

Serj: Sou, mas não sou doente que nem você!

Greg: Besta. E cadê suas crias?

Serj: Eles acham que são muito legais e que não precisam viajar com os pais.

Greg: Eles não vêm?

Serj: Vem! Só que vão chegar hoje à noite.

Greg: Ah! Quantos anos eles tem?

Serj: A Rebecca tem 15 e o Pierre fez 15, mês passado.

Greg: Nossa! Quase gêmeos – riu.

Serj: E a Zoey, não vem?

Greg: Não. É melhor não provocar mais a fera!

Serj: Verdade. Parece que a qualquer momento ele vai sacar a 38 e meter chumbo em você.

Greg: Nem brinca!

Ao final tarde, Lisa e Greg subiram e ligaram pra casa.

Zoey: Alô?

Lisa: Oi!

Zoey: Quem é?

Lisa: Eu! Lisa!

Zoey: Ah! – agora ela sabia quem era – tudo bom?

Lisa: Você realmente tem problema! – riu – tudo e você?

Zoey: Estou ótima! E você?

Lisa: Estou com saudades! – enquanto ela falava com Zoey, Greg segurava uma folha que dizia "pergunta sobre o "namorado" dela!". – e a Rachel como está?

Zoey: Bem! Está um pouco enjoadinha por causa do resfriado, mas tá bem! Quer falar com ela?

Lisa: Quero!

Zoey: Peraí! Rach fala com a mamãe!

Rachel: Uus.

Zoey: Não! Com sua mãe! Má!

Rachel: Má!

Lisa: Oi Rach! Como você está?

Zoey: Você sabe que ela não vai responder né?!

Lisa: Não estraga o momento – e Greg empurrando a folha para ela ler – ela já tomou banho?

Zoey: Você está perguntando isso pra mim ou pra ela?

Lisa: Zoey!

Zoey: Eu to brincando! – rindo – e sim ela já tomou banho, já comeu, já sujou a fralda e agora ela está olhando pra minha cara...

Rachel: Zoey!

Zoey: ... E dizendo meu nome!

Lisa: To com saudades dela!

Zoey: Valeu pela parte que me toca – fungando.

Lisa: De você também boba! – e Greg empurrando a maldita folha.

Zoey: Eu também estou! E como vai... ah... a... cidade que você morava?

Lisa: Cleveland vai bem! – rindo.

Zoey: Eu sabia onde era.

Lisa: Claro que sabia! – cansada de ver a folha perambulando em sua frente, ela perguntou – e o namorado?

Zoey: Oi pai! Tudo bom?

Greg: Você não está falando comigo e sim com a Lisa, então responda a pergunta dela!

Zoey: Estou com saudades de você também doutor House!

Rachel: Ause!

Greg: Oi Rach! Tudo bom com você? Essa doida não está judiando de você, está?

Rachel: Ause!

Zoey: Isso foi um 'não'.

Greg: O que vocês estão fazendo?

Zoey: Depois de sair do aeroporto, nós passamos na locadora e alugamos uns filmes e estamos deitadas, lindas e formosas assistindo eles.

Lisa: Na minha cama?

Zoey: Lógico! Por que eu me espremeria no sofá se tem sua cama para deitar?!

Eles se falaram por quase uma hora.

Zoey: Vou botá-la para dormir – Rachel dava umas pescadas – boa noite!

Lisa: Boa noite Zu!

Zoey: Boa noite Isa! Boa noite pai!

Greg: Boa noite Criança, apesar de ser 5 da tarde!

Desligaram o telefone.

Não era segredo que House era outra pessoa quando falava com a filha.

Lisa: Você fica tão lindo de pai!

Greg: Fico?

Lisa: Fica! Ela é seu xodó né?!

Greg: É sim - sorrindo.

Lisa: Como ela era quando criança?

Greg: Arteira de mais!

Lisa: Sério? – não era muito difícil de imaginar.

Greg: Sim. Ela perguntava tudo! Uma vez, foi tão bonitinho, nós passamos o dia juntos, a levei no circo, depois a gente brincou de pega-pega, esconde-esconde, várias brincadeiras. Ela tinha uns 4 anos. No final do dia ela estava esgotada, ela quase dormia no meu colo; ai ela perguntou:

_Zoey: Pai?_

_Greg: Sim?_

_Zoey: O que é um turno mundial da mandona? – quase dormindo._

_Greg: Um o que? – confuso._

_Zoey: Turno mundial da mandona!_

_Greg: Onde você ouviu isso?_

_Zoey: Foi aquela namorada estranha do tio Sam; ela disse que queria ir no turno mundial da mandona._

_Greg: Ah! – riu – não é turno mundial da mandona; é tour mundial da Madonna!_

_Zoey: Ah! E o que é tour?_

_Greg: Tour pode ser um passeio para conhecer um lugar, mas nesse caso, esse tour é quando uma banda ou cantor faz vários shows em vários lugares diferentes._

_Zoey: Entendi... E o quem é mandona._

_Greg: Não é mandona; é Madonna! – rindo._

Lisa: Que fofa!

Greg: Muito fofa! – todo babão.

Lisa: Vocês deviam se divertir muito.

Greg: Bastante!

Lisa: Quer dizer, se divertem até hoje!

Greg: Mas nem sempre foi assim.

Lisa: Por quê?

Greg: Ela já foi adolescente!

Lisa: Exagerado!

Greg: Sério! Até os 12 anos ela era uma boa menina, mas depois que fez 13, ela virou... Eu!

Lisa: Nossa! E o que você fez? – curiosa.

Greg: O que não devia – falou tristemente.

Lisa: O que? – mais curiosa.


	15. Em Baltimore

_Zoey era provavelmente a garota mais popular da escola, senão de Baltimore. Ela não era cheerleader, não era presidente do grêmio ou coisa do tipo. Ela era o terror da redondeza. Quando passava na frente das casas dos vizinhos, eles viravam a cara ou fechavam as portas; ela não era convidada para as festas das crianças da sua idade; na escola seus professores sempre a tinham em pauta nas reuniões; na verdade ela passava mais tempo na diretoria do que na sala de aula e o que deixava os outros alunos com mais raiva dela é que mesmo sendo assim, ela era a melhor aluna do colégio!_

_Mais um ano letivo começava em Friends School of Baltimore e todos os alunos estavam nos corredores contando como havia sido as férias de verão. Aquela gritaria. E essa gritaria foi se transformando em cochichos quando Zoey passou pela porta._

_Fofoqueira 1: Ela voltou – sussurrando para a amiga._

_Fofoqueira 2: Ouvi dizer que ela estava num internato._

_Fofoqueira 3: Disseram que depois do que ela fez com a professora Williams, ela não colocaria mais os pés aqui._

_Esses comentários não a afetavam. Ela foi para o pátio para encontrar seus amigos. Zoey saiu correndo quando avistou os gêmeos e pulou neles._

_Sean: Minha coluna! – gritou ao sentir algo pesado pulando nele._

_Zoey: Como você é sensível – beijando o amigo._

_Vince: Eu não ganho beijo? – fazendo beicinho._

_Zoey: Vocês dois são sensíveis demais para o meu gosto – desceu de Sean e beijou Vince._

_Sean: Mas o que você faz aqui? Você voltou ou fugiu de Michigan?_

_Zoey: Eu voltei! – disse com um sorriso no rosto._

_Vince: Você deve ter deixado seus avós doidos!_

_Zoey: Ah... Vocês me conhecem – rindo – mas falamos disso depois, me conte o que aconteceu nesses 2 anos que fiquei fora?_

_Sean: Nada de mais._

_Vince: É. Entram alunos novos, saíram alunos velhos... Não aconteceu muita coisa._

_Zoey: Que horror!_

_Vince: Na verdade a escola ficou mais calma depois da sua saída._

_Sean: Verdade! Acho que eu até vi o diretor sorrindo semestre passado._

_Zoey: Besta – rindo – mas e os professores, são os mesmos?_

_Vince: São. Depois que você saiu à professora Williams voltou._

_Zoey: Jura? – fazendo cara de malvada – ela ainda toma remédio?_

_Sean: Você não vai aprontar com ela de novo, vai? Eu gosto dela!_

_Zoey: Eu não estou falando nada! Só curiosidade._

_Vince: Sabe quem sentiu sua falta?_

_Zoey: Quem?_

_Vince: Professor Polk! Ele sempre pergunta de você._

_Zoey: Ele está aqui ainda? – feliz ao lembrar-se do professor._

_Vince: Claro!_

_Zoey: Vou visitá-lo mais tarde. Mas me conta, e o povo, todo mundo ficou?_

_Sean: Quase todos. Acho que só 3 ou 4 saíram e uns 5 ou 6 entram, mas de resto são todos os mesmos._

_Zoey: E o Ethan?_

_Sean e Vince: Aff!_

_Zoey: O que?_

_Sean: Você ainda ta nessa?_

_Vince: Viver no passado faz mal!_

_Zoey: É só uma simples pergunta!_

_Vince: Sei!_

_Sean: Se eu fosse você não entrava nessa de novo._

_Zoey: Por quê? Não me diz que ele voltou com a Ellen?_

_Vince: É lógico! Dã. Você foi embora._

_Zoey: Como ele é idiota! – com raiva._

_Vince: Você ainda gosta dele, não gosta?_

_Zoey: Não!_

_Sean: Claro que não! Eu que gosto!_

_Zoey: Cala a boca! Qual é a primeira aula de vocês? – mudando de assunto._

_Sean: Biologia._

_Vince: Matemática e você?_

_Zoey: Não sei. Não peguei meu horário._

_Sean: Acho que você vai ter que falar com o diretor._

_Vince: Eita, nem chegou e já vai falar com o homem? – rindo._

_Zoey: Que droga! A sala dele é no mesmo lugar?_

_Sean: É. Nós vamos com você!_

_Vince: Vamos?_

_Sean: Fica quieto! Vamos logo!_

_Os gêmeos eram os melhores amigos de Zoey. Eles se conheciam desde os 5 anos! E agora com 17 e Zoey com 16, não podia ser diferente. Eles sempre estudaram juntos, só os dois últimos anos que não._

_Param na porta do diretor Budd._

_Sean: Vamos esperam aqui fora._

_Vince: Vamos?_

_Sean agarrou o irmão e o levou para um banco._

_Zoey abriu a porta devagar e colocou a cabeça pra dentro._

_Zoey: Hey Buddy! - o diretor achou que via um fantasma._

_Budd: Zoey? O que faz aqui? – espantado._

_Zoey: Como assim? Eu voltei! – ela estava sentada na frente dele._

_Budd: É verdade! Mas a senhorita está no horário; começamos bem!_

_Zoey: Com certeza!_

_Budd: E o que você já aprontou para estar na minha sala tão cedo?_

_Zoey: Eu não sei qual é minha primeira aula!_

_Budd: Claro que não! Você não muda mesmo – levantou e pegou a pasta dela – vamos ver... Biologia... – olhou assustado para ela._

_Zoey: Adoro biologia!_

_Budd: Zoey vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara por aqui: você está no último ano e eu não quero ter problemas com você!_

_Zoey: Eu também não quero!_

_Budd: A professora Williams é uma boa pessoa e, por favor, não a deixe nervosa!_

_Zoey: Mas eu não faço nada! Ela que se irrita a toa! – fazendo cara de santa – ela ainda toma remédio?_

_Budd: Eu estou falando sério Zoey! Uma reclamação dela, e você não assiste mais as aulas de biologia._

_Zoey: Ok – revirou os olhos – posso ir agora?_

_Budd: Pode – entregou o horário dela – acho melhor te acompanhar até lá._

_Zoey: Eu sei onde é a sala!_

_Budd: Eu sei que você sabe, mas só pra garantir. Vamos._

_Os dois saíram._

_Zoey: Biologia! – falou para os gêmeos._

_Sean: Não!_

_Vince: E eu não vou ver isso?_

_Budd: Senhores Hansel, vocês não tem aula para assistir?_

_Vince e Sean: Temos!_

_Budd: E o que os senhores estão fazendo aqui?_

_Vince: Esperando nossa querida amiga Zoey! – sorrindo._

_Budd: Pra sala. Agora!_

_Vince: Ta bom! Sean depois me conta como foi. Você também Zoey!_

_Zoey: Conto sim!_

_Budd: Sala!_

_Vince: Eu to indo! – e foi._

_Budd: E o senhor?_

_Sean: Biologia._

_Budd: O senhor pode ir à frente._

_Sean: Eu guardo um lugar pra você Zoey._

_Zoey: Do lado da janela._

_Sean: Eu sei – e foi._

_Budd: Eu to sentindo que vocês três vão me dar trabalho esse ano – passando a mão na testa._

_Zoey: Relaxa Buddy! A gente vai se comportar!_

_Budd: Vocês sempre dizem isso e nunca se comportam! – e foram para a sala de número 6-A_

_A aula já havia começado. O diretor bateu na porta._

_Budd: Olá!_

_Todos: Bom dia diretor Budd!_

_Williams: Bom dia!_

_Budd: Bom dia! Eu vim desejar um bom começo de semestre para vocês e apresentar uma aluna nova._

_Williams: Que legal! Já temos cinco alunos novos então! Quem é?_

_Budd deu passagem para a aluna "nova"._

_Zoey: Olá senhora Williams! – disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios._

_A mulher ficou estática. Os alunos que conheciam a "nova" aluna ficaram chocados._

_Williams: Eu não quero essa garota na minha aula! – falou para o diretor._

_Zoey: É assim que eu sou recebida depois de dois anos? Eu estou chocada!_

_Budd: Zoey vai sentar! Paola vem cá um minuto – os dois saíram e Zoey ficou sendo encarada pela sala._

_Zoey: Bú! – alguns se assustaram. E ela foi sentar._

_Sean: Você não tem jeito mesmo – rindo._

_Eles sentaram na ultima fileira do lado da janela. Uns 5 minutos depois a professora voltou para a sala._

_Williams: Voltem para seus lugares! – a sala tinha virado uma zona – vamos continuar as apresentações: Henry Gale – ele era um dos novos – é sua vez._

_Henry: Olá, eu sou o Henry, tenho 17 anos, morava no Colorado, minha família veio pra cá por opção._

_Williams: Você tem irmãos Henry? – sorria para o menino._

_Henry: Uma irmã mais nova._

_Williams: E você já sabe o que quer fazer de faculdade?_

_Henry: Talvez farmácia._

_Williams: Que legal! Mais alguma coisa para compartilhar?_

_Henry: Acho que não._

_Williams: Ok. Então vamos começar a aula? Abram seus livros na..._

_Zoey: Professora? – ela levantou a mão; a professora só olhou – e eu?_

_Williams: Você o que?_

_Zoey: A senhora não quer que eu me apresente?_

_Williams: Aposto que todos te conhecem por aqui!_

_Zoey: Todos exceto o Henry e os outros novos, correto?_

_Williams: Sim... – bufou – pode se apresentar._

_Zoey: Obrigada! – ela levantou – olá eu sou Zoey House, vou fazer 16 anos mês que vem, moro com meu pai, estudo aqui desde os meus 5 anos, tive que me ausentar nos últimos dois, mas estou de volta!_

_Williams: E em qual reformatório você estava? – tentou atingir a aluna; alguns riram._

_Zoey: Nenhum! E a senhora continua tomando seus remédios? – a professora fechou a cara._

_Williams: Pode sentar Zoey!_

_Zoey: Ta bom!_

_Williams: Vamos começar! Eu não costumo trocar alunos de lugar, mas se for necessário eu troco. Por isso está semana eu vou avaliar se vocês vão ou não trocar de lugar. Agora abram o livro na página 13._

_A aula dura 50 minutos e aos 22 Zoey já havia mudado de lugar. A aula havia acabado e os alunos tinham que ir para outras salas._

_Williams: Zoey? Acho que nós temos que conversar._

_Zoey: Temos?_

_Williams: Eu não sou obrigada a ouvi suas gracinhas! Eu estou aqui para ensinar e não tomar conta de criança! Então que fique claro que a primeira brincadeira que você fizer, minha aula, você não assiste mais! Estamos entendidas?_

_Zoey: Sim senhora! Posso ir agora? Tenho aula de geometria._

_Williams: Eu não estou brincando Zoey! – alertou._

_Zoey: Nem eu! Você conhece o Tupper; ele não gosta que cheguem atrasado na aula dele. Vou falar que a culpa é sua! – e saiu correndo para a sala de geometria._

_Ela chegou atrasada nessa aula e nas outras 2._

_No intervalo. Até no intervalo ela chegou atrasada._

_Sean: Até que enfim!_

_Vince: Eu já comi seu lanche!_

_Zoey: Esses professores chatos! – se jogando no banco._

_Vince: Quem?_

_Zoey: Williams, o Tupper, o Jacob e até a Nance!_

_Sean: Sempre é assim! Depois piora._

_Zoey: Sei. Eu vou comprar alguma coisa pra comer, já volto._

_No caminho esbarrou em alguém._

_Zoey: Desculpa... Ethan? – ela arregalou os olhos verdes._

_Ethan: Zoey? – os dois se encararam por alguns segundos._

_Zoey: Sim! Como você está?_

_Ethan: Bem e você?_

_Zoey: Bem também._

_Os dois tiveram um pequeno relacionamento no 9° ano. Pequeno, porém marcante._

_Ethan: Você voltou. Cumpriu sua palavra!_

_Zoey: Sempre cumpro minhas promessas – sorriu._

_Ethan: Você lembra o que me prometeu outra coisa quando foi embora?_

_**2 anos atrás on.**_

_Era o último dia de aula e Zoey partiria a noite para Michigan._

_Zoey: Eu devia fugir!_

_Ethan: Se você quiser pode ficar em casa!_

_Zoey: E sua mãe adoraria minha presença lá._

_Ethan: Eu vou sentir sua falta Ruiva! – ele a abraçou._

_Zoey: Eu também!_

_Ethan: Promete-me uma coisa?_

_Zoey: Qualquer coisa – abraçando ele._

_Ethan: Que você vai voltar!_

_Zoey: Prometo! – uma lagrima rolou no rosto dela._

_Ethan: E me promete outra coisa._

_Zoey: O que? – olhou para ele._

_Ethan: Que quando você chegar e me ver, você vai me beijar._

_Zoey: Prometo – rindo – e me promete uma coisa também._

_Ethan: O que?_

_Zoey: Que você não vai voltar com a Ellen._

_Ethan: Prometo._

_Eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo._

_**2 anos atrás off.**_

_Zoey: Lembro, mas você também me prometeu algo – um pouco triste – e não cumpriu._

_Ethan: Ah... Zoey... – ele deu um passo para frente e ela pra trás._

_Zoey: Sua namorada está vindo ai – ele virou pra trás e Zoey foi embora._

_Ela voltou pra onde os gêmeos estavam._

_Sean: Que cara é essa? Parece que viu fantasma!_

_Vince: Você viu o Ethan, não viu?_

_Zoey: Vi! Ele está tão fofo! – com cara de boba apaixonada._

_Sean: Você não vai chorar por causa daquele palhaço, vai?_

_Vince: Eu vou quebrar a cara dele! – levantou, mas ela o impediu._

_Zoey: Você vai ficar aqui! Vocês não vão fazer nada!_

_Sean: Ele estava com a Ellen?_

_Zoey: Não!_

_Vince: Você falou com ele?_

_Zoey: Falei... Droga! – ela ficou deitada no banco; nem comeu._

_A penúltima era de música._

_Polk: Você voltou! – parando a aula._

_Zoey: Sabia que o senhor sentiria minha falta! – ela estava parada na porta._

_Polk: Senti mesmo! – ele levantou – atenção classe, muitos de vocês já a conhecem, para os que não, essa é Zoey House! Minha guitarrista favorita!_

_Zoey: Oi pessoal!_

_Polk: Zoey querida, fique ao lado do Sr. O'Hara e vamos continuar._

_Zoey, que adorava o professor, quis matá-lo por fazê-la sentar ao lado de Ethan._

_Ethan: Oi – ele era baixista._

_Zoey: Oi._

_E a aula demorou a passar. Polk sempre deixava os últimos dez minutos livres para os alunos tocarem o que quisessem._

_Zoey: Posso ir?_

_Polk: Mas já? O que está acontecendo?_

_Zoey: Nada._

_Polk: É O'Hara, não é?_

_Zoey: Não... É outra coisa._

_Polk: Ok – ele não ia insistir – pode ir._

_Zoey: Obrigada! Posso levar – apontou para um violão – eu trago de volta._

_Polk: Claro que pode!_

_Zoey: Valeu._

_Polk: Se quiser conversar, sabe onde é minha sala! – ela acenou com a cabeça e saiu._

_Zoey foi para seu lugar favorito: em cima da árvore; e ela subiu numa facilidade. Deitou no galho e começou a dedilhar qualquer coisa no violão. Ficou pensando na vida, na verdade, nos dois últimos anos._

_O diretor passava pelo gramado quando ouviu uma suave música._

_Budd: Estava com saudades da "árvore musical" – parado embaixo da mesma._

_Zoey: Eu também – ela não parou de tocar._

_Budd: E estava com saudades de falar que a senhorita não deveria estar aqui._

_Zoey: Eu juro que tentei chegar no horário das aulas, mas ninguém me deixava sair! Até a Nance pegou no meu pé!_

_Budd: Acredito – riu._

_Zoey: Acredita? – parou de tocar e olhou pra ele – em mim?_

_Budd: Sim. Em você._

_Zoey: Uau! As coisas mudaram por aqui! – voltando a tocar._

_Budd: Nada mudou por aqui; acredito em você, porque você disse a verdade._

_Zoey: Sabia que isso valeria para alguma coisa – os dois riram._

_Budd: Por isso não vou te dar advertência por não aparecer na aula._

_Zoey: Nossa Buddy! Assim eu fico sem graça._

_Budd: Mas não abusa! Você devia estar na sala!_

_Zoey: É aula de educação ambiental! E eu estou em cima de uma árvore. O que mais ambiental você quer de mim?_

_Budd: Compareça nas próximas aulas! E devolva o violão do Polk._

_Zoey: Eu sempre devolvo!_

_Budd voltou aos seus afazeres de diretor e Zoey continuou tocando. O sinal bateu e os alunos se preparavam para ir para casa._

_Vince: Você já está ai?_

_Zoey: Que demora – pulou – tava indo sem vocês!_

_Sean: A professora que ficou segurando a gente._

_Zoey: Aff. Vamos logo que eu to com fome!_

_Eles passaram na sala de música para deixar o violão e caminhavam até a saída._

_Norah: Você que é a famosa Zoey? – apareceu na frente dos três._

_Zoey: Sou – obrigada a parar – e você é a famosa quem?_

_Norah: Sou Norah Fox. Eu estava aula da Williams._

_Zoey: Legal – e saiu andando._

_Norah: Hey! – correu na frente dela – se você pensa que só porque você voltou, você vai fazer o que quer, está muito enganada! – e saiu._

_Zoey: Quem é a louca? – após alguns minutos._

_Sean: Louca mesmo!_

_Vince: Ela acha que manda na escola._

_Zoey: Quando ela entrou aqui?_

_Vince: Logo depois que você saiu! Eu disse que isso ficou um inferno!_

_Zoey: Completamente louca! – e enfim saíram._

_Sean: Seu pai está te esperando._

_Zoey: Jura? – ela estava com saudades do pai._

_Sean: É. Ali._

_Greg House estava encostado em seu carro._

_Zoey: Ah não..._

_Vince: O que?_

_Zoey: Ela veio junto... Finge que não viu e vamos embora! – eles foram a pé, mas um carro os seguiu._

_Greg: Carona?_

_Vince: Eu quero!_

_Sean: Eu também! – e entraram no carro – boa tarde!_

_Zoey: Vocês são amigos de quem? – inconformada._

_Sean: Do seu pai, porque ele tem carro!_

_Greg: Esperto! – riu – você não vem Criança? – ela olhou para Stacy._

_Zoey: Prefiro ir a pé! – e foi andando._

_Greg: É longe pra ir a pé! Entra!_

_Zoey entrou._

_Greg: Como você é fácil de convencer._

_Zoey: Se quiser eu saio!_

_Ele acelerou o carro._

_Zoey só entrou no carro, pois fazia mais de 9 meses que não via o pai._

_Stacy: Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?_

_Vince: Legal! É bom rever os amigos._

_Sean: Foi bom ver o povo._

_Stacy: E o seu dia Zoey?_

_Zoey: ... – olhava para a janela – devia ter ido a pé – falou enquanto bufava._

_Greg parou o carro na frente de casa e o povo foi descendo._

_Vince: Obrigado pela carona Greg e Stacy._

_Stacy: Imagina!_

_Sean: Zoey, você vai fazer as lições de casa hoje?_

_Zoey: Vou. Eu grito vocês._

_Vince: Ok. Então até daqui a pouco._

_Zoey: Até – e entrou em casa._

_Era a praticamente a primeira vez que pisava dentro de casa, já que havia retornado de Michigan de manhã cedinho; a mala que ela havia jogado na entrada estava no mesmo lugar. Tudo parecia diferente._

_Stacy: Bem vinda de volta! – sorriu._

_Zoey: Eu vou pro meu quarto – subindo as escadas e ignorando a Stacy – se é que vocês não o alugaram para alguém – levando a mala para cima._

_Ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e ficou parada olhando; estava do mesmo jeito que ela o deixara. A cama ficava encostada na parede do lado esquerdo, tinha uma escrivaninha do lado da cama, alguns pôsteres e a janela que dava acesso para o telhado. E no telhado havia um 'ponte' que levava a casa da árvore._

_Greg: Está tudo no mesmo lugar – aparecendo atrás dela._

_Zoey: Pelo menos isso – jogando a mala em um canto._

_Greg: Quer ajuda para desfazê-la?_

_Zoey: Melhor não. Quem sabe eu tenha que usa-la de novo._

_Greg: Zoey acho que temos conversar..._

_Zoey: Você quer conversar e eu tenho lição pra fazer... Humm – ficou pensativa – prefiro a lição – e saiu pela janela._

_Chamou os gêmeos e os três fizeram as lições, que apesar de ser o primeiro dia, alguns professores já haviam pedido._

_Sean: Que cara é essa? – perguntou vendo que a amiga estava longe._

_Zoey: Hã? – distraída._

_Vince: Você estava aérea – rindo – o que aconteceu?_

_Zoey: Nada._

_Sean: Você pode mentir para os outros, mas não para nós!_

_E ela começou a chorar compulsivamente. Contou aos amigos o que te magoava e os dois ouviram atentamente o relato dela. Depois que ela parou de chorar_

_Zoey: Eu vou mudar meu jeito de ser – secando as lagrimas._

_Vince: Mudar? Como assim?_

_Zoey: Mudar ué! Vou ser diferente do que eu era!_

_Sean: Você não pode fazer isso. Você vai ficar chata se mudar quem você é._

_Vince: Vai mesmo!_

_Zoey: Mas é necessário!_

_Dito e feito! No 1º semestre, ela realmente mudou seu jeito de agir. Tratava os professores bem, não fazia bagunça, sua ida a diretoria se reduziu à zero, a implicância com Stacy era quase nula. Resumindo ela era outra pessoa. Mas não uma pessoa feliz, mas sim uma triste e isso estava deixando o diretor Budd preocupado._

_Budd: Bom dia Dr. House – apertando a mão do homem._

_Greg: Bom dia diretor Budd. O que ela fez dessa vez? – sorriu._

_Budd: Por incrível que pareça: nada!_

_Greg: Nada? Sério? – desconfiado._

_Budd: Sim._

_Greg: Tem certeza?_

_Budd: Tenho. O senhor deve estar perguntando por que eu te chamei aqui, certo?_

_Greg: É!_

_Budd: Queria mostrar uma coisa – pegou alguns papéis – semana passada o professor de física aplicou uma prova-teste de física avançada._

_Greg: Ok._

_Budd: O aluno que tirou a nota mais alta tirou 4,5 – e mostrou a prova._

_Greg: Que prova difícil – olhando a prova._

_Budd: Pois é!_

_Greg: E a Zoey tirou quanto? 0?_

_Budd: Não – mostrou a prova dela._

_Greg: 10? – surpreso._

_Budd: 10!_

_Greg: Humm – pensando – então o senhor me chamou aqui para dizer que minha filha é um gênio?_

_Budd: Não – riu – desisti de questionar a inteligência da Zoey há muito tempo._

_Greg: Não estou entendendo por que o senhor me chamou então._

_Budd: Dr. House – falou sério – eu fiquei observando o comportamento da Zoey desde que ela voltou. Sabe quantas aulas ela cabulou?_

_Greg: Não._

_Budd: Uma e foi de educação ambiental._

_Greg: E isso é ruim por que... - sarcástico._

_Budd: Não é ruim. O negócio é o seguinte: nós não estamos tendo reclamações sobre ela tanto dos professores quanto dos alunos. E conhecendo a Zoey, e eu a conheço desde que ela tinha 5 anos, posso presumir que ou ela vai aprontar alguma coisa bem grande ou alguma coisa está incomodando-a; e sinceramente acredito que seja a opção 2. Aconteceu alguma coisa em casa?_

_Greg: Não – preocupado – por quê?_

_Budd: Eu tomei a liberdade de ligar para a escola em que ela estudava em Michigan e perguntei como erra o comportamento dela lá; e pelo que eles responderam, ela continuou sendo a aula-problema por lá._

_Greg: Vocês não estão tendo reclamações dela e acham isso ruim? Não era isso que queria?_

_Budd: Era sim, mas..._

_Greg: As notas continuam altas – o cortou – agora ela é a 'aluna-modelo' e isso incomoda vocês?_

_Budd: Não é isso Dr. House – tentou argumentar – ela está muito mudada._

_Greg: People change... – nem ele acreditava no que dizia._

_Budd: Converse com ela Greg – falou firme – ela está triste! Nós tentamos de tudo; pedimos que ela converse com a psicóloga, ela foi e não disse nada. Eu tentei falar com ela, não adianto, nem com os professores que ela gosta. Perguntei pros gêmeos e eles também não sabem ou não quiseram contar._

_Greg: Tem algum aluno que pega no pé dela? E aquele Ethan? – não aceitando que o problema da filha seria culpa dele._

_Budd: Não acho que ele tenha influência nisso. Tem uma aluna, Norah, que gosta de provocar a Zoey, também não acredito que seja esse o problema._

_Greg: O que o senhor está insinuando?_

_Budd: Converse com ela, por favor! Apesar de todas as artes que ela aprontou por aqui, eu gosto dela._

_Greg: Ela está na aula de que agora?_

_Budd: Leitura. Eu te levo lá._

_Os dois foram até o pátio, local da aula._

_Budd: Olá Ted._

_Ted: Oi Budd – ele era o professor._

_Budd: Onde está a Zoey?_

_Ted: Eu disse pra eles sentaram onde quisessem e honestamente não sei onde ela sentou – riu._

_Budd: Acho que sei onde ela está! Obrigado._

_Foram até a enorme árvore._

_Budd: Hoje não tem música?_

_Zoey: É aula de leitura, música só amanhã – sem tirar os olhos do livro._

_Greg: Você já não caiu dessa árvore?_

_Zoey: Pai? – olhou pro pai e pro diretor – o que eu fiz? – desconfiada._

_Budd: Nada._

_Zoey: Não fui eu! Se meu nome estiver no meio, pode perguntar pra moça da biblioteca que ela vai confirmar que estive lá!_

_Budd: Eu não estou te acusando de nada! – rindo._

_Zoey: Não? E o que ele faz aqui? – apontou para o pai._

_Greg: Um pai bonitão não pode vim ver a filha?_

_Zoey: Quem disse que você é bonitão? – riu e desceu da árvore._

_Greg: Vamos?_

_Zoey: Embora? Você me expulsou?_

_Budd: Não!_

_Greg: Eu só vim te buscar!_

_Zoey: Ok... Algo muito estranho está acontecendo aqui! Mas eu vou, se amanhã eu não puder entrar a culpa é de vocês._

_Budd: Vai logo antes que eu não deixe você sair mais cedo._

_Pai e filha saíram._

_Zoey: O que você veio fazer aqui?_

_Greg: Vim te buscar!_

_Zoey: Sei – sem acreditar – por quê?_

_Greg: Você faz muita pergunta, sabia?!_

_Zoey: O caminho para eu não fazer perguntas, é você responde-las. Então?_

_Greg: Vamos almoçar?_

_Eles almoçaram em uma lanchonete e depois foram caminhar._

_Greg: E como vão as coisas na escola?_

_Zoey: Vão bem. Por quê?_

_Greg: Nada só estou perguntando._

_Zoey: Humm._

_Greg: O Budd mostrou uma prova sua de física; você tirou 10, parabéns!_

_Zoey: Ah! Obrigada – sorriu – eu tive que refazer aquela prova._

_Greg: Por quê?_

_Zoey: Porque o idiota do professor achou que eu havia colado e me fez fazer outra prova com ele olhando._

_Greg: Aff._

_Zoey: Eu sei!_

_Greg: E quanto você tirou?_

_Zoey: 10!_

_Greg: Eu tenho um gênio em casa! – abraçando a filha._

_Zoey: Pai pára de me agarrar no meio da rua! – tentando se soltar._

_Greg: Não acredito! Minha filha está com vergonha de mim! – gritando._

_Zoey: Fica quieto! – pulando nele até os dois caírem na grama._

_Greg: Mas e de resto? – perguntou depois de um tempo._

_Zoey: Pára de enrolar e pergunta logo o que você quer saber! – rindo._

_Greg: Quem é Norah?_

_Zoey: Não acredito que o Budd te chamou por causa dela?! – um pouco brava._

_Greg: Não foi por causa disso._

_Zoey: Por que então?_

_Greg: Ele acha que você está... Diferente._

_Zoey: Diferente? Diferente como?_

_Greg: Sei lá... Um pouco triste._

_Zoey: Ele acha que eu estou triste?_

_Greg: É._

_Zoey: Só ele?_

_Greg: Acho que sim... Alguns professores devem achar..._

_Zoey: Você é inacreditável! – levantou – quero ir pra casa._

_Greg: O que aconteceu? – confuso, mas ela não respondeu e eles foram pra casa._

_No caminho nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Quando ele estacionou, Zoey desceu do carro e subiu correndo pro quarto._

_Greg: Criança fala comigo! – batendo na porta._

_Zoey: Não! Vá embora! – ela estava com raiva._

_Greg: Zoey se você não falar o que é eu não posso te ajudar! – silêncio – você sabe que pode falar comigo, não sabe? – agora ela abriu a porta._

_Zoey: Sei? Você tem certeza?_

_Greg: Tenho._

_Zoey: Então vamos rever alguns casos: primeiro você traz uma estranha pra morar aqui e não me disse nada a respeito! Ela simplesmente apareceu! – aumentando a voz – segundo: você esquece completamente que eu existo! Você me ignorou, não foi as reuniões de pais, esqueceu de ir aos meus jogos, tudo! Dizia que eu podia conversar a hora que eu quiser e quando eu fiz, qual foi sua reação? Manda-me pra Michigan! Simplesmente me levou até lá e me largou como se eu fosse nada! E eu pude falar alguma coisa? Não! Porque se falasse iria dizer que eu estava me tornando uma adolescente muito dramática! Mas eu não estava! Eu só queria conversa com meu pai! – ela estava ofegante e o pai sem ação – você mudou por causa daquela mulher; e não adianta falar que "people dont change", porque você mudou! – e voltou pro quarto._

_Greg: Zoey... Eu... – o que dizer nessa hora?_

_Zoey: Eu o que Gregório? – gritou de dentro do quarto – te um monte de coisa acontecendo comigo e eu não posso conversar com você!_

_Greg: Eu não sei o que dizer... Se eu soubesse que você se sentia assim eu..._

_Zoey: Tadinho de você Gregory! Se ao menos eu tivesse dado algum sinal, ai você perceberia – sarcástica ao extremo – da próxima vez eu corto meus punhos!_

_Greg: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – bravo._

_Zoey: O que você quis dizer Greg? – abriu a porta e cruzou os braços._

_Greg: Se você não fosse tão arteira e levasse as coisas mais a sério, eu notaria..._

_Zoey: Incrível – o cortou – por que tudo que acontece, é minha culpa? – indignada – se eu sou arteira, a culpa é minha; se eu não sou, a culpa é minha também. Se eu sou uma pessoa que não mostra meu lado emocional, a culpa é de quem? – balançou a cabeça em negação – sabe o que você é? Um hipócrita! – e voltou pro quarto._

_Greg: Eu? – surpreso._

_Zoey: Lógico! Você vive falando que as pessoas não mudam e você mudou! Quer que eu compartilhe meus sentimentos e você não compartilha os seus! Quer mais hipócrita do que isso Greg?_

_Greg: Não fale assim comigo Zoey!_

_Zoey: Por que não posso? Você faz o que quer comigo e eu não posso falar como quero com você?_

_Greg: Eu sou seu pai e você tem que me respeitar – bem bravo._

_Zoey: Um pai de mer..._

_Greg: Não termine essa frase! – gritou._

Lisa: Nossa! – chocada.

Greg: É...

Lisa: Você deve ter ficado arrasado.

Greg: Fiquei – tristinho.

Lisa: E quando melhorou?

Greg: Umas duas semanas depois.

_Zoey sabia que parte da culpa era dela, então tratou de consertar as coisas; depois de passar quase uma semana chorando, estava na hora de 'velha' Zoey voltar. Desceu as escadas correndo e abraçou o pai, que servia café na xícara._

_Ela o abraçou por trás. Greg quase deixou o café cair, mas valeria a pena._

_Greg: Café? – não era necessário dizer 'desculpa'._

_Zoey: Não dá tempo, to atrasada e tenho prova na primeira aula – pegou a mochila e saiu porta a fora. Greg sorriu aliviado. 1 minuto depois ele tinha uma garota ruiva em cima dele - Eu te amo pai – e deu um beijo molhado em sua bochecha._

_Greg: Também te amo Criança – ficaram uns 3 minutos abraçados – você não tem prova na primeira aula?_

_Zoey: Droga! – pulou do colo do pai e saiu correndo pra escola._

_Chegou atrasada, lógico._

_Budd: Você está atrasada! – ele estava no corredor das salas._

_Zoey: Eu sei – passou por ele que nem foguete._

_Budd: Você não está esquecendo nada?_

_Zoey: Droga – parou e voltou para pegar o passe para entrar na sala – você podia ter lembrado quando eu passei por você – pegou o passe e volto a correr._

_Budd: E você devia ter chegado na hora!_

_A entrada de Zoey foi barulhenta._

_Nance: Zoey?! – assustada com o barulho._

_Zoey: Professora?! – rindo._

_Nance: O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Zoey: Vim fazer prova de Inglês! – pegando um lápis – essa é sua matéria ainda, não é?_

_Nance: Faltam 15 minutos pro fim da aula! E são 20 questões dissertativas!_

_Zoey: Então é melhor eu começar logo!_

_Ao final, todos entregaram as provas._

_Nance: Zoey cadê sua prova?_

_Zoey: Embaixo do meu lápis – escrevendo._

_Nance: Você chegou atrasada por quis; sabia da prova. Se não fez em 15 minutos, não fará em 1! – puxando a folha dela._

_Zoey: Deixe-me por o nome!_

_Nance: Eu conheço seu garrancho – brincou._

_A professora passaria as notas na aula depois do intervalo._

_E nas aulas seguintes Zoey voltou a ser a Zoey: falava mais que a boca, questionava os professores e irritava os alunos._

_Budd: É a terceira vez que você vem a minha sala hoje!_

_Zoey: E é a terceira vez que me mandam pra cá. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!_

_Budd: Você sabe que suas vindas até minha sala, são 10 minutos a mais que você fica na escola._

_Zoey: Isso é errado!_

_Budd: E por quê? – esperando para ser enrolado. E ouviu muita besteira em pouco tempo – ok Zoey, eu vou passar suas sugestões para o dono do colégio e veremos o que ele vai fazer._

_Zoey: Muito obrigada Buddy! Você não sabe como isso significa para mim! Agora eu vou, senão perco o intervalo – e saiu correndo._

_Budd sorriu ao ver 'a peste' de sua escola; essa era a Zoey que ele conhecia._

_Zoey correu pelo pátio procurando alguém._

_Vince: Sua louca estamos aqui! – levantou o braço._

_Zoey: Já volto – e continuou sua procura._

_Quando viu seu alvo, aumentou a velocidade e pulou nele._

_Ethan: Hey! – querendo saber quem era – Zoey?_

_Zoey: Vim cumprir o que prometi – e o beijou._

_Depois do beijo._

_Ethan: Uau! Você realmente cumpre o que diz._

_Zoey: Eu cumpro! E você vai cumprir o que prometeu?_

_Ethan: Só por você voltou! – e se beijaram novamente._

_Ethan foi falar com Ellen e Zoey com os gêmeos, mas no caminho tinha uma Norah._

_Norah: Roubar o namorado alheio é feio – com ciúmes, já que Ethan nunca lhe deu bola._

_Zoey: Qual seu nome mesmo?_

_Norah: Norah._

_Zoey: Escuta Norah, eu não sei quem você é, mas já fiz algo para você?_

_Norah: Não._

_Zoey: Então por que você enche meu saco?_

_Uma turminha parou para olhar a 'conversa'._

_Norah: Eu não encho seu saco._

_Zoey: Não! Nem um pouco – sarcástica – então já que você não enche meu saco, vamos começar de novo. Oi sou a Zoey – estendeu a mão para ela – a partir de hoje começarei a revidar suas chatices para com minha pessoa._

_Turminha: Oh! – causando._

_Norah: O que? – assustada._

_Zoey: Não era isso que você queria? Minha atenção? Então pronto você conseguiu – e deu um sorriso bem maldoso para a assustada menina e saiu andando._

_E num ato de loucura de Norah, ela atirou um prato cheio de comida nas costas de Zoey._

_Alguém da turminha: BRIGA!_

_Todos da escola vieram correndo para ver a briga._

_Zoey: Você jogou macarrão em mim – ainda de costas._

_Norah: E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?_

_E Zoey nada respondeu e saiu correndo. Todos ficaram chocados; nunca pensariam que o dia em que Anne-Kelly Zoey Sanders House sairia de um briga sem brigar, chegaria._

_Nem precisa dizer que o ego de Norah quase explodiu. Sean e Vince eram os mais chocados._

_Ethan: O que aconteceu?_

_Sean: Ela... Saiu... Correndo – boquiaberto._

_Ethan: Ela o que?_

_Vince: Isso mesmo que você ouviu – igual ao irmão._

_Ethan: Meu Deus! – e os três foram atrás dela._

_Uns 5 minutos depois enquanto alguns tentavam entender o que aconteceu e outros bajulavam Norah, Vince subiu em uma das mesas e começou a falar._

_Vince: Atenção, todos! – todos olharam para ele – na verdade é só você Norah. A Zoey gostaria de falar a sós com você na porta do prédio C._

_Norah: E por que ela não vem aqui?_

_Vince: Por que ela quer falar com você lá!_

_Norah: Eu vou fazer esse favor para ela – e foi sorrindo._

_Vince: Quando eu disse 'a sós' é pra todos irem!_

_E aquele bando de gente foi correndo para o prédio C. quando chegaram lá, todos ficaram em volta da entrada._

_Norah: Cadê ela?_

_Vince: Vou chamá-la – e entrou._

_Zoey: Oi Norah – apareceu – como vai?_

_Norah: Muito bem!_

_Zoey: Que bom! – sorriu._

_Norah: Por que me chamou aqui? Era pra tentar se esconder?_

_Turminha: Oh!_

_Norah: Parece que não deu certo – apontando para os espectadores._

_Zoey: Não foi por isso – continuava sorrindo – foi para ver esclarecer nossa relação._

_Norah: Relação? – confusa._

_Zoey: Sim. Pra ver quem realmente manda nela; por exemplo: eu disse que queria falar com você aqui no prédio C, que é do outro lado do refeitório e você veio. Ponto pra mim! – Norah ficou sem graça._

_Turminha: Uuuu! – alguns riam._

_Zoey: Mas devo dar um ponto pra você, por ter sujado minha camiseta – e mostrou o lugar sujo – boa mira._

_Norah: Você me chamou aqui pra ver sua camiseta suja?_

_Zoey: Não! Chamei-te – e você veio – pra dizer que eu não jogo sujo. Nunca esperaria você virar as costas para te 'atacar', por isso... – ela entrou. Todos esticaram seus pescoços para ver o que aconteceria depois._

_Norah era a mais curiosa/assustada para saber o que viria. Quando a porta abriu, ela não pôde fazer muita coisa; um jato de água muito forte bateu em seu peito e a fez cair. A água entrava por todos os lados._

_Depois do 'banho'._

_Zoey: Então Norah – ela segurava a mangueira de incêndio – eu não gostei da sua atitude de jogar sujo. Então esse 'banho' foi pra te dar um alerta de que tudo que vai volta! E volta pior! – ela não sorria, ela falava sério agora._

_Budd: O que está acontecendo aqui? – veio correndo e bravo._

_Todos saíram correndo, lógico._

_Budd: Podem parar de correr! – gritou e todos obedeceram – os responsáveis se apresentem agora!_

_Ninguém se mexeu._

_Budd: Já que ninguém se apresentou eu vou chamar pelos nomes: Zoey House pra minha sala agora!_

_Zoey: Só eu? – gritou atrás de um monte de gente._

_Budd: Agora! – procurando-a._

_Zoey: Mas não fui eu quem começou!_

_Budd: Não interessa! Minha sala, agora! – ele ainda não tinha achado._

_Zoey: Posso levar testemunhas?_

_Budd: Zoey! – bufando._

_Zoey: Muito injusto Buddy – aparecendo atrás dele e ele se assustou._

_Budd: Vamos! – e a levou até sua sala._

_O diretor falou por quase uma hora. Mas no fim não foi só Zoey que pagou o pato; ela e Norah levaram suspensão de 3 dias._

_Budd: Eu quero que os pais de vocês assinem esse comunicado – entregando o papel para as duas – é a assinatura deles – olhou para Zoey – podem ir._

_Zoey foi até o hospital em que seu pai trabalhava._

_Greg: O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Zoey: Fui suspensa – falou calmamente com se falasse bom dia._

_Greg: Suspensa? Por quê?_

_Zoey: Coisa boba – brincando com o estetoscópio do pai – sabe a Norah? Tivemos nosso acerto de contas._

_Greg: Por isso que o Budd ligou aqui?_

_Zoey: Provavelmente ou ele quer um consulta grátis._

_Greg: Ele disse que era pra eu ligar avisando que assinei sua suspensão._

_Zoey: Ah então ele falou?_

_Greg: Falou o que aconteceu._

_Zoey: Então eu perdi tempo vindo aqui._

_Greg: Você veio só para eu assinar?_

_Zoey: E pagar meu almoço – sorriu._

_Greg: Eu vou almoçar com a Stacy – falou devagar._

_Zoey: Tá bom. Vou junto._

_Greg: Vai? – surpreso._

_Zoey: Tá na hora de sermos adultos, correto?!_

_Greg: O que você está aprontando? – desconfiado._

_Zoey: Por hora, roubar as batatas frita dela, caso ela peça – ele a olhou com cara de interrogação – sério. Não vou fazer nada!_

_Greg: Vou acreditar em você._

_Zoey: Obrigada._


	16. Cabelo, cabelo meu!

**Pausa para atender ao telefone.**

Lisa: Alô?

Zoey: Sou eu.

Lisa: Oi Zu! O que queres?

Zoey: A Rachel não pára de chorar! E eu não sei o que fazer!

Lisa: Aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupada.

Zoey: Não sei – ela estava desesperada – ela tava bem e do nada começou a chorar. Já troquei a fralda, dei mamadeira, dei chá, água, suco, tive que trocar a fralda de novo, dei banho e nada faz essa criança parar! O que eu faço?

Lisa: Calma!

Greg: O que foi?

Lisa: A Rach não para de chorar.

Greg: Não? – colocou o celular no viva-voz – você está apartando a menina?

Zoey: Não tem graça! É sério, to com medo dela ficar desidratada.

Eles conversaram e entraram num acordo.

Zoey: Não!

Greg: É a única solução.

Zoey: Não é não!

Lisa: Por favor, Zu! – dava pra ouvir o choro de Rachel.

Zoey: Vocês têm noção do que estão me pedindo? Vocês querem que eu vá até ai, em...

Lisa: Cleveland.

Zoey: Nem pensar! É longe pra caramba!

Greg: Vai Zoey. Por favorzinho!

Zoey: Não acredito... Ta bom, eu vou – falou desanimada.

Lisa: Obrigada! Eu vou comprar as passagens e...

Zoey: Não vou poder ir de avião.

Lisa: Por que não?

Zoey: Já tentou viajar com filho dos outro? Não dá! Se ao menos o bobão do Gregório tivesse adotado a Rach, ai sim eu poderia levá-la, mas o bobão não presta pra nada!

Greg: Hey! – ela tinha razão – então você vai vim de carro?

Zoey: Não, vou nadando! Putz 7 horas no carro... – falou para si – então é melhor começar a arrumar as coisas por aqui! Tudo culpa sua Gregório!

Greg: Gregory!

Zoey: É a mesma coisa! – bufou – tchau!

Lisa: Tchau! – eles desligaram – é culpa sua mesmo!

Greg: Você também está com raiva de mim?

Lisa: Lógico!

Greg: Não fica brava comigo – fazendo cara de cão sem dono.

Lisa: Fico sim!

Greg: Se você não ficar eu conto como a Zoey cortou o cabelo da Stacy!

Lisa: Então conta! – sorrindo – mas ainda estou com raiva de você!

Greg: Tá bom – revirou os olhos.

**Continuando 5 meses depois de onde paramos.**

_Zoey estava esparramada em sua cama. As últimas provas foram bem puxadas; não que ela havia passado noites em claro estudando, mas como era o fim de seu último semestre na escola, ela tentava aproveitar o máximo que podia curtindo. E também estava na hora de pensar em qual faculdade estudar._

_Greg: Criança acorda! – observou a filha dormindo e não sabia dizer pra qual lado estava o rosto dela, já que o cabelo cobria o travesseiro – Zoey, Zoey, Zoey, Zoey!_

_Zoey tinha o sono bem pesado, então à reação dela foi se mexer de leve._

_Greg: Levanta que tem gente que quer te ver._

_Zoey: Humm..._

_Greg: Desce logo ou eu os mando subir e te acordar!_

_Zoey: Pai? – despertando._

_Greg: Não me faça te pegar no colo._

_Zoey: Não... – tarde de mais; ela havia sida carregada escada a baixo – isso é tão desnecessário – ela estava dormindo de novo._

_Greg: Fica em pé – a colocou no chão – abra os olhos._

_A claridade estava dificultando essa ação, mas aos poucos ela foi identificando quem eram as pessoas._

_Zoey: Vô? Vó? Vô? Vó?– confusa._

_John: Criança! Como vai?_

_Zoey: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – o verde dos olhos estava bem escuro._

_Samuel: Viemos te ver!_

_Zoey: Me ver... – e foi pra cozinha._

_Blythe: Vai calçar um chinelo!_

_Agnes: O que você está fazendo dentro da geladeira?_

_Zoey: Procurando o leite – a voz dela revelava que ela estava com muito sono._

_Agnes: Tá em cima da mesa._

_Zoey: Ah... – pegou um copo e se serviu de leite._

_Blythe: Acho que temos uma bezerra ao invés de neta._

_Zoey: Como vocês são exageradas! – bebendo o segundo copo de leite._

_Samuel: Sua avó não mandou você calçar o chinelo?!_

_Zoey: Eu não desci com minhas pernas – sentando no colo do pai._

_John: Quando você ficar doente, ai você vai aprender a calçá-los._

_Zoey: Vocês vieram para falar de mim ou do fato de eu não usar chinelo?_

_Samuel: Você é bem grossa pela manhã, não acha?_

_Zoey: Então vou voltar a dormir – e encostou a cabeça no ombro do pai – o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?_

_Agnes: Você não ai dormir?_

_Zoey: Eu posso falar enquanto durmo. Então...?_

_Agnes: Nós não devíamos, mas viemos te ver!_

_Zoey: Por que não deviam?_

_Samuel: Por que você é mal educada._

_Zoey: Esse departamento é com o bonitão aqui – e apontou pro pai._

_Greg: Valeu! – respondeu sarcasticamente._

_Zoey: Não a de que pai – sorriu._

_Greg: Eles vieram, pois as respostas das universidades chegam hoje._

_Zoey: Aé! Então rola um interesse de vocês..._

_John: Lógico!_

_Blythe: Já escolheu pra onde vai querida?_

_Zoey: Queria ir pra Michigan, mas alguém não deixa!_

_Samuel: A culpa é sua! Ninguém mandou você aprontar por lá!_

_Zoey: Eu já disse que foi uma brincadeirinha!_

_Samuel: Brincadeira muito grande!_

_Zoey: Quer saber... Vou falar só na presença da minha advogada – e procurou por ela – cadê a Stacy?_

_Greg: Vai chegar mais tarde._

_Zoey: Ah._

_Blythe: Já que Michigan está fora de questão, pra onde você vai?_

_Zoey: Acho que vou ficar uns dois ou três anos parada, morar no Havaí e vou arranjar um emprego numa lanchonete !_

_Avós: WHAT?_

_Zoey: O que o que?_

_Agnes: Você perdeu o juízo? – gritando._

_John: Você vai ficar três anos sem estudar?_

_Zoey: É – disse com a cara séria – quem sabe eu abro uma escolinha de surf._

_Blythe: Você não surfa!_

_Zoey: Humm... – ficou pensativa – fui longe demais?_

_Greg: Foi – riu._

_Samuel: É mentira?_

_Zoey: É – disse com a cara sapeca._

_John: Não tem graça – falou sério._

_Zoey: Vocês deviam ver a cara de vocês quando eu disse que não estudaria – ela ria._

_Eles conversaram a manhã toda; tomaram café da manhã e planejavam o almoço quando carteiro apareceu. Zoey foi buscar as cartas e ficou de papo com o carteiro._

_Agnes: Ela ainda não voltou?_

_Greg: Não._

_Blythe: Que tanto ela fala com o carteiro?_

_Samuel: Sei lá. Essa menina fala mais que a boca!_

_John: Ela podia ser mais anti-social como o pai – alfinetando o filho._

_Greg: Ou como o avô – deu um sorriso forçado._

_Blythe: Vocês vão brigar?_

_Greg: Ele começou! – era evidente que sua situação com o pai não era das melhores, nunca foi._

_Blythe: Não interessa! Podem parar!_

_Samuel: Nós prometemos a Zoey que não brigaríamos perto dela, então se controlem._

_Agnes: Não se mete – falando baixo._

_E os cinco começaram uma pequena discussão perto da janela onde observavam a neta/filha._

_Zoey: Vocês já estão brigando? – entrando e assustando os entes._

_Greg: Não! Apenas conversando._

_Zoey: Conversando alto, não acham?_

_John: Abre logo as cartas._

_E depois de muita briga, mas muita briga mesmo, Zoey decidiu que iria para Stanford._

_Um mês depois e estava na hora de ir para a faculdade._

_Vince: Por tão longe? – abraçando a amiga._

_Sean: É. Não podia ser mais perto? – ele também a abraçava então quem visse diria que só havia os dois ali._

_Zoey: Mm nnn consigo... mmmm._

_Sean: O que?_

_Zoey: Eu não consigo respirar! – se livrando dos dois – eu tava quase roxa aqui!_

_Vince: Vou sentir falta do seu exagero._

_Zoey: Eu não vou morrer!_

_Sean: Não, mas você vai morar do outro lado do país!_

_Zoey: Eu vou visitar vocês em New York._

_Vince: Você nem visita a gente que mora do lado da sua casa!_

_Zoey: Depois a exagerada sou eu?! Eu moro mais na sua casa do que na minha!_

_Greg: Zoey! Seu avô chegou! – gritou lá de baixo._

_Zoey: Já vou!_

_Sean: Vou sentir sua falta!_

_Vince: Eu também vou._

_Zoey: E eu também._

_Os três começaram a chorar._

_John: Cadê ela?_

_Greg: Se despedindo dos gêmeos._

_John: Ah! Acho que vai demorar._

_Greg: Talvez, apesar de eles estarem se despedindo desde ontem! – os dois riram._

_John: Você teve sorte, já que o Junior foi pra Michigan com você._

_Greg: Tive... – falou um pouco triste._

_John: Teria mais sorte se ela fosse junto – se referia a Kelly – ela era uma moça muito especial!_

_Greg: Era sim._

_John: Stacy! – falou quando a atual nora descia as escadas._

_Stacy: Sr. House! Como vai?_

_John: Bem! O que é isso? – curioso._

_Stacy: Isso – ela usava uma touca – é que ontem eu fiz escova e pro cabelo não ficar amassado eu coloquei a touca para..._

_Greg: Para deixar o cabelo liso e sedoso como o meu._

_John: Qual cabelo você se refere? - rindo_

_Stacy: Boa Sr. House! – rindo também – vou tirar daqui a pouco._

_Greg: Pai, sem querer expulsar o senhor, mas já está na hora de ir ou vocês perdem o avião._

_John: Verdade! Zoey vamos!_

_Zoey: Já vou!_

_John: Você tem 1 minuto para descer!_

_Zoey: 1 minuto é muito pouco!_

_John: Pára de enrolar que o táxi está esperando! 40 segundos._

_Zoey: O senhor sabendo que eu ia demorar, por que o fez esperar?_

_John: 10 segundos._

_Zoey: 10? Que relógio é esse?_

_John: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..._

_Zoey: Já to descendo – e desceu – pronto! O senhor precisa comprar um relógio que tenha todos os números._

_John: Vamos logo! – pegou a mala dela e foi para fora._

_Zoey: Você não pode ir agora pai? – o abraçando_

_Greg: Eu queria, mas amanhã bem cedinho eu estarei lá!_

_Zoey: Promete? – ela estava quase chorando._

_Greg: Prometo! – e ele também. Ele só não iria com ela, pois ele teria uma reunião muito importante no hospital em que trabalhava._

_Stacy: Eu não recebo um abraço?_

_Zoey: Stacy! – ela sorria._

_Stacy: Está sorrindo, pois vai ficar livre de mim, não é?_

_Zoey: Não! Vou sentir sua falta! – a abraçou._

_Stacy: Também vou!_

_Zoey: Você não vai tirar isso da cabeça? – com uma cara suspeita._

_Stacy: Vou... – desconfiada – daqui a pouco._

_Zoey: Tá! Mas espera eu sair!_

_Greg e Stacy: O que você fez?_

_Zoey: Eu tenho que ir ou vou me atrasar! – e saiu porta a fora._

_Do lado de fora._

_John: Vamos Criança!_

_Zoey: Vamos! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

_Stacy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_John: O que aconteceu? – preocupado._

_Zoey: Nada vô! Entra, entra, entra! – empurrando o avô pra dentro do carro – só não sai ainda moço – falando com o motorista._

_Stacy: ZOEY! OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – aparecendo na porta._

_Zoey: O que eu fiz? – fazendo cara de inocente._

_Stacy: Você cortou meu cabelo! Meu cabelo! – as madeixas que iam até o meio das costas não vão mais. Estava super curto. Hehehe._

_Zoey: Ah! Isso?_

_Stacy: Eu te pegou sua... – foi atrás dela._

_Zoey: Vai moço, vai moço, vai moço – entrando no carro. O motorista que assistiu toda a cena saiu cantando pneu._

_John: Você cortou o cabelo dela Zoey? – chocado/bravo._

_Zoey: Alguns fiozinhos – rindo._

_John: Meu Deus! O que você tem na cabeça?_

_Zoey: Mais cabelo que ela! – gargalhando._

**Flashback off.**

Lisa: "Mais cabelo que ela..." – rindo – ela é das minhas!

Greg: A Stacy ficou virada no jiraya aquele dia – ele também ria.

Lisa: Imagino! Eu ficaria – ela parou de rir – quais são as chances dela cortar meu cabelo?

Greg: Depende... Ela tinha uma lista de requisitos, se você quiser posso pedir a ela!

Lisa: Besta! – voltou a rir.

Sarah: Oi casal! – apareceu na porta.

Lisa: Fala!

Sarah: Dona Emma está fazendo seus famosos pastéis, então desçam.

Lisa: Oba! Já estamos indo.

Sarah: Venham logo que os meninos já chegaram. To com saudades dos meus filhos!

Greg: Quando as pessoas vão ficando idosas elas tendem a sentir falta dos filhos.

Sarah: Sem graça! – rindo – e quando vou conhecer sua filha?

Greg: Amanhã.

Sarah: To falando sério!

Greg: Eu também!

Sarah: Ela vai vir mesmo?

Greg: Qual parte do "é sério" você não entendeu?

Sarah: Espero que ela não tenha puxado seu lado humorístico!

Lisa: Depois você acostuma!

Greg: Hey! Você está insinuando que meu bebê puxou a mim?

Lisa: Sim!

Sarah: Seu bebê? Uau! Isso soou tão assustador e gay! – rindo.

Lisa: Pára de atormentá-lo! Só por que ele fica todo bobo quando fala da filha.

Greg: Fico mesmo! Ela é minha filha, meu bebê! Vocês estão com inveja só por que as filhas de você não são ruivas, lindas e contém os genes House! – fingiu estar magoado e saiu.

Sarah: É com esse doido que você vai casar?

Lisa: É! – riu.

Sarah: Conte-me sobre a versão feminina dele. É isso mesmo ou não?

Lisa: Ela é fofa igual a ele!

Sarah: Hã? Quando ele é fofo? – as duas saíram.

E a noite passou tranqüila!


	17. Cafetina

De manhã.

Zoey parou o carro um pouco longe da casa dos Cuddys.

Zoey: Vem com a Zu – pegando Rach que estava quase dormindo, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Zoey e as duas foram ao encontro dos três - bom dia! – tentou um sorriso, mas estava cansada.

Jeff: Boa tarde! Já são 12h19 - ela o olhou por 5 segundos e virou de costas para ele.

Zoey: Oi pai! Oi Isa! – beijando os dois.

Lisa: Oi Zoey! Obrigada por trazê-la.

Rachel: Má! – praticamente se jogou.

Zoey: Vai com sua mãe – entregando a pequena.

Jeff: Falando em mãe, a sua é umas das prostituas que esse moleque pagava?

Zoey: O que? – virou com raiva.

Lisa: Pai! – chocada.

Gregory ficou sem ação.

Zoey: O senhor dobre a língua para falar da minha mãe – apontando o dedo na cara dele – se ela foi uma prostituta, foi porque a cafetina da sua mãe pagava muito bem!

Greg: Zoey! – agindo.

Jeff: Respeite-me moça! – achando ruim.

Zoey: Respeite-me o senhor! Eu mal cheguei e você vem me ofender? Ta louco? – gritando e indo pra cima dele.

Greg: Zoey chega! – puxando a filha para um lado e Lisa, o pai, para outro.

Zoey: Chega o cacete! Quem ele pensa que é? – vermelha de raiva.

Greg: Ele é o pai da Lisa e...

Zoey: Que fosse o papá pintado de ouro, ele iria ouvir do mesmo jeito!

House: Zoey calma! – gritou.

Lisa: O que te deu na cabeça? – querendo esganar o pai.

Jeff: Foi o que você ouviu; a mãe dessa garota deve ser uma mulher da vida! – falando alto só para irritar.

Lisa: Pai você não sabe do que está falando! Pelo o amor de Deus!

Emma: O que está acontecendo? – aparecendo.

Lisa: Seu marido dando show!

Emma: Cadê o Greg? – ele o viu segurando uma moça – aquela é a filha dele?

Lisa: Sim.

Emma: Ela é bonita – sem saber da situação.

Jeff: A filha deve estar seguindo os passos da mãe.

Lisa: Pai!

Zoey: Eu vou quebrar a cara desse palhaço!

Greg: Não! Você vai ficar aqui!Emma: Do que seu pai está falando? – Lisa contou – Jeff! Ta doido?

Jeff: Você está do lado dele também?

Emma: Eu estou do lado certo da situação. Agora peça desculpas para a moça!

Jeff: Eu não vou pedir desculpas!

Emma: Vai sim, porque eu estou mandando!

Jeff: Não vou pedir! – e entrou em casa.

Lisa: Pai? – tentou chamá-lo, mas ele não voltou.

Emma: Desculpa pelo comportamento do meu marido – vendo eu a moça estava nervosa.

Zoey: Desculpa? – ela andava de um lado pro outro.

Emma: Ele não devia ter falado assim com...

Zoey: Não devia mesmo! – bufando.

Greg: Zoey fica calma!

Zoey: Não me manda ficar calma! – falou e saiu andando.

Lisa: Zoey... – também tentou chamá-la, mas ela não voltou.

Greg: Deixa Lees. Eu falo com ela – e foi atrás da filha.

Greg: Zoey! – a chamou – Criança? – ela não parou – você sabe que eu não posso correr!

Zoey: O que? – parou e virou.

Greg: Pára de correr! – ele chegou cansado até ela.

Zoey: O que você quer? O que sua cabeça insana propõe?

Greg: Eu quero falar sobre o ocorrido... – ela o cortou.

Zoey: Eu não quero falar sobre o ocorrido! – brava – é tudo culpa sua! Se você tivesse trazido a Rachel pra começar, nada disso teria acontecido! Mas não! "Vamos desconfiar da Zoey!" aposto que esse era seu plano; me fazer ficar e depois me obrigar a vir. Que raiva que eu estou de você! E quando eu chego aquele velho idiota vem de palhaçada pro meu lado! Ele é louco? Tem problema? Quem ele pensa que é pra falar da minha mãe daquele jeito? Ele não a conhecia! Velho maldito!

Greg: Passou?

Ela respirou fundo.

Zoey: Passou – sorriu.

Greg: Bom! Que bom que você veio – a abraçou.

Zoey: Também estava com saudades!

Greg: E como foi esse dia sem minha presença?

Zoey: Foi ótimo! Rach e eu assistimos alguns filmes, ficamos deitadas a maior parte do tempo.

Greg: Só vocês duas?

Zoey: É! Você realmente acha que eu levaria alguém estranho pra casa da Lisa? Por favor! Não parece, mas tenho um pouquinho de juízo!

Greg: Bem pouco!

Zoey: Pelo menos eu tenho! – os dois riram.

Greg: Então... Você realmente está namorando.

Zoey: Eu não diria "namorando", mas sim "se conhecendo".

Greg: Por que Criança? Relacionamentos nunca acabam bem!

Zoey: E você está prestes a se casar! – deu um sorriso malicioso.

Greg: Eu não sirvo como exemplo!

Zoey: Ah não? E quem eu deveria seguir como exemplo? A Lisa? Meus avós? O tio Sam? Eles são todos casados!

Greg: O Ross!

Zoey: Quem?

Greg: O Ross! Nunca assistiu Friends?

Zoey: Ok pai, você assiste muita TV!

Greg: Então vamos usar um exemplo real: O Wilson!

Zoey: O que tem ele?

Greg: Ele casou três vezes!

Zoey: Jura? – chocada.

Greg: Juro!

Zoey: Três vezes? Uau!

Greg: Viu como relacionamentos são ruins!

Zoey: Vai ver ele não acho a pessoa certa.

Greg: Ou ele é a pessoa errada!

Zoey: Eu sairia com ele!

Greg: Tá!

Zoey: Sério! Ele é bonito, engraçado, inteligente e o mais importante, você gosta dele!

Greg: Nunca! Eu não conseguira olhar pra ele sabendo que ele... Pegou... Tocou você! Eca! Não! Vamos voltar que é melhor!

Zoey: Como você é bobo, pai! – rindo.

Os dois voltaram.

Lisa: Eu peço desculpas pelo meu pai – ela disse antes de Zoey entrar na cozinha.

Zoey: Não precisa – deu de ombros.

Lisa: Precisa sim! Ele não devia ter feito isso.

Zoey: Realmente não devia!

Lisa: É... – assustada com a reação dela.

Zoey: Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada contra seu pai!

Lisa: Não falei nada!

Zoey: Eu conheço essa cara.

Greg: Que cara? – aparecendo na cozinha.

Zoey: Cara de quem acha que vou fazer alguma coisa.

Greg: Mas você está com essa cara!

Zoey: Jura? – espantada – uau Lisa! Você já me conhece! – rindo.

Lisa: Agora fiquei assustada! O que você vai fazer?

Zoey: Não sei ainda – com cara de criança levada.

Sarah: Cadê o pai? – entrando na cozinha – a mãe disse o que aconteceu!

Lisa: Acho que está dormindo.

Sarah: É ela? – percebendo a presença de Zoey ali.

Greg: Sim.

Sarah: Não acredito que ela é sua filha – chegando perto – ela é muito bonita pra isso.

Lisa: Você está assustando a moça – vendo a expressão de Zoey.

Sarah: Desculpa – apertando a mão dela – sou Sarah Taylor.

Zoey: Ok...

Lisa: Ela é minha irmã – ria.

Zoey: Ah tá! Prazer!

Sarah: O prazer é meu! Não acredito que você seja filha daquele cara - apontando pro cunhado.

Zoey: Pois é, eu sou! - sorrindo.

Serj: Quanto tempo Greginha! – aparecendo na cozinha também – você está à cara do Junior!

Zoey: "Greginha"... Quem é esse? – virando para o pai. Greg ria.

Lisa: O Serj estudava em Michigan com seu tio e pai. Meu cunhado.

Zoey: Ele casou com a sua irmã?

Lisa: É. Por quê?

Zoey: Que mundo pequeno! - fez uma careta - Então... O Serj Tankian aqui estudou com você? – perguntou pro pai.

Greg: Estudou e depois fundou o System of a Down – disse rindo.

Zoey: Espera um pouco... Acho que eu lembro de você! Mas você não era loiro e se chamava Luca?

Serj: Não – rindo – eu era moreno e me chamava Serj.

Todos estavam tomando café da tarde; Emma estava preparando os quitutes e o povo comendo. Lisa comia sua granola com leite de soja e Zoey roubava a granola de Lisa.

Lisa: Você quer que eu ponha um pouco para você?

Zoey: Eu não gosto de granola – roubando mais uma colherada.

Jeff apareceu na cozinha e todos se calaram e o encararam.

Jeff: O que foi? – assustado.

Emma: Você está diferente – olhava confusa para ele.

Lisa: É... Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa com o senhor.

Jeff: Meu Deu, o que? – ainda assustado.

Emma: Essa camiseta é nova?

Jeff: Não que eu saiba.

Lisa: O senhor fez a barba?

Jeff: Não!

Sarah: Cortou o cabelo?

Todos: O cabelo!

Jeff: O que aconteceu com meu cabelo? – olhou no espelho e viu que estava menor e havia uma falha enorme do lado esquerdo.

Emma: Quando você cortou o cabelo? E quem foi o barbeiro que fez isso? – falando da falha.

Jeff: Eu não cortei!

Lisa e Greg olharam imediatamente para Zoey, que comia granola com um sorriso muito suspeito nos lábios.

Emma: Ele está definitivamente menor! Será que você vai ficar careca? Será que é aquela doença... Qual o nome Lisa?

Lisa: Doença? – ela não sabia se respondia a pergunta da mãe ou se entregava Zoey – é...

Zoey: Dermatite? – falou naturalmente.

Emma: Essa! Meu Deus Jeff! – ela estava assustada – Lisa e Greg, façam alguma coisa! – nesse momento Zoey teve que deixar a cozinha para rir.

Os dois "examinaram" Jeff e viram que realmente não era nada!

Emma: Como nada?! – desesperada – deve ser alguma coisa!

Lisa: Mãe deve ser o xampu – não querendo entregar Zoey.

Emma: Meu Deus o xampu!

Jeff: Eu sabia! Eu disse que não era pra trocar a marca do xampu!

E os dois ficaram discutindo por causa do xampu. Greg e Lisa foram atrás de Zoey.

Lisa: Você cortou o cabelo do meu pai! – falando baixo.

Zoey que até o momento ria comedidamente, não se conteve e gargalhou.

Lisa: Não teve graça! – ela estava se segurando para não rir.

Zoey: Teve sim – ela estava quase sem ar – dermatite... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkk!

Lisa: Pára Zoey ele vai perceber!

Zoey: Tá bom... – kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk – eu paro... Minha barriga – kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Lisa: Você não vai dar bronca nela?

Greg: Ela é grandinha. Sabe o que faz!

Lisa: Você não vai falar nada por que gostou do que ela fez não é?

Greg: Não aprecio brincadeiras – cínico – acredito que o caminho da...

Lisa: Shut up!

Zoey: Isa – ainda fraca de tanto rir.

Lisa: O que?

Zoey: Qual o nome do seu pai? – ela tinha um papel e caneta nas mãos.

Lisa: Jeff. Por quê?

Zoey: Jeff? Não vou lembrar "pai da Isa ok." – ela escreveu no papel.

Lisa: Você tem uma lista? – chocada.

Zoey: Não é bem uma lista... É um controle.

Greg: Faz tempo que não vejo isso.

Zoey: Eu também! Fazia tempo que não usava.

Lisa: Você tem uma lista?

Zoey: Sim papagaio eu tenho uma lista!

Lisa: Meu Deus Zoey!

Zoey: O que? Eu só tenho a lista para não esquecer e para não acontecer de cortar o cabelo da pessoa errada!

Lisa: E quais são as chances de eu entrar nessa lista?

Zoey: Você já está na lista!

Lisa: What? – mais chocada – como?

Greg: Sério?

Zoey: Sim. Aqui ó.

Lisa: Não acredito.

Zoey: Ah fala sério! Seria chocante se você não estivesse! - via a cara confusa da médica

- você não gostou de mim quando me viu a primeira vez! E nem eu de você! Esse é um bom motivo para entrar na lista!

Lisa: Mas e depois? A gente se da bem agora!

Zoey: Isa, não é porque seu nome está na lista, que eu vou cortar seu cabelo!

Lisa: Ah não?

Zoey: Não! Tem várias pessoas cujos nomes estão aqui que eu não cortei os cabelos.

Greg: Por exemplo, quem? – cruzando os braços.

Zoey: Ah... Um monte de gente, como a... a... - procurando alguém na lista.

Lisa: Você é louca! Não vou deixar você cortar meu cabelo!

Zoey: Não vou cortar! Juro!

Greg: Acho que ela vai cortar... – semeando a discórdia.

Zoey: Pára pai, eu não vou cortar! É sério Isa!

Lisa: Não sei...

Zoey: O que quer que eu faça pra você acreditar em mim? Que eu conte pro seu pai que eu cortei o cabelo dele? Eu vou! – e foi andando.

Lisa: Não precisa ir! Eu acredito em você!

Zoey: Jura? – sorrindo.

Lisa: Juro!

Zoey: Eba! – e a abraçou – você é toda fofa Isa!

Greg: Eu ainda acho que ela vai cortar!

Lisa e Zoey: Shut up…

Rachel: ...Ause!

Os três riram.

Na hora de dormir.

Pierre e Rebeca iriam dormir no sótão, Greg e Serj no quarto de hóspedes, Emma e Jeff em seu quarto e Lisa, Sarah, Zoey e Rachel no quarto das irmãs.

Rebeca: Deixa eu dormir aqui com vocês?

Lisa: Claro!

Pierre: Eu também quero!

Zoey: Desculpa taradinho, mas o quarto é só para mulheres!

Pierre: Eu não sou tarado!

Zoey: É sim! Ou gay, já que quer dormir num quarto cheio de mulher!

Rebeca: Eu acho que ele é gay! – rindo.

Pierre: Eu vou pro outro quarto que eu ganho mais! Boa noite mãe, tia e Rach!

Sarah: Boa noite filho!

Lisa: Boa noite amor!

Zoey: Boa noite taradinho!

Pierre: Eu não sou tarado! – e saiu do quarto.

Lisa: Pare de encher o menino!

Zoey: É brincadeira mommy!

As luzes já estavam apagadas, o silêncio reinava na casa dos Cuddys. Well, reinava.

Zoey: Isa! – sussurrando.

Lisa: Você também?!

Zoey: Eu o que?

Lisa: Não cala a boca até dormir?

Zoey: Ah sim!

Lisa: Aff... O que quer?

Zoey: Eu não consigo dormir!

Lisa: Já tentou fechar os olhos e ficar quieta?

Zoey: Já e não adiantou!

Lisa: E o que você quer que eu faça?

Zoey: Dá a mão!

Lisa: Se eu fizer você ficar quieta e me deixa dormir?

Zoey: Sim!

Lisa: Ok... – e deu a mão para ela.

Zoey dormia num colchão ao lado da cama da Lisa. Alguns minutos depois.

Zoey: Isa! Isa! – puxando o braço da doutora.

Lisa: O que? – assustada.

Zoey: Acho que vi uma barata!

Lisa: Como você viu se está escuro?!

Zoey: Eu ouvi!

Lisa: Vai dormir Zoey!

Zoey: Não vou conseguir com esse baratão a solta! – e pulou para a cama de cima.

Lisa: O que pensa que está fazendo?

Zoey: Penso em dormir!

Lisa: Na minha cama? No way!

Zoey: Ah Isa deixa... Eu prometo ficar quietinha – fazendo cara de pidona.

Lisa: Só se ficar quieta mesmo!

Zoey: Tá! – se cobriu – boa noite Isa e não puxe o lençol!

Lisa: De nada!

E dormiram. Lisa acordou no meio da noite toda moída; Zoey se mexia sem parar. Ela pensou em empurrar a moça para o colchão, mas era muita maldade. Ela então percebeu que Zoey suava; não estava calor pra tanto! E quando Lisa prestou atenção, viu que ela murmurava alguma coisa.

Zoey: Por que tiraram você de mim? Eu não sou uma má menina... - Lisa tentava adivinhar de quem ela falava - você ficou brava comigo... Eu nem tive a chance de te conhecer.

Lisa: (Será que é a mãe dela?) – ela via a angustia no rosto de Zoey, então decidiu acordá-la – Zoey acorda – falava baixinho.

Zoey: Não...

Lisa: Zoey acorda! – e ela acordou assustada.

Zoey: O que? – sentada na cama.

Lisa: Foi só um pesadelo – tentando acalmá-la.

Zoey: Pesadelo? – respirando fundo – é... Pesadelo – e deitou de costas para Lisa.

Lisa: Você está bem? – preocupada.

Zoey: To... – com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

Cuddy: Ok... – e deitou também. Ela pensou em tocá-la; hesitou um pouco, mas fez.

Imediatamente Zoey virou e abraçou forte a doutora.

Cuddy: Chora... Faz bem – Zoey chorava baixinho. Lisa ficou alisando os longos fios avermelhados de seu 'novo bebê'. E ela chorou bastante.

Zoey: Isa? – depois de um tempo.

Lisa: Sim?

Zoey: Eu quero leite – fungando.

Lisa: Então vamos lá – rindo.

As duas desceram, foram para a cozinha e Zoey bebeu leite quente.

Lisa: Você quer conversar?

Zoey estava de costas para a ela: Pode ser.

Lisa: Ok...

7 minutos de silêncio.

Zoey: Sabe...

Lisa: O que?

Zoey: Às vezes eu acho que a fonte dos meus problemas é o fato de não ter uma figura materna como referência.

Lisa: E suas avós?

Zoey: Eu não morei com elas!

Lisa: Você não morou com a Sra. Agnes?

Zoey: Por 2 anos! E acredite ou não, eu voltei pior de lá!

Lisa: E a Stacy? Ela morou com você.

Zoey: A Stacy foi... – pensou um pouco – foi ótima!

Lisa: Como assim? – confusa.

Zoey: "Então, por que você a tratava mal?" você deve estar se perguntando.

Lisa: Sim.

Zoey: Ela era ótima, mas não era a melhor. Sempre que eu aprontava alguma, ela nunca ficava brava, tirando a vez que eu cortei o cabelo dela. Ela sempre ficava do meu lado, me acobertando e ela nem falava pro meu pai! Tem um monte de arte que eu fiz que ele não sabe, porque ela não contou. Você não espera isso de uma mãe.

Lisa: Você queria que ela contasse?

Zoey: Não... Mas que fizesse alguma coisa!

Lisa: Talvez ela nunca fizesse, pois achava que roubaria o lugar da sua mãe.

Zoey: Ela podia roubar, nunca conheci minha mãe! Então não teria com que comparar!

As duas ficaram em silêncio novamente.

Greg: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – apareceu na cozinha.

Lisa: Conversando – ela estava com a cara séria.

Greg: Sobre?

Zoey: Sobre ir embora! Vamos?

Greg: São 03h29min!

Zoey: E daí? Menos gente na rua!

Greg: O que aconteceu?

Zoey: Tudo culpa daquele idiota! Desculpa Lisa.

Greg: O pai dela?

Zoey: Tem outro idiota aqui? Desculpa de novo – ninguém disse nada, então ela continuou – e se o que ele falou foi verdade? E se ela realmente foi uma prostituta?

Greg: Zoey! - arregalou os olhos.

Zoey: É sério! Eu não a conheci!

Greg: Ele também não!

Zoey: Mas não muda o fato de eu não ter conhecido! E se uma amiga dela de escola falasse isso pra mim. Eu acreditaria!

Greg: Isso não tem sentido! Eu estava lá; ela não foi nada disso!

Zoey: Você diz isso por gostava dela!

Greg: Criança olha pra mim – segurou os ombros da filha – em nenhum momento da vida sua mãe foi uma prostituta! Não ligue para o que aquele idiota disse. Ele não sabe de nada, ok?!

Zoey: Ok... – e abraçou o pai. Lisa ia saindo - vem fazer parte do abraço Isa – ela estava com a cabeça enterrada no peito do pai. E os três se abraçaram.

No café da manhã.

Zoey estava com o olhar perdido na granola.

Lisa: Tudo bem? – ela sabia que não estava.

Zoey: Eu quero ir embora!

Lisa: Eu sei.

Aos poucos os outros se juntavam ao redor da mesa para comer. O último a chegar foi Jeff, que quando atravessou a porta, recebeu olhares furiosos de Lisa e Greg. E parece que ele entendeu o recado.

Jeff: Zoey? – todos olharam para ele, menos ela – Zoey!

Zoey: Pois não – sem olhar.

Jeff: Será que eu posso falar com você?

Zoey: Claro – ela estava do outro lado da mesa e levantou, Jeff pensou que ela havia seguido ele até a sala, mas ela estava sentada na cozinha.

Jeff: Pode ser aqui na sala?

Zoey: Prefiro que seja aqui na cozinha – falou séria.

Jeff: É particular o que eu vou dizer e...

Zoey: Não é particular! – o cortou – e mesmo que você diga que é, depois eu vou contar pro meu pai e ele vai contar pra Lisa, que vai contar pra Sarah e por ai vai... Então pra evitar que nossa conversa chegue distorcida, é melhor você dizer pra todo mundo!

Os espectadores mal respiravam; Jeff ficou sem reação. E Zoey olhava fixamente para ele.

Jeff: Ok... – ele encarava o chão – me desculpe. Não devia ter falado com você do jeito que falei. Eu exagerei um pouco, não é de você que tenho raiva, então me desculpe – e esperou a reação da moça.

Zoey: Ok! – e voltou a comer.

Jeff: Ok? – sem entender.

Zoey: Sim; ok!

Jeff: Não to entendendo...

Zoey: 'Ok' significa que aceito suas desculpas! A não ser que você espere que eu peça desculpas!

Jeff: Não, é que...

Zoey: Good! – e voltou a comer. Ela estava deixando Jeff irritado de novo.

Greg: Eu posso falar com você?

Jeff olhou para ele: Será um prazer! - os dois foram para a sala.

Lisa: Oh my God! – ela ficou estática.

Emma: Nós sabíamos que esse dia chegaria.

Sarah: Acho que você vai ficar viúva antes de casar, irmã!

Emma: Sarah!

Sarah: To brincando!

Zoey: Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas – e saiu.

E aqueles dois conversaram por quase duas horas! Às vezes dava pra ouvir um dos dois gritando, ou os dois.

Greg saiu da sala parecendo que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Greg: Vamos embora?

Zoey: Até que enfim falou algo inteligente!

Greg: Lees?

Lisa: Vamos!

Greg e Zoey colocaram suas coisas no carro e Lisa e Rachel se despediam da família.

Emma: Peça desculpa mais uma vez para a Zoey por mim.

Lisa: Tá.

Emma: Tchau amor – beijando a filha.

Lisa: Tchau mãe. Tchau pai.

Jeff: Tchau meu anjo. Não fique com raiva de mim.

Lisa: Tá pedindo demais! Mas vou pensar no seu caso.

Sarah: Acho que vou para Princeton semana que vem. Qualquer coisa te ligo.

Lisa: Vou ficar esperando então.

E ela se juntou a nova família.

Lisa: Zoey esse não é seu carro! – vendo que não era o Mustang dela.

Zoey: Eu sei. Acha que eu ia vim e voltar sozinha?!

Greg: A gente voltava com você!

Zoey: Claro! Sete horas de viagem e sua perna agradeceria.

Lisa: Realmente é uma longa viagem.

Zoey: Muito longa! Agora é só devolver o carro e ir para o aeroporto.


	18. DANGER, DANGER !

No aeroporto.

Atendente: Boa tarde! Qual o destino?

House: Princeton.

Atendente: Os documentos, por favor! – eles deram – Lisa Cuddy, Rachel Cuddy, Gregory House e Zoey House.

Zoey: Presente!

Atendente: Vocês têm preferência de assento?

Cuddy: Eu prefiro janela.

House: Eu prefiro do lado dela! – piscando para a moça.

Zoey: E eu prefiro longe deles! – a atendente riu – é sério! Sabe essa coisa fofa? – mostrando a Rachel – é resultado do vôo 069 de vocês! – e ela recebeu um 'pedala' do pai pelo comentário.

No avião.

Zoey: Então quer dizer que vocês vão ter que casar como manda o figurino? Festa, convidados, vestido branco?

Cuddy: Sim!

Zoey: Uau! Que beleza, hein!

Eles ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas.

Zoey: Minhas férias estão acabando... Tá na hora de ficar longe de vocês!

House: E você está feliz com isso não está?

Zoey: Um pouco! - sorriu.

Cuddy: Você não vai sentir falta da Zu, Rach?

Rachel: Zu! – esticando os bracinhos para ela.

Zoey: Ela não vai sentir minha falta, ela vai sentir falta do Gus! – pegando à pequena.

Rachel: Uus!

Zoey: Viu! - House e Cuddy se olharam - o que foi?

House: Criança nós queremos falar com você.

Zoey: Querem?

Cuddy: Sim.

Zoey: Rach vamos ganhar um irmãozinho!

House: Não! Fique quieta e escute: já que nós vamos casar, a Lisa quer te falar uma coisa.

Cuddy: Eu? Por que você não fala?

House: Eu já comecei a falar! Você termina!

Cuddy: Claro! Mas você falou algo que ela já sabia e eu tenho que falar o que ela não sabe.

Zoey: Tem certeza que vocês estão bem?

House: É só um mal entendido, mas Lisa já fala o que é – Cuddy lançou um olhar mortal para ele.

Cuddy: É o seguinte: como ele disse, vamos nos casar e morar juntos definitivamente.

Zoey: Ok.

Cuddy: E morar juntos significa na mesma casa – a cara que Zoey fez, fez House rir – e essa casa será nova.

Zoey: O que vocês estão tentando dizer é que vocês compraram uma casa nova?

Cuddy: Não compramos ainda. Nós queremos sua opinião.

Zoey: Na casa que vocês vão morar?

Cuddy: E se você quiser, na casa que você também vai morar...

Zoey: Como? – sem acreditar no que ouviu.

Cuddy: Gostaríamos que você viesse morar com a gente, o que acha?

Zoey: Morar nós quarto juntos?

Cuddy: Sim.

Zoey: Sério? – ela olhou para o pai.

House: Não vai ser como da última vez – se referindo a Stacy.

Zoey: Mas e meu emprego em Stanford?

House: Você pede as contas e vem trabalhar na minha equipe.

Zoey: Trabalhar com você? – apesar de ser seu pai, ela admirava o Dr. House.

House: É! Vamos salvar algumas vidas juntos – piscou pra ela.

Zoey: Sério mesmo? – ela estava empolgada.

House: Sim.

Zoey: Ok! Eu moro com vocês!

House: Juro? – ele sorria.

Zoey: Claro! Vai ser tão legal! – ela quase pulava na poltrona.

Cuddy: Vai ser mesmo!

Zoey: Eu posso ter um cachorro?

Cuddy: Você já tem um cachorro!

Zoey: Aé! – rindo – mas... – ela parou de rir.

House: Mas o que?

Zoey: Eu vou sentir falta do Velho Bochecha.

Cuddy: Quem?

Zoey: O reitor Chris. Eu gosto dele!

Cuddy: Você chama o Dr. Christian Janssen de Velho Bochecha?

Zoey: Sim. Ele é como um pai pra mim...

House: E quando você vai pegar suas coisas? – mudando de assunto.

Zoey: Se vocês tivessem dito isso antes de eu entrar no avião, eu podia ter ido hoje! Agora eu não sei se espero meu aniversário passar ou se vou hoje mesmo ou amanhã.

Cuddy: Vai hoje! Ai você volta mais rápido.

Zoey: To sentindo que você quer se ver livre de mim...

Cuddy: Não! Eu só disse... – se explicando.

Zoey: Vai ser tão legal morar com você, Elisabeth! – rindo e recebendo olhares atravessados de Cuddy.

Em Princeton.

Os três chegaram em casa na segunda-feira à noite, cansados, já que tiveram que descer em Chicago por causa do mau tempo.

Cuddy: Lar doce lar! – jogou a mala no chão.

House: Bem que eu disse pra gente não ir, mas você quis por quis!

Cuddy: E a culpa é minha? – colocando a mão na cintura.

House: Claro! Ninguém mandou ter o pai que tem!

Cuddy: House vai dormir que seu mal é sono!

House: Você vem dormir comigo? – fazendo cara de pidão.

Cuddy: Sim – sorriu – só vou colocar a Rach no berço e já vou.

House: Ok – ele foi deitar e 20 minutos depois Lisa estava lá também.

Cuddy: Será que ela já chegou?

House: Ela disse que ligaria quando chegasse. E como ela não ligou, acho que já chegou.

Cuddy: Acho que foi uma boa idéia chamá-la para morar com a gente.

House: Foi sim! Agora você vai ver com seus próprios olhos como ela é terrível!

Cuddy: Nossa como você é dramático – rindo – ela é sua filha; não podia ser de outro jeito.

House: Será que a Rachel vai puxar esse seu lado mandona? – fazendo pose de pensador.

Cuddy: Espero que ela não puxe esse seu lado sarcástico – e ficaram conversando até altas horas da noite.

Na manhã seguinte os dois ficaram até tarde na cama organizando o aniversário de Zoey que seria na sexta-feira, dia que ela chegaria.

House: Bexiga? – fazendo careta – ela vai fazer 25 anos; não 5!

Cuddy: Vai ter bexiga e pronto e acabou! – escreveu um 'ok' ao lado de bexiga – não é uma festa de aniversário sem bexigas!

A semana passou rápida; já era fim de manhã de sexta-feira e Cuddy foi trabalhar e foi designada de tomar conta de Gus, enquanto House dizia que 'arrumava' a casa. Era a primeira vez que os dois ficaram sozinhos.

Cuddy: O que? – ela perguntava para o cão que estava encarando a doutora. Gus foi até ela e colocou a cabeça no colo da médica que acho fofo a cena.

Uma hora depois o cachorro já estava deitado perto do sofá de Lisa, que assinava papeis importantes. Mas a fome apertou e ela iria comer alguma coisa. Calçou o sapato esquerdo e ficou procurando o direito (Ué... eu vim com ele) ela riu do próprio pensamento e procurou o sapato embaixo da mesa; não estava lá. (Será que eu vim mesmo com ele?). A duvida começou a surgir quando viu a cabeça de Gus apoiada em algo que lembrava seu sapato.

Cuddy: Gus! – deu um berro, que se fosse um cachorro normal morreria de medo, mas ele era o cachorro da Zoey, então ele saiu correndo com o sapato na boca – volta aqui!

Era uma cena engraçada de se ver; a _Dean of Medicine_ correndo atrás de um cachorro! Teve um momento em que Gus parou e colocou o sapato no chão; foi a deixa ara Lisa: ela agachou e foi engatinhado até o canino.

Cuddy: Ok Gus quietinho... Eu não vou machucar você – parecia que ela falava com um ser humano – agora deixe a Isa pegar o sapato e ninguém vai se machucar – ela estava chegando perto; Gus olhava e abanava o rabo para ela. Quando ela estava a poucos centímetros de distância, quase pegando o sapato, Gus foi mais rápido e saiu correndo novamente fazendo Lisa cair de barriga pra cima - dá meu sapato... – ela quase miava. Gus pareceu ouvir seu pedido e deixou o sapato do lado dela – filho da puta... – ela disse e em resposta levou uma bela de uma lambida na bochecha. Depois disso Gus deitou e apoiou a cabeça na barriga da médica que se rendeu e fez carinho naquele monstro fofo e peludo.

House: E eu achava que você era ocupada – ele estava parado na porta.

Cuddy: Esse cachorro é do mal! – ainda servindo de travesseiro para Gus.

House: Ele se chama House, Gus House! O cachorro treinado para parecer fofo, mas no fundo ele é só um ser mal e amargo! – Gus latiu em resposta.

Cuddy: Ele é mal e quer me deixar surda! – levantando.

House: Mas o que aconteceu? – ajudando à amada.

Cuddy: Eu estava trabalhando e me deu fome, eu fui calçar os sapatos e só achei um pé, já que o outro o senhor Canino aqui fez o favor de usá-lo como brinquedo.

House: Regra nº. 1: nunca deixe sapatos dando sopa por aí!

Cuddy: Valeu o... – ela parou de falar.

House: O que foi? – ele estava de costas para a porta e quando virou teve uma surpresa – Stacy?

Stacy: Greg!

House: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Stacy: Oi pra você também! – sarcástica.

House: Oi – deu um sorriso – o que você está fazendo aqui?

Stacy: Eu vim ver um cliente e resolvi passar pra falar um 'oi'.

House: Ah tá! – disse sem emoção.

Stacy: Oi Lisa! – indo abraçar a médica, mas Gus rosnou.

Cuddy: Gus! – (seu fofo).

Stacy: É melhor só um aperto de mãos – e fizeram – tudo bom?

Cuddy: Tudo! Quanto tempo!

Stacy: Verdade! Isso porque nós falamos que não perderíamos contato.

Cuddy: Somos duas mentirosas! – elas riram.

House: Vocês disseram que manteriam contato? – curioso.

Stacy: É contra a lei?

House: Não! Só interessante – deu uma risada – Cuddy, fui obrigado a sair de casa, pois meus funcionários são incompetentes e...

Foreman: House! A paciente melhorou! – entrou correndo na sala.

House: Como melhorou?

Foreman: Ué melhorando!

House: Hum... Parece que eles não são tão incompetentes afinal de contas! Eu já volto! – e saiu.

Stacy: Esse continua doido! – rindo.

Cuddy: Sempre!

Stacy: E as coisas vão bem?

Cuddy: Vão sim! E com você?

Stacy: Vão bem também! Eu soube que você adotou uma menininha! Parabéns!

Cuddy: Obrigada! Ela se chama Rachel!

Stacy: Lindo nome!

Cuddy: Tenho uma foto dela aqui – mãe coruja – vou pegar – e foi e Gus ficou sentado encarando a 'estranha' ali. Cuddy voltou e entregou o foto.

Stacy: Que linda!

Cuddy: Ela é.

Stacy: Ela tem um aninho?

Cuddy: Já! Um ano e seis meses.

Stacy: Uau!

Cuddy: E o Mark?

Stacy: Ele está ótimo! Já está andando e tudo!

Cuddy: Que bom!

Stacy: E você com filha e com cachorro – sorrindo.

Cuddy: O cachorro não é meu – rindo.

Stacy: Não? É de quem?

Cuddy: É da ... – no momento em que ela ia falar, Gus foi correndo para porta e começou a chorar e abanar o rabo.

Stacy: O que está acontecendo?

Cuddy: Não sei.

E a porta abriu.

Zoey: Gustav! – recebendo um abraço peludo – que saudades de você.

Stacy levantou na hora e encarou a moça. Zoey viu que tinha duas pessoas na sala.

Zoey: Desculpa, não sabia que você estava... acompanhada – ela parou de falar.

Stacy: Zoey?

Zoey: Stacy? O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você está aqui? – falou rápido demais.

Stacy: Oi pra você também – riu.

Zoey: Oi! – foi abraçar a mulher, mas Gus latiu desta vez – tudo bem Gus – o cachorro sentou e ficou rosnando.

Stacy: Nossa você está enorme! Está linda!

Zoey: Obrigada! – sorriu – e você está interona!

Stacy: Vou receber isso como elogio! – sorriu – só um minuto, com licença – o celular dela tocou.

Zoey: Tipo, o que ela está fazendo aqui? – comentando com Lisa.

Cuddy: Tipo, não faço a menor idéia – riu.

Zoey: Sabe a última pessoa que você espera ver em um certo lugar? Ela é essa pessoa!

Cuddy: Foi uma surpresa para mim também!

Zoey: Nossa! E meu pai já sabe disso?

Cuddy: Já! Ele teve a mesma reação que você!

Zoey: Aff.

Cuddy: Mas o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Seu vôo não era às 4 da tarde?

Zoey: Era, mas se eu ficasse mais um minuto lá, eu não voltava!

Cuddy: Sério?

Zoey: Nunca chorei tanto na vida!

Cuddy: Imagino!

Zoey: Foram 9 anos! É o tempo de uma vida!

Cuddy: Pior que é! - riu.

Zoey: Vou sentir falta do Chris!

Cuddy: Ainda não acredito que você o chama de Chris! Uma vez eu fui assistir a uma palestra dele e um aluno fez uma piadinha sem graça e ele acabou com o cara!

Zoey: Bem a cara dele – riu – mas ele é um fofo. Olha o que o ele me deu – mostrou o colar de prata com a letra 'Z' pendurada.

Cuddy: Que lindo!

Zoey: E isso – e mostrou um tipo de um quadro. Era uma carta.

_Dra. Zoey House!_

"_Sempre vou lembrar da garotinha que entrou toda tímida na primeira aula de medicina". Seria uma boa frase para começar, não acha? Pena que não foi assim! A primeira vez que te vi você estava com um sorriso bem malicioso nos lábios. Mas eu não iria te julgar por isso! Você tinha 16 anos; a aluna mais nova de toda a faculdade então eu pensei que você queria passar uma impressão de maturidade! Que idéia minha! _

_Você foi a pior e melhor coisa que aconteceu aqui em Stanford! Vamos começar com a pior: você me deu o pior apelido do mundo: Bochecha! Eu não sou bochechudo tá! A aluna mais arteira que eu já vi! O recorde de vindas a minha sala não será batido facilmente e nem o de mais rápido. 2 horas e 12 minutos, é de se impressionar!_

_Agora a parte "melhor": melhor aluna que eu já tive! Foi uma honra ter você como aluna e honra ter trabalhado com a excelente médica que você se tornou! Saiba que as portas de Stanford sempre estarão abertas para você! Boa sorte em Princeton!_

_Dr. Christian "Bochecha" Janssen!_

Cuddy: Que fofo!

Zoey: De mais!

Cuddy: Que história é essa de 02h12min?

Zoey: Meu primeiro dia de aula! Eu aprontei com uma veterana e ela não gostou e eu fui pra sala dele!

Cuddy: Meu Deus! Você não vai me dar trabalho aqui, vai? Já é difícil manter um House, imagine dois! – falou num tom de brincadeira.

Zoey: Vou pensar no seu caso! – riu.

Stacy: Quanto tempo Zoey – voltando.

Zoey: Verdade! – e o Gus rosnando – pára de rosnar, ela é amiga da mamãe.

Stacy: Não é a toa que ele não gosta de mim! – as 3 riram.

Zoey: Você não mudou nada! Só o cabelo que está curto.

Stacy: E por que será?!

Zoey: 9 anos é tempo pra suficiente pro seu cabelo crescer!

Stacy: Mas eu gostei desse corte! Sabe o que essa moça aprontou comigo Lisa?

Cuddy: O que?

Stacy: Ela cortou meu cabelo!

Cuddy: Não! (hahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

Stacy: Sim!

Cuddy: Como isso aconteceu? – e ela contou – nossa senhora!

Zoey: Você está distorcendo os fatos!

Stacy: Jura? Você esperar eu dormir e cortar meu cabelo é distorção de fatos?

House: Voltei! – sem bater, lógico!

Zoey: Pai! – realmente feliz em vê-lo.

House: Oh Criança já chegou?! – igualmente feliz.

Zoey: Já! – e foi abraçá-lo.

House: Feliz aniversário! – e falou coisas que pais dizem para os filhos quando os mesmo comemoram aniversário.

Cuddy e Stacy ficaram bobas vendo a cena mais paternal do mundo.

House: Mais você não devia estar aqui! – gritou quando se lembrou da festa.

Zoey: Que?

House: Você tem que sair! Vem cá – puxou a filha para fora da sala – Chase! – foi o primeiro que viu.

Chase: Sim?

House: Tenho um serviço extra pra você.

Chase: Sério? – com cara de pouca vontade.

House: Sim. Você está encarregado de levar a Zoey para conhecer a cidade!

Chase: Por que?

Zoey: Isso tudo é por cause de uma 'suposta' festa de aniversário? – sorrindo.

House: Não estraga a surpresa – piscou pra ela.

Zoey: Tá! – rolou os olhos.

House: Ótimo! Chase leve-a para algum lugar longe e demore umas 4 horas!

Zoey e Chase: 4 horas?

House: Ninguém mandou você chegar antes do horário! Agora vão! – os dois foram saindo quando House puxou Chase de canto – cuidado com a minha filha!

Chase: Ok!

House: Não se faça de engraçadinho carente pra cima dela, estamos entendidos?

Chase: Sim chefe! – respirou fundo.

House: Good! Podem ir!

House voltou para a sala de Cuddy.

Stacy: Que bom que você voltou; quero falar com os dois.

House: Não fui eu! – sentando no sofá.

Stacy: Engraçadinho.

Cuddy: Você estava dizendo... – impaciente com a dinâmica dos dois.

Stacy: Meu cliente está muito doente e...

House: Leve-o ao médico! – cortando a advogada – espere! Por isso veio aqui?

Stacy: Shut up! Então, ele está doente e ninguém acredita. Ele está na prisão e...

House: Ele é um bandido? – fingindo estar assustado.

Stacy: ...E eu acredito nele.

House: Você acredita em bandidos?

Cuddy: House shut up! Qual é seu ponto Stacy?

Stacy: Eu gostaria que você pegasse esse caso e provasse que ele está doente.

House: Você acha que ele está doente?

Stacy: Acho!

House: Você é médica?

Stacy: Por favor, Greg – o médico abaixou a cabeça e Cuddy se segurava para na voar no pescoço da outra.

House: Que venha o condenado! – revirando os olhos.

Stacy: Obrigada!

Depois dessa conversa amigável entre Stacy e House, Cuddy foi conversar com Wilson.

Cuddy: O que ela está fazendo aqui? – quase tirou a porta do lugar.

Wilson: Quem? – se recompondo do susto.

Cuddy: Stacy!

Wilson: Ela está aqui? – sorriu.

Cuddy: Não, ela está no Alaska!

Wilson: Você já está sarcástica como o House! – riu.

Cuddy: Besta! – rindo também – é motivo pra eu ficar com ciúmes?

Wilson: Talvez.

Cuddy: Como assim? – gritando.

Wilson: Calma! Eu disse talvez!

Cuddy: Se explica então Carretel!

Wilson: Eles têm uma história juntos, não tem como negar. Mas não significa que os dois vão correr um para os braços do outro e se amarem loucamente – Cuddy ficou pensativa – ele te ama!

Cuddy: É bom mesmo! – sorriu – ah! A Zoey chegou!

Wilson: Jura? – disse com os olhos brilhando – onde ele está?

Cuddy: O House obrigou o Chase a levá-la para longe.

Longe dali.

Chase dirigia seu carro a caminho de algum lugar.

Zoey: Onde estamos indo?

Chase: Não sei.

Zoey: Ótimo! – alguns minutos de silêncio – o que o Greg quis dizer com 'engraçadinho carente'?

Chase: Sei lá – mentiu.

Zoey: Isso não tem a ver com o fato de sua mulher não aparecer mais no hospital, tem?

Chase olhou pra ela: Talvez. Mas vamos mudar de assunto; é seu aniversário, parabéns, o que você quer fazer?

Zoey: Eu deixo você escolher, como presente do meu aniversário.

E logo estavam parados em uma estação de ski.

Chase: Já praticou Snowboard?

Zoey: Eu morava na Califórnia. Neva pouco por lá.

Chase: Então meu presente é ensinar snowboard pra você. Vamos.

Zoey: Fazer o que né.

E foram. Colocaram os equipamentos necessários e foram para a pista. O inverno começava em Princeton, então aquela roupa para a pratica do esporte veio a calhar.

Zoey: Eu não consigo mexer meus pulsos.

Chase: É assim mesmo.

Zoey: Por quê?

Chase: Porque caso você caia, não haverá perigo de quebrá-los.

Zoey: Eu não posso quebrar meus pulsos!

Chase: Por isso você usa as luvas!

Zoey: Ah! O que mais professor?

Chase: Coloque os óculos e o capacete – ela obedeceu.

Zoey: Eu to parecendo a Formiga Atômica – rindo.

Chase: Pior que tá mesmo – rindo também – vamos começar – os dois subiram na prancha e ficaram de frente para o outro – fique na ponta dos pés.

Zoey: Por quê?

Chase: Se você ficar com a prancha toda no chão você cai.

Zoey: Mentira! – ela tentou e caiu.

Chase: Eu disse – rindo e ajudando ela a levantar.

Zoey: Pare de rir! – ela ficou na ponta dos pés – o que mais?

Chase: Agora é só deslizar – e o dois deslizaram poucos metros que para Zoey foram quilômetros.

Zoey: Uau! De novo!

Chase: Ok.

Os dois ficaram treinando por um tempo.

Zoey: Então, nos seu tempo livre você ensina Snowboard para as pessoas ?!

Chase: Não – sorriu – nos meus tempos de adolescente, meus amigos e eu nos aventurávamos na Nova Zelândia e passávamos a maior parte do tempo pelas montanhas.

Zoey: Que legal!

Chase: Agora você sozinha.

Zoey: No way! Eu não vou conseguir! – agarrada nele.

Chase: Lógico que vai! É só fazer o que a gente treinou até agora.

Zoey: Tá – largando aos pouco seu professor.

Chase: Lembre-se: pontas dos pés ou calcanhares.

Zoey: Pára de falar que você está me desconcentrando – e ela foi deslizando – hey! Eu to descendo!

Chase: Parabéns! – ele estava atrás dela por precaução – agora tente ziguezaguear.

Zoey: Ok – ela tentou; foi pra direita e quando foi pra esquerda caiu – tá! Eu desisto!

Chase: Por quê? Você estava indo tão bem! – ajudando ela levantar.

Zoey: Quem sabe uma outra vez quando não for meu aniversário e eu pretenda morrer!

Chase: Só mais uma vez! Eu vou te segurando.

Zoey: Não me deixe cair!

Chase: Prometo! - ele ficou atrás de Zoey, segurando-a pela cintura - confie em mim – por estar atrás dela, ele disse isso em sua orelha. Zoey se arrepiou toda.

Desceram em silêncio.

Zoey: Obrigada!

Chase: De nada! De novo?

Zoey: Não. Isso cansa.

Chase: Verdade. Quer tomar um café?

Zoey: Claro!

DANGER! DANGER!

Os dois tomaram café perto de uma lareira e conversavam sobre vários assuntos.

Zoey: Então você é intensivista?

Chase: Sim! E você uma cirurgiã geral?

Zoey: Correto.

Chase: Então vamos trabalhar juntos, já que a maioria das cirurgias dos pacientes do seu pai sou eu quem faz.

Zoey: Sério? Seremos parceiros – estendeu a mão para ele.

Chase: Parceiros – pegou a mão dela.

DANGER! DANGER!

Os dois se analisavam; olhos nos olhos. E ele foi se aproximando.

Zoey: O que você vai fazer?

E ele respondeu com um beijo.

POR QUE NINGUÉM ME ESCUTA QUANDO DIGO: DANGER! DANGER!


	19. Sweet Child o'Mine

Não foi um beijo que se diga 'minha nossa que beijão', foi carinhoso. Sem língua. Quando Chase queria introduzir a sua, Zoey virou o rosto.

Zoey: Não podemos fazer isso – não falou brava, nem se mexeu; ficou encostada nele.

Chase: Por que não?

Zoey: Porque você está vulnerável pelo divórcio e não posso.

Chase: Por que você não pode?

Zoey: Porque eu tenho um quase-namorado.

Chase: Claro que tem – sorriu – mas por que "quase"?

Zoey: Digamos que por questões políticas.

Chase: Seu pai?

Zoey: É.

Chase: Uma pena.

Zoey: Se eu tivesse visto você antes... – sorriu.

Chase: Seu "quase-namorado" é um cara de sorte.

Eles se afastaram e ficaram se olhando.

Zoey: Ainda parceiros?

Chase: Parceiros!

House ligou para Chase dizendo que eles já podiam voltar. E durante o caminho nenhum momento constrangedor atrapalhou o papo dos dois.

Chegaram à frente da casa da Cuddy e Zoey saiu correndo.

Zoey: Cheguei! – ignorando a porta.

House: Que bom – disse indiferente jogado ao sofá.

Zoey: Cadê? – parecia criança.

House: O que?

Zoey: Eu não fiquei mais de 4 horas longe de casa a toa! – o pai não evitou o sorriso e apontou com a cabeça na direção do quarto. Zoey foi correndo até lá.

Zoey: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cuddy: Ela achou a surpresa?

House: Parece que sim! – e a filha voltou em cima de algo, ou melhor, de alguém!

Zoey: Não acredito que você está aqui!

Sean: Eu não perderia seu aniversário! – carregando a amiga.

Zoey: Obrigada pai! Você me deu um Sean!

House: Sean? Não foi esse que eu encomendei! – e Zoey foi correndo a procura de outra pessoa.

Zoey: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sean: Ela achou!

Zoey: Você também está aqui?

Vince: Parece que sim! – também carregando a amiga.

Zoey: Pai eu te amo! Um Sean e um Vince! Os melhores presentes ever!

House: Sabia que você ia gostar!

Zoey: Eu tenho várias coisas para contar! Vamos pro meu quarto.

Sean: Não antes de ir lá fora.

Zoey: Por quê? – e quando ela chegou lá fora.

SURPRESA!

Zoey: Vó! Vó! Vô! – correu para abraçar os três.

Agnes: Oh minha Criança, feliz aniversário!

Zoey: Obrigada vó!

Blythe: Parabéns meu anjo!

Zoey: Minha anja!

Samuel: Você está ficando velha! – brincou.

Zoey: E você está ficando o que? – e os avós disseram coisas que avós dizem quando seus netos comemoram aniversário.

Junior: Eu não recebo abraço?

Zoey: Mas sou eu quem está fazendo aniversário!

Junior: Vem cá Criança – abraçou a sobrinha – feliz aniversário!

Zoey: Obrigada tio!

E não eram só os avós e tio que estavam lá; Foreman, 13, Taub e Chase estavam presentes.

Zoey: Pai, eu nem sei o nome deles!

House: Não seja por isso – arrastou a filha até o quarteto – pessoal, apresento Zoey, minha filha e futura colega de trabalho de vocês!

Foreman: Que legal! É um prazer te conhecer e feliz aniversário.

Zoey: Prazer é meu e obrigada! – sorriu.

Taub: Olá! Feliz aniversário!

Zoey: Olá e obrigada!

13: Parabéns! – abraçou a aniversariante.

Zoey: Obrigada!

13: Vai ser bom ter uma mulher por perto.

House: Abaixa a bola 13! E você conhece o Chase.

Zoey: Conheço!

Chase: Parabéns – apertou a mão da moça.

Zoey: Obrigada!

E tinha mais gente.

Sarah: Zoey! Parabéns!

Zoey: Oi! Obrigada.

Serj: Feliz aniversário!

Zoey: Obrigada Mr. Tankian!

Rebecca e Pierre derem seus parabéns também.

Zoey: Valeu Becca e Taradinho!

Pierre: Eu não sou tarado! – rolando os olhos.

E mais uma convidada especial.

Stacy: Feliz aniversário Zoey!

Zoey: Stacy! Quanto tempo!

Stacy: Você não muda né?! – abraçando a ex-enteada.

Zoey: Não! Obrigada!

E a festa rolou solta; musica agradável, conversa boa. Cuddy foi até a cozinha pegar mais bebidas quando viu Zoey, Sean e Vince na sala.

Sean: Ela é tão linda! – jogando Rachel pra cima.

Vince: A cara da mãe! – vendo Lisa parada na porta.

Cuddy: Não queria atrapalhar.

Sean: Não está atrapalhando nada! Você não disse que sua nova mãe era gostosa! – Cuddy corou na hora.

Vince: Respeite a nova mãe gostosa da Zoey!

Zoey: Eu não quero falar desta pessoa – e virou a cara para Lisa.

Cuddy: O que aconteceu? – preocupada.

Vince: Ela está assim porque a senhora não deu parabéns para ela!

Cuddy: Não dei?

Zoey: Não! – de costas para ela.

Cuddy: Oh coração, parabéns – abraçou a enteada – eu esqueci! Mas não foi porque eu quis!

Zoey: Sei! É por que eu sou insignificante pra você – fazendo todo o drama possível.

Cuddy: Claro que você é significante para mim – e disse coisas que madrastas boazinhas dizem para enteadas quando as mesmas comemoram aniversário – to perdoada?

Zoey: Você me comprou presente? – sorrindo.

Cuddy: Claro!

Zoey: Então está perdoada!

Sean: Dr. Cuddy, esse Jimmy é boa pessoa? – Cuddy olhou espantada para ele.

Zoey: Eles sabem!

Cuddy: Ele é uma ótima pessoa!

Zoey: Viu?

Vince: E quando vamos conhecê-lo?

Zoey: Não tenho noticias dele faz tempo.

Cuddy: Ele está com um paciente difícil no hospital, mas disse que no momento que tiver tempo ele te liga.

Zoey: Ok!

Já passava das 9 e ninguém pensava em ir embora. Zoey estava cansada de atender telefonemas.

Zoey: Eu juro que se esse negócio tocar de novo, eu o jogo pela... – não deu tempo de terminar a frase – que coisa... – ela viu quem era – já volto! – saiu toda sorridente.

Zoey: Alô!

Wilson: Parabéns amor!

Zoey: Obrigada amor!

House olhava a filha toda animada falando ao telefone.

Samuel: Você vai ter que aceitar Greg, ela já é uma mulher!

House: Não é não! Ela é meu bebê!

Samuel: Você não quer que ela seja feliz? E se ela for feliz com esse rapaz?

Sean: É tio, esse cara parece ser legal!

Vince: É um cara? – House olhou violentamente para ele – é brincadeira tio – rindo.

Zoey voltou quase uma hora depois com cara de poucos amigos.

House: O que aconteceu?

Zoey: Putz fiz merda! – colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

House: O que?

Zoey: Nada! Um negócio que aconteceu em Stanford.

House: Sei... Esse palhaço não está fazendo você sofrer, está?

Zoey: Não! Não é nada, vamos voltar pra festa!

Ela contou para o Wilson sobre o beijo e claro que ele não gostou. Eles não terminaram oficialmente, mas para Zoey parecia que tinha acontecido isso.

House não estava gostando de ver seu garotinha triste então resolveu anima-la.

House: Atenção pessoal! – todos olharam para ele – eu queria entregar meu presente para a aniversariante. Zoey vem cá!

Zoey: Diga Gregório!

House: Segura esse – entregou a Flying V para ela e pegou outra guitarra para ele – preparada Slash?

Zoey: Oh yeah!

House colocou uma bandana na cabeça e começou a tocar.

She's got a smile that it seems to me Reminds me of childhood memoriesWhere everythingWas as fresh as the bright blue skyNow and then when I see her faceShe takes me away to that special placeAnd if I stare too longI'll probably break down and cryOh, oh, oh, ohSweet child o' mineOh, oh, oh, ohSweet love of mineShe's got eyes of the bluest skiesAs if they thought of rainI hate to look into those eyesAnd see an ounce of painHer hair reminds me of a warm safe placeWhere as a child I'd hideAnd pray for the thunderAnd the rainTo quietly pass me byOh, oh, oh, ohSweet child o' mineOh, oh, oh, ohSweet love of mineNa parte do solo, Zoey mostrou suas habilidades com a guitarra.

Where do we goWhere do we go nowSweet child Sweet love o' mine

Todos aplaudiram a dupla.

Cuddy: Uau não sabia que você tocava tão bem!

Zoey: Alguma coisa eu tinha que herdar dele! – sorrindo.

Os dois tocaram várias músicas ao longo da noite. Já se aproximava da meia noite e Zoey continuava a tocar, agora mais para ela do que para os outros. E tocava uma musica que condizia ao momento que ela passava.

Every breath you takeevery move you makeevery bond you breakevery step you take

I'll be watching you

Every single dayevery word you sayevery game you playevery night you stay

I'll be watching you

Oh can't you seeyou belong to mehow my poor heart aches with every step you take

Wilson havia acabado de chegar.

Every move you makeEvery vow you breakEvery smile you fakeEvery claim you stake

I'll be watching you

Ela ficou muito feliz em vê-lo.

Since you've gone I've been lost without a traceI dream at night I can only see your faceI look around but it's you I can't replaceI feel so cold and I long for your embraceI keep crying baby, baby please

Every move you makeEvery vow you breakEvery smile you fakeEvery claim you stake

I'll be watching you

Ela largou a guitarra e foi falar com ele.

Zoey: Oi!

Wilson: Oi – respondeu secamente.

Zoey: Você ainda está bravo comigo?

Wilson: To!

Zoey: Não fica não! – ela o levou para a sala – se eu pudesse voltar aquele momento eu faria totalmente diferente! – ele não disse nada – sério! Sabe por que eu não o beijei? Porque eu pensei em você! Ah Jimmy, eu não quero que isso que temos acabe.

Ele ficou pensativo.

Wilson: Não vai acontecer de novo né?

Zoey: Não! Nunca! Se um dia ele passar mal na rua, nem respiração boca a boca eu faço! – ele riu.

Wilson: Não faça mais isso ok?

Zoey: Estamos... bem?

Wilson: Sim.

Zoey: Ah Jimmy – pulou nele – eu sabia que tinha escolhido o cara certo pra amar!

Wilson: Você me ama? – surpreso.

Zoey: Claro!

Wilson: Jura?

Zoey: Sim James Wilson, eu te amo!

Wilson: Eu também te amo!

Cuddy: Vocês têm amor à vida? – ela viu toda a cena – e se fosse outra pessoa vendo essa cena?

Zoey: Não precisa me matar do coração! – com a mão no peito.

Cuddy: Então tenham mais cuidado!

Wilson: Ok!

Cuddy: Oh... É tão bonitinho vocês dois juntos! – parecia criança vendo doce.

Zoey: Tadinha, ela é louca! – sorriu.

Wilson: Com certeza!

Cuddy: Como vocês são bobos! Eu só dou apoio a isso!

House: Apoio ao que? – apareceu do nada.

Cuddy e Wilson prenderam a respiração.

House: Do que vocês estão falando?

Zoey: Do Jimmy! – disse calmamente.

House: Sobre?

Zoey: Sobre ele demorar em chegar!

House: E o que 'apoio' tem a ver com isso?

Zoey: Eu disse que ele tinha que largar o paciente e vim no meu aniversário; ele disse que não podia largar o homem morrendo lá e Lisa concordou!

Ele olhou para Cuddy e Wilson e depois para a filha.

House: Eu tenho que acreditar nisso?

Zoey: E porque não acreditaria?

House: É que parece mentira!

Zoey: Jura? Everybody Lies!

House: Se você está mentindo, alguma razão tem pra isso.

Zoey: Quem disse que estou mentindo?

Greg olhou fundo nos olhos da filha: Ok! Eu arranco dos dois depois! Vamos beber Jimmy?

Wilson só teve força para balançar a cabeça. Os dois saíram e Lisa olhou espantada para Zoey.

Cuddy: Uau! Eu quase acreditei nisso!

Zoey: 25 anos de prática, baby! – sorria.

Cuddy: 25 anos enrolando seu pai!

Zoey: Isso também!

Elas ficaram conversando por um tempo e olhando pela janela da cozinha os convidados se divertindo. 13, Foreman, Taub, Chase, House, Serj e Junior brincavam de escravos de jó com bebidas e o restante assistia aquela 'divertida' brincadeira. Quando a 14ª pizza chegou, Lisa e Zoey cortaram para levar para fora. Zoey viu que Lisa colocava força excessiva para cortar então concluiu.

Zoey: Se você não queria que ela viesse, por que convidou?

Cuddy: Não fui eu quem convidou!

Zoey: Foi meu pai?

Cuddy: Foi!

Zoey: Mentira! Ele é um fanfarrão!

Cuddy: É mesmo! – riu – você acha que é um motivo pra ciúmes?

Zoey: Claro que é! Ele é seu homem! – brincou.

Cuddy: Sério – riu – o que você acha?

Zoey: Eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar – disse sincera – ele não é do tipo que trai, apesar de ser galinha, ele não trai!

Cuddy: Galinha ele é mesmo!

Zoey: Mas não passa disso, fique tranqüila!

Cuddy: Mas com a Stacy eu tenho que ficar de olho.

Zoey: Por quê?

Cuddy: Ela já traiu!

Zoey: Ui babado! Adoro! Conta!

Cuddy: Uns 4 anos atrás ele veio a Princeton para acompanhar o tratamento do marido e dormiu com seu pai!

Zoey: Ela o que? – berrou.

Cuddy: Isso mesmo!

Zoey: Que vaca! E o que você fez?

Cuddy: O que eu poderia fazer? Eu não fiz nada!

Zoey: Aff não acredito que o Greg fez isso! – chocada.

Cuddy: Pior que fez!

Zoey: Você devia ter me chamado!

Cuddy: Claro! Eu nem sabia que você existia – as duas riram.

Zoey: Mas pensa: eles poderiam estar juntos até hoje.

Cuddy: Isso é verdade. Aí eu não ia te conhecer!

Zoey: Já pensou? A gente não ia se conhecer e eu não ia conhecer a granola!

Cuddy: Como você é boba! – riu.

Zoey: Mas conta, como ela ficou quando soube de vocês?

Cuddy: Ainda não ficou; ela não sabe – deu de ombros.

Zoey: Really? – um sorriso do mal brotou em seus lábios – já volto!

Cuddy: Zoey não! – foi atrás – você não vai contar!

Zoey: Pense nisso como meu presente de aniversário!

Cuddy: Não conte, se você contar eu digo para seu pai sobre você e o Wilson – a moça parou na hora.

Zoey: Você está me chantageando? – olhou séria para a doutora.

Cuddy: Sim! – disse decidida.

Zoey a olhou nos olhos e foi se aproximando.

Zoey: Ok eu não conto – e abraçou a médica.

Cuddy: Sério? – surpresa.

Zoey: Sério! Você tem coragem Lisa Cuddy. I like it!

Cuddy: Eu disse que tinha experiência com Houses!

Zoey: Então vamos voltar para a festa, estraga-prazer!

A festa rolou até as 4 da manhã. 13, Foreman, Taub e Chase tiveram que ser carregados até seus carros. Sean e Vince, assim como Zoey, não bebiam, então foram encarregados de levar o pessoal pra casa. Sean levou os quatro; Vince levou Sarah, Serj, Junior e Stacy para o hotel e Zoey os avós e Wilson.

Quando foi a vez de deixar Wilson, ele pediu para ele subir um pouco e ela fez. Ele não havia participado dos escravos de jó, então não estava bêbado.

Wilson: Parabéns! – beijando o pescoço dela.

Zoey: Obrigada!

Wilson: Bem que você podia ficar.

Zoey: Eu ia adorar, mas sabe que não posso.

Wilson: E quando vamos contar para ele para você poder ficar?

Zoey: Logo! Deixa a minha experiência passar, ai a gente contar – sorriu.

Wilson: Sabia que eu te amo?

Zoey: Agora eu sei!

Eles ficaram se beijando até os gêmeos buzinarem lá de baixo.

Wilson: Só mais um beijinho – segurando-a.

Zoey: Eu tenho que ir – ela disse, mas nem saiu do lugar.

Vince: Com licença! Eu vim buscar a dondoca!

Zoey: Já vou!

Vince: Então vamos! O Sean já está cochilando no carro.

Zoey: Tá bom! Tchau Jimmy!

Wilson: Tchau Zu!

Vince: Falou Jimmy, prazer!

Wilson: O prazer foi meu!

Os três chegaram em casa e ajudaram Lisa e Greg a arrumar as coisas. Depois da arrumação Lisa, Sean e Vince estavam acabados.

No quintal ainda era possível ouvir dois violões.

Zoey: Obrigada pela festa, pai!

House: De nada!

Zoey: Seus funcionários são pés de cana, sabia?!

House: Eu os ensinei bem! – riu.

Zoey: Bem sua cara mesmo.

House: Não conte para eles, mas eles são legais!

Zoey: São sim e falando nisso: você dormiu com a Stacy?

House: O que? – parou de tocar – quem disse isso?

Zoey: Não interessa! Você não me disse isso!

House: Ah... Faz tempo – voltando a tocar.

Zoey: E daí? E agora ela está de volta!

House: Não significa que eu vá dormir com ela!

Zoey: É bom mesmo! – riu – e por que você não disse que está com a Lisa?

House: Não sei! Acho que não está na hora de esfregar na cara que estou melhor sem ela! – sorriu.

Zoey: Pai você é uma figura! – beijou-lhe a bochecha.

Eles tocaram mais um pouco sem conversar.

Zoey: Sabe pai, eu gosto de você! – depois de um tempo.

House: Você percebeu isso agora?

Zoey: É!

House: Ah obrigado!

Zoey: É sério! Tipo, você não é o exemplo paterno, mas eu não mudaria nada em você! – olhou para ele – você é perfeito do jeito estranho que é!

House: Obrigado, de novo!

Zoey: Nenhum pai em sã consciência levaria a filha de 4 anos para assistir vale-tudo!

House: Você lembra disso? – sorriu – mas não era o de verdade.

Zoey: Oh! Agora você merece uma estátua!

House: Tonta! Mas você também não é a perfeição das filhas!

Zoey: Lógico que sou! Eu nunca aprontei nada... muito grave!

House: Não? Deixa-me ver por onde começo... Já sei! Nenhuma filha em sã consciência aos 14 anos sairia de Michigan para Baltimore de ônibus para ir a uma festa de aniversário!

Zoey: Nossa! Você pensou nisso? Essa nem foi a pior coisa que já fiz!

House: Eu sei! É que eu to começando com os mais leves!

Zoey: Ah tá! Mas admita que você me ama!

House: Eu te amo sweet child o' mine!

Zoey: Também te amo, Axl House!

E os dois ficaram lembrando coisas do passado e quando o sol já raiava os dois decidiram que estava na hora de ir dormir!


	20. A Louca

Eram 6h30min da tarde.

Vince: Eles estão mortos? – perguntou baixinho para o irmão e Lisa.

Sean: Talvez.

Cuddy: Vamos conferir – pegou a bengala do House e os cutucou. Claro que os dois resmungaram – eles estão vivos!

30 minutos depois Gregory levantou, tomou um banho e foi para a cozinha.

House: Quanta gente!

Blythe: Bom dia, filho! – ignorando o comentário – quer panquecas?

House: Você quem fez?

Blythe: Sim.

House: Demoro! – sentando e se servindo.

Junior: Oh! Ele come panquecas da mamãe – enchendo o sonolento amigo.

House: Shut up! Que quando ela mandava as panquecas para a faculdade, você comia tudo!

Junior: Claro que comia! Era bom! – como se fosse óbvio.

Serj: Vocês se tornaram mais gays desde a faculdade!

House: Você diz isso só por que sua mãe não sabe cozinhar!

Serj: Ela sabe cozinhar!

Junior: Lingüiça alemã não é comida! – se acabando de rir.

Serj: Pelo menos minha esposa sabe cozinhar! – a abraçando.

Sarah: Não me envolva nisso não! – sorrindo – apesar de cozinhar melhor que a Lisa!

Cuddy: Amor, eu já disse e vou repetir: descongelar não significa cozinhar! – todos riram.

Sarah: Desculpa mestre-cuca! Ou melhor, Rainha da soja!

House: Rainha da soja... - rindo

Cuddy: Hey! Você tem que ficar do meu lado! – batendo de leve no ombro dele.

House: Foi mal – beijando a noiva – se ela é a rainha isso me torna rei!

Junior: Como se seu ego não fosse grande o suficiente!

House: Pelo menos eu tenho mulher!

Serj: É! Eu também!

Junior: Eu também! Como vocês são bestas!

House: Eu não estou falando da Jane! Qual era o nome dela...?

Serj: Lucy!

Junior: Putz... Vai começar – agora ele era o arrependido.

Serj: Como meu filho diz: Ela era zuada!

Todos menos Junior: Amém!

Junior: Vamos falar de outra coisa?

Os ex-estudantes de Michigan conversavam na cozinha, enquanto Samuel, Agnes e Blythe conversavam do lado de fora e Sean, Vince, Pierre e Rebecca jogavam vídeo game na sala.

Mais 30 minutos e Zoey apareceu ainda de pijamas.

House: Bom dia Criança! – ela não respondeu

Agnes: Acordou! – olhou pela janela. A neta abriu a geladeira e ficou olhando – sai de dentro da geladeira senão vai pegar um resfriado. E vai calçar o chinelo!

Cuddy: Se você estiver procurando o leite, ele está no fogão.

Zoey: Ah... – e foi se arrastando até lá.

Junior: Eu pensei que você estivesse morta – ela forçou um sorriso enquanto procurava por um copo.

Cuddy: Armário, prateleira de cima – apontou para o móvel. E Zoey teve que se esticar toda – o que é isso na suas costas?

House: A louca tem uma tatuagem.

Cuddy: Jura? O que é?

House: Uma fênix.

Cuddy: Cool! Posso ver? – mas a moça estava apreciando seu copo de leite quente.

House: É pequena e feia.

Zoey: Você é feio – com a voz carregada de sono. Tirou praticamente a blusa toda para mostrar sua fênix.

Cuddy: Uau! É linda!

Zoey: Eu sei.

Cuddy: Deve ter doído para fazer.

Zoey: Um pouco, mas valeu a pena!

Cuddy: Imagino!

Zoey: Do que vocês estavam gritando que me acordou?

House: Lembra da Lucy?

Zoey: Aquela namorada perturbada do tio Sam? – Junior rolou os olhos.

House: Viu Jr.? Até sua sobrinha acha isso!

E todos ficaram conversando o resto da noite.

Na segunda-feira Zoey foi oficialmente contratada no PPTH e a equipe já tinha o caso do presidiário da Stacy.

13: Não sabia que você usava óculos!

House: Pare de 'cantar' minha filha! – com os olhos na lousa cheia de sintomas.

Zoey: É que colocar lente às 6 da manhã pode ter riscos para meus olhos – ignorou o pai e sorriu.

House: Pare de dar bola para a lésbica da equipe! – ainda olhando o quadro.

Em 6 horas eles tentaram achar alguma coisa que indicava que o paciente estava doente e nada.

Stacy: Não pode ser! – inconformada.

House: Somos 6 médicos contra uma advogada! Quem será que tem razão?

Stacy: Por favor! Ele realmente está doente!

House: Eu já disse que você não é médica, certo?

Stacy: Greg! Por favor! – envio seu olhar 'eu preciso de você'

House: Almoço! – todos levantaram.

Stacy: Como assim?

House: Sabe, nós médicos, não costumamos trabalhar com fome! Você está convidada para participar desse ritual nosso!

Stacy: Adoraria, mas preciso conseguir manter meu cliente fora da prisão por mais algum tempo! – um pouco brava.

House: Viu, essa é a diferença das nossas carreiras; eu chamo meus pacientes de pacientes e você de clientes! Tem diferença! – e saiu andando.

Stacy: Greg – o puxou pelo braço – sobre o que aconteceu na minha última visita...

House: Águas passadas Stacy! – grosso do jeito House de ser.

Stacy: Só me responde uma coisa... Foi por gostar de mim que você resolveu se afastar ou não? – ele não sabia o que responder.

Wilson: House tem um minuto?

House: Wilson! Como sempre aparecendo na hora certa! – seguindo o amigo.

Stacy: Não pensei que não quero a resposta Greg! – e foi fazer deu trabalho.

Cuddy estava saindo de seu escritório com Rachel para encontrar Zoey para as três verem a casa e os preparativos para o casamento. Depois de passar pela a clínica Lisa deu de cara com Stacy.

Cuddy: Olá!

Stacy: Oi Lisa! Tudo bem?

Cuddy: Tudo e com você? Não te vi o dia inteiro!

Stacy: Greg! Você sabe como ele é enrolado!

Cuddy: Sei!

Stacy: E aonde as duas vão?

Cuddy: (xereta!) Nós vamos almoçar! Você (não) quer ir?

Stacy: Adoraria, mas tenho trabalho para fazer!

Cuddy: Ah que pena! (credo! Realmente conviver com o Greg me deixou mais sarcástica!).

Rachel estava à contra gosto no carrinho, já que sua mãe insistiu em trazê-lo para não carregá-la pra cima e pra baixo. Até que alguém chamou sua atenção.

Zoey: RACHEL! – gritou a lá Phoebe Buffay do mezanino. A menina é claro que ficou doida para sair do carinho.

Rachel: Zu! – esticando os bracinhos para a mãe tira-la de lá.

Stacy: Parece que alguém tem uma fã.

Cuddy: Ah é! Ela adora a Zoey!

Rachel ficou esperando a irmã aparecer no elevador e quando aconteceu se torceu toda para descer do colo da mãe.

Zoey: Vem com a Zu – esticando os braços para a garota, que foi "correndo" até ela. E gritou mais quando a mesma a pegou no colo.

Cuddy: Será que as duas podem ficar quietas?

Zoey: Ta bom! Shhhh!

Rachel: Shhhh! – imitando.

Zoey: Stacy! – gritando de novo – quanto tempo!

Stacy: A gente acabou de se ver!

Zoey: É que lá em cima eu estava com a Dra. Warner! E não com minha ex-madrasta!

Stacy: Claro! – riu.

Cuddy: Por que você está gritando?

Zoey: Eu não estou gritando! – gritando.

Cuddy: Tem certeza?

Zoey: Tenho – ela caiu na gargalhada.

Cuddy: O que você tem? – achando estranha a atitude dela.

Zoey: Eu to com fome!

Cuddy: Por quê?

Zoey: Sei lá! Acho que é larica! – rindo.

Cuddy: Você está se drogando? – preocupada. Zoey riu – isso é sério! – brava.

Stacy: Você tomou açaí com guaraná de novo, não tomou?

Zoey: Você ainda me conhece Stacy Warner! – apontando o dedo e rindo.

Cuddy: Que? – confusa.

Zoey: É que eu estava com sono e para me manter acordada eu tomei um copo bem grandão de açaí com guaraná! É bom!

Cuddy: Ah!

Zoey: Agora vamos que eu só tenho uma hora de almoço!

Cuddy: Tá! – rolando os olhos.

Zoey: A gente pode comer antes de ver os negócios para o casamento?

Stacy: Casamento?

Zoey: Ops! – colocando as mãos na boca e olhando para a Cuddy – foi mal!

Cuddy: Ok – ela não ficou brava, pois achou bonitinho o jeito preocupado de Zoey.

Stacy: Do que vocês estão falando?

Cuddy: É que...

Zoey: É que eu não devia falar que ela e o Greg vão casar! – falou rápido – ops de novo! Não era pra eu falar isso também – repetindo o gesto anterior.

Stacy: Agora tudo faz sentido; vocês vão casar!

Zoey: Sim! – gritou – desculpa! Você conta.

Cuddy: Sim... – mas foi cortada.

Zoey: Você não vai dizer o que disse que ia dizer caso eu dissesse o que acabei de dizer, vai? – ela parou pra tentar entender o que disse – é... Fala você.

Cuddy: Sim, nós vamos nos casar – olhou a cara de confusa da advogada – Stacy! Isso não significa que as coisas vão mudar entre nós, vão?

Stacy: Não! De jeito nenhum! Ta na cara que vocês se merecem!

Zoey: Uau! Isso veio da mesma pessoa que fez a cabeça do Gregory e me mandou para Michigan? – ela não gritava agora; ela falava sério.

Stacy: Você sabe que isso não é verdade – ela ficou um pouco brava.

Zoey: Sei? "Ah Greg! Eu acho que pra dar certo, temos que ser só nós dois". Foi você quem disse isso não foi? – Stacy ficou branca.

Cuddy: Acho melhor a gente ir – e foi puxando Zoey.

Já do lado de fora.

Cuddy: O que foi aquilo? – tentando puxar assunto.

Zoey: Você viu a cara dela? – rindo.

Cuddy: Isso é mentira?

Zoey: Não! É a mais pura verdade! Nunca faça isso comigo! Ou te atormento pelo resto da vida!

Cuddy: Ok! Você é louca, sabia?Zoey: Sabia!

As duas foram fazer as coisas que tinham para fazer; Stacy foi tentar manter seu cliente fora da cadeia por mais tempo e House foi almoçar com o Wilson.

Uma hora depois Stacy foi à sala de House, que estava jogando sua bolinha pra cima.

Stacy: Você ainda tem isso? – parada na porta.

House: O que seria de um homem sem sua bola – fazendo cara de House.

Stacy: Você continua o mesmo – sorriu.

House: Eu tenho uma teoria...

Stacy: People Don't change?

House: Você conhece, então!

Stacy: Senti sua falta.

House: Sei que sou irresistível! – fazendo pose de galã.

Stacy: Sério! Você não sente?

House: Stacy onde você quer chegar? – levantando, pois aquele assunto o deixava desconcertado.

Stacy: Você não sente falta do tempo em que morávamos em Baltimore?

House: Era uma boa cidade! – tentou sair da sala, mas ela o impediu.

Stacy: Eu sinto sua falta.

House: Qual é o nome daquele cara que você chama de marido?

Stacy: Não estou aqui pra falar do Mark! Eu quero você!

House: Stacy, você é uma mulher linda, mas que fica feia se jogando para os outros.

Stacy: Eu estou me 'jogando' para você! – se aproximando.

House: Acho que não é uma boa idéia! – indo pra trás.

Stacy: Por quê? Você não me quer?

House: Não!

Stacy: Não acredito – sorriu e o beijou.

Lisa, Zoey e Rachel haviam acabado de chegar e foram até a sala de House falar com ele e viram a cena toda. Não dava pra dizer quem ficou mais chocada.

House: Stacy não! – empurrando a mulher – que droga!

Stacy: Fala que você queria isso tanto quanto eu?

House: Não! Quer que eu levante uma placa dizendo que não te quero?

Stacy: Não me diga que é por causa da Lisa?

House: É! Eu estou feliz com ela!

Stacy: Come on?!

House: É sério! Nunca me senti tão feliz depois de anos! Ela gosta de mim, gosta da Zoey...

Stacy: Hey! Eu gostava da Zoey também!

House: Não estou falando que você não gostava! Estou dizendo que... Quer saber? Eu não lhe devo explicação! A escolha é minha, não sua! – e sentiu seu rosto ardeu pelo tapa que recebeu.

Stacy: Você é um idiota – berrando – ela nunca vai te amar como eu te amo! Você vai ver!

House: Adoro surpresas – com a mão no rosto batido.

Isso deixou a mulher mais raivosa, ela saiu da sala bufando e deu de cara com Lisa e Zoey.

Stacy: Isso deve ser sua culpa – indo pra cima de Zoey.

Zoey: Minha culpa? – inconformada.

Stacy: Sempre me boicotando – ela estava a ponto de bater em Zoey.

Cuddy: Não toque nela! – ficando entre as duas.

Stacy: É tudo culpa sua! – gritando e atraindo a atenção das pessoas.

Cuddy: Não é culpa dela! A culpa é sua! Quando ele mais precisou de você, você foi embora! Não queria culpar ninguém! – Stacy foi pra cima de Cuddy.

Wilson: Stacy vem comigo – tipo, de onde ele saiu? Mas arrastou a mulher dali.

As três entraram no escritório do médico.

Zoey: Uau! Quando eu dizia que ela era perturbada, você não acreditava em mim!

House: Né? – rindo. Ele e Cuddy não paravam de se encarar.

Zoey: Eca vocês vão se beijar, não vão? – sem resposta – é melhor tirar a Rach daqui! – e saiu.

Ele foi se aproximando de Cuddy.

House: Oi!

Cuddy: Oi! – ele ria, pois ele estava vermelho.

House: Você ouviu e viu tudo?

Cuddy: Ouvi e vi!

House: Ah... – ele não sabia o que dizer – eu...

Cuddy: Eu também te amo! – e o beijou.

Depois daquele incidente com Stacy, o casal apaixonado e suas filhas seguiram suas vidas.


	21. O manco raivoso

4 meses depois.

Cuddy estava muito brava com as atitudes de House no hospital, que foi pra casa sem avisá-lo.

Wilson: Cadê a Cuddy? – entrando na sala do amigo.

House: Foi pra casa – ele estava tristonho.

Wilson: E por que você não foi junto?

House: Acho que eu não seria bem vindo.

Wilson: E por que não?

House: Você é pior que mulher!

Wilson: Responde logo!

House: Tá bom – bufou – acho que ela está brava por alguma coisa que eu fiz.

Wilson: Você acha? – rindo.

House: O que você sabe? – curioso.

Wilson: House, você tem agido como um menino de 2 anos nos últimos dias! Não é a toa que ela esteja chateada.

House: Eu não tenho agido assim não tá! – implicando.

Wilson: Se eu fosse você fazia alguma coisa ou vai perder o emprego e a mulher! – e saiu, deixando o amigo pensativo.

Ele tinha que admitir que estivesse piorando, se é que é possível, seu jeito de agir. Talvez fosse o fato de ele estar "oficialmente" dormindo com a chefa. Mas lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo ele sabia que estava errado e deveria fazer alguma coisa; pensou em algo que poderia dar certo.

Cuddy pegou a filha na creche e foi para casa pra ver se esquecia de seu funcionário-problema, mas...

Rachel: Papai? – sim, ela falava 'papai' e queria saber onde ele estava.

Cuddy: Assim você não ajuda a mamãe – dando banho nela.

Rachel: Zu?

Cuddy: Mais tarde ela chega.

Rachel: Zu... – rindo – Ause?

Cuddy: Você é insistente igual a ele.

Rachel: Ause? – ela "queria" uma resposta "convincente".

Cuddy: Ele está no hospital – parecia que ela falava com uma adulta.

Rachel: Ause... – e começou a chorar.

Cuddy: Não precisa chorar – tirou a filha da banheira – ele vem também – mas Rach não acreditou e custou pra Cuddy fazer Rachel parar de chorar e dormir. Depois ela foi tomar seu banho e deitar. Ela estava quase dormindo quando ele chegou. House entrou no quarto e foi direto pro banheiro tomar banho. Cuddy fingia que dormia e o viu saindo, só de samba-canção incrivelmente sexy, do quarto. Após alguns minutos ela ouviu um som de violão vindo de trás da porta e junto com ele veio o som da voz dele.

_Ela passou do meu lado_

_Oi, amor - eu lhe falei_

_Você está tão sozinha_

_Ela então sorriu pra mim._

E logo um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Cuddy.

_Foi assim que a conheci_

_Naquele dia junto ao mar_

_As ondas vinham beijar a praia_

_O sol brilhava de tanta emoçãoUm rosto lindo como o verão_

_E um beijo aconteceu_

Ela não ia levantar.

_Nos encontramos à noite_

_Passeamos por aí_

_E num lugar escondido_

_Outro beijo lhe pedi_

_Lua de prata no céu_

_O brilho das estrelas no chão_

_Tenho certeza que não sonhava_

_A noite linda continuava_

_E a voz tão doce que me falava_

_O mundo pertence a nós_

Num piscar de olhos ela estava grudada na porta.

_E hoje a noite não tem luar_

_E eu estou sem ela_

_Já não sei onde procurar_

_Não sei onde ela está_

_Hoje a noite não tem luar_

_E eu estou sem ela_

_Já não sei onde procurar_

_Onde está meu amor?_

E ela abriu a porta.

House: Achei meu amor! – o cabelo ainda estava molhado, aquele cheiro delicioso dele, o violão e ele só de samba-canção – posso entrar? – disse com cara de menino arteiro.

Cuddy: Pode – sorrindo.

House: Lees – pegou a mão dela – desculpa!

Cuddy: Não convenceu – fazendo charminho.

House: Não? – colocando as mãos na cintura dela – sinto muito?

Cuddy: Ainda não convenceu.

House: Você quer que eu implore?

Cuddy: Por enquanto não!

House: O que eu posso fazer... – beijando-lhe o pescoço – melhorou?

Cuddy: Um pouquinho...

House: Interessante – eles já estavam na cama – Lees? – olhou fundo nos olhos dela

Cuddy: Diga.

House: Eu estou agindo feito idiota ultimamente.

Cuddy: Está sim!

House: Não me interrompa, mulher! – mordeu de leve o lábio inferior dela – eu sei que estou, mas só faço isso porque você fica linda quando fica brava e mais linda quando fica brava comigo!

Cuddy: Quero ver o dia em que eu terei um piripaque por sua causa se você vai achar lindo.

House: Você é muito exagerada! – beijando os lábios da amada.

Nesses 4 meses eles haviam comprado uma casa maior; House havia adotado Rachel legalmente e as coisas do casamento que seria em algumas semanas estavam bem adiantadas.

Em outro canto da cidade outra música era tocada.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio Se eu não me vigio um instante Me transporto pra perto de você Já vi que não posso ficar tão soltaque vem logo aquele cheiro Que passa de você pra mimNum fluxo perfeito Enquanto você conversa e me beija Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto e me balanço devagar Como quando você me embala O ritmo rola fácil Parece que foi ensaiado E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você!Bem do jeito que você é! Eu vou equalizar você Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe Eu te transformei nessa canção Pra poder te gravar em mim_

Enquanto Zoey cantava, Wilson fazia carinho nela.

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono E o timbre da sua voz Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas E que quase me mata de rir Quando tenta me convencer Que eu só fiquei aqui Porque nós dois somos iguais Até parece que você já tinha O meu manual de instruções Porque você decifra os meus sonhos Porque você sabe o que eu gostoE porque quando você me abraça O mundo gira devagar E o tempo é só meu Ninguém registra a cena de repenteVira um filme todo em câmera lentaE eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você Bem do jeito que você é Eu vou equalizar você Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe Eu te transformei nessa canção Pra poder te gravar em mim_

Wilson: Já pensou em ser cantora? – alisando os longos fios avermelhados dela.

Zoey: Não! Só canto para as pessoas especiais – sorrindo.

Os dois estavam namorando há 4 meses e ainda não tinham contando para House; coisa que preocupava Wilson.

Wilson: Já percebeu que quanto mais à gente demorar pra contar, vai ser pior quando ele descobrir?!

Zoey: Eu sei Jimmy, mas é que está bom assim! Eu não quero estragar!

Wilson: Fazer as coisas escondido não é bom!

Zoey: Mas é gostoso – com a voz carregada de malícia.

Wilson: É sério Zoey! – ele ria da teimosia dela – nós vamos falar para ele o quanto antes.

Zoey: Ok! – rolando os olhos.

Wilson: E vai ser antes do casamento!

Zoey: Tá bom! Agora me beija! – ele riu e a beijou.

House estava em casa esperando a ligação de Lucas, que por fim ligou.

Lucas: Tá sentado?

House: Fala logo!

Lucas: Vem pra Rua Sutton.

House: Rua Sutton? Essa é a rua do... – ele ficou em silêncio.

Lucas: Sorry!

House: To indo.

Ele pegou a moto e foi. Nesses 4 meses House dividiu sua vida a ficar com Cuddy e descobrir quem era o infeliz que Zoey namorava. Desligou o motor da moto quando estava perto.

Lucas: Aprendeu né! – debochando.

House: Cala a boca! Cadê? Eles estão aí?

Lucas: Sim.

House foi o mais silencioso que pode.

Wilson: Vamos logo! – gritando da sala.

Zoey: Já vou! – gritando do quarto.

Wilson: Por que a demora?

Zoey: Eu estou me trocando!

Wilson: Você disse isso há meia hora atrás!

Zoey: To quase pronta – ela apareceu na sala – só falta calçar os sapatos.

Wilson: Uau! – ela estava bonita – precisava se produzir tanto?

Zoey: Por quê? Não gostou?

Wilson: Gostei – a pegando pela cintura – gostei muito.

Zoey: Achei que seria a roupa mais apropriada para morrer!

Wilson: Você é muito exagerada! – rindo.

Zoey: Fala que você gosta – e se beijaram.

House torceu para que a porta estivesse destrancada; e estava. Ele abriu com cuidado a porta viu o que não queria ver: sua filha nos braços e boca de seu melhor, futuramente ex, amigo.

House: Não... – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Zoey e Wilson: Pai/House?! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

House não acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

Zoey: Oi – disse sem graça – antes de você dar chilique, a gente pode explicar.

Ele ainda segurava a maçaneta. Depois de um tempo fechou a porta com força.

Wilson: House, calma! – os dois andavam para trás à medida que House andava pra frente.

House: Eu não quero falar com você! – apontou o dedo para ele – Zoey vamos!

Zoey: Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

Wilson: Vamos conversar...

House: Eu disse que não quero falar com você! – apontando a bengala para ele.

Zoey: Pai não é o fim do mundo!

House: Fim do mundo? Você e você... – fazendo mímica de alguma coisa estranha – vamos embora! – bravo.

Zoey: Eu já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum!

House: Anne-Kelly agora! – ele falou devagar.

Zoey: É melhor eu ir! – pegou a bolsa – eu te ligo.

Wilson: Ok.

House: Você não vai ligar! – falou quando a filha passou por ele. Depois olhou para Wilson.

Wilson: House, eu... – mas o amigo lhe enviou um olhar de decepcionado e saiu.

Zoey foi com seu carro e House a seguia de moto num tipo de escolta. Num semáforo, ela passou o sinal vermelho e foi o mais rápido possível pra casa. Quando chegou lá, mal parou o carro, desceu correndo e entrou.

Zoey: Fudeu!

Cuddy: Que susto! – ela havia acabado de fazer Rachel dormir na sala – o que aconteceu?

Zoey: Ele descobriu! – ela andava de um lado pro outro.

Cuddy: O que?

Zoey: Wilson, eu, nós dois!

Cuddy: E onde ele está? – na hora a porta abriu violentamente.

Zoey: Ali – apontou para ele.

House: Acho que temos que conversar!

Zoey: Claro – usou o corpo de Cuddy como escudo – pode falar!

House: Nós dois! – e Lisa foi saindo.

Zoey: Não! – a puxou – ela pode ficar! – a segurando pelos ombros.

House: Sabe onde essa menina estava durante esses 4 meses?

Cuddy: Não...

House: Com o... Wilson! – doía lembrar da cena que presenciou.

Cuddy: Sério? – não foi um 'sério' convincente para ele.

House: Você sabia? – não acreditando.

Cuddy: Ela pediu para não contar!

House: Você mentiu para acobertar essa menina?

Zoey: Eu não sou mais menina, pai!

House: Não estou falando com você por enquanto! – e olhou para Lisa.

Cuddy: Eu não menti! Simplesmente omiti fatos! – com a cara mais lavada. Ele respirou fundo e voltou sua atenção para a filha.

House: Você me decepcionou Zoey!

Zoey: Por quê?

House: Você só ficou com ele para me irritar!

Zoey: Negativo! Eu o amo!

House: Ama? – indignado – tá louca?

Zoey: Por que eu não posso amá-lo?

House: Porque não! Ele é meu amigo! Ex-amigo.

Cuddy: Não seja ridículo! O que você queria? Que ela namorasse um marginal?

Zoey: É! Ai eu queria ver!

Cuddy: Shhh não atrapalha! Greg ele é seu amigo, te respeita e não faria tal coisa só por diversão.

Zoey: Não é diversão! A gente se gosta de verdade! Sorry, mas não tem muito que fazer.

House: Zoey... – ele olhou para a filha –... Vai pro seu quarto.

Zoey: Qual parte do 'eu não sou mais criança' você não entendeu?

House: Vai pro seu quarto! – quase soletrando.

Zoey: Aff – bufando e indo – parece que voltei 12 anos da minha vida, onde tinha 13 anos e o Jimmy era o Ethan O'Hara! – ela parou na escada – nossa! Ele era tão bonitinho.

House: Zoey! – nervoso.

Zoey: Já to indo – e foi pro quarto.

Cuddy: Sua filha tem problemas – rindo.

House: Não acredito que você sabia e não me disse nada!

Cuddy: Greg, como eu disse antes, podia ser pior! Ela poderia namorar um psicopata, mas não! Ela está com alguém que você conhece e confia!

House: Ele não é só isso! Ele é meu melhor amigo... My bitch! – ele falou sério.

Cuddy: Você também tem problemas – rindo.

House: Ela tem tanta vida pela frente! Pra que se prender em alguém?

Cuddy: Ela tem a vida pela frente? E eu? Minha vida acabou? – cruzando os braços.

House: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Cuddy: Então foi o que?

House: Não vem ao caso o que eu quis dizer! Ela podia namorar qualquer um!

Cuddy: Jura? Quem por exemplo; o Chase?

House: Quem sabe!

Zoey: Jura? – provavelmente grudada na porta.

House: Pára de escutar a conversa dos outros!

Cuddy: Greg, ela já é adulta; ela sabe o que faz – ignorando os dois.

House: Mas quando ela se envolve com alguém... – ele falou baixo – ela me esquece! Parece que ela não precisa mais de mim – todo bobão.

Cuddy: Vem cá coisa ciumenta – o abraçando – ela sempre vai precisar de você. Mesmo se ela tiver 10 homens! – ele olhou desesperado para ela – modo de falar! – deu um tapa de leve nele.

House: Você acha? – parecendo um garotinho.

Cuddy: Você vai ser sempre o Gregório dela! – fazendo cainho nele.

Ele respirou fundo, olhou para o lado – igual os pais fazem quando estão prestes a liberar algo para os filhos.

House: Ok...

Nesse instante Zoey desceu correndo para abraçar alguém; House pensou que fosse ele.

Zoey: Isa, você é demais! – abraçando a médica.

House: Acho que vou repensar sobre isso – fazendo charminho.

Zoey: Vem cá Greg! – abraçou o pai – você é o melhor pai do mundo.

House: Sei – ainda fazendo charminho.

Zoey: Sério! Você é o melhor pai do mundo e eu terei dó da Rachel quando estiver na adolescência!

Os três riram.

House: Com uma condição!

Zoey: Qualquer coisa!

House: Eu vou socar a cara dele!

Zoey: Pai!

House: Sério!

Zoey: Ok – rolou os olhos verdes – só isso?

House: Se vocês se separassem seria melhor!

Zoey: Acho que não!

Cuddy: Vocês são estranhos! Verdade!

Zoey: Mas você ama a gente! Vem cá – e os dois abraçaram a médica – se caso vocês brigarem por algum motivo eu fico do seu lado Isa!

Cuddy: Obrigada – sarcástica.

House: Hey! E eu?

Zoey: Você tem a Rachel!

House: Ela ainda não sabe falar direito! Ela é lerdinha igual à mãe!

Cuddy: Você que é lerdo!

House: Você que é!

Zoey: Pai você é lerdo! – os dois olharam apara ela – viu to ficando do seu lado Lisa!

House: Não gostei disso! Pode voltar pro meu lado!

Zoey: Pai você é realmente lerdo! Eu estou abrindo mão de 'mim' para você ficar com um bebê em desenvolvimento! Você pode fazer o que quiser com ela! – ele pensou.

House: Ela pode ser a presidente do país ou cantora de uma famosa banda de rock! – ele podia ver a pequena num palco com milhares de pessoas ao redor.

Cuddy: Não – o acordando do transe – você não vai transformar minha filha e outra 'Zoey'.

Zoey: Hey, eu tenho sentimentos!

Cuddy: Meu Deus já pensou vocês três juntos? – agora era ela que podia ver os três colocando fogo em algum prédio ou coisa pior.

House: Eu não sou professor de terrorismo! – fingiu estar magoado.

Zoey: E eu era uma santa quando criança – os dois a olharam – eu fazia coisa que crianças faziam! – ela fingiu estar magoada.

Cuddy: Não interessa! Vocês não vão ensinar 'a maldade' pra ela!

House e Zoey: Eu não sou maldoso(a) – os dois sorriram.

Cuddy: São sim!

No dia seguinte House saiu cedo de casa para falar com Wilson.

Cuddy: Precisava ser tão cedo – bocejando.

House: Agora você sabe como me sinto quando você me acorda de madrugada.

Cuddy: Eu te acordo as 06h30min e não as 04h30min!

House: Você é chata de manhã! – implicando.

Cuddy: E por que eu tive que vir mesmo? – ignorando o comentário.

House: Preciso de uma testemunha.

Cuddy: House... – rolou os olhos.

House: Sério! E a senhorita vai ouvir também!

Cuddy: Eu? Por quê?

House: Acha que eu esqueci que você conspirou contra mim!

Cuddy: Por não ter contado sobre os dois?

House: Exato!

Cuddy: Isso é ridículo! – rindo – fala sério, você nunca pediu pra ninguém te acobertar para sair com alguém?

House: Não!

Cuddy: Pare de ser mentiroso Greg! Quantas vezes a gente não pediu pro Junior ou por Serj enrolar o reitor até a gente chegar ao campus?!

House: É diferente!

Cuddy: Por que é ela quem está fazendo?

House: Talvez!

Cuddy: Como você é bobinho!

House: Você fala isso agora, mas espera a Rachel crescer!

Cuddy: Vou ser uma mãe compreensiva!

House: Vai! Quero ver quando um moleque qualquer aparecer querendo sair com ela! Aí você vai ser compreensiva! – ela ria – qual é a graça?

Cuddy: Nada, moleque.

House: Eu não sou um moleque qualquer!

Cuddy: Não é o que meu pai pensa – rindo.

House: Ok Cuddy, durma! – encerrando a conversa.

Os dois chegaram às 5 horas no hospital e House foi para o escritório do ex-amigo.

Cuddy: Você não pode esperá-lo no seu escritório?

House: Não e você vai ficar aqui também – a puxando pra sentar ao seu lado.

Cuddy: Sabe, não parece, mas eu trabalho!

House: Você entra as 7, não às 5!

Cuddy: Ok rei dos argumentos! – desistindo de discutir devido ao sono – o que pretende fazer até o Wilson chegar?

House: Well... – a olhou com cara de safado.

Cuddy: House não!

House: Por que não? Estamos sozinhos, o hospital está deserto. Eu acho uma boa!

Cuddy: Estamos no escritório do Wilson e se ele chegar?

House: Ele não vai chegar agora! Ele provavelmente está em seu ritual feminino penteando o cabelo pela 18ª vez. Por favor! – beijando o pescoço dela.

Cuddy: Não é uma boa idéia – se entregando aos beijos.

House: Pra relembrar os velhos tempos onde a gente se pegava nas salas de aula, laboratórios, necrotério...

Cuddy: Aff você lembra de todos os lugares estranhos.

House: Mas foram os melhores!

Cuddy: Tenho que concordar.

Enquanto a inocência de sua sala era quebrada, Wilson se arrumava para sair. Ele parou de pentear o cabelo para atender seu celular.

Zoey: Bom dia, amor!

Wilson: Bom dia! Tudo bom?

Zoey: Tudo e com você?

Wilson: Melhor agora!

Zoey: Posso abusar de você?

Wilson: Sempre! – rindo.

Zoey: Será que você pode nos dar uma carona até a creche da Rachel? Meu carro está no hospital.

Wilson: Claro! Mas e a Cuddy e o House?

Zoey: Sei lá! Quando acordei tinha um bilhete grudado na minha testa '_Leve a Rachel para a creche'_ e agora ela está olhando pra minha cara.

Wilson: Já to indo.

Zoey: Eba! E por você ser uma pessoa muito legal, nós deixaremos você compartilhar o café da manhã conosco.

Wilson: Muito obrigado! Já to indo.

Zoey: Tá bom! Até!

Wilson: Até!

Em poucos minutos ele chegou ao Lar House.

Zoey: Oi – beijando o amado.

Wilson: Olá – olhando para os lados.

Zoey: Relaxa ele não está em casa – rindo.

Wilson: Só pra garantir – rindo também – oi Rach!

Zoey: Ela não parava de falar seu nome.

Wilson: Sério?

Zoey: Quer ver? Rach o Jimmy está aqui. Fala oi pra ele – mas a pequena ficou tímida e escondeu o rosto no ombro da irmã.

Wilson: Que linda!

Zoey: Vamos tomar café que essa coisa fofa tem que ir pra creche.

Wilson: E o que ele falou?

Zoey: Ah... Ele deu chilique por um momento, mas depois se acalmou.

Wilson: Quero só ver quando a gente se encontrar no hospital hoje.

Zoey: Talvez ele fique chiliquento, mas vai passar.

Wilson: Assim espero!

Zoey: Eu vou trocar a Rachel e já volto.

Wilson: Ok.

Rachel: Tchau – acenando.

Zoey: Como você é linda! – mordendo a barriga dela.

Da cozinha dava pra ouvir as duas gargalhando. Uns 10 minutos depois Zoey apareceu segurando Rachel pelos calcanhares.

Zoey: Vamos?

Wilson: Vamos.

No caminho as duas se divertiam no banco de trás até chegar ao local.

Zoey: Tchau Rach. Dá um beijo – e a menina deu um beijo molhado na irmã – eca! – fez careta e a pequena riu – agora no Jimmy – envergonhada ela deu o beijo.

Wilson: Tchau fofa!

Zoey: Tchau Rach – e entregou para a tia da creche.

Rachel: Tchau Zu!

Wilson: Vocês duas se dão bem – já no carro.

Zoey: É! Eu não sabia que ia gostar tanto dela!

Wilson: Você fica linda perto dela.

Zoey: Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Dr. Wilson?

Wilson: Lugar nenhum! Só estou comentando!

Zoey: Sei.

E foram conversando sobre outros assuntos até chegarem ao hospital. Saíram do carro, trocaram beijinhos e entraram no prédio; sem saber que no terceiro andar havia um manco raivoso assistindo a cena.


	22. O bilhete

House entrou furioso no escritório.

Cuddy: O que foi? – tentando desamassar a roupa.

House: Eu mato ele!

Cuddy: O Wilson chegou? – abotoando a blusa.

House: Eu vou matar o Wilson – perturbado.

Cuddy: Não vai não! Ele é seu amigo.

House: Era!

Cuddy: Ok. Você conversa com ele e depois me conta – e saiu. House ficou andando de um lado pro outro esperando Wilson que chegou rápido a sala.

Wilson: House? – surpreso e assustado de vê-lo – o que faz aqui?

House: A pergunta não é o que faço aqui e sim o que você faz com a Zoey...? – ele ouviu o que disse e o quanto estranho ficou.

Wilson: Antes de você fazer alguma coisa eu quero falar...

House: Mas eu vou fazer – e deu um soco bem dado no amigo que caiu gemendo de dor – eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! – gritando – eu não me importo se vocês estão juntos, mas agisse como homem e falasse comigo! – e saiu da sala e foi para a sua.

Lá estava Zoey que lia alguma coisa.

Zoey: Oi pai! – ela sorria.

House: Oi! – segurando a mão que havia machucado no rosto de Wilson.

Zoey: O que aconteceu com a mão?

House: Eu bati... em algum lugar – acho que ela não ouviu, pensou.

Zoey: Deixe-me ver – pegou a mão dele – vamos limpar – pegou a maletinha de primeiro socorro.

House: Obrigado.

Zoey: Pai, sobre ontem... Desculpa! Eu não devia ter escondido de você – ele não falou nada – eu sei que ele é seu amigo e deve ser desagradável nos ver juntos, mas eu gosto dele! – ele ia responder, mas Chase entrou.

Chase: Bom dia!

Zoey: Bom dia! Tudo bom?

Chase: Comigo sim! Agora com o Wilson eu não tenho certeza.

Zoey: Por quê? – curiosa.

Chase: Eu o encontrei no corredor e ele estava com o olho roxo! – Zoey olhou pro pai, pra mão dele e saiu à procura do namorado.

House: Zoey espera! – mas ela já tinha saído.

Ela foi direto pra sala dele.

Zoey: O que aconteceu? – vendo que ele estava com uma bolsa de gelo no olho.

Wilson: Nós conversamos!

Zoey: Você está bem? – sentando ao lado dele – um beijinho melhora?

Wilson: Ajuda! – e ela o beijou – ele estava bravo.

Zoey: Imagino – ela tirou a bolsa e viu uma grande área roxa embaixo do olho direito dele – acho que eu tenho uma pomada pra você passar ai.

Wilson: Antes de você ir, vamos conversar.

Zoey: Ok.

Wilson: Eu acho que...

Zoey: Que? – ela podia sentir o que viria.

Wilson: Talvez fosse melhor se nós déssemos um tempo.

Zoey: Tempo?

Wilson: É. Pelo menos até seu pai concordar com nosso relacionamento.

Zoey: Ele á concordou!

Wilson: Não pareceu que ele concordou muito bem!

Zoey: É o que você acha? – ela estava calma.

Wilson: Sim – ela segurou a mão dela – podemos ser amigos até lá.

Zoey: Amigos? – ela levantou.

Wilson: Sim.

Zoey: Wilson – era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo sobrenome – você pode achar que é uma boa dar um tempo, eu já discordo! Agora você querer ser meu amigo, já é demais!

Wilson: Zoey... – ele levantou também.

Zoey: Quer saber? Você facilitar pra você: não precisa mais falar comigo.

Wilson: Acho que você está sendo precipitada.

Zoey: Eu? – ela estava muito calma – pode até ser, mas eu não quero falar com você! Você só expôs suas vontades. Você decidiu sozinho dar um tempo, ser amigos; você não perguntou pra mim, então se essa relação se baseia em você decidindo as coisas sozinho, eu prefiro me afastar! – ele não sabia o que dizer só a olhou indo embora.

Zoey voltou para sala de diagnósticos e continuou a cuidar da mão do pai como se nada tivesse acontecido.

House: Tudo bem?

Zoey: Sim.

House: Eu te conheço há 25 anos; você não está bem!

Zoey: Acabou – disse sem olhar pra ele e ele também não disse nada – eu vou pra clínica.

House: Ok.

A manhã passou rápido; Zoey passou o dia na clínica, Wilson se recuperando do soco e do fora; e House intrigado pra saber o porquê dos dois terem terminado.

Cuddy estava assinando vários papeis quando House entrou.

Cuddy: Estou ocupada!

House: Eles terminaram.

Cuddy: O que? – olhando pra ele – o que você vez?

House: Nada! – cínico – e só falei com o Wilson.

Cuddy: E o que você fez?

House: Meu pulso escorregou no olho dele.

Cuddy: O que? Você bateu nele?

House: Como eu disse, ele escorregou.

Cuddy: O que te deu na cabeça? – ligando pro Wilson – você está bem?

House: Eu to...

Cuddy: Não estou falando com você! Como você está Wilson? – Greg não queria ouvir a conversa então saiu. Zoey estava com uma paciente em uma das salas e ele foi lá.

House: Oi! – fechando a porta.

Zoey: Oi – examinando a 'perseguida' da paciente.

Paciente: Quem é ele? – tampando a visão do médico.

Zoey: Não se preocupe; ele é gay! – a moça olhou para ele e tirou a mão.

House: O que aconteceu?

Zoey: Parece ser alergia – com a cabeça no meio das pernas da mulher.

House: Não! Você sabe do que estou falando! – ela levantou a cabeça.

Zoey: Como se você não soubesse – voltando ao trabalho.

House: Mas foi você quem terminou?

Zoey: Não... Mais ou menos.

House: Como mais ou menos?

Zoey: Ele disse que queria dar um tempo até você aceitar e que nós poderíamos ser amigos. Eu não concordei com nada e terminei!

House: Zoey! – um pouco indignado.

Zoey: Zoey o que? Você conseguiu o que queria e agora tá com graça? Abra mais as pernas querida! – a paciente estava assustada com a conversa dos dois.

House saiu e voltou para a sala da Cuddy.

Cuddy: Não acredito que você bateu nele! O que te deu na cabeça? – chocada.

House: Eu estava com raiva!

Cuddy: Não interessa! Violência não é a resposta pra as coisas!

House: Sem lição de moral Cuddy – bufando.

Cuddy: Com lição sim! Eu não digo que o que os dois fizeram em esconder de você foi certo, porque não foi, mas agora você tem um amigo triste e uma filha que passou a manhã toda com a cara fechada! Era esse seu plano? – e esperou resposta que não veio – acho que você deveria fazer algo bom a respeito!

Ele saiu de novo e foi pensar. Ele não fez nada nos três dias seguintes. No quarto dia ele já estava irritado com o clima fúnebre em casa e no hospital, então foi falar com Wilson.

House: Ok! Vocês venceram! – entrou sem bater, lógico.

Wilson: Eu estou com paciente! – mostrou com a cabeça.

House: Ela está morrendo?

Wilson: Não, mas...

House: Ótimo! Foi um prazer – olhando pra mulher que nem se mexeu – quando eu disse 'foi um prazer', foi meu jeito educado de pedir pra você sair! – ela olhou para o Wilson.

Wilson: Desculpa... Ele está em fase terminal – todo sem graça. A mulher levantou pra ir embora.

Paciente: Mal educado! – falou pro manco na porta.

House: Igualmente – fechando a porta na cara dela.

Wilson: Não podia esperar 5 minutos?

House: Não!

Wilson: O que quer?

House: Eu aceito! Era isso que você queria ouvir?

Wilson: Aceita o que?

House: Você namorar a Zoey.

Wilson: Sério? – o olhou espantado.

House: É.

Wilson: O que te fez aceitar?

House: Minha filha está triste e parece que com você ela fica feliz, então faça as contas!

Wilson: Você é um bom amigo! – sorriu pra ele.

House: Você já vai falar com ela?

Wilson: Sim! – e saiu procurando Zoey.

A equipe de House estava trabalhando num caso de um homem com dores no corpo e eles estavam fazendo os exames necessários; 13 e Taub fuçando na casa do cara, Foreman ficava no quarto do paciente e Zoey e Chase estavam fazendo os exames de sangue. Desde o aniversário da Zoey, os dois viraram bons amigos.

Chase: Você vai errar – e empurro de leve o braço dela.

Zoey: Pára! – rindo – se seu chefe aparecer e ver que estamos desperdiçando sangue do paciente, ele vai ficar bravo.

Chase: Eu não tenho medo dele!

Zoey: Não! Eu que tenho!

Chase: Não é medo! É respeito!

Zoey: Você é muito comédia! – rindo e batendo de leve nele.

Do lado de fora Wilson via a interatividade dos dois. Chase percebeu.

Chase: Temos visitas – olhando pra porta.

Wilson: Zoey?

Zoey: O que ele quer aqui? – ficando de costas para a porta.

Chase: Falar com você! – falando baixo.

Zoey: Perdeu tempo!

Chase: Você gosta dele; vai falar com ele! – levantou pra sair.

Zoey: Hey! Eu não fico falando do seu divórcio, então não fale do meu! E senta ai! – o puxando.

Chase olhou para Wilson com cara de 'tentei'. O oncologista voltou arrasado para sua sala.

House: E? – curioso.

Wilson: E que ela não quer falar comigo – se jogou no sofá.

House: Você é muito mole Wilson! Pelo o amor de Deus!

Wilson: Eu não te entendo; num momento você me odeia por namorar sua filha e agora você me chama de lerdo por ser mole! Qual é a sua? – House sentiu que ele estava chateado e preferiu sair dali.

No laboratório.

Chase: Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre o assunto, mas...

Zoey: E não quero!

Chase: Mas pare de ser teimosa e fale com ele – ela não respondeu – eu sei que você gosta dele.

Zoey: Sabe o que eu vou fazer?

Chase: O que?

Zoey: Deixar você sozinho! – e saiu. Ela foi andar um pouco.

Eram quase 6 da tarde quando ela voltou e foi falar com Cuddy.

Zoey: Isa será que você pode assinar essa liberação de biópsia... – e viu que Wilson estava lá.

Wilson: Oi! – ele levantou.

Zoey: Você pode? – o ignorando.

Cuddy: Essa é a mesma que eu não autorizei hoje cedo?

Zoey: É! Só que agora nós temos um real motivo pra cutucar a cabeça do cara.

Cuddy: Jura? – pegando a pasta pra ler. Enquanto isso Wilson tentava falar com ela.

Wilson: Zoey, fala comigo.

Zoey: Dr. Wilson estou em meu horário de trabalho!

Cuddy: Droga!

Zoey: O que?

Cuddy: Esqueci de buscar a Rachel na creche!

Zoey: Que horror!

Cuddy: Não foi por que eu quis! Busca ela pra mim?

Zoey: Essa é a condição pra você assinar a liberação da biopsia?

Cuddy: Meu Deus – assinando – mas vai logo! A aula acaba em 10 minutos!

Zoey: 'Soneca' não é aula – e saiu.

Wilson: Ela nem quer falar comigo! O que eu faço?

Cuddy: Ela está com raiva ainda e você insistindo pra ela falar não vai ajudar!

Wilson: Mas... Eu sinto falta dela! – tristonho.

Cuddy: Eu sei. Dê tempo ao tempo e ela vai falar com você.

Wilson: Espero.

Eram 8 da noite quando Cuddy e House finalmente saíram do hospital.

House: Que dia! – dirigindo.

Cuddy: Verdade! Acho que minha mão já tem vida própria! Nunca assinei tanta coisa em minha vida!

House: Eu estou cansado!

Cuddy: Cansado de que? Você não fez nada o dia inteiro!

House: Como você ousa mulher? Eu salvei mais uma vida! Isso dá trabalho! – rindo.

Cuddy: Sei! – rindo também.

House: E agora, quando chegarmos em casa, minha linda noivinha vai preparar a banheira pra eu tomar um banho quentinho e relaxante!

Cuddy: A tá! Com certeza!

House: Sabe Lisa, eu não gosto quando você usa sarcasmo comigo! – fingindo que estava magoado.

Cuddy: Falando em noiva, o casamento é semana que vem!

House: É! Quer desistir?

Cuddy: Não! Você?

House: Nem que me pagasse! – piscou pra ela.

Cuddy: Você está nervoso?

House: Muito e você?

Cuddy: Bastante!

House: Mas vai dar tudo certo! – pegou a mão dela.

Cuddy: Vai sim!

Ele estacionou o carro na rua, pois iriam jantar fora. Quando chegaram à porta, Gus latia descontroladamente.

House: O que você quer? – procurando a chave.

Cuddy: Sua dona não te levou pra passear? – e ele não parava de latir.

House: Sai correndo seu louco! – abriu a porta e Gus não foi em direção da rua, como de costume, ele foi pra garagem.

House: Deve ser o gato da vizinha.

Cuddy: Tá escuro aqui – as luzes da casa estavam apagadas – cadê as duas?

House: Não sei!

Gus voltou correndo e ficou latindo pros dois.

House: O que foi? – ele não parava de latir – eu não entendo cachorrês!

Cuddy: Cadê a Zoey e a Rachel? – e ele foi correndo pra garagem de novo e os dois o seguiram.

Chegaram lá e Gus ficou latindo pra porta do carro de Zoey.

Tinha um papel no pára-brisa.

House: Lisa chame a polícia – seus olhos estavam arregalados.

Cuddy: Por quê? – ele entregou o papel que estava escrito _'estou com suas filhas'_.


	23. Jack

Depois que leram o bilhete, começaram a ligar para o celular de Zoey, só que ninguém atendia. Então ligaram para todas as pessoas que conheciam as duas e poderiam saber aonde elas estavam.

House: Wilson você sabe aonde a Zoey e Rachel estão?

Wilson: Não. Por que?

House: Elas... não estão aqui.

Wilson: Como assim? - preocupado.

House: Nós achamos um bilhete e...

Wilson: Eu to indo - e desligou o telefone e foi pra casa do amigo.

House ligou para seus funcionários, mãe, ex-sogros, ex-cunhado, pro gêmeos, pros atuais sogros e cunhados; pra todo mundo e todos tiveram a mesma reação que Wilson.

Na manhã do dia seguinte a casa dos House estava entupida de gente. E essa gente não falava; eles berravam.

Policial Chris: Hey! - gritou para ter atenção - será que vocês podem ficar quietos? - silêncio - obrigado! Como eu ia dizendo, eu preciso saber quem foi a ultima pessoa a ver as duas.

Cuddy: O Wilson e eu.

Chris: Sei - anotando - onde elas estavam e pra onde foram depois?

Cuddy: A Zoey estava no hospital trabalhando e eu pedia pra ela ir buscar a Rachel na creche.

Chris: Nós já ligamos para lá e eles confirmaram que a Zoey buscou a Rachel. Teria algum lugar para onde elas poderiam ter ido?

House: Se a gente soubesse, não teríamos chamado você! - com seu jeito House de ser.

Chris: Dr. House eu sei que o senhor está nervoso, mas eu preciso saber de todas as informações que vocês me derem - House concordou com ele - então?

E a gritaria recomeçou, já que todos queriam dar informações.

Samuel: Será que elas realmente foram seqüestradas? - todos olharam pra ele - sejamos honestos que isso é coisa que a Zoey faria.

Todos ficaram pensativos.

Chris: Ow, ow ow ow... Como assim é coisa que ela faria? - confuso.

House: Digamos que ela tem um histórico de... artes.

Chris: Hã? - e eles disseram as artes que Zoey aprontou. E com essas histórias todos foram relaxando e pensando que as duas poderiam estar se divertindo em qualquer lugar...

Será?

Em algum lugar.

Zoey estava com os olhos fechados e com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Ela colocou a mão na nuca e sentiu quente, ela abriu os olhos e viu seus dedos vermelhos de sangue. Ela estava tonta e nem viu que Rachel estava em cima dela a chamando.

Rachel: Zu!

Zoey: Rach... - ainda tonta, mas levantou e checou se a irmã estava bem - tem dodói Rach? - a menina apontou para o joelho - só aqui?

Rachel: É!

Zoey olhou em volta e não reconhecia onde estava; ela pegou Rachel no colo para sair dali.

Seqüestrador: A Bela Adormecida acordou - assustando as duas - bom dia.

Zoey: Quem é você?

Seqüestrador: Seu príncipe encantado!

Zoey: Eu quero ir embora, por favor! - ela ainda estava tonta.

Seqüestrador: Embora? Fique! Vamos ligar pra casa e avisar o papai e a mamãe que vocês estão bem.

Na casa dos House.

Todos estavam conversando alegremente, quando o telefone tocou.

House: Eu atendo. Alô?

Zoey: Pai?

House: Zoey - todos prestaram atenção na conversa - aonde você está? A Rachel está ai?

Zoey: Eu não sei onde estou e a Rachel está aqui.

House: Você está bem? Sua voz está diferente - desesperado - o que aconteceu?

Zoey: Eu não estou bem. O idiota aqui me deu uma coronhada e eu estou um pouco tonta, mas eu to bem!

House: Coronhada? - dizendo isso todos ficaram desesperados - ele está armado?

Zoey: Não! Ele me deu uma coronhada com um ursinho de pelúcia!

Seqüestrador: Chega de papo! - tirou o telefone da mão dela - oi Dr. House!

House: Quem é você e por que pegou minhas filhas?

Seqüestrador: Estava em casa sem fazer nada e achei que seria divertido!

House: Seu idiota!

Seqüestrador: Hey! Lembre-se que estou com suas filhas e essas palavras de amor não vão ajudar.

House: O que você quer?

Seqüestrador: Por enquanto nada! Por que? O que quer me dar? - House não respondeu - eu mantenho contato! - e desligou o telefone.

Parecia que o chão havia sumido dos pés de House e Cuddy.

Chris: Eu vou avisar a delegacia e começar a procura - ele foi pra fora ligar enquanto do lado de dentro o silêncio reinava.

Em algum lugar.

Zoey: Eu já disse que quero ir embora?

Seqüestrador: Já! Mas vocês vão ficar.

Zoey: Você não tem coração? Seqüestrar uma garotinha de 1 e meio? - tentando apelar.

Seqüestrador: Claro que eu tenho coração! Adoro crianças! - com uma sorriso estranho no rosto - até mais! - e saiu.

Zoey, que estava com Rachel no colo, apertou mais a irmã contra o peito e sentou na cama.

Na casa dos House.

Aquele silêncio tomava conta da casa há 30 minutos. Ninguém acreditava no que estava acontecendo e parece que se falassem sobre o assunto se tornaria mais real ainda.

Chris: Eu já avisei todos na delegacia e eles estão começando as buscas por pistas e coisas do tipo - ninguém respondeu - ok... Dr. House e Dra. Cuddy eu preciso saber se algum de vocês receberam algum tipo de ameaça ou se a Zoey recebeu?

House: Não - ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Chris: Vocês sabem se ela tinha alguma desavença no trabalho?

Cuddy: Não faz muito tempo que ela trabalha lá, então não.

Chris: Algum namorado? - todos olharam imediatamente para Wilson - ah... Dr. Wilson, o senhor sabe de alguma coisa? - todos que estavam preocupados ficaram curiosos de repente.

Wilson: Não sei de nada! - e todos voltaram a ficar preocupados.

Chris: Na creche da Rachel: algum desentendimento?

Cuddy: Nenhum.

Chris: Ela tem alguma babá?

Cuddy: Tinha. A Pamela, mas ela foi pra faculdade.

Chris: Você tem o telefone dela?

Cuddy: Claro - passou o número - você acha que foi ela?

Chris: É só precaução - ligou pra Pamela, mas ela nem no país estava.

House: O que mais você vai fazer?

Chris: Agora é esperar!

House: Esperar? Esperar o que? Elas serem mortas? - exaltado.

Chris: Essa é a pior parte, eu sei, mas é o que podemos fazer agora!

Em algum lugar.

Rachel chorava, não adiantasse o que Zoey fizesse, a pequena chorava.

Seqüestrador: Faça ela parar! - irritado.

Zoey: Eu to tentando!

Seqüestrador: O que ela tem?

Zoey: É que ela não sabe brincar de 'seqüestro'! - ele olhou torto pra ela - ela está com fome! - ele não disse nada e saiu.

30 minutos depois ele voltou com sacolas cheias de papinha, leite e fralda.

Seqüestrador: Agora faça ela ficar quieta!

Zoey: Como você é gentil! - sarcástica.

Seqüestrador: E o banheiro é ali - apontou pra uma porta que passara despercebida por Zoey.

Zoey: Obrigada - sincera. O homem saiu e Zoey deu a papinha para Rachel.

Depois que Rachel comeu, Zoey lhe deu um banho para acalmar a pequena.

Zoey: Ele compro fraldas? Ele não sabe que você já sabe usar o banheiro? - Rachel colocou as mãozinhas na boca 'indignada' - o que ele é?

Rachel: Feio - se achando o máximo.

Zoey: E?.

Rachel: Bobão - rindo.

Zoey: Isso ai! - rindo também.

Rachel: Cadê mamãe? - com cara de duvida.

Zoey: A mamãe tá em casa - se sentindo péssima com a pergunta.

Rachel: Ause?

Zoey: Tá com a mamãe.

Rachel: Uus?

Zoey: O Uus também - ela estava quase chorando; e Rachel percebeu.

Rachel: Dodói? - perguntou.

Zoey: Não - sorriu.

Rachel: Vamu dumi - e usou a mão de travesseiro; Zoey deitou ao lado dela e viu a irmã cair no sono. Enquanto Rachel dormia, Zoey foi ao banheiro lavar a cabeça machucada; o corte estava feio e ela quase gritou quando a água o molhou. O corte tinha uns 5 centímetros e apesar da dor, ela o lavou e voltou pro quarto. Bebeu um pouco de leite e voltou a deitar ao lado de Rachel.

E a espera se estendeu por 1, 2, 3, 7 dias! E nenhuma pistinha de nada.

Dias esses que pareciam anos, mas ninguém arredou o pé dali. Nos noticiários só falavam sobre o caso das filhas dos Doutores House e Cuddy, que haviam sido seqüestradas por um grupo de traficantes latinos. Sim, a imprensa exagera as vezes.

Todos pensavam que o pior tivesse acontecido e que a qualquer momento o telefone ia tocar e o tal seqüestrador informaria que as duas estariam mortas. E o telefone tocou.

House: Alô?

Seqüestrador: Bom dia Dr. House!

House: Cadê as meninas? Elas estão bem? - todos se juntaram para ouvir.

Seqüestrador: Elas estão ótimas!

House: Eu quero falar com elas!

Seqüestrador: O senhor não está na posição de pedir nada aqui! Mas como eu sou um cara legal, eu vou deixar você falar oi pra elas.

Zoey: Oi pai! - e ao fundo dava pra ouvir a Rachel e seu 'Ause'.

House: Vocês estão bem?

Zoey: É... um pouco entediada, mas bem - com a voz cansada.

Seqüestrador: Chega! Então Dr. vamos falar de negócios?

House: O que você quer falar?

Seqüestrador: Você não quer suas filhas de volta? - House não respondeu - é sobre isso que eu vou falar. Eu quero meio milhão por uma delas.

House: Como assim por uma delas?

Seqüestrador: Ah eu não falei? Vocês vão ter que escolher qual das duas vão querer de volta.

House: What? Tá louco? As duas!

Seqüestrador: To não! E é só uma!

House: E se eu te der um milhão? Não seria melhor?

Seqüestrador: Não! O que eu quero é que vocês escolham qual das duas vocês vão quer de volta! Se é a Zoey, a mais velha, a primeira filha ou a Rachel, a mais nova que tem todo o futuro a sua frente. Simples!

House: Se a gente escolher uma, o que acontece com a outra? - com medo da resposta.

Seqüestrador: Não sei ainda! Mas qualquer coisa eu te aviso. Tchau! - e desligou.

Mais uma vez o silêncio fez-se presente naquela casa.

Zoey ficou assustada com o que ouviu.

Zoey: O que você quis dizer com 'não sei ainda'? Você vai matar a outra?

Seqüestrador: Não quero estragar a surpresa – e saiu.

House e Cuddy estavam arrasados, sentaram um do lado do outro apáticos. Que tipo de escolha era essa? Era pura crueldade! Eles não tomariam qualquer decisão sem o consentimento do outro. Não. Mas a parte egoísta de cada um queria que sua filha voltasse! Claro que House amava a Rachel e Cuddy a Zoey, mas...

Eles se olharam, parecia que sabia o que o outro estava pensando, então decidiram fazer outra coisa.

House: Eu vou ligar pro banco – se levantou.

Cuddy: E eu pro meu.

Samuel: Vamos ligar pro nosso gerente também – House ia falar que não, mas o reitor foi mais rápido – nem pense em negar! Ela é minha neta e eu vou ligar pro meu gerente! – falou alto.

House: Ok – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Todos ajudaram com o que tinha.

Sean: Será que o banco libera esse valor ainda hoje? – perguntou para Cuddy e House que deram a maior parte.

Cuddy: Libera sim! É bom liberar!

Mais dois dias passou e eles já tinham o dinheiro. Mas isso não importava, já que ele só 'liberaria' uma das garotas.

No cativeiro.

Rachel não parava de chorar. Desta vez não era fome.

Jack*: O que é agora? – impaciente.

Zoey: Eu não sei – segurando a irmã.

Jack: Faça essa menina parar, é sério!

Zoey: Eu to tentando!

Não havia nada que fazia a pequena parar. Ela já estava cansada de ficar ali.

Jack: Eu juro que se essa menina não parar eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos! – segurando a arma.

Zoey: Ta bom! – viu o homem sair – Rachel! Pára, por favor! – ela estava quase chorando, vai que dá a louca no homem? Eai? Mas Rachel não parou.

Jack no meio da noite ligou para a casa dos House.

Cuddy: Alô?

Jack: Já escolheram? – gritando.

Cuddy: Ainda não, mas...

Jack: Sem mas! Escolham ou eu escolho! E não vai ser legal se eu escolher!

House: É o cara? – Lisa afirmou com a cabeça.

Cuddy: Não tem como a gente fazer um acordo?

Jack: Acordo nenhum! Vocês têm 2 minutos para escolher!

Cuddy: Dois minutos? Não é assim...

Jack: Um minuto e meio...

House: O que? – apreensivo.

Cuddy: Ele quer que a gente escolha agora!

House: Agora?

Jack: Um minuto!

Cuddy: Ou ele escolhe! – com os olhos cheios de água.

Jack: 30 segundos.

House: Ele não pode escolher!

Jack: Última chance!

Cuddy: Espera...

Tu tu tu tu tu.

O coração de Cuddy parou.

Cuddy: Ele desligou...

House: O que? – pegou o aparelho da mão dela – alô? Alô?

Cuddy: Ele desligou...

House: Lisa calma – nem ele tava calmo, mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa – eu vou ligar pro Detetive Chris.

No cativeiro.

Zoey olhava assustada para Jack.

Jack: Vamos.

Zoey: O que você vai fazer?

Jack: Não interessa! Vamos!

Zoey: Não! – segurando Rachel.

Rachel: Zu! – chorando.

Jack: Larga ela!

Zoey: Não!

Tarde demais, ele saiu com uma House nos braços.

House contou tudo para o Detetive.

Chris: Ele disse que liberaria uma das garotas, então temos que esperar para saber onde ela estará.

House: E ela vai estar viva, né?

Chris: É o que a gente espera.

Emma: Lisa, se tiver qualquer coisa que nós pudermos ajudar – abraçando a filha que chorava.

Cuddy: Que quero minha filha de volta, só isso!

Emma: Ela vai voltar, as duas vão!

Mais uma vez a parte egoísta de House e Cuddy clamava para que fosse Zoey ou Rachel respectivamente, mas eles não falaram nada.

Mais algumas horas angustiantes e Chris recebeu uma ligação.

Chris: Acharam?... Onde?...Ela está bem?... Quem é?... Tá estamos indo.

Cuddy e House: Quem é?

Chris: Zoey.

Cuddy: A Zoey? – um pouco decepcionada, mas não deixou mostrar – graças a Deus!

Chris: Sim. Ela está lá na delegacia, vamos?

House: Claro! – sua parte egoísta esta aliviada, mas Rachel ainda estava em perigo.

Jack: não é o nome do sequestrador, é que ficar escrevendo 'sequestrador' toda hora cansa =] hehehehe


	24. Hora do óbito?

Só os dois foram para a delegacia; e chegaram em 15 minutos. Aquele tumulto, cheio de gente gritando... Um inferno!

No meio de toda essa barulheira se pode ouvir um "Ause".

Cuddy: Rachel?

House: As duas estão aqui! – afirmou mais pra ele do que pra ela.

Chris: Esperem aqui que eu já volto.

House: Ok – o detetive saiu – as duas estão aqui!

Cuddy: Estão sim! – aliviada.

Em outra sala.

Chris: Cadê a Zoey?

Policial: Aqui!

Chris: Essa não é a Zoey! – falando pro policial que segurava Rachel.

Policial: Não? – confuso – ela não para de falar 'Zoey, Zoey', achei que esse fosse o nome dela!

Chris: Mas não é! Dá ela aqui! – tirando a menina dos braços do policial incompetente – ela está bem?

Policial: Sim.

Chris: Acharam alguma coisa relevante?

Policial: Nós pegamos a roupa dela para achar algum fio de cabelo ou sêmen.

Chris: Tá. Vocês só encontraram ela, correto?

Policial: Sim, senhor!

Chris saiu rolando os olhos. Entrou na sala onde os dois estavam.

Rachel: Mamãe! – baixou o Super-homem nela que praticamente voou pro colo da mãe.

Cuddy: Rach! – abraçando, beijando, apertando, sufocando a filha de tanta saudade.

Rachel: Ause – pulou pro colo dele.

House: Oi Rachel! – fez à mesma coisa que Cuddy.

Cuddy: Cadê a Zoey?

Chris: Então... Tem um porém...

House: O que? – ele levantou.

Chris: Quando eles disseram que era a Zoey, não era.

House: O que? – com a voz fraca.

Chris: Houve um mal entendido, já que a Rachel não parava de falar o nome da Zoey, e os policiais acharam que ela fosse a Zoey. Sinto muito.

House sentou e colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

Cuddy: Ela vai aparecer Greg, eu prometo! – ele olhou pra ela e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Chris: Eu levo vocês pra casa.

No caminho só Rachel 'falava', House estava com o olhar perdido na rua e Cuddy se sentindo culpada por não poder ajudar o amado numa hora como essa.

Quando chegaram em casa, todos ficaram felizes por Rachel voltar e continuaram tristes por Zoey ainda estar em poder do seqüestrador.

No cativeiro.

Zoey chorava, seria aquela a última vez que via Rachel? Ela estaria bem? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Jack.

Zoey: A Rachel está bem?

Jack: Tá! Aqui – entregou um caderno pra ela.

Zoey: Pra que isso? – secando as lagrimas.

Jack: Pra você escrever pra alguém que você quiser!

Zoey: Tipo uma carta de despedida?

Jack: Se você quiser chamar assim!

Zoey: Idiota – falou baixo – então você vai me matar mesmo?

Jack: É o jeito né!

Zoey: Que horror! Você bem que podia ser mais simpático!

Jack: O que quer que eu diga? 'Sim, vou tirar sua vida!'. É isso?

Zoey: Melhorou!

Jack: Escreve logo!

E Zoey escreveu; uma carta para cada pessoa: seu pai, Lisa, avô, avó, avó, tio, primos, gêmeos e Jimmy.

Jack: Como você é exagerada! Eu falei uma carta!

Zoey: Se eu vou morrer, pelo menos deixe eu me despedir de quem eu acho que vai sentir minha falta!

Jack: Aff – coçou a testa.

Zoey: Se não queria minha companhia, não me seqüestrasse!

Jack: Acabou? – impaciente.

Zoey: Acho que sim! Você vai ler?

Jack: Lógico!

Zoey: Não! As cartas são pessoais!

Jack: E daí, você vai morrer! – e recebeu um tapa no braço.

Zoey: Você pode tratar minha morte com um pouco mais de respeito?!

Jack: Tá bom! Não leio suas cartinhas!

Um tempo em silêncio.

Zoey: Por que você tá fazendo isso? – ele não respondeu – a Lisa ou meu pai já fez algo contra você?

Jack: Nunca vi nenhum deles.

Zoey: Então por que o seqüestro?

Jack: Casal de médicos sempre tem dinheiro.

Zoey: E você pegou o dinheiro devolvendo a Rachel?

Jack: Não! Droga! – aborrecido.

Zoey: Então você vai me soltar por esse valor? – esperançosa.

Jack: Não! Eu ia pedir 500 mil por cabeça, mas aquela menina não calava a boca, então a despachei logo!

Zoey: Em primeiro lugar: eu não sou boi pra você falar que 'minha cabeça vale 500 mil'! E em segundo: você já tentou trabalhar? Jogar na loteria? Alguma coisa honesta? – sarcástica.

Jack: Claro que já! Mas não adiantou! Eu não sou filho de papai como você, que tem tudo o que quer; Mustang, roupas da moda, uma casa legal pra morar...

Zoey: Seu idiota, eu não sou filhinha de papai! Eu juntei dinheiro pra comprar aquele carro! E daí que eu uso roupa da moda e moro numa casa legal? Eu trabalho! Você não esta fazendo isso por inveja! – ele não falou nada – tem há ver com orgulho... Alguém cutucou sua ferida e agora você quer mostrar que pode fazer coisas más...

Jack: Errou!

Zoey: Então o que é? A mulher te largou? – chutou algo.

Jack: N-não... e-eu... e-ela não me largou! – desconfortável.

Zoey: Oh my God! Ela te largou! – ele não respondeu – como você é idiota!

Jack: Pára de me chamar de idiota!

Zoey: Mas você é! Não passou pela sua cabeça seqüestra sua mulher então? A não ser que ela seja interessada em bandidos?!

Jack: Ela não é!

Zoey: Meu Deus eu não acredito! Você achou que isso fosse um ato romântico? Já tentou comprar flores ou chocolate?

Ele ficou quieto por um bom tempo.

Jack: Você nunca vez nada idiota por amor?

Zoey: Resolveu falar! – ele só olhou – e a resposta é não!

Jack: Come on! Todo mundo já fez!

Zoey: Nunca seqüestrei ninguém!

Jack: Você deve ter namorado, nunca fez nada idiota por ele?

Zoey: Eu... – pensou um pouco – eu namoro... Namorava o melhor amigo do meu pai.

Jack: Eca! Ele deve ser velho!

Zoey: O Jimmy não é velho!

Jack: Tá, mas por que não namora mais?

Zoey: Por que ele é um idiota, como todos os homens!

Jack: Ele terminou com você?

Zoey: Eu terminei porque ele quis dar um tempo.

Jack: Tempo pra que?

Zoey: Como eu disse ele é o melhor amigo do meu pai e nós escondemos nosso namoro por 4 meses e quando ele descobriu ficou uma fera e o Jimmy achou melhor escolher meu pai a mim.

Jack: Idiota mesmo! Eu nunca pediria um tempo pra você – sorriu.

Zoey: Desculpa, mas eu não flerto com seqüestradores – sorriu de volta.

Jack: Eu vou dar um jeito de entregar essas cartas e já volto.

Zoey: Eu tenho direito de uma última refeição?

Jack: Só porque estou de bom humor. O que quer?

Zoey: Passa no Mc e pede um Big Mac com batata grande e suco de pêssego, um Cheddar e um Tasty; de sobremesa eu quero duas tortinhas de banana e aqueles McNuggets com 10 e só!

Jack: Só? Dá pra alimentar um país pobre com toda essa comida!

Zoey: Como você é exagerado! Se eu vou morrer, quero morrer de barriga cheia!

Jack: Assim você vai morrer de comer!

Zoey: Besta!

Jack saiu para entregar as cartas de Zoey e buscar seu banquete.

Em uma hora ele estava de volta e com as mãos cheias.

Zoey: Que demora! – resmungou – eu to com fome!

Ele responderia se não estivesse segurando o saco do Mc na boca.

Zoey: Quer ajuda?

Jack: Uhumm! – ela o ajudou.

Zoey: Humm tá quentinho! – parecia criança – hey, eu pedi suco de pêssego e não coca!

Jack: A coca é minha – tirando da mão dela.

Zoey: Ah! – e comeu, ela estava com fome.

Jack: Eu li suas cartas!

Zoey: O que? – engasgada.

Jack: O que você esperava? Que eu não lesse?

Zoey: É!

Jack: Porque, tinha alguma coisa que eu não podia ler?

Zoey: Claro! Eram coisas pessoais!

Jack: Mas eu tinha que saber se você não deu nenhuma pista sobre mim ou onde você está.

Zoey: E que tipo de pista eu poderia dar? – ela olhou em volta.

Jack: Não sei! – ela voltou a comer – você fala francês?

Zoey: Você leu a carta da minha avó também? – rindo.

Jack: Tentei! – sorriu.

Zoey: Na verdade ela me ensinou.

Jack: Ela é de lá?

Zoey: É sim! – mentira.

Jack: Que legal!

Zoey: Ela está velhinha, tadinha – mais uma mentira – acho que desse ano não passa – fungou.

Jack: Passa sim! – tentando ser solidário.

Zoey: Não sei não – Dona Agnes estava muito bem, obrigada – pelo menos acho que ela vai gostar da carta.

Na delegacia.

Aquela gritaria, Chris estava ficando atordoado.

Chris: Hey! – tentando ter atenção – será que vocês não conseguem falar baixo? – silêncio.

Chris estava na casa dos House quando as cartas chegaram misteriosamente. E ele não deixou ninguém por a mão sem antes mandá-las para a analise; e quando voltou todos leram suas respectivas cartas.

E elas eram realmente de despedida.

_Aos gêmeos!_

_Meus amigos, irmãos, cúmplices e por que não amantes... (não deixa meu pai ler isso! Hehehe)._

_A gente se conhece há vinte anos! É tempo pra caramba! Tempo suficiente para conhecer cada detalhe de cada um. Coisas como saber que o Vince tem medo de aranhas e tem uma tarântula no quarto! Vai entender. Ou saber que o Sean já matou essa mesma tarântula e comprou uma igual para por no lugar sem o irmão saber... Até agora! _

_As festas, shows, viagens, brigas, conversas ou simplesmente ficar um olhando pra cara do outro. _

_Ah nem tem o que falar de vocês. Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém possa ter e eu tive sorte de conhecer vocês._

_Beijos e espero vocês aqui em baixo! =D_

Vince: Você matou minha tarântula? – bravo.

Sean: Não... – olhou para os lados – ela estava morta quando eu pisei... Achei!

A carta pro avô.

_Vô!_

_Tudo bom? O senhor não está nervoso, né? Eu não quero que a vó diga que eu sou a causadora da sua pressão alta! Ok brincadeira sem graça!_

_Vou sentir sua falta, vô! Das vezes que você me deixava dirigir o seu então Mustang, ou das vezes que você brigava comigo por deixá-lo morrer. Nem vou dizer das várias broncas relacionadas à Faculdade de Michigan, né reitor?! _

_Lembra quando eu mandei um memorando para todos dizendo que o professor Isaac havia morrido e por causa disso não haveria aula? Ninguém foi! Só os professores, inclusive o Isaac. Foi tão engraçado, mas o senhor não achou graça e ficou 1 semana sem falar comigo. Foi triste essa semana sabia? _

_E como esquecer do morto na cadeira de rodas! Vou revelar como fiz aquilo, mas peço para desconsiderar caso eu não morra!_

_Foi assim: estava eu lá sem fazer nada, sentada perto da árvore quando o grupo de calouros passou por mim e nem cumprimentou. Beleza. Eu resolvi seguir eles e eu ouvi que eles queriam ver os corpos e que eles não tinham medo e blá blá blá. Ai se juntou o útil ao agradável! Eu fui ao necrotério bolar meu plano; eu precisaria de um "corpo vivo", então chamei nosso vizinho Carl, irmão da Sofie, para se passar por morto! Mas eu ainda precisava de um "professor", então eu pedi para o zelador. Atores contratados, eu precisava tirar o morto de lá, lembra que nesse dia eu disse que dormiria na casa da Sofie? Não fui, na verdade nem sai da faculdade aquele dia para cuidar dos últimos detalhes. E sozinha eu o tirei da gaveta e coloquei na cadeira – morto gordo by the way! – o coloquei no quartinho do zelador, fiz o memorando para os calouros e fui descansar. O resto o senhor já sabe!_

_Admita que foi engraçado! Mas quando o senhor quase perdeu o emprego, a graça diminuiu um pouco e foram 2 semanas sem falar comigo. Como o senhor era ruim! Tudo bem que eu mereci, mas duas semanas sem nem um 'bom dia neta querida, como vai?' eu recebi!_

_Mas eu te amo vô! Queria te dar um beijo e um abraço! _

_Eu sei que foi difícil perder uma filha, ganhar uma neta a cara dela e não fazer comparações. Eu lembro de quando eu era pequena e fazia alguma coisa o senhor me chamava de Kelly e depois corrigia para Zoey. Eu achava estranho já que meu nome também é Kelly, mas com o passar dos anos eu entendi. Eu sei que o senhor sente falta dela, eu sinto falta dela..._

_Zoey. _

Umas lagrimas rolaram dos olhos dele.

Chris: Alguém aqui sabe ler em francês?

Agnes: Senhor Chris, a carta é pra mim, o que quer dizer que eu sei falar e ler em francês!

Chris: Por que ela escreveria a senhora em francês?

Agnes: Não sei!

Chris: Ela poderia ter colocado algum tipo de informação nessa carta.

Agnes: Será? – esperançosa.

Chris: Pode ser! A senhora leria pra gente?

Agnes: Se diz 'para nós', mas leio sim – bem professora. Ela pegou seus óculos de leitura e leu.

_Grand-mère! Comment êtes-vous?_

_A vó por parte de mãe mais fofa do mundo! Que faz melhor bolo de chocolate da face da terra!_

_Vó... E que dona Blythe não fique com ciúmes! Fofa fofa fofa!_

_Quero confessar ma coisa: sabe a última vez que eu fui à sua casa? Então, eu estacionei sem querer na suas rosas e falei que foi o Max. Hehehe. Acho que não era pra você que eu deveria pedir desculpas, mas é só pra senhora saber._

_O que mais eu fiz e não te contei... Ah! Sabe a Sra. Fox? Aquela que você não fala mais porque ela havia 'roubado' sua receita de quindim? Na verdade fui eu quem deu a ela... Foi mal, mas só dei porque a senhora não deixou eu ir ao passeio da escola! E o passeio era pra Disney! Sabia que seria a primeira vez que ia pra lá? A senhora não pensou nisso quando me proibiu de ir, pensou? Mas tudo bem!_

_Várias coisas. Como daquela vez que a senhora me defendeu (e isso era e é difícil de acontecer) quando a mãe do vizinho da frente me acusou de matar o coelho dele com cenoura envenenada. Não fui eu! E a senhora acreditou em mim e ficou do meu lado! Fiquei tão orgulhosa da minha avó!_

_É isso!_

_Amo você Agnes Sanders!_

_PS: já ia esquecendo: o motivo de eu escrever em francês não foi porque eu quis, é difícil, tem vários acentos e tal, mas foi porque eu tinha que dizer onde estava!_

_Na verdade eu não sei onde estou, mas acho que posso ajudar: parece um galpão, a janela é bem alta então não deu pra ver a vista! Dá pra ouvir os carros passando e crianças chatas gritando, acho que tem uma escola aqui perto. _

_O cara que eu não sei o nome é alto, moreno, parece latino (por isso a carta não foi em espanhol. Não podia arriscar), desde que estou aqui ele veste uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde, ele é idiota, mas é legal! Eu pedi a ele para ir ao Ronald comprar o primeiro, cheedar e um grandão. _

_Espero ter ajudado!_

_Bisous et à bientôt._

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Parecia que a carta estava em inglês/português!

Chris: Quem é Ronald? – confuso. Gregory riu.

Todos: Mcdonalds.

Chris: Ah! E que comece as buscas!

Ele separou um grupo de policiais para ir a todos os Mc's da região, vai que eles dão sorte e esse Mc for em Princeton!

Chris: Obrigado Sra. Sanders!

Agnes: Imagina! Só trás minha neta de volta!

Chris: Vou fazer meu melhor!

E ele foi junto com um dos grupos.

A pedido de House todos voltaram pra casa.

Cuddy: Por que você não quer ficar na delegacia?

House: A Zoey tá bem!

Cuddy: Sério? Ela escreveu isso na sua carta?

House: Não – ele não havia lido a sua – mas essas cartas estão com a data de ontem, o que significa que ela está bem!

Cuddy: Ok – não fazia sentido, mas ok.

Chegando em casa o pessoal relia suas cartas.

Vó House: _"... eu lembro de nossa conversas no meio da noite e das panquecas de café da manhã que nós comíamos todo o santo dia; o vô até dizia que estava enjoado de comer, mas sempre comia mais que nós duas..."._

Tio Sam: _"... você que me introduziu ao crime! Eu era uma garota bondosa que não fazia nada contra ninguém, mas ai você disse: 'vamos nos vingar dos meninos da rua! ' E eu inocente fui e deu no que deu! Culpa sua! Mas eu te amo!..."._

Cuddy ninava Rachel enquanto lia sua carta pela 8ª vez.

_Isa!_

_Você é fofa, meiga, parceira noturna de ioga, completamente louca, fala alto demais para uma pessoa do seu tamanho, coloca a mão na cintura enquanto fala, é chata no hospital, não come carne, nem bebe leite de vaca, me apresentou a granola, tem uma irmã que consegue ser louca como você, um pai idiota ((quem não tem?) meu pai não está lendo isso não né?), não me deixa dormir de fim de semana e várias outras coisas!_

_Prova de que todo mundo tem um pai idiota: pelas minhas contas era para a gente se conhecer a 21 anos! Quando eu falo que esse Gregório é um Zé, ninguém acredita!_

_Amo você!_

Ela ria.

Cuddy: A Zu é louca – vendo que Rachel nem pensava em dormir.

Rachel: Zu! – a mais acessa de todos na casa.

House: Acho que está na hora de criança ir dormir! Mamãe tem que 'brincar' um pouco.

Cuddy: House! – ralhando.

Rachel: Ause! – imitando a mãe.

House: Isso! Incentiva a menina a ser mandona e chata como você! – pegando à pequena no colo.

Rachel: Chata! – rindo.

Cuddy: Pára de falar essas coisas na frente dela!

House: Ok – rolou os olhos – Rach é feio falar palavrão na frente da mamãe, só pode quando ela não estiver por perto! – a menina ria e Cuddy o estrangulava com os olhos.

Cuddy: Faça-a dormir enquanto eu falo com o Wilson! – e saiu.

Wilson lia, relia, lia de novo a carta dele.

Cuddy: Tem coisa boa nessa carta? – apareceu na sala.

Wilson: Acho... que sim.

Cuddy: Como você acha que sim? – confusa.

Wilson: Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer.

Cuddy: Posso ler?

Wilson: Claro – entregou a folha para ela.

Cuddy: Não entendi!

Wilson: Pois é!

**Um dia antes quando Zoey escrevia as cartas.**

Ela escreveu todas as cartas e deixou por último a carta para o pai e para Jimmy. Zoey escreveu a do pai e foi para a de Wilson. Ela começou com o simples: Jimmy! E o desespero tomou conta dela.

_O que escrever?_, pensava.

Não que ela não tivesse nada para escreve, pelo contrário, ela tinha tudo! Mas começar por onde? Dizendo que ele era especial para ela? _ele sabe disso! _Ou dizendo que sempre que ela escutava a voz dele suas pernas tremiam? _elas não tremiam! _Ou quando ele chegava, sua respiração ficava irregular? _Ô narradora, pára de contar mentiras! _Shh, fica quieta que é verdade! Ela podia escrever que desde que eles se separaram ela não fazia mais nada a não ser se entupir de sorvete e ouvir música de fossa, mas uma em especial surgiu em sua mente e ela a escreveu. Então a carta ficou assim:

_Jimmy,_

_E_

_F#_

_E_

_F#_

_E Ab9 Fm9 C#9 Eb9 Fm9 Ab9 Fm9 C#9 Eb9 Ab9_

_Zoey! _

Cuddy: O que é isso?

Wilson: Acho que é algum tipo de cifra, sei lá!

Cuddy: Então vamos chamar alguém que saiba decifrar elas.

Cuddy e Wilson: House!

House: O que? – apareceu com Rachel nos braços.

Cuddy: Ela não dormiu ainda?

House: Vocês estão berrando, ai fica difícil!

Cuddy: Shut up e vem aqui! – ele foi – você sabe o que é isso?

House: Uma cifra! – sem nem pegar o papel na mão.

Cuddy: Ó sábio, você pode interpretá-la ? - sarcástica.

House: Seria um prazer! – entregou Rachel a ela – da onde vocês tiraram isso?

Wilson: A Zoey escrever pra mim.

House: Ah – sentiu pena do amigo.

Ele pegou o violão e tentou tocar e logo a música saiu; um trecho, na verdade.

"_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please"_

House parou de tocar e olhou o amigo.

Wilson tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto de alegria e tristeza; alegria, pois tinha certeza que ela o amava e tristeza por não ter certeza se poderá dizer o mesmo a ela!

Ele foi tirado de seu transe pelo celular de House.

House: Alô?

Chris: Acho que achamos o cativeiro!

House: Já? – ficou em pé.

Chris: É uma hipótese, mas quase certeza.

House: Onde é que eu to indo ai?

Chris: Eu não aconselho o senhor vir aqui...

House: Não me interessa! Onde é? – e com toda essa delicadeza, o detetive passou o endereço e House e Cuddy foram para lá enquanto todos foram para o hospital a pedido de Greg que teve um pressentimento que eles deveriam ir para lá.

Cuddy e House chegaram de taxi no local que Chris falou.

House: Cadê ela?

Chris: Eles não estão aqui! - bravo.

Minutos antes.

Zoey quase dormia quando Jack entrou fazendo barulho.

Jack: Levanta, levanta!

Zoey: O que aconteceu? - assustada.

Jack: A gente tem que ir embora! - pegando algumas coisas.

Zoey: Por quê?

Jack: Acho que sabem que estamos aqui!

Zoey: Sério? - fazendo sua melhor cara de 'eu não sei do que você está falando'.

Jack: Sério, agora vamos! - a saiu puxando a moça.

Minutos depois.

House: Eles fugiram?

Chris: Infelizmente. Mas estamos atrás de alguma coisa relevante.

Policial: Senhor?

Chris: Sim?

Policial: Eu estava falando com os vizinhos e um deles viu um carro prata saindo daqui não faz muito tempo.

Chris: Cadê esse cara?

Policial: Ali - apontou e o detetive foi falar com ele.

Chris: Boa noite! Conte-me o que viu.

Vizinho: Esse cara apareceu na rua há umas semanas atrás e hoje ele saiu todo apavorado com uma moça num carro prata.

Chris: Como era essa moça?

Vizinho: Era uma moça alta, cabelo cumprido... Não deu pra ver direito.

Chris: Tudo bem, já ajudou!

Policial: Senhor, senhor! - veio arfando.

Chris: O que?

Policial: Um carro prata acabou de furar o bloqueio na rodovia e era um homem e uma moça ruiva! O helicóptero já está com ele no visual.

Chris: Até que enfim! Pra qual sentido eles estão indo?

Policial: Norte.

Chris: Por que eles sempre vão pro norte...? - falou sozinho e voltou para falar com House e Cuddy.

No carro.

Zoey: Por que pro Norte? É frio lá! Não podia ser no sul? A gente podia ir pra Califórnia, eu tenho casa lá!

Jack: Cala a boca ou atiro aqui mesmo! - apontando a arma pra ela.

Zoey: Ok, ok não dou mais minha opinião! - ele abaixou a arma - grosso! - ele não pôde evitar rir - ta arrependido?

Jack: De ter seqüestrado você?

Zoey: Não! De ter nascido idiota? - ela é grossa!

Jack: Abaixa a bola ai, ok?! Eu ainda estou com a arma - um pouco bravo - mas sim, um pouco.

Zoey: Por que você não se entrega? Vai ser melhor pra você!

Jack: Por que você está preocupada comigo?

Zoey: Sei lá! Acho que você não tem o perfil de quem deve se ferrar muito no final disso - ele sorriu pra ela.

Jack: Agora já é tarde pra voltar atrás - vendo o helicóptero sobrevoando eles.

Zoey: Nunca é tarde demais. Só será tarde se você quiser.

Jack: Será? Eu já fiz muita burrada em pouco tempo.

Zoey: Uma hora você vai ter que parar, não vai? Por que não agora? - ela não dizia isso para beneficio próprio - você já perdeu a mulher, quem sabe fazendo isso ela não volta pra você?

Jack: Você acha? - esperançoso.

Zoey: Por que não? Se ela gosta de você e você dela.

Jack: Eu gosto dela!

Zoey: Então! É sua chance de recomeçar - ele olhou agradecido pra ela.

Jack: E você?

Zoey: Eu o que?

Jack: Você vai falar com o seu namorado? Dar uma chance pra ele?

Zoey: Não! Que idéia - rolando os olhos.

Jack: Como você dá conselhos se você não acredita neles?

Zoey: Não é por que o conselho é bom pra você que ele vai ser bom pra mim!

Jack: Como você é idiota!

Zoey: Hey!

Jack: Sério! E eu achando que você era inteligente! - por algum milagre ela ficou quieta.

No carro da polícia.

House: Vai logo! Pisa nisso ai! - impaciente.

Chris: Se eu pisar mais seremos os Flinstones! - impaciente também.

Cuddy: Greg calma! - tentando passar um pouco da sua paciência pra ele.

No outro carro.

Zoey: Eu nunca dei sorte no amor - voltando a falar.

Jack: Impossível! Você é linda!

Zoey: Obrigada! - ela corou - mas é verdade! Sempre que eu ficava com um cara, eu achava que ele seria o cara certo, mas o infeliz sempre me machucava de alguma forma e eu ficava arrasada. E com o Jimmy não; ele nunca fez nada.

Jack: E você está com medo de que ele faça algo?

Zoey: É... - olhando pela janela.

Jack: Por isso terminou com ele; pra ele não terminar com você? - mais uma vez o silêncio dela - talvez ele seja o cara certo pra você. Talvez essa seja sua chance de recomeçar - usando as palavras dela. Ela sorriu.

Zoey: Você deve ser o seqüestrador mais legal que existe.

Jack: E você a seqüestrada que fala mais que a boca que existe - sorriu - eu vou me entregar.

Zoey: Jura? - ele balançou a cabeça - é a coisa certa! Sua mulher vai ficar feliz.

Jack: O Jimmy também.

A rodovia estava movimentada, o helicóptero com aquele holofote sobre eles, então Jack resolveu parar numa estrada de terra. Vários carros da polícia param logo atrás.

Chris: Ele parou! - estacionou atrás de muitos carros.

House: Vamos lá!

Chris: Não! O senhor nem era pra estar aqui! Então fique aqui!

House: Ok - ele concordou - só traga minha filha de volta!

Chris: Vou trazer! - e foi pra onde estava todo mundo.

Ele abraçou Cuddy, que retribuiu o gesto e eles ficaram assim por 20 minutos até ouvirem 5 disparos.

Cuddy: Meu Deus!

O desespero bateu. Aquela correria na estradinha de terra; dois homens do resgate entram lá com uma maca na mão e 3 minutos depois a maca tinha um corpo. Chris estava atrás.

Chris: Conhecem? - levantou o lençol ensangüentado, mostrando Jack que gemia.

House e Cuddy: Não - eles nem se abalaram pela quantidade de sangue.

House: E a Zoey? - ele queria saber dela!

Chris: Já ta vindo - e voltou pra estradinha.

House soltou um ar aliviado e voltou a abraçar Lisa. Ele ficou olhando abobado para o helicóptero que pousava na rodovia... O que ta acontecendo?

Aquela correria novamente e mais dois caras com maca foram pra estradinha. Aquele pressentimento ruim tomou conta de House. Ele abraçou Lisa mais forte.

Quando os dois homens traziam a outra maca com um corpo conhecido nela, House entrou em choque; Zoey, mais ensangüentada que o seqüestrador, pálida, provavelmente desacordada e recebendo oxigênio.

Lisa não sabia se ficava preocupada com Zoey ou com House que parecia que cairia a qualquer momento.

Chris: Dr. House... - ele veio correndo - a Zoey... Ela... O estado dela é grave.

Ele não precisava dizer isso; estava muito claro! Mas parece que depois disso Greg entrou num mundo paralelo aonde só vinham lembranças de sua Criança.

_Greg: Qual meu nome? - segurando a filha de 3 anos de cabeça pra baixo._

_Zoey: Num sei - gargalhando - me larga!_

_Greg: Eu largo se você falar meu nome!_

_Zoey: Papai Gégui! _

_Greg: Muito bem! - colocando a filha no chão e enchendo de beijinhos._

House piscava lentamente querendo apagar o que acontecia.

Chris: Dr. House? Gregory? - ele só olhou - vão levá-la para o hospital mais próximo, você pode ir no helicóptero se quiser.

Claro que ele queria! Só não teve força para dizer. Cuddy o ajudou a entrar no transporte, de novo, ele parecia que ia cair.

_Greg fazia seu trabalho de faculdade quando Zoey, agora com 6 anos, veio correndo em sua direção._

_Zoey: Pai, pai, pai! - se jogando em cima dele._

_Greg: O que?_

_Zoey: Meu dente caiu, olha! - e sorriu mostrando a falha nos dentes de baixo._

_Greg: Uau! - sorrindo - ta ficando banguela!_

_Zoey: Pára de enrolar e dá meu dinheiro! - esticando a mãozinha._

_Greg: Dinheiro? - surpreso._

_Zoey: Eu não tenho mais idade pra acreditar que a fada dos dentes existe! _

_Greg: Na verdade você tem idade sim!_

No helicóptero.

Zoey ainda recebia oxigênio.

Piloto: Vamos pousar em St. Paul em 2 minutos.

Cuddy: Não! - todos olharam para ela - vamos para Princeton Plainsboro.

Piloto: Não temos autorização para pousar lá!

Cuddy: Acabaram de ter! - todos olharam com cara de interrogação pra ela - Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine de lá! Agora vão pra lá, por favor! - o piloto deu a volta e foi para PPTH. Cuddy ligou para avisar que eles estavam chegando.

Cuddy: Chase, código 32. Paciente ferida a bala, chegando ai em 3 minutos.

Chase: É a Zoey? - preocupado.

Cuddy: Sim - ele não respondeu nada, desligou o telefone e foi avisar e preparar todos.

Em exatos 3 minutos o helicóptero pousou no heliporto do hospital e levaram Zoey direto para a sala de cirurgia que estava a esperando. House, ainda em choque, quis entrar.

Cuddy: Pelo menos coloque a roupa - ele concordou, colocou a roupa e entrou. Cuddy foi para a sala de observação onde estava todo mundo.

A cirurgia começou pela perna, local de um dos tiros, por estar perto da artéria femoral, eles tiveram muito cuidado, por sorte a bala não a acertou. A outra bala se alojou perto do pulmão e quando ela foi removida o monitor começou a disparar.

Enfermeira: A pressão está caindo.

Chase pegou as pás para reanimação.

Chase: Charging... Clear!

Nada.

Chase: De novo Charging... Clear!

Nada de novo.

Chase: Mais uma vez Charging... Clear.

Nada.

Todos se entreolharam e olharam para House.

Chase: Hora do óbito?


	25. Pizza

Nessa hora House acordou de seu transe.

House: Hora do óbito? Tá louco? Me dá isso aqui – tirando as pás das mãos de Chase – charging... Clear!

Nada.

House: Charging... Clear!

Nada!

House: Criança não faça isso comigo – com os olhos cheios d'água – charging... Clear!

Na sala de observação ninguém respirava; estavam todos grudados no vidro.

.../\

.../\.../...\

_/..\.../...\_ pi pi pi

...\../

...\/

Enfermeira: Senti o pulso!

House largou as pás tremendo e se apoiou na parede para não cair. O restante da cirurgia correu bem e Zoey foi levada para a UTI.

House ficou o tempo todo ao lado da filha. Ao longo de três dias ele só saia para ir ao banheiro; e nada da Zoey melhorar.

O quarto dia era uma terça-feira de manhazinha, ele pegou a carta que a filha escrevera a ele e leu – e ele disse que só leria quando ela acordasse, mas tava ficando difícil de acreditar.

_Gregório!_

_Provavelmente o cara mais chato que existe! Nossa como você é implicante, resmungão, muito chato mesmo! Mas eu amo você! Você é meu pai favorito! Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você? Sua Flying V. _

_É brincadeira! Você sabe o que eu mais gosto em você é que eu sempre posso contar com você. Pra tudo mesmo! Quando eu não tinha ninguém pra brincar você largava suas coisas e brincava de boneca comigo, ou quando meu avô me colocava de castigo você pulava a janela e ficava deitado do meu lado. Você me levou para fazer a tatuagem, me levou pra ver o Sting, deu meu primeiro violão, um GF-1 C EL da Giannini; tenho-o até hoje! E várias outras coisas. Sempre gostei de você. _

_Na verdade teve uma vez que eu deixei de gostar e foi na vez que você me mandou pra Michigan por causa daquela mulher! Que ódio! E sabe o que é engraçado? Eu gosto dela – longe de você – mas eu gosto._

_Às vezes eu achava que era brincadeira sua e que você iria me buscar a qualquer _

_momento, mas não! Você me deixou lá por 2 anos. Eu senti muita raiva de você, muita mesmo! Ainda sinto, mas não vamos falar nisso, na verdade acho nunca mais falamos nisso. _

_Apesar dos pesares eu te amo muito e vou sentir sua falta._

_Eu nunca fiz um testamento, mas acho que seria legal que minhas coisas fossem para as pessoas certas. Então..._

_"Eu, Anne-Kelly Zoey Sanders House, estadunidense, médica, nascida em 19 de dezembro de 1984, em perfeito juízo e em pleno gozo de minhas faculdades intelectuais, resolvo lavrar o presente testamento particular para dispor de meus bens para após a minha morte da seguinte forma: _

_Meu Mustang: quero que Rachel Cuddy House o tenha quando completar 20 anos. Até lá ficará em poder de Gregory House._

_Gus: Também para Rachel Cuddy House a partir da data de minha morte. Caso ela não queria Sean e/ou Vince Hansel podem ter-lo._

_Minha Gibson 1954 Les Paul Custom VOS, a ES-335 Dot Figured Gloss e a 1958 Korina Explorer para Gregory House._

_Nada mais tendo a lavrar, dou por encerrado o presente testamento._

_28 de abril de 2010. _

_A.K. Zoey S. House."_

_Ah, já ia esquecendo: caso eu não morra e fique em coma por algum motivo ligada a alguma maquina que me mantenha viva, eu quero que desligue após ler essa carta. Eu sei que você não vai querer isso, mas qualquer duvida fale com meu advogado._

Ao acabar de ler House olhou para a filha sem acreditar que ela queria mesmo que desligasse o aparelho que a mantinha viva.

Ele foi pra sala da Cuddy mostrar a carta.

House: Hey – entrou sem bater.

Cuddy: Hey! – se ele saiu do quarto alguma coisa aconteceu – alguma coisa?

House: Leia isso – entregou a carta.

Ela leu e ficou chocada com o final.

Cuddy: Meu Deus!

House: Eu sei! – andando de um lado pro outro.

Cuddy: O que você vai fazer?

House: Você ainda pergunta? Nada!

Cuddy: Mas House...

House: Eu não acredito que você é a favor disso!

Cuddy: Eu não sou, mas se essa é a vontade dela...

House: Lisa! – ele parou de andar – só porque sua filha está sã e salva em casa, não queira matar a minha! – ele ia sair, mas o povo chegou.

Samuel: Alguma novidade?

Wilson: Ela acordou?

House: Não! Só escreveu isso – entregou a carta para os 7 ocupantes da sala.

Agnes: O que isso quer dizer? – não queria acreditar no que tinha lido.

Samuel: Ela quer que desliguemos os aparelhos? – também sem acreditar.

Blythe: Se é o que ela quer... – todos olharam pra ela.

Cuddy: O que você vai falar pra ela? – falou baixinho para House que estava ao seu lado; ele a olhou. Ela tinha ficado chateada com o comentário dele.

House: Mãe!

Blythe: É o que ela quer Greg! E se fosse você no lugar dela? – ele ficou pensando um pouco.

House: Quem é o advogado dela? – ele queria saber se aquele papel tinha algum valor.

Sean: Eu – todos olharam pra ele.

House: Sério?

Sean: Sim e como advogado dela devo informar que é legal esse pedido.

House: O que?

Sean: Sinto muito Greg.

House: Mas por quê?

Sean: Uma vez ela atendeu uma garotinha e essa garotinha entrou em coma. Ficou uns 2 meses assim e quando acordou, morreu horas depois. A Zoey ficou arrasada e disse que se um dia isso acontecesse com ela, ela preferia que desligassem os aparelhos.

Todo mundo ficou quieto. Não tinha o que fazer, se era o que ela queria! Ninguém foi ver Zoey, quem trabalhava no hospital foi trabalhar – até o House – e os outros voltaram pra casa House.

Já eram 9 da noite quando House foi ao quarto de Zoey. Ele abriu a porta olhou pra cama e teve uma surpresa. Ele não sabia se gritava ou saia correndo. Ele pegou o telefone e ligou pra qualquer numero.

Cuddy: Alô?

House: A Zoey sumiu!

Cuddy: Como assim sumiu?

House: Ela não está aqui no quarto! – e desligou o telefone.

Cuddy subiu correndo e entrou no quarto.

House: Ela sumiu, ela sumiu – procurando atrás da cortina, embaixo da cadeira.

Cuddy: House calma! – ela parou na frente dele – a gente vai achar.

Ele parou de andar e ela ligou pra segurança do hospital e pra casa.

30 minutos depois todos estavam procurando em todos os cantos do edifício, em todas as portas que abriam, qualquer lugar. Mas nem um sinal dela.

Junior: Ela não pode ter ido muito longe! Ela está com a perna machucada!

Vince: Será que alguém a levou?

Cuddy: Não! Se não as câmeras a viriam. House liga pra policia.

House: Vocês já procuram em tudo quanto é lugar?

Todos: Sim!

House: Até... – ele parou de falar igual quando ele tem um epifania nos episódios e saiu andando. Todos o seguiram.

House foi até o quarto de Jack – sim ele estava lá também – e abriu a porta: Lá estavam seqüestrada e seqüestrador assistindo TV.

Zoey: Eu disse que esse seria o último lugar que eles olhariam. Passa-me o suco – sorrindo.

Jack: Droga – sorriu e passou o a caixinha de suco pra ela.

Zoey: Aposta é aposta. Oi pai!

House queria morrer! Como ela era... Era tão... Não tinha palavras pra expressar o que sentia no momento.

House: Vamos – falou entre os dentes.

Zoey: Volto depois – falou pro Jack. O pai empurrou a cadeira de rodas para fora do quarto e quando chegou ao dela.

House: Sua louca! Você tem idéia da preocupação que você me causou? Quer que eu morra? Era mais fácil atirar em mim! Como você é irresponsável Zoey! Nossa senhora! – andando de um lado pro outro – eu devia te dar uma surra agora!

Zoey: Pai?

House: O que? – berrando.

Zoey: Será que enquanto você berra, pode me dar alguma coisa pra dor? – a dor era a dos pontos que estavam prestes a estourar por conta do esforço que ela fez pra saiu da cama.

House: Não! Você saiu da cama sozinha, pegue o remédio sozinha! – e saiu do quarto.

Cuddy aplicou a morfina nela.

Cuddy: O que você estava pensando? Tá louca?

Zoey: Você também?

Cuddy: Eu e todo mundo aqui! – apontou pra trás revelando avô, avó, avó, tio e gêmeos.

Zoey: Ah... – desanimada.

Quando Cuddy 'deixou sua bronca' passou na sala do House, não devia, mas passou.

Cuddy: Ela está sendo medicada – e virou pra sair.

House: Lees espera – ela parou e ele foi até ela – sobre o que aconteceu lá embaixo... Desculpa! Eu estava nervoso e descontei em você. Sinto muito.

Cuddy: Ok – secamente.

House: Ok? – confuso – eu pedi desculpa!

Cuddy: E eu ouvi!

House: E por que você está assim?

Cuddy: Sabe House, você conhece a Zoey há mais tempo que eu, você obviamente tem um laço pai e filha, mas dizer que eu não me importo com ela foi demais! Você sabe muito bem que ela é importante pra mim, assim como a Rachel é! Você me magoou! – e saiu.

House estava arrependido de ter falado aquelas coisas para ela, mas pensaria e resolveria depois. Seu foco era Zoey. Ele foi até o quarto dela, abriu a porta e sentou ao lado dela. Ela estava dormindo devido ao remédio.

Zoey: Tá mais calmo? – com os olhos fechados.

House: Louca! Você tem alguma coisa na cabeça? Eu quase morri do coração!

Zoey: Eu estava aqui do lado! – como se fosse simples.

House: Você se superou dessa vez! – respirou fundo – mas ainda bem que você está aqui! – sorriu.

Zoey: É bom estar de volta! – olhou pro pai.

House: Nome de solteira da avó materna – com aquela lanterninha nos olhos dela.

Zoey: Pra que você quer saber disso? – implicando.

House: Cala a boca e responde!

Zoey: Como eu posso calar a boca e responder ao mesmo tempo?

House: Parece que você está bem! – rolando os olhos.

Zoey: Senti sua falta pai! – segurando a mão dele.

House: Eu também! – sorrindo pra ela – eu estava quase tocando "Tears in Heaven".

Zoey: Ah que fofo! Sério?

House: Mas ai eu teria que mudar pra "Tears in Hell" que é pra lá que você vai, né!

Zoey: Como você é ridículo! – rindo – você também vai pra lá ok!

House: Eu sei! Mas voltando a falar do seu passeio ao outro quarto.

Zoey: O que tem?

House: Que historia é essa de querer que desligue os aparelhos se você estiver em coma?!

Zoey: Sabia que você não ia desligar! Mas sim, numa próxima vez, eu quero que desligue!

House: Não vai ter próxima vez! E se tiver eu não vou desligar!

Eles ficaram discutindo sobre o assunto até o remédio derrubar de vez Zoey.

Feito as 'pazes' com Zoey, estava na hora de fazer as pazes com Lisa Cuddy. E para isso ela precisaria de sua fiel ajudante: Rachel Cuddy House. Ele passou na creche e foi por seu plano em prática.

Já estava escurecendo e Cuddy estava em seu escritório trabalhando quando a porta foi aberta.

Cuddy: Posso ajudar? – olhou pra ver quem era.

Claro que era o House. E ele estava com Rachel no colo falando alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

House: Vai lá – falou enquanto colocava a filha no chão.

Rachel segurava uma sacola e a arrastava até chegar perto da mãe.

Rachel: Feliz dia, mamãe! – e entregou a sacola.

A cena foi fofa, não tinha como negar. Cuddy pegou a filha no colo e encheu de beijos.

Rachel: 'Abe' – ela estava mais curiosa que a mãe e Lisa obedeceu. Tirou o conteúdo da sacola e abriu o embrulho com a ajuda da pequena em seu colo.

Cuddy: O que é?

Rachel: 'Pesente' do papai – Lisa olhou pra ele.

Cuddy: Sério? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

House: Ela que escolheu.

O presente era um porta-retrato digital e que já estava carregado. Ela ligou e tinha várias fotos da Rachel.

House: Gostou? – ele se aproximou.

Cuddy: Gostei – sem olhar pra ele.

House: Esse é o meu – e entregou uma caixinha.

Ela abriu e tinha um colar de ouro com três pingentes: duas menininhas e um menininho.

Cuddy: Três bonequinhos? – olhou pra ele sem entender.

House: É! A Rach, a Zoey e... eu.

Cuddy: Você?

House: É! Eles não faziam homenzinhos com bengala – ela riu – você riu! Quer dizer que estou perdoado? – colocando o colar nela.

Cuddy: Um pouco – viu ele se aproximar – tem criança presente!

House: Ela nem vai lembrar – e a beijou.

Rachel: Eca – cobrindo os olhos com as mãozinhas. Eles pararam de se beijar.

Cuddy: Ok acho que alguém está andando muito com a Zoey – sorrindo.

Rachel: Zu! – ela estava com saudades da irmã – cadê a Zu?

House: Vamos fazer uma visitinha pra ela.

E os três saíram rumo ao quarto de Zoey. Dá porta Rachel fazia sinais para a irmã.

Cuddy: Você tem visita! – colocando a pequena na cama.

Zoey: Oi Rach!

Rachel: Zu! – feliz em vê-la.

Zoey: Ah... – acidentalmente Rachel apoiou a mão nos pontos da barriga da moça que quase desmaiou de dor.

Cuddy: Cuidado Rach! A Zu tá com dodói.

House: Se você não tivesse tirado a medicação de novo, não sentiria tanta dor! – dando bronca e recolocando a agulha nela.

Mas Zoey não respondeu e ficou de olhos fechados.

Rachel: Zu? – sem resposta – Zuu – ela não respondia – Zoey? – uma carinha pré-choro se formou nela.

Cuddy: Responde se não ela vai chorar – Zoey sorriu.

Zoey: Oi! – falou pra irmã.

Rachel: Zu! – a abraçou – tava com sodade.

Zoey: Eu também estava!

Cuddy: Eu também estava!

Zoey: Mas você brigou comigo quando eu acordei!

Cuddy: Lógico! Você é louca!

Zoey: Eu não sou louca! E que colar é esse? Meu pai é o menininho?

Cuddy: É.

Zoey: Que bom que ele também concorda que é uma criança! – o sarcasmo não havia sido abalado.

House: Fica quieta! – resmungando.

Zoey: E o povo tá bem? Meu vô, vó, vó, tio e gêmeos?

House: Eles estavam aqui ontem! Já esqueceu?

Zoey: Não!? Eu sei que eles estiveram aqui, só que não me deram à oportunidade de perguntar!

Cuddy: Por que estavam te dando bronca?

Zoey: Sim!

Cuddy: Porque você é louca! – reforçou. O celular dela tocou – já volto.

Enquanto Lisa falava no celular a porta foi

Emma: Oi! – toda sorridente.

Zoey: Oi!

Emma: Oi Lisa! – a filha só acenou com a mão – Zoey querida, como você está?

Zoey: Bem!

Emma: Que bom! Nós estávamos muito preocupados com você.

Zoey: É... – olhou assustada pro pai – quem é ela? – falou propositalmente

Emma: Você não lembra de mim? – preocupada, vai que é um sintoma, mas Greg ria.

House: É a mãe da Lisa.

Zoey: Aé! – agora ela lembrou – verdade!

Emma: Que susto! – sorriu aliviada – e como vai minha netinha fofa – pegando Rachel no pouco foram chegando os outros representantes "Cuddys".

Zoey: Taradinho!

Pierre: Eu não sou tarado! – rolando os

Zoey: Oi Becca, Sarah, tio Ser e... Aff... – abaixou a cabeça.

Jeff: Oi – sabendo que não era bem vindo.

Cuddy: Pai! – vendo a reação de Zoey e Greg – vocês chegaram!

Emma: Sim! Eu não sei se você pode, mas eu fiz cookies! – oferecendo para a moça.

Zoey: Obrigada! – pegando um.

E o silêncio. 1 minuto e 4 segundos

Enfermeira: House?

Zoey e Gregory: Sim?

Enfermeira: Ah... Desculpe, mas é Zoey

Zoey: Graças a Deus! – saiu mancando da cama.

House: Você não pode sair daqui!

Zoey: Ah eu posso sim! – e saiu olhando pra lado de Jeff - Obrigada por me tirar de lá! – se apoiando

Enfermeira: Deixa-me pegar uma cadeira pra você – pegou – mas eu precisava falar com você.

Zoey: O que?

Enfermeira: Os resultados dos exames do seu 'amigo'

Zoey: Obrigada! E não precisa ser sarcástica comigo – e foi pro quarto de Jack.

Jack: Zoey!

Zoey: Hey! Eu disse que voltava – ela estava na cadeira de rodas.

Jack: Como vão esses pontos?

Zoey: Por enquanto bem! E os seus?

Jack: Dói um pouco, mas dá pra viver.

Zoey: Eu recebi seus exames, vamos ver como você está! – ela lia atentamente quando deu um estalo – Espera um pouco!

Jack: O que?

Zoey: Eu não sei seu nome! – ele sorriu – é sério! Tipo, você sabe o meu e eu não sei o seu!

Jack: Me chamo Dylan!

Zoey: Dylan! Que fofo! Assim como Bob Dylan!

Jack: Meu pai gostava dele.

Zoey: Então Sr. Dylan vamos ver o seu estado de saúde – agora ela lia os resultados.

Jack: Pela sua cara não tem coisa boa ai, né?

Zoey: Você já doou um rim?

Jack: Sim! Pro meu irmão mais velho.

Zoey: Você tem um irmão! Que legal!

Jack: Tinha. 6 meses depois do transplante ele morreu.

Zoey: Ah... sinto muito.

Jack: Ok... E o que mais diz ai?

Zoey: Quer que eu seja sincera?

Jack: Por favor!

Zoey: O tiro que você levou pegou no seu rim e praticamente o destruiu e você precisa de um novo pelo menos!

Jack: Você quer dizer que preciso de um transplante?

Zoey: É o jeito! – ela falou séria – e eu vou conseguir um pra você!Ela ia saindo quando ele chamou.

Jack: Espera – ela parou – fica um pouco.

Zoey: Ok – ela voltou – quer conversar?

Jack: Sim.

Zoey: Sobre?

Jack: Na verdade é uma confissão.

Zoey: O que é? – curiosa.

Jack: _Je parle français!_ – ela o olhou surpresa.

Zoey: What? Você fala...? Mas por que...? Como você...? – ele ria – por que você não falou nada?

Jack: Ah sei lá!

Zoey: Sério mesmo?

Jack: _Oui_!

Zoey: To besta agora!

Jack: Se a carta estivesse em espanhol, ai eu não ia entender nada!

Zoey: Ah! Quer dizer que agora eu tenho que perguntar pro próximo seqüestrador quais idiomas ele fala?!

Jack: Seria um começo! – rindo.

Zoey: Palhaço – rindo também – ah... Você confessou o que eu ia confessar!

Jack: Sorry, mas eu to morrendo mais rápido.

Zoey: Não fala assim!

Jack: Eu também não posso falar da minha morte?

Zoey: Não!

Jack: Tá bom! Vamos falar de outras coisas então.

E conversaram a noite toda.

**8Assim que Zoey saiu do quarto todos ficaram olhando um pra cara do

Jeff: Eu disse que não queria vir!

Emma: Para de ser chato! Doeu vir aqui?

Jeff: Doeu! – foi esperar no carro.

Emma: Deixa ele! Vamos falar de outra coisa!

Sarah: Boa idéia! Quando vai ser o casamento? Vocês já remarcaram a data?

Cuddy: Ainda não!

House: A gente vai esperar mais um pouco. Talvez o mês que vem ou o próximo a gente casa – segurou a mão da noiva.

Sarah: Só mês que vem?

Serj: Pára de enrolar minha cunhada! – rindo.

House: Eu não to enrolando ninguém!

Emma: Tá sim! 20 anos é muita coisa!

House: Lees, fala que eu não estou te enrolando!

Cuddy: Mas você está! – disse só pra provocar.

House: Não to!

E ficaram na discussão se estava ou não enrolando Lisa Cuddy.

Depois de levar os pais para o aeroporto, Cuddy foi pra casa. Já eram 11 da noite. Estacionou o carro e viu a moto de House parada lá.

Cuddy: O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela carregava Rachel que dormia.

House: Pizza! – a cozinha estava uma bagunça.

Cuddy: Isso eu posso ver – rolou os olhos – mas porque você não está no hospital? Você deu alta pra Zoey?

House: Não! Parece que ela prefere a companhia de um bandido a minha, então eu vim embora! Quer um pedaço?

Cuddy: Vou colocar a Rach na cama e já volto – ela voltou logo – quais são as opções de sabores?

House: Calabresa, frango, bacon...

Cuddy: Não tem nada que não tenha sido vivo antes?

House: Se você me deixasse acabar de falar iria saber que também tem de rúcula e brócolis – fazendo careta.

Cuddy: Então eu quero de brócolis!

House: Seu desejo é uma ordem! – disse roubando-lhe um ficaram jogando conversa fora por um bom tempo, comendo pizza e bebendo um bom vinho.

Quando House tentou uma investida mais ousada com Cuddy a mesma o parou.

Cuddy: Negativo! – o empurrou.

House: Por que não? – inconformado por ser 'jogado fora'.

Cuddy: Eu ainda estou brava com você!

House: Está? Mas você disse que tinha me perdoado!

Cuddy: Eu disse um pouco, não por completo!

House: Mas... – ele ficou sem ação – a pizza não conta?

Cuddy: Ajudou um pouco! – ela estava se divertindo – mas ainda falta alguma coisa.

House: O que?

Cuddy: Vai ter que descobrir sozinho – ela foi pro ficou na sala com cara de derrotado.

"_O que será que essa mulher quer? Eu tenho pensar em algo rápido ou vou ficar na mão... literalmente_".Ele então tentou algo simples como arrumar a cozinha. Depois da arrumação ele foi deitar; se enfiou embaixo do lençol. Parecia que ela estava dormindo, então ele resolveu 'acordá-la'. Colocou a mão na coxa dela e foi subindo lentamente até o abdome. Depositou beijinhos do ombro até a bochecha, quando estava perto da boca dela.

Cuddy: Eu disse 'não'! – ainda com os olhos fechados.

House: Ah Cuddy qual é! – ele ficou bravo – o que você quer que eu faça? Eu já limpei a cozinha!

Cuddy: Não fez mais que a obrigação! Você viu a bagunça que você vez?

House: Beleza! – pegou seu travesseiro e foi dormir no quarto da Zoey, pensando que em algum momento da noite Lisa surgiria... Pensou errado, porque ela não foi.


	26. She

Na manhã seguinte ele acordou mal humorado, até o cheiro delicioso de café vindo da cozinha o irritou. Ele levantou, tomou um banho e foi para a cozinha.

Rachel: Papai! – esticando os bracinhos.

House: Oi minha princesa! – enchendo a menina de beijos.

Cuddy: Eu não ganho beijo? – ela estava bebendo café.

House: Nope!

Cuddy: Ok – ela levantou – então vamos que já estamos deixaram a Rachel na creche e foram para o hospital.

Nenhuma palavra fora trocada. Chegando lá cada um foi para o seu escritório trabalhar.Lá pelas 9 horas a porta de Lisa fora aberta, ela pensou que seria o House, era mais ou

Zoey: Bom dia!

Cuddy: Bom dia Zoey, como vai?

Zoey: Indo – tristinha.

Cuddy: O que foi?

Zoey: Nada – alguma coisa tinha.

Cuddy: E por que você está com essa cara?

Zoey: É a única que eu tenho – ela olhou pra Lisa – foi mal!

Cuddy: Ok! Acho que eu sei por que você está assim.

Zoey: Sabe?

Cuddy: É por causa de um certo oncologista, não é?

Zoey: N-não... Que oncologista? O Jimmy? Não! Não é por causa dele! – falou muito rápido.

Cuddy: Claro que não! – sarcástica. Ela era parecida com o pai.

Zoey: Ok é por causa dele! Satisfeita? – Lisa sorria – ele realmente aceitou que acabou? Ele nem quer mais ser meu amigo? O que aconteceu?

Cuddy: Do que você está falando?

Zoey: Por que ele não foi me visitar?

Cuddy: Ah! Talvez ele ache que você não quer o ver.

Zoey: Acho que ele não gosta mais de mim.

Cuddy: Lógico que gosta!

Zoey: Então por que ele não foi lá?

Cuddy: Eu não sei - nesse momento House entrou.

House: Ah você está aqui!

Zoey: Pai, eu to carente – fazendo beicinho – me dá um abraço?

House: Claro! – abraçou a filha – mas por que você está carente?

Zoey: O Jimmy não gosta mais de mim.

House: Ele falou isso? – com cara de 'eu mato ele se ele falou isso!'.

Zoey: Não! Mas é a verdade!

House: Vamos sentar – a levou pro sofá e ficou falando coisas bonitinhas para alegrá-la.

Zoey: Isa? – depois de um tempo.

Cuddy: Sim.

Zoey: To carente de você também! – chamando para sentar perto dela e ela três ficaram conversando por um tempo até Zoey voltar pro quarto para pensar no que dois ficaram a sós.

House: I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I'm sorry too.

House: Você sabia das conseqüências de se envolver comigo – chegando mais perto.

Cuddy : Sim, sabia – deixando ele se aproximar.

House: Então hoje eu vou fazer algo diferente.

Cuddy: O que?

House: Vou te levar pra jantar!

Cuddy: Uau! Sério?

House: Sim! Vou te levar no seu restaurante favorito, comprar flores, fazer a barba...

Cuddy: Não! A barba não! – rindo.

House: Ok, a barba não! – sorriu também – a gente só tem que despachar a pequenininha que tá tudo certo!

Cuddy: Despachar? – ergueu a sobrancelha.

House: Ok – rolou os olhos – deixar com alguém

Cuddy: E por que ela não pode ir?

House: Lees, não se leva bolo pra festa!

E com essa frase de efeito ela o beijou.

Cuddy: Você tem razão! - ela riu

House: Eu sempre tenho razão! – ele também riu.

Cuddy: Então vai trabalhar e a gente se vê a noite! – deu um tapa na bunda dele.

House: Humm violência... Adoro!

Cuddy: Vai logo House! – ela ria e ele foi.

O dia passou muito devagar ao ver de Lisa. Ela já tinha trabalhado tanto e ainda eram 2 da tarde! Não que ela não gostasse de trabalhar, ela adorava, mas estava ansiosa para seu 'encontro' com House.

"_o que será que aquele doido vai fazer?__"_. Pensamentos como esse rodeava a cabeça da médica quando seu celular tocou.

Cuddy: Fala! - ela sabia quem era.

House: Credo! É assim que você fala com o homem da sua vida? - drama mode on.

Cuddy: Eu to trabalhando! - mentira.

House: Mentira!

Cuddy: Ok House o que você quer?

House: Se for pra você falar nesse tom eu prefiro sair com outra pessoa - fungando.

Cuddy: Quando você era pequeno, quantas vezes você caiu do berço?

House: Ok Miss Sensibilidade, eu telefonei para informar que nosso encontro está marcado para as 8 horas em ponto! - drama mode off.

Cuddy: Ok as 8 em ponto! O que devo usar?

House: Nada!

Cuddy: É sério! - rindo.

House: Abra seu e-mail.

Cuddy: Pra que?

House: Não pergunta, abre logo!

Cuddy: Como você é estúpido! - abrindo - é pra abrir esse e-mail que você mandou?

House: Seria um começo!

No e-mail tinha três fotos: de um vestido azul escuro com um decote bonito; a outra de um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia; e o outro era uma lingerie e um chicote.

House: Eu prefiro a terceira!

Cuddy: Você está em casa? - brava.

House: To!

Cuddy: Você deveria estar aqui TRABALHANDO!

House: Se eu estivesse ai, não poderia organizar nosso encontro! - ela ia argumentar, mas ele foi mais rápido - o hospital estava na santa paz de Deus quando eu sai! Aposto que você nem saiu da sua sala hoje!

Cuddy: Ok... Que não se repita!

House: Ta bom! Que vestido vai ser?

Cuddy: Faz tempo que não uso o vermelho, então pode ser ele.

House: Ok! Então se eu fosse a senhorita leria o bilhete da rosa. Até mais!

Cuddy: Bilhete da onde? - tarde demais, ele havia desligado.

"_Do que ele estava falando?__"_

Não deu tempo de outra pergunta se formar, pois alguém batia na porta.

Cuddy: Pode entrar!

Entregador: Senhorita Lisa?

Cuddy: Sim - surpresa.

Entregador: É pra senhora - e entregou uma rosa pra ela.

Cuddy: Uau! São lindas! - dispensou o entregador com uma gorjeta e sentou. Pegou o cartão pra ler.

"_Lees! Viu como eu posso ser uma pessoa romântica! Agora vá pra casa se arrumar! Amo você!__"_

Ela quis chorar! Mas não chorou, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Quando ela chegou em seu carro havia outra rosa com um bilhete no pára-brisa.

"_Não demora!__"_

Ela sorriu e foi pra casa. Chegando lá não havia ninguém, só o Gus que destroçava o que parecia ser mais um sapato. Ela foi pro quarto e na cama estava o vestido vermelho e outra rosa em cima.

"_Se você quiser ir de lingerie, ela está no guarda roupa__"__._

Ela rolou os olhos e foi tomar banho. Depois ligou desesperada para a cabeleireira/ manicure para um 'serviço urgente'.

Ana: Alguma ocasião especial Lisa?

Cuddy: Talvez! - sorrindo.

Ana: Você tem sorte de ter um namorado assim! - feliz pela cliente/amiga-de-longa-data.

Cuddy: Acho que sim!

Ficou um tempo conversando com a amiga que nem viu que já eram 7:40!

Cabelo, mão e pé feitos estava na hora de colocar o vestido. Ela ficou linda!

As 8 horas e 1 segundo a campainha tocou. Ela desceu e abriu a porta para ficar chocada: House estava de blazer preto, camisa azul clara que combinava com os olhos, calça jeans preta e tênis. E segurava uma rosa.

House: Pra você - e entregou a flor que tinha um bilhete.

"_To lindo, ou não to?__"_

Ela riu e olhou pra ele.

Cuddy: Ta sim! Lindo e convencido!

House: Eu tenho meus motivos - e jogou o resto de cabelo pra trás - vamos?

Cuddy: Vamos!

House: Você também esta linda!

Cuddy: Obrigada!

Mais uma surpresa: uma limusine!

Cuddy: Sério?

House: Yep!

Eles entraram e se deslumbraram.

Cuddy: Assim vou ficar acostumada!

House: Aí vamos ter que nos separar! - recebeu um tapa - to brincando!

Cuddy: Bom mesmo! - rindo - onde está a Rachel?

House: A Rachel! - gritou - está com o reitor e família - falou num tom normal.

Cuddy: Palhaço!

House: Que você ama - beijando-a.

Cuddy: Um pouquinho - retribuindo.

O restaurante era o melhor da cidade. Pra jantar lá, teria que reservar meses antes, mas House salvara a vida do gerente, então foi fácil arranjar uma mesa.

O jantar correu bem; eles conversaram sobre várias coisas, comeram, beberam e até dançaram! No meio de alguma conversa ele levantou.

Cuddy: Onde você vai?

House: Banheiro. Posso? - ela ia jogar a faca nele, mas pegaria mal pra ela.

O local tinha musica ao vivo, garçons ágeis e boa comida. De repente a música parou e uma voz conhecida saia das caixas de som.

House: Boa noite! - todo mundo parou de comer e olhou pro palco - desculpa interromper a noite de vocês, mas estou tentando convencer uma bela moça a casar comigo, então a próxima música será dedicada para Lisa Cuddy que está sentada ali - apontou e todos olharam pra ela. Ela ficou da cor do vestido.

_She_

_May be the face I can't forget__. A trace of pleasure or regret __May be my treasure or the price I have to may be the song that summer be the chill that autumn be a hundred different thingsWithin the measure of a day._

_She May be the beauty or the be the famine or the turn each day into a heaven or a may be the mirror of my dreams. A smile reflected in a stream She may not be what she may seemInside her Shell_

Ele tocava olhando pra ela. Era como se não tivesse ninguém no restaurante.

_She who always seems so happy in a eyes can be so private and so proudNo one's allowed to see them when they may be the love that cannot hope to lastMay come to me from shadows of the I'll remember till the day I die_

_She May be the reason I survive The why and wherefore I'm alive The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years Me I'll take her laughter and her tears And make them all my souvenirs For where she goes I've got to beThe meaning of my life is_

_She, she, she_

Todos aplaudiram! Ele ficou vermelho e saiu logo do palco. Cuddy não sabia se chorava, saia correndo, tirava a roupa, batia no garçom de tão lindo que foi ele cantando pra ela.

House: Gostou? - envergonhado.

Cuddy: Foi tão fofo! - o abraçando - mas nós já estamos noivos, por que você falou que queria me convencer?

House: Só falei aquilo pra não parecer que eu era um bobo apaixonado.

Cuddy: Mas você pareceu um bobo apaixonado! - ele corou - lindo! Eu te amo- e o encheu de beijos.

Eles foram pra casa

House saiu do carro e estendeu a mão para Cuddy sair,eles andaram de mãos dadas até a porta, ele abriu dando passagem para ela e em seguida virou-se para fechar.

_Wake up_

_Look me in the eyes again_

_I need to feel your hand upon my face_

_Quando ele virou Cuddy estava de frente para ele, ela tinha um olhar intenso, ela segurou a mão dele e o guiou para o quarto._

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And then the silence surrounds you and haunts you_

Ao entrar no quarto ela tornou a olhar para ele e beijou seus lábios de uma maneira delicada ainda de mãos dadas, nenhum palavra era dita.

Ele colocou a mão na nuca dela aprofundando o beijo apaixonado, eles se separaram mesmo sem querer. Cuddy voltou a ficar de costas para ele, House beijava o pescoço dela e abria o vestido dela lentamente a medida que a beijava, Cuddy levou sua mão até a cabeça de House.

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I could feel you floating in me_

Ele deixou o vestido cair lentamente pelo corpo dela, ela ficou de frente para ele exibindo seu corpo. Cuddy tirou a roupa de House o deixando só de cueca e em nenhum momento o contato entre seus olhos era quebrado.

House levou a mão dele até um dos seios de Cuddy e começou a acariciá-lo, eles voltaram a se beijar de maneira apaixonante; House subiu sua mão livre pelas pernas de Cuddy até chegar na região que ela tanto desejava, ele desceu os beijos até o pescoço dela enquanto a acariciava. Cuddy jogou sua cabeça para trás enquanto soltava alguns gemidos.

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And then the silence surrounds you and haunts you_

Cuddy se separou dele e os guiou até a cama, House a deitou delicadamente apreciando cada parte do corpo dela, ele desceu os beijos pelos seios dela até a barriga, Lisa segurou na borda da cama quando sentiu a boca dele ir mais para baixo, Greg retirou a calcinha dela, deslizando lentamente pelas pernas dela, ele beijou o centro dela já molhado de prazer e deslizou sua língua dentro dela enquanto que com suas mãos ele acariciava suas coxas, Cuddy se arqueou jogando a cabeça para trás de tanto prazer, ela agarrou firme a cama enquanto se arqueava mais e mais para House, era tanto prazer que ela mal conseguia falar, e o que ela achava ser algum som saindo de sua boca, não passava de sua imaginação.

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I could feel you floating in me_

A língua de House trabalhava habilidosamente no clitóris de Cuddy enquanto dois de seus longos dedos a penetravam, ele a sentiu contrair e intensificou seus movimentos, ela sentiu os espasmos percorrerem seu corpo numa corrente elétrica e chegou ao orgasmo e tudo que foi ouvido foi um " ohh Greg" e ela desabou na cama.

House se colocou em cima dela e a beijou deixando nela o sabor que ele mais gostava.

_The spaces in between_

_Two minds and all the places they have been_

_The spaces in between_

_I tried to put my finger on it_

_I tried to put my finger on it_

_I think I might've inhaled you_

Cuddy virou ficando por cima dele, ela podia sentir-lo entre suas pernas, ela retirou a cueca dele e fez o encaixe em seus corpos, foi um encaixe lento e prazeroso para ambos. House soltou um gemido que quase não foi ouvido, ele levantou-se e a abraçou enquanto ela se mexia de uma maneira lenta e erótica numa posição que proporcionava um prazer imenso para ambos. House levou uma mão até um dos seios de Cuddy e começou a massageá-lo enquanto outro ele colocava em sua boca.

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I could feel you floating in me_

Cuddy jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a intensificar seus movimentos, tudo que se podia ouvir naquele quarto era o gemidos de prazer de ambos; ela tirou suas mão dos ombros de House e apoiou atrás dela na cama se inclinando para trás dando acesso total a House de seu corpo, ele tirou a mão dos seio dela e levou até onde o encaixe era feito e começou a massagear aquele ponto, ele a envolveu em seus braços e Cuddy o apertou mais e mais sentindo o suor de seu corpo se misturar ao dele até que ambos chegaram ao prazer, ela sentiu House preenche-la e completá-la de uma maneira que ele era o único que sabia fazer. House desabou na cama e Cuddy desabou por cima dele, nenhuma palavra era dita, pois seus atos durante aquela noite expressou de uma forma perfeita o que ambos sentiam.

Eles estavam exaustos pelo prazer que proporcionaram um ao outro e assim adormeceram esperando que os primeiros raios de sol os acordassem.

_I think I might've inhaled you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I could feel you floating in me_

No dia seguinte, Cuddy entrou no hospital toda sorridente e saltitante, falando bom dia para os funcionários. Decidiu passar na sala do Wilson.

Cuddy: Bom dia! - sorrindo de orelha a orelha - House! Você já está aqui?

House: Eu tinha que contar pra alguém! - sorriu pra ela.

Wilson: Pelo jeito a noite foi boa!

Cuddy: Se foi - sentando no sofá ao lado de House.

Wilson: E a que devo a visita de vocês?

House: Por que você não foi visitar a Zoey? - o semblante feliz se transformou em um semblante bravo.

Wilson: Como?

House: Não se faça de sonso! Por que você não foi vê-la?

Wilson: Ah... Não... Não sei!

Cuddy: Ela ta sofrendo achando que você não gosta dela e você 'não sabe'?

Wilson: Ela acha isso?

Cuddy e House: Acha!

Wilson: Mas eu gosto dela - disse baixinho.

Cuddy: Então fala isso pra ela!

Wilson: Eu não! - cara de interrogação dos dois - ela prefere ficar com aquele marginal! - fazendo birra.

House: Mas... - pensou um pouco - eu tenho que concordar!

Wilson: Eu não acho que ela esteja sofrendo do jeito que você fala.

Cuddy: Mas ela está! Wilson pare de colocar caraminholas na cabeça! Ela te ama!

Wilson: Que prefere ficar com aquele moribundo - resmungando.

House: Ela não é a Cameron! - hehehe - ela é louca, mas não a ponto de largar você pra ficar com ele!

Wilson: Vocês acham?

Cuddy: Lógico! Vai falar com ela!

Wilson: Mas e se ela não quiser falar comigo?

House: Pelo o amor de Deus, Wilson! Isso está parecendo o colegial! Vai logo lá, tira ela do quarto e a trate com o seu devido respeito! - seu lado pai falando.

Cuddy: É! Com respeito!

Wilson: Ok, ok - rindo.

Cuddy deixou os dois homens conversando e foi para seu escritório. Chegando lá nem teve a chance de sentar.

Zoey: Cuddy, eu preciso falar com você! - entrando sem bater.

Cuddy: Cuddy? - devia ser a primeira vez que ela a chamava assim - o que aconteceu?

Zoey: Eu preciso colocar o Dylan na fila de transplante.

Cuddy: Dylan...?

Zoey: O seqüestrador!

Cuddy: Ah!

Zoey: Os exames estão aqui e o mais rápido que você puder arranjar um rim, eu ficarei agradecida.

Cuddy: Não!

Zoey: O que?

Cuddy: Sinto muito, mas não!

Zoey: Como assim não! Não é pra você que eu devo pedir?

Cuddy: É pra minha sim, mas minha resposta é não!

Zoey: Por que? Você nem olhou!

Cuddy: Porque...

Zoey: Não vai me dizer que é porque ele me seqüestrou? - a cortou - se for isso, é estupidez!

Cuddy: Não é isso...

Zoey: Ele ainda é um ser humano apesar de tudo! Ele não merece viver?

Cuddy: Zoey não é isso! O que eu quero dizer é que não adianta colocá-lo na fila se ele não vai sobreviver.

Zoey: O que?

Cuddy: Eu li e você leu a ficha dele e viu que ele não tem o rim direito e o esquerdo não tem salvação! Um transplante na situação que ele se encontra seria desperdício!

Zoey: Não sabia que você também era vidente! - usando de seu humor.

Cuddy: Você sabe que não é isso! Se fosse outro paciente você tomaria a mesma decisão que eu.

Zoey: Ok! - e saiu da sala.

Chegou ao quarto de Dylan e ficou parada na porta; ele a viu e pediu para ela entrar.

Jack: Pela sua cara eu não vou ganhar um novo rim, certo? - ele estava mal.

Zoey: Se você fosse transferido para outro hospital, talvez teria uma chance!

Jack: Eu não quero!

Zoey: O que há de errado com as pessoas hoje? Todo mundo resolveu dizer não? - ele sorriu.

Jack: Eu não quero outro rim.

Zoey: Você não quer viver?

Jack: Não é isso! Eu não quero passar o que meu irmão passou. Ele sofreu muito depois do transplante.

Zoey: Com você vai ser diferente, você vai ver! - com lagrimas nos olhos.

Jack: Eu não quero arriscar!

Zoey: Mas...

Jack: Digamos que eu sobreviva, o que vai acontecer comigo? Eu vou passar pelo menos 10 anos na cadeia. Será desperdício - ela fez que ia falar, mas ele foi mais rápido - eu sei que a culpa é minha por ir pra cadeia e pode me chame de egoísta, mas eu prefiro morrer a ir para aquele inferno!

Zoey: Você já foi preso?

Jack: Já. Meu irmão, Julius, roubava carros e eu ia atrás. Um dia a policia encontrou a gente e fomos pra cadeia. Aí o idiota do meu irmão foi na onda de outros 3 presos e tentou fugir, mas os policias acabaram descobrindo. Depois eles começaram a brigar, colocando um a culpa no outro e um dos 'amigos' do meu irmão deu um facada nele na altura da cintura e o resto você sabe. E o pior é que depois do transplante eu voltei pra cadeia pra cumprir o resto da sentença e os 'amigos' do meu irmão resolveram descontar a raiva deles em mim!

Zoey: Por que?

Jack: Eles acharam que o culpado de eles não conseguirem fugir foi do Julius e como ele não estava lá, sobrou pra mim.

Zoey: Nossa!

Jack: Viu porque eu prefiro morrer?! - ele estava fraco.

Zoey: Descansa um pouco - ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa - eu já volto.

Jack: Espera!

Zoey: O que?

Jack: Você pode ligar para um pessoa?

Zoey: Quem?

Jack: Minha esposa.

Zoey: Claro! - ela pegou o celular e ele discou.

Jack: Fala você.

Zoey: Eu? Fala... Alô?

Susan: Quem é?

Zoey: Oi meu nome é Zoey House e eu...

Susan: A moça que o Dylan seqüestrou?

Zoey: Isso, sou eu.

Susan: Por que você está ligando? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

Zoey: Aconteceu e ele quer falar com você - jogou o aparelho pra ele.

Jack: Era pra você falar - tampando o celular - oi Susan.

Susan: Ah graças a Deus! Eu já estava achando que o pior tivesse acontecido.

Jack: Mas vai acontecer - ele falou tudo - eu vou sentir sua falta... - ficando cada vez mais fraco.

Susan: Dylan não! - chorando.

Jack: Eu te amo...

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

O celular caiu no chão. Zoey chamou ajuda, mas não conseguiu salvar Jack.


	27. Kevin

Cuddy logo que soube da morte do rapaz, foi ver a enteada.

Cuddy: Hey!

Zoey: Hey... - com o olhar perdido.

Cuddy: Não sei que tipo de 'relacionamento' vocês tiveram, mas eu sinto muito!

Zoey: Obrigada.

Cuddy: Como você está?

Zoey: Bem... Eu acho.

Zoey estava arrasada, não só pela morte de seu 'amigo', mas sim porque ele esperou o último minuto pra dizer que dizer que amava alguém! Ela se desesperou! Podia ser ela! Ela não queria dizer isso sem estar olhando nos olhos do seu amado. Ela ficou com falta de ar. Foi quando uma onda melancólica a atingiu e ela começou a ouvir músicas de fossa, como: Everything, Every Breath You Take, Part of the List, Love Hurts, How can you mend a broken heart? Nothing Elses Matters, Wish You Were Here, Miss You Love entre piores.

Mancava de um lado pro outro. Decidiu tomar um banho pra ver se melhorava, mas não melhorou. Ficou num impasse se ia ou não falar com ele.

Zoey: Eu vou ou não? Eu vou! Não... Não vou. Pára de ser idiota e vai logo! - falando sozinha - eu não sou idiota! Eu vou! - ficou treinando o que ia falar a caminho da sala do médico, mas não saia nada que prestasse. Respirou fundo umas cinco vezes antes de entrar.

Zoey: Chase?

Chase: Zoey? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Zoey: Eu é que pergunto o que você está fazendo aqui! Cadê o Jimmy?

Chase: Não sei! Seu pai mandou eu vir aqui pegar a carteira do Wilson - mostrando-a - agora eu vou sair antes que o dono apareça! - ele ia saindo quando voltou - e o que você está fazendo aqui.

Zoey: Eu... Er... Vim pegar a carteira dele! - e a tomou das mãos do amigo.

Chase: Mentirosa! - rindo - a última vez que eu vi seu namorado ele estava saindo do refeitório.

Zoey: Eu não quero saber dele - fingindo indiferença.

Chase: Claro! Sou eu quem quero! - e saiu.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios da moça que foi em disparada para o refeitório.

Porém, Wilson não estava lá!

Passou na clínica, PS, UTI, todos os lugares, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum! Ela ficou P da vida!

Então decidiu voltar para seu quarto, ouvir mais músicas de fossa, se entupir de remédio e morrer! (drama mode on)

Ela abriu a porta com força, fechou com força e viu uma pessoa no quarto.

Wilson: Oi! - sorrindo.

Zoey: Jimmy! - sorriu também e foi ao encontro dele.

Wilson pensou que ela iria beijá-lo, mas.

Zoey: Por que você não veio antes? - dando um mega tapa em seu braço.

Wilson: Ai! - foi forte.

Zoey: Você merece muito mais - e ficou estapeando o oncologista.

Wilson: Pára, pára - tentando parar as mãos da moça - pára! - a segurou - eu também estava com saudades! - e a beijou na bochecha.

Zoey: Eu não estava com saudades! - tentando se livrar e continuar a estapear-lo.

Wilson: Estava sim - agora a beijando na boca.

Ela foi cedendo... Cedendo...

Zoey: Jimmy! - sorrindo de orelha a orelha! - estava com saudades!

Wilson: Eu sei! Eu também estava!

Zoey: Isso eu já não sei, já que você não deu sinal de vida!

Wilson: Como você é ranzinza - a abraçando - I love you - disse em seu ouvido causando arrepios.

Zoey: Eu também - se aconchegando no abraço.

Enquanto os dois faziam as pazes, Cuddy estava preocupada com House.

House: Hey! - entrou todo sorridente com a Rach no colo.

Cuddy: Onde você estava?

House: Com a Rachel!

Cuddy: Isso dá pra ver! Porém você foi buscá-la as 2 da tarde e agora são 6! Onde você estava?

House: Calma mulher! Eu fui pra casa pegar roupa pra Zoey ou você esqueceu que nós vamos sair?

Cuddy: Ah... - ela tinha esquecido.

House: Relaxa - sorriu e a abraçou.

Cuddy: Você não deu sinal de vida, eu fiquei preocupada - retribuindo o abraço.

House: Ninguém dessa família vai ser seqüestrado novamente.

Cuddy: Família? - olhou pra ele.

House: É o que a gente se tornou, não é?

Cuddy: Seu fofo - sorriu - ah por falar em seqüestro, o rapaz morreu.

House: Sério? - ela confirmou - e a Zoey?

Cuddy: Ela ficou triste.

House: Vamos lá?

Cuddy: Vamos.

Os três seguiram para o quarto da moça, mas ela não estava lá.

House: Ué...

Cuddy: Será que o Wilson falou com ela?

House: Talvez... Vamos lá.

Da porta do escritório do oncologista dava pra ouvir a voz da Zoey.

Zoey: Que gay! - a porta abriu.

Rachel: Zu! - sua mãe a colocou no chão e ela foi correndo pro colo da irmã.

Zoey: Oi povo!

House: Por que o Wilson é gay?

Zoey: Ele ouve Bon Jovi! - eles estavam sentados no sofá; Zoey com as pernas sobre as do namorado. E cada um com o celular do outro na mão.

Wilson: Você também escuta! - tentando argumentar.

Zoey: Eu sou mulher!

Cuddy: Eu gosto do Bon Jovi!

Zoey: Viu? Eu também gosto _do_ Bon Jovi!

House: Como você é gay Wilson!

Wilson: Eu não sou gay! Eu não posso ouvir musica?

Zoey: Pode, menos Bon Jovi! - rindo - ah Isa, isso é pra você - e entregou um papel pra ela.

Cuddy: O que é? - curiosa.

Zoey: Minha alta.

House: Eu não te dei alta.

Zoey: Não é o que o papel diz.

Ele pegou o papel das mãos de Lisa e leu.

House: Eu não assino como 'Dr. Gregory House'! - após ler.

Zoey: Não? Assina como o que?

House: Só 'Greg House'.

Zoey: Ah... Então é esse Isa - e entregou outro papel.

House: Para de falsificar minha assinatura!

Zoey: Eu quero ir embora! Eu tenho um ótimo médico particular... E vocês dois também são bonzinhos - implicando com os 'pais'.

Wilson: É House, ela já está bem.

Zoey ainda estava com a camisola do hospital e Wilson tinha um visão privilegiada 'dela'; uma de suas mãos estavam na coxa dela e isso estava incomodando Gregory House.

House: Ok, mas primeiro você vai ter que tirar sua mão daí! - bravo.

Wilson: Ok - tirando a mão.

Zoey: Como você é estraga-prazer, Gregório... IF you know what I mean - e piscou pra ele, que saiu soltando fumaça.

Cuddy: Wilson, você é um homem morto! - rindo.

Wilson: Por que você fez isso, Zoey?

Zoey: Porque é divertido! - rindo também - eu vou arrumar minhas coisas. A gente se encontra lá embaixo?

Wilson: Pode ser.

Zoey: Então até mais - deu um beijo rápido nele e saiu.

Cuddy: E eu vou trabalhar - e foi para sua sala.

Wilson: Perai que eu quero falar com você.

Cuddy: O que foi?

Wilson: Sabe quem me ligou ontem a noite?

Cuddy: Não, quem?

Wilson: A Rô!

Cuddy: Nossa! E como ela está?

Wilson: Tá bem. Disse que a filha dela está enorme, essas coisas.

Cuddy: Uau! Quanto tempo que não a vejo - recordando.

Wilson: Eu também. Mas ela disse outra coisa que pode ser interessante.

Cuddy: O que? - despertando sua curiosidade.

Wilson: Adivinha quem está voltando da Espanha? - ela pensou um pouco e deu um berro.

Cuddy: Não! - por sorte eles já haviam chegado na sala dela - você está brincando?

Wilson: Não! É verdade, eu liguei pra Gina pra confirmar.

Cuddy: Você é quase uma mulher, James! - riu - mas ela confirmou essa historia?

Wilson: Sim! Vai ser interessante!

Cuddy: Interessante, Wilson! Ta doido?

Wilson: Ele era meu amigo.

Cuddy: Seu amigo e meu ex marido! - falou baixo.

Wilson: Eu sei que você consegue se controlar perto dele! - debochando.

Cuddy: Besta... Não é isso! É que tem coisa pendentes para serem discutidas. E se ele resolver aparecer, não vai ser apenas uma visita casual.

Wilson: Ok, você está começando a me assustar!

Cuddy: Calma Wilson! Eu não vou sair correndo e pular no colo dele!

Wilson: Bom mesmo!

Cuddy: Por que quando as coisas estão indo bem, sempre tem uma pedra pra atrapalhar?!

Wilson: C'est la vie, fazer o que! Mas espero que você resolva - deu um beijo na testa dela - eu te espero lá fora.

Cuddy: Ok - ele saiu e ela ficou lembrando de seu ex. Kevin Fuller. Entrou em sua vida 2 anos depois que House 'desapareceu'; ele ficaram juntos por 6 anos, até ele mudar pra Espanha para ser chefe de cozinha. Bom, 6 anos é muita coisa, não foi tempo suficiente para ela esquecer o House, mas foram 6 anos...

Os 5 saíram para jantar e comemorar a volta de suas vidas normais.

Na manhã seguinte Zoey acordou e se juntou aos outros pra o café.Zoey: Bom dia! - toda : Dia Zu!Cuddy: Dormiu bem?Zoey: Dormiria melhor se a Rach e o Gus resolvessem dormir em suas próprias camas e não em cima de mim. Pelo menos eu dormi quentinha. House: O que você vai fazer hoje?Zoey: Você está perguntando como meu pai ou chefe?House: Pai - rolando os : Ah ta. : E se eu perguntasse como chefe?

Zoey: Que não faria nada! - mordendo o pão.

House: Você faz essas coisas pra me irritar né?

Zoey: Nossa que estresse! A Lisa dormiu de calça jeans?

Cuddy: Não! - brava.

Zoey: Iiiii... É melhor eu fechar minha boca.

Cuddy: Eu to indo, você já vai?

House: Prefiro ir de moto.

Cuddy: Ótimo - e saiu.

Zoey: O que foi isso?

House: Sei lá! Depois que a gente voltou, eu fiz uma brincadeirinha de nada e ela achou ruim e ficou com essa cara!

Zoey: Brincadeirinha séria essa!

House: Nem lembro o que falei e ela ficou toda estranha!

Zoey: Se eu fosse você não daria motivos pra ela ficar com mais raiva e iria logo para o hospital.

House: Também acho - pensou um pouco - mas acho que dá pra esperar um pouco.

E ficou até a hora do almoço.

Ele chegou ao hospital e foi direto pra sua sala. Não tinha nenhum caso então mandou sua equipe para a clínica. Tentou lembrar o que disse a Cuddy que a deixou brava, mas não conseguiu e desistiu; preferiu acreditar que era alguma crise de TPM ou cosia do tipo.

Mais tarde, enquanto li seus emails, suas filhas e Gus apareceram.

House: O que estão fazendo aqui?

Zoey: Viemos passear! - colocando Rachel no chão.

Rachel: Passear! - repetiu.

Zoey: Viu!

House: No hospital?

Zoey: Por que não?

House: É que é estranho!

Zoey: O mundo pra você é estranho, pai!

House: Estranho porque ontem você estava falsificando minha assinatura pra sair daqui e hoje você está aqui.

Zoey: Isso foi ontem! Hoje estou com saudades.

House: Então se junte a equipe e ajude na clínica...

Zoey: Eu to com saudades do hospital, não de trabalhar!

House: Bem sua cara mesmo.

Zoey: E a sua também! - sorrindo - papai querido, você faria a gentileza de olhar sua filha caçula e meu cachorro enquanto faço um visitinha a um amigo meu?

House: Amigo?

Zoey: É! Já volto - e saiu.

Na sala do lado, enquanto Wilson dizia para sua paciente que ela tinha algum tipo de câncer, alguma coisa fazia barulho na porta.

Wilson: Com licença - levantou e foi abrir a porta - Gus? O que está fazendo aqui?

Claro que ele não respondeu; entrou como se a sala fosse dele, subiu no sofá, rodou pra lá e pra cá até achar uma posição confortável pra deitar e o fez. Wilson e a paciente observaram a cena toda.

Paciente: É seu?

Wilson: Da minha namorada.

O médico acabou a consulta e foi pra sala do amigo.

Wilson: A Zoey está aqui?

House: Ela não está com você? - confuso.

Wilson: Não!

House: Ela disse que ia visitar um amigo, pensei que fosse você!

Wilson ficou intrigado de quem seria esse amigo. Até ter uma idéia.

Zoey saiu da sala do pai e foi para o necrotério. O corpo de Dylan seria liberado no final do dia e ela queria se despedir. Ela fechou a porta, abriu a gaveta em que ele estava, levantou o lençol, puxou uma cadeira e ficou ao seu lado. Ficou olhando pra ele e várias coisas vieram em sua mente; seu pai, avós, tio, os gêmeos, a Lisa, Rachel e o Jimmy. Pensou que podia ser ela ali deitada e isso era uma coisa que a mais durona que ela se fazia na frente dos outros, ela era apenas uma garotinha que tinha medo de ficar sozinha.

Ela não tinha raiva de Dylan, ao contrário, ela o agradecia por 'transformá-la' em uma pessoa um pouco melhor.

Ela permitiu que algumas lagrimas rolassem.

Enquanto isso, Cuddy soube que dias atrás, House havia burlado o bom andamento de alguma triagem e ela estava P da vida. Mais P da vida! Ela entrou como um furacão na sala dele.

Cuddy: House! - abrindo a porta violentamente - que idéia de jerico foi essa de trocar os medicamentos da ala pediátrica?

House: 1º: que susto mulher!; 2º: era placebo e eles já estava bem! E 3º: a Rachel vai achar que a mãe é louca por ficar gritando sem motivo! - só agora ela percebeu a presença da filha.

Cuddy: Rachel? - pegou a pequena - o que ela faz aqui?

House: Ela veio com a Zoey.

Cuddy: Não era ela que não queria mais ficar no hospital?

House: Pois é! - lendo alguns e-mails.

Cuddy: E aonde ela está?

House: Não sei.

Wilson foi direto pro necrotério. Ele abriu a porta e a viu chorando; ele pegou uma cadeira, sentou ao lado dela e a abraç dois ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo até ela cobrir o corpo e fechar a gaveta.

Wilson: Vamos? - estendeu a mão pra ela.

Zoey: Vamos - aceitou a mão e saíram de lá.

Wilson: O que veio fazer aqui?

Zoey: Me despedir.

Wilson: Dele?

Zoey: Não, do Michael Jackson!

Wilson: Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

Zoey: Ah Jimmy... Não enche! - ela parou. Ela estava mentalmente cansada.

Wilson: Sério Zoey! Como você pode se despedir de uma pessoa que te fez mal?! Você não pode fazer isso!

Zoey: Você está fazendo de novo - riu.

Wilson: Fazendo o que? - confuso.

Zoey: Querer decidir minha vida! Quem você pensa que é?

Wilson: Seu namorado! Alguém que se importa com você! - as pessoas passavam e olhavam os dois discutirem.

Zoey: Exato! Meu namorado, só isso! - ela era má.

Wilson: Só isso? - ele ficou chateado - então vamos fazer assim: eu não serie mais seu namorado e você faz o que der na cabeça!

Zoey: Ótimo! Então pode começar!

Ele a olhou um última vez e foi embora.

Zoey fez o caminho inverso e foi pra sala do pai.

House: Olha ela ai!

Zoey: O que você quer? - irritada.

House: Esse é o detetive Chris e ele quer fazer algumas perguntas.

Zoey: Perguntar o que? Cadê o Gus?

Chris: Perguntar sobre o que aconteceu no dia do seqüestro.

Zoey: Pra que você quer saber? O cara já ta morto! Cadê o Gus?

Cuddy: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Zoey: Aconteceu, eu não sei aonde está meu cachorro! - gritando.

Chris: Eu sei que você deve estar cansada, mas eu preciso do seu testemunho sobre o que aconteceu.

Zoey: Se você é incompetente no seu trabalho eu não posso fazer nada - falou baixou o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Chris: Ok... Você passou por muita coisa, prometo que será rápido - tentando ser amigável.

Zoey: Rápido como vocês demoraram quase 10 dias para me achar? - o detetive arregalou os olhos.

House: Zoey, só responda as perguntas - com medo da filhar ser presa por desacato.

Zoey: Pergunta - cruzou os braços e encarou Chris.

Chris: O que aconteceu no dia do seqüestro? Ele te seguiu, ou te ameaçou?

Zoey: Não. Eu fui buscar a Rachel na creche, já que sua mãe a esqueceu lá - olhou para Lisa - e depois fui pra casa; quando cheguei o Gus não parava de latir. Estacionei e quando abri a porta do carro o Dylan já estava lá...

Chris: Dylan? - a cortando.

Zoey: Como você investiga sobre uma pessoa que nem sabe o nome? - 'indignada'.

Chris: Ok o seqüestrador! Continua - ela estava começando a ficar com raiva dela.

Zoey: Ele pediu para eu sair do carro e depois não lembro de mais nada. Não sei quanto tempo depois eu acordei lá no cativeiro e fiquei lá - dando de ombro.

Chris: Entendi - anotando tudo - você ouvia ele falando com seu pai ou com sua mãe?

Zoey: Ela não é minha mãe! - grossa - a gente nem se parece! - irritando o homem.

Chris: Sei...

Zoey: Não, não sabe! - com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

House: Zoey, responda só as perguntas! - a concordou.

Chris: Você ouvia ou não?

Zoey: Não. Eu só falei duas vezes com meu pai. Se ele falou outras vezes eu não sei.

Chris: Certo... E ele sempre ficava com a arma na mão?

Zoey: Não. Acho que só vi ele com a arma no dia do seqüestro e quando nós saímos do cativeiro.

Cris: Ele era violento? Ele tentou agredir vocês ou abusar?

Zoey: Não! Ele era super gente boa!

House abaixou a cabeça pensando que a qualquer momento Chris a indiciaria com cúmplice no seqüestro da Rachel!

Chris: Ok. E quando vocês saíram do cativeiro, ele falava alguma coisa, pra onde ia, ou se tinha alguém de comparsa?

Zoey: Não. Quando nós entramos no carro ele falou que estava arrependido e que iria se entregar; foi quando ele parou naquele desvio da rodovia.

Chris: E o que aconteceu lá?

Zoey: Ele parou o carro e nos ficamos na frente dele. Um minuto depois uns 15 carros com 18 gorilas dentro de cada apareceu fazendo barulho. Sabe eu tenho uma sugestão como vítima: vocês são muito barulhentos! Isso estressa o bandido e a vítima, que no caso foi eu!

Chris: Sugestão ouvida - deu um sorriso amarelo - na hora do tiroteio, você lembra como aconteceu?

Zoey: Um pouco... Quando os gorilas apontaram as armas para nós, eles pediram, berrando, para que ele se afastasse de mim e se ajoelhasse, ele estava fazendo isso só que ele escorregou em umas folhas e se apoiou em mim, ai eu acho que ouvi um gorila gritar 'Atira!' e não lembro de mais nada.

A sala ficou em silêncio.

House: Vocês atiraram nela?

Chris: Não... Nós...

Zoey: Eu tenho duas cicatrizes enorme no meu corpo que prova isso. E eu posso processar vocês! Ele não estava armado, então não havia resistência a prisão e eu também tenho como provar que a bala que me atingiu e atingiu o Dylan vieram das armas de vocês; eu assisto CSI! - mas nem quando ela fala sério, ela perde a piada.

Chris: Nós faremos isso! Não se preocupe, se houve negligência por parte da polícia, os culpados serão punidos.

Zoey: Sei... Então é melhor esperar sentada.

Não demorou muito e o detetive foi embora.

House: Eu estava vendo a hora em que ele ia te levar pra cadeia.

Zoey: Cadê o Gus? E não pedi pra você tomar conta dele? - com a mão na cintura.

House: Ele estava aqui...

Zoey: Não quero saber onde ele estava, quero saber aonde ele está! No presente!

House: Como você está chata! Ele está na sala do Wilson! - ela ficou quieta - não vai dizer que vocês brigaram de novo?

Zoey: Isso tudo é culpa sua pai! - andando de um lado pro outro.

House: Minha culpa? Por que?

Zoey: Por que? Eu estava muito bem na Califórnia, mas ia o Sr. Sentimental falou "ah Criança eu estou com saudades! Vem me ver". Eu não ia vim, mas eu fiquei com a consciência pesada por deixar um idoso sozinho. Ai eu vim! E quem foi o primeiro idiota que eu vi? O idiota do seu amigo! Sabe, eu estava tão bem lá, quietinha, trabalhando, com meus amigos e o Derek.

House: Quem é esse?

Zoey: Oh Derek - ela parou de andar e suspirou - lindo, alto, forte, loiro e engenheiro, mas quando eu chego aqui me deparo com um moreno, baixo e gordo! - voltando a andar.

House: O Wilson não é gordo - recebeu um olhar mortal que o fez calar.

Zoey: Que raiva! - bateu o pé da perna machucada e quase desfaleceu.

House: Vem cá Criança - a abraçou - o papai promete que não vai mais obrigar a fazer nada que você não queira - e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

Zoey: Não seja sarcástico comigo! - o sangue fervia - você deve estar adorando isso!

House: Um pouco! - com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Zoey: Eu vou pra casa. Tomara que alguém me seqüestre e me mate de uma vez - e a Drama Queen saiu.

Cuddy assistiu tudo aquilo enquanto Rachel dormia em seu colo.

House: Tomara que você não cresça como sua irmã - deu um beijo na testa da pequena e roubou um de Lisa. E saiu sem falar nada.

Ele foi atrás de Wilson e Cuddy levou Rachel para seu escritório e foi trabalhar.

Wilson estava em seu escritório fazendo carinho em Gus.

House: Hey!

Wilson: Oi - desanimado.

House: Vocês brigaram de novo!

Wilson: É.

House: E tem volta?

Wilson: Não!

House: Sei... Ela quer o canino de volta.

Wilson: Se ela quiser ela que venha buscar!

House: Ok! - e saiu.

Cuddy estava concentrada em seu trabalho quando o telefone tocou.

Cuddy: Lisa Cuddy!

Kevin: Oi Lee! - ela prendeu a respiração.

Cuddy: Kevin?

Kevin: Isso mesmo! Tudo bom?

Cuddy: Tudo e com você?

Kevin: Eu to bem! E estou de volta!

Cuddy: Jura? - como se ela não soubesse - que legal!

Kevin: Quanto tempo que a gente não se fala!

Cuddy: É verdade.

Kevin: Fazem o que? Uns 3 anos que não nos vemos?

Cuddy: 4 pra ser mais exata. Você sempre foi péssimo com números - sorriu.

Kevin: Por isso me tornei chefe de cozinha! - sorriu também - Você está ocupada agora?

Cuddy: Um pouco.

Kevin: Desculpa não queria atrapalhar.

Cuddy: Não atrapalhou, precisava de uma distração.

Kevin: Eu estava pensando em passar ai amanhã pra te dar um abraço, colocar o papo em dia, pode ser?

Cuddy: (responde que não, responde que não) Claro!

Kevin: Ai no hospital mesmo?

Cuddy: (responde que sim, responde que sim) Pode ser em algum restaurante aqui perto.

Kevin: Perfeito! Então está marcado, amanhã as 2 eu passo pra te pegar.

Cuddy: Ok! Até amanhã.

Kevin: Mal posso esperar! Tchau!

Cuddy: Tchau!

Ela desligou o telefone com a sensação de que não era uma boa idéia.

Lisa Cuddy estava se sentindo estranha. Uma sensação de culpa. Sim culpa. Estampada em sua testa em vermelho. Mais ela não tinha feito nada de mais. Ela só ia almoçar com um velho amigo. Que foi seu marido por 6 anos. Ex marido. Por incrível que pareça eles eram amigos; depois de se divorciarem, por conta dele ir para a Espanha, eles mantiveram uma relação a distância. As vezes ele vinha pra cá ou ela ia pra lá, mas nada oficial, nada exclusivo. Tanto que ele teve uma filha lá e ela uma aqui. E tinha o House...

Cuddy: O House! - ela levantou e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

O que ele faria se descobrisse? Mas espera um pouco... Ela não fez nada... por enquanto...

Ela já não tinha mais cabeça pra trabalhar então decidiu ir pra casa. Enquanto arrumava suas coisas House entrou.

House: Oi! - sorridente.

Cuddy: Oi! - culpada.

House: Já está indo embora?

Cuddy: Sim, estou com a cabeça doendo e o hospital não é lugar apropriado pra uma criança - falando da Rachel que despertava.

Rachel: Oi Ause - morrendo de sono.

House: Oi Little Monster! - pegando-a no colo.

Rachel: Vamo embora - deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

House: Agora não dá, eu tenho um caso grave - olhando pra Cuddy - acho que vou passar a noite aqui.

Cuddy: Pra você passar a noite deve ser grave mesmo - olhando pro chão.

House: Lees... - ela olhou - o que foi?

Cuddy: O que?

House: O que eu te fiz? - ela desviou o olhar - eu disse alguma coisa que você não gostou ou fiz alguma coisa? Se fiz não lembro, mas me diz pra eu ficar ciente do que se trata!

**Flashback.**

No dia anterior no restaurante.

Depois da notícia que seu ex marido voltaria para o país, a cabeça de Cuddy ficou a mil. Enquanto os outros ocupantes da mesa estavam se divertindo ela tinha o olhar perdido.

House: Planeta Terra chamando Lisa Cuddy - passando a mão na frente dela.

Cuddy: O que foi?

House: Será que você pode participar da conversa?

Cuddy: Desculpa! - sorrindo - eu estava distraída

Zoey: Tão distraída que nem viu o quão gato era o garçom.

Wilson: E você notou?

Zoey: Claro! Mas eu ainda gosto de você - o beijando.

Wilson: Sei.

House: Vamos parar com isso que tem criança na mesa!

Zoey: Para de ser chato pai! Lisa fala pro seu noivo parar de ser chato! - ela não respondeu - Lisa? Lisa? Elisabeth?

House: Ela não chama Elisabeth!

Zoey: Eu não sei! Ela não reponde por Lisa!

E os dois começaram a discutir.

Wilson: Disfarça - falou só pra ela ouvir.

Cuddy: O que? - sem entender.

Wilson: Eu sei porque você está com essa cara e se você não quer que os dois desconfiem de nada é melhor você voltar sua atenção pra essa mesa! - falou firme, mas falou baixo.

Cuddy: Ok! - ela entendeu o recado.

House: O que as duas dondocas cochicham?

Cuddy: De como você é chato!

Zoey: Obrigada Isa! Viu pai, até ela te acha chato!

E mais uma discussão, mas nada tão sério. Eles comeram e beberam e foram pra casa.

Cuddy: Negativo! Pode ir tomar banho! - falou para o homem jogado na cama.

House: A não Lees! Eu to cansado! - ele bebeu um pouco mais da conta.

Cuddy: Não House! A cama está limpa e você não! Se eu dormir perto de você assim, vou acordar de ressaca!

House: Vem cá! - a puxou e ela caiu em seus braços - então fica de ressaca comigo - e a beijou.

Cuddy: House pára! - tentando sair da cama - por que tudo com você tem que ser na base da brincadeira! Eu to ficando cansada disso! - ele a soltou e ela foi pro banheiro.

Tomou seu banho e quando voltou pro quarto ele estava praticamente desmaiado. É... Talvez ela tenha exagerado um pouco...

**Flashback off.**

Cuddy: Nada! - talvez ele não lembrava da noite passada - eu que estou um pouco estressada, cheia de trabalho é só! - sorriu.

House: Tem certeza? Por que eu não quero você toda estranha por causa de uma coisa que eu não fiz.

Cuddy: Ok!

House: Eu posso ir ai e te beijar? - parecia um adolescente.

Cuddy: Claro que pode!

House: Ok - colocou a Rachel no sofá e foi até ela.

E deu O beijo! Ela ficou sem fôlego depois.

House: I love you!

Cuddy: Eu sei!

House: Agora eu vou voltar pra minha sala... Alguém tem que trabalhar nessa família - piscou pra ela e saiu.

Ela amava aquele homem e como amava. Pensou em ligar para o Kevin para cancelar o encontro, mas não tinha seu número então seja o que Deus quiser.


	28. Amor eu vou pra Califórnia

Chegou em casa e estava tudo apagado, sentiu seu coração apertar, abriu a porta da cozinha e viu a luz do abajur da sala acesa, mas não tinha ninguém. Ela pegou o celular e ligou pra Zoey; ela ouviu a musica do celular dela.

Zoey: Alô?

Lisa ouviu que a voz dela estava perto e foi seguindo-a.

Cuddy: Onde você está

Zoey: Em casa! - ela estava em cima da árvore do quintal.

Cuddy: O que você está fazendo ai? - desligando o celular.

Zoey: Pensando - dedilhando qualquer coisa em seu violão.

Cuddy: Em cima da árvore? E como você subiu ai? Você ainda está com os pontos, sabia?

Zoey: Eu sei! Eu usei a escada - e apontou para a mesma.

Cuddy: Você vai ficar ai até quando?

Zoey: Meu Deus! Eu desço! - e desceu - satisfeita?

Cuddy: Um pouco! - as duas entraram - você quer conversar sobre o Wilson?

Zoey: Não! - curta e grossa.

Cuddy: Quer que eu esquente o leite pra você?

Zoey: Quero! - parecendo criança com doce.

Lisa esquentou leite pra Zoey e Rachel e fez um chá para si.

Zoey: Que cara é essa?

Cuddy: Nada.

Zoey: O que o Gregório fez?

Cuddy: Também não fez nada - sorriu - é só um pouco de estresse.

Zoey: Sei. Mas não fica assim não, dá rugas! - Lisa riu.

Cuddy: E você? To vendo uma ruginha na sua testa chamada 'James'. O que aconteceu com vocês?

Zoey: Ele é um idiota, só isso!

Cuddy: Todos os homens são! Mas o que ele fez?

Zoey: Ele quer controlar minha vida! Nem meu pai consegue isso! Ele fica se metendo em tudo, pergunta toda hora se eu to bem, se eu quero alguma coisa! Tem hora que enche o saco! Sabe o que ele disse hoje? Que eu não podia me despedir do Dylan porque era errado! Vê se pode!

Cuddy: Ele passou um pouco dos 'limites', mas ele faz isso porque gosta de você.

Zoey: Eu também gosto dele, mas não fico perguntando de cinco em cinco minutos como ele está se sentindo e nem digo o que ele deve ou não fazer! - ela estava chateada - eu não queria que terminasse - e ficou brincando com a caneca.

Cuddy: Conversa com ele!

Zoey: Eu não quero conversar com ninguém! Uma coisa que eu aprendi é que se tivermos um problema e não queremos enfrentá-los, a melhor coisa a fazer é ignorar e ficar longe.

Cuddy: Você aprendeu isso com seu pai, não foi? - erguendo a sobrancelha.

Zoey: Não importa com quem, mas está certo!

Cuddy: Não está não! Zoey você vai deixar de ser feliz por conta uma teoria besta! - como um milagre Zoey ficou em silêncio - Zu, as vezes você tem que fazer sacrifícios para ser feliz, pra ficar com a pessoa que ama. Não deixe que seu orgulho atrapalhe seus sonhos.

Zoey: Você quer dizer pra eu parar de acreditar numa coisa em que acredito há 25 anos e tentar fazer diferente? - não foi uma pergunta retórica.

Cuddy: Não tudo o que você acredita, mas algumas coisas. Já ouviu aquele famoso ditado: people don't change? - a moça sorriu - eu acho que ele tem algumas falhas. O próprio que diz isso mudou, um pouco, mas mudou.

Zoey não falou mais nada, bebeu o restante do leite e ficou pensando no que Lisa disse. Uns minutos depois.

Zoey: Eu vou voltar pra Califórnia.

Cuddy: What? Por que?

Zoey: É melhor assim. E eu também liguei pro meu avô e ele disse que talvez a diretoria vai me aceitar lá semestre que vem.

Cuddy: Você não está fazendo isso por causa do Wilson, está?

Zoey: Não só por ele; essa historia do seqüestro não foi legal. Não que na Califórnia ou em Michigan não tenha seqüestro, mas lá eu me sinto segura, sabe?! - ela olhava pra caneca.

Cuddy: Você vai embora pra sempre?

Zoey: Eu prometo que volto no Natal - sorriu.

Cuddy: Mas... E eu?

Zoey: Sorry.

Cuddy: Você já falou isso pro seu pai?

Zoey: Não. Eu pensei que ele irai vim com você, mas eu espero ele chegar.

Cuddy: Acho que ele não vai gostar disso não! Outro dia ele me falou o quanto era bom ter você por perto.

Zoey: Foi bom morar com ele de novo - ele sorriu.

Cuddy: A Rachel não vai gostar disso!

Zoey: Se você quiser eu a levo junto!

Cuddy: Ah Zu! Vou sentir sua falta - e a abraçou forte.

Zoey: Eu não vou morrer! Só vou pro outro lado do país.

Cuddy: É longe o outro lado do país!

Zoey: Você é muito dramática Elisabeth!

As duas foram dormir. Os pensamentos de Lisa saíram de seu problema (que não era um problema) e foi para Zoey quer ir embora. Ela não gostava da idéia de não ter a Criança por perto. Por mais doida, estranha, um pouco bipolar que ela fosse, ela era uma House e Lisa Cuddy tinha uma quedinha grande pelas pessoas dessa família.

Na manhã seguinte, Cuddy acordou, fez sua ioga matinal, tomou banho e foi pra cozinha fazer café.

Cuddy: Você já está acordada?

Zoey: Bom dia! - ela estava deitada no sofá vendo Rachel pular e cantar ao som de Barney - eu fiz o café.

Cuddy: Você fez o café? Zoey são 6:30 da manhã!

Zoey: Eu não consegui dormir.

Cuddy: Sei. Por que você não liga pra ele?

Zoey: Você ta ficando chata com esse papo! - resmungando.

Cuddy: Você sabe que eu te amo - e deu um beijo na testa dela - você esquentou o leite?

Zoey: Só fiz o café!

Cuddy: Ok - ela foi pra cozinha e uns 10 minutos depois ela voltou - pra você! - estendeu uma caneca com leite.

Zoey: Obrigada?!

Cuddy: Tá quente!

Zoey: Você está tentando me subornar com leite?

Cuddy: Tá funcionando? - sorriu.

Zoey: Mesmo que você traga granola eu ainda vou voltar!

Cuddy: Então devolve meu leite! - pegou a bebida dela.

Zoey: Você tem problemas Isa! - riu e pegou a caneca de volta.

E nisso o House chegou.

House: Estão todas acordadas? Até você Criança?

Zoey: Pra você ver!

House: Que cara é essa? - ela não respondeu - Zoey, o que foi?

Zoey: Eu vou voltar pra Califórnia - olhando pro chão.

House: What?

Zoey: Isso mesmo.

House: Por que? Pensei que estivesse gostando de ficar aqui?

Zoey: Eu estava!

House: Não vai falar que é por causa do Wilson?

Zoey: Não diria 100% por causa dele, mas a porcentagem é grande.

House: Faça o que você quiser - deu de ombros.

Zoey: Ok - e saiu da sala e foi pro quarto.

Cuddy: Você não vai fazer nada?

House: Não! Ela quer ir, que vá! - bebeu um pouco de café e foi tomar banho pra dormir.

Ela gostava dos House, mas Deus como eles eram teimosos! Nossa Senhora! Lisa tinha vontade de pegar a cabeça dos dois e bater contra a parede! Ela já estava atrasada pro serviço então tratou de se apressar.

Reunião as 7:30.

Reunião as 9:00.

Reunião as 12:20.

E não eram simples reuniões, eram reuniões importantíssimas! Mas Lisa Cuddy tinha uma habilidade como poucas de saber se sair bem em qualquer coisa que faz.

Já eram 2:25 e ela revia os assuntos discutidos nas reuniões quando alguém abre a porta e um cheiro familiar invade a sala...

Rachel: Mamãe! - entrou correndo na sala.

Cuddy: Oi! - surpresa - o que faz aqui? Com quem você veio?

House: Rachel! - apareceu falando com os dentes cerrados - eu não disse que era pra me esperar? - a pequena se escondeu atrás da cadeira da mãe.

Cuddy: O que está acontecendo? E por que ela está usando meu perfume?

House: Essa menina não para! Sabe a hora que você saiu?

Cuddy: Sei.

House: Eu deitei no sofá pra dormir, só que 10 minutos depois ela estava me cutucando pra brincar com ela!

_House: Agora não Rach! Deixa eu dormir depois eu brinco com você._

_Rachel: Não Ause! Vamo binca! - o puxando._

Cuddy: Ela é criança! Gosta de brincar - sorrindo.

House: Ela é uma terrorista, isso sim!

Cuddy: Por que você não pediu pra Zoey ajudar?

House: Eu pedi! Mas aquela que eu costumava chamar de filha preferiu arrumar as malas! E ainda por cima ficou rindo da minha cara.

Cuddy: Quem a Zoey ou a Rachel?

House: As duas!

_House: Vai brincar coma Zoey! - colocando um travesseiro na cabeça._

_Zoey: Não me envolva nos seus problemas._

_House: Se você ficar com ela, eu te dou 100 dólares._

_Zoey: O grande Gregory House não agüenta com uma criança de dois anos? - rindo - acho que vou ligar para a imprensa - e voltou para o quarto._

_House: Ainda bem que você está indo embora - gritou antes de ela fechar a porta._

_Rachel: Vamo Ause!_

House: Ai fui obrigado a levantar!

Cuddy: Você não dormiu ainda? - rindo.

House: Não! Ela estava assistindo aquela coisa roxa...

Rachel: Barney! - apareceu pulando na frente dele.

House: Esse ai - fazendo careta - ela assistiu umas 15 vezes o mesmo DVD! E ficou pulando todas as 15 vezes enquanto assistia! Sério, eu pensei que ela fosse desmaiar!

Cuddy: Como você é exagerado!

House: Você não estava lá! Essa menina não parou! Quando ela enjoou do DVD, ela começou a correr pela casa! E não adiantava eu falar pra ela parar, porque ela corria mais ainda!

_House: Rachel pára de correr! _

_Rachel: Não!_

_House: Você vai cair e se machucar e sua mãe vai ficar fula comigo..._

Cuddy: E você conseguiu domar a fera?

House: Parece que eu consegui? - apontou pra Rachel que usava um shorts vermelho, uma camiseta do Barney e tênis.

Cuddy: Você colocou essa roupa nela?

House: Não... - ele olhou pro chão - eu estava dando banho nela porque ela tomou banho com seu perfume só que ela saiu correndo pelada pela casa; entrou no quarto da Zoey e saiu assim e quieta.

Cuddy: Você realmente não agüenta com uma criança de 2 anos House! - segurando o riso.

House: Ela não me obedece mais! Eu falo não, ela fala sim; eu falo sim, ela fala não!

Cuddy: Filhos são assim, né?

House: É... Filhos. Sabia que eu não devia adotar a Rachel - Lisa sabia que ele estava brincando - ela era mais legal quando era só sua filha.

Cuddy: Sei...

House: Ai ela foi conhecer a Zoey e ficou pior! Ainda bem que ela vai embora!

Cuddy: Não fala assim - ele estava triste por a filha partir - você falou com ela?

House: Falei! Mas do que adianta? Ela não me ouve.

_House: Você vai embora mesmo?_

_Zoey: Sim._

_House: Não tem nada que eu possa fazer pra você ficar? Eu posso matar o Wilson!_

_Zoey: Claro - ela riu - mas eu não agüentaria ver você na cadeia, você é muito bonito._

_House: Você tem razão! Posso mandar alguém fazer o serviço._

_Zoey: Por mais carinhoso que seja, isso não resolveria meus problemas - deu um sorriso triste._

_House: Ah Criança, eu não gosto de te ver triste - a abraçou - viu por que eu era e sou contra você namorar?_

_Zoey: Eu devia ter escutado você! Mas é o ciclo da vida, não é?_

Cuddy: Então ela vai mesmo?

House: Infelizmente sim.

Rachel: Vamo Ause! - puxando-o pela mão - vamo binca!

House: Troca comigo! Por favor!

Cuddy: Bem que eu gostaria, mas eu - olhou pro relógio que marcava 2:45 e arregalou os olhos.

House: Que foi?

Cuddy: Nada! É que... Eu... Eu... (pra que mentir! fala logo o que você vai fazer!) um amigo meu ia vir aqui, só que até agora não chegou.

House: E precisa ficar desesperada assim?! - ciuminho.

Cuddy: E precisa ficar ciumento assim?!

House: Não sei né! Vai que esse cara é mais bonito e jovem do que eu! A gente tem que se prevenir - ela riu - ele é? - preocupado.

Cuddy: Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia - deu um beijo nele - eu tenho uma queda pelos os que mancam - e piscou pra ele.

Ele sorriu e saiu com Rachel no colo.

As 3 horas alguém bateu na porta.

Kevin: Estou muito atrasado? - dando um sorriso sem graça.

Cuddy: Uma hora! - cruzou os braços.

Kevin: Desculpa! Eu me confundi com a hora.

Cuddy: Se confundiu com a hora?

Kevin: Ah dá um desconto! Eu morei 10 anos no exterior e voltei antes de ontem. O fuso horário é 3 horas a mais; ai eu confundi! - ela sorriu.

Cuddy: Tá perdoado - levantou e foi em direção a ele.

Kevin: Uau! Você está linda! - abrindo os braços para o abraço.

Cuddy: Eu sei! - e o abraçou.

Kevin: Estava com saudades!

Cuddy: Também estava!

Kevin: Você deve estar morrendo de fome, acertei?

Cuddy: Acertou!

Kevin: Então vamos logo!

Os dois foram para um restaurante e colocaram o papo em dia.

Cuddy: E a Eva?

Kevin: Tá linda - era a filha dele - ta enorme!

Cuddy: Imagino, a última vez que a vi ela estava maior que a Rachel! Quantos anos ela tem agora?

Kevin: 7!

Cuddy: Uau! Uma mocinha! - sorriu - onde ela está?

Kevin: Com minha irmã.

Cuddy: Julianne! Como ela está?

Kevin: Ela está bem, está a mesma coisa. E a Sarah? Seus sobrinhos?

Cuddy: Estão bem também!

Mas alguns tópicos e Kevin parecia estranho, como se quisesse falar algo.

Cuddy: O que foi?

Kevin: Nada!

Cuddy: Eu te conheço, alguma coisa tem. O que é?

Kevin: Não é que... Ver você depois de um tempo, trouxe boas lembranças - e olhou sugestivamente para ela.

Cuddy: Como o que?

Kevin: Lisa, eu te amo! - simplesmente falou.

Cuddy: What?

Kevin: Eu não consegui esquecer você! E eu tentei, mas falhei. Você é a razão de eu ter voltado pra cá, por favor me diga que você está solteira?!

Era muita informação em pouco tempo; ela apenas levantou a mão esquerda para ele ver o anel.

Kevin: Claro que não - ele sorriu - eu fui um idiota em ter deixado você. Me arrependo todos os dias! E agora é tarde para eu reverter isso.

Cuddy: Sorry. Se isso fosse 7 anos atrás eu voltaria com você, mas não é e infelizmente não posso te ajudar.

Kevin: Fazer o que né! O que posso fazer é desejar toda a sorte do mundo pra você e o cara que te conquistou.

Cuddy: Obrigada - sorriu pra ele.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e foram embora. Eles estavam se despedindo no estacionamento.

Kevin: Foi bom te ver, Lee! - a abraçando.

Cuddy: Foi bom rever você também, Kenny!

Kevin: Tem certeza que você é feliz no seu relacionamento?

Cuddy: Tenho - sorriu - muita.

Kevin: Então um beijo de despedida não abalará nada - e deu o beijo em Lisa.

Ela ficou sem reação por um momento, pensou em afastá-lo, mas um beijinho não faria mal a ninguém.

Mal sabia ela que House via toda a cena.

Zoey havia arrumado todas suas coisas, só faltava o Gus, que estava na casa do Wilson. Ela teria que ir lá. Se arrumou e foi.

Chegou lá sem pressa, ela ainda sentia raiva dele, porém ainda gostava e muito do oncologista. Subiu as escadas do prédio com um pouco de dificuldade devido aos pontos na perna, mas subiu, teve que dar passagem para o que ela supunha ser uma adolescente, e enfim chegou à porta do apartamento dele. Respirou fundo, bateu na porta e ele abriu.

Wilson: Eu disse que você esqueceria a jaqueta... - a voz foi morrendo quando a viu - Zoey? - surpreso e assustado por vê-la.

Zoey: Com quem você está faland... - não terminou a frase, pois a mesma 'adolescente' que ela desviou na escada apareceu.

Adolescente: Bem que você disse que eu esqueceria minha jaqueta, Jimmy! - sorrindo e pegou a jaqueta - quando quiser me liga, agora você sabe meu número! - deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu.

Wilson estava paralisado. Zoey acabava de assimilar o que acabara de ver.

Zoey: Gus! - deu O grito que assustou o homem em sua frente.

Wilson: Zoey, espera! Não é o que você pensa.

Zoey: Claro que não é! Gus! - outro grito e o cachorro veio - passar bem Wilson! - virou e saiu tristonha de lá.


	29. Final alternativo!

_House estava perturbado. Ainda não acreditava no que viu. Sua mulher nos braços de outro homem era algo inaceitável!_

_Ele foi pra casa esperar por ela; deixou Rachel brincando na sala, foi pra cozinha conversar com seu amigo _Johnnie Walker_. Ele queria apagar a imagem dos dois juntos... Aos seus olhos, ela parecia gostar do beijo. _

_Uma hora depois Lisa chegou; Rachel estava dormindo no colo do House._

_Cuddy: Oi!_

_Ele não respondeu, levantou, levou a pequena para o quarto e voltou para a sala._

_Cuddy: Que cara é essa? - estranhou a atitude dele._

_House: Não sei, me diz você!_

_Cuddy: Do que você está falando?_

_House: Não se faça de besta pra cima de mim, Cuddy! - gritou - eu vi!_

_Cuddy: Viu o que?_

_House: Você e seu 'amigo que veio te ver' aos beijos! Vai falar que é mentira?! - ela não sabia o que dizer - o que você estava pensando? - ele se sentiu tonto._

_Cuddy: House, você está bem? - chegando perto dele._

_House: Não encoste em mim! - indo pra trás e se sentindo cada vez mais tonto - o que está acontecendo comigo?_

_Ele tentou olhar pra Cuddy mas ela estava ficando longe, a sala estava ficando longe, tudo estava ficando longe e agora rodava. Sua perna doía como nunca doeu antes, enjôos, dor de cabeça, dor em lugares que não sentiria dor vieram como uma bomba em seu corpo, talvez ele fosse morrer!_

_Greg!_

_Esse era seu fim. O fim de Gregory House era morrer... Por amor? _

_Greg?_

_Não podia ser! Esse sentimento que ele tanto ignorou, por essa mulher que ele tanto ignorou, agora vem de forma avassaladora e acaba, literalmente, com ele._

_Greg!_

_Essa voz! De novo essa voz! O que ela queria dessa vez? Já que ele estava morrendo mesmo, não custaria nada ouvi-la._

_House abre os olhos calmamente e vê o teto. Teto esse desconhecido por ele. Ele pisca algumas vezes antes de levantar a cabeça para ver uma porta, outra desconhecida. Olha para uma lado e para o outro e se vê em um quarto branco. Ele tenta sentar, mas suas pernas e braços estão amarradas na cama, provavelmente depois de sua tentativa de fuga. Ele se sentia um idiota, um manco tentando fugir correndo, era no mínimo bizarro de imaginar. Ele se permitiu rir._

_Greg?_

_Aé, a voz! Ele concentrou suas forças para seguir o som e ver quem falava; apertou os olhos e viu uma moça com feição calma e sorridente._

_Beasley: Bom dia! - ele não conseguia responder - como passou a noite? Dormiu bem? - ele apenas balançou a cabeça - que bom! Tenho ótimas notícias para você! A partir de amanhã você poderá ir para o quarto e começar a terapia! - ela estava animada - amanhã eu venho te buscar ok?! - e saiu._

_Terapia? Mas que raio de terapia é essa? Ele forçou um pouco a memória, sua cabeça doía, mas era necessário. Ok, está mais difícil do que eu pensava! Vamos ver... Eu acho que tinha a Cuddy e o Wilson. Só? Não só tinha o Wilson! O Wilson e o carro dele, me levando para algum lugar... Mayfield!_

_E veio a tona o porque ele estar ali deitado e amarrado a cama. O desespero bateu nele. Agora ele via claramente o quarto em que estava, tudo fazia sentido agora. _

_THE END!_


End file.
